


Разведение суперсолдат

by Blacki, Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Animal Instincts, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brainwashing, Breastfeeding, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Child Loss, Childbirth, Crying Bucky Barnes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Pregnancy, HYDRA Trash Party, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Knotting, M/M, Medical Procedures, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Pain, Painful Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Rape, Soviet Union, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 84,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Советским исследователям повезло: им достался суперсолдат-омега, способный к размножению. А немного погодя и альфа с сывороткой подоспел. Комбинация, которая не могла не принести свои плоды. Пока цена за производство новых суперсолдат не оказалась слишком высокой…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 268
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	1. Chapter 1

_1952_

— Мне похуй, как вы это сделаете, но достаньте материал! 

Анисимов покосился в сторону, где расхаживал по камере разъярённый альфа. Светлые, заметно отросшие с последнего техобслуживания волосы растрепались и липли ко лбу, голубые глаза горели, будто прозрачный лёд на ярком солнце. Крупный, увитый венами член с показавшейся из-под крайней плоти пунцовой головкой и чуть набухшим в основании узлом покачивался в такт шагам. Капитан зло рычал, скривив губы и обнажив клыки, отпугивал техников и мучился перевозбуждением, но кончать не хотел. Совсем. 

Работающие с Солдатом техники уверяли, что течка у того начнётся со дня на день. 

Оплодотворение омег-андрогинов до сих пор оставалось делом сложным и муторным, но с точки зрения евгеники чрезвычайно интересным. Во-первых, исключение из репродуктивного цикла женского материала позволяло избежать передачи потомству разнообразных негативных качеств и укрепить качества мужские. Во-вторых, само сочетание мужской гормональной системы с репродуктивной женской… У медиков до сих пор кружилась голова от вариантов исследований. Вот только проблема была в том, что омег мужского пола было мало, да и принимать участие в экспериментах с оплодотворением, вынашиванием и родами они как-то не сильно стремились. Течки воспринимались как нечто постыдное, мужчин недостойное, а следовательно, их скрывали и отпирались от них до последнего. Немногие омеги, отбывавшие сроки в лагерях и тюрьмах, обычно бывали в таком плохом состоянии, что эксперимент никак не мог считаться чистым. А тут такая удача: омега и альфа репродуктивного возраста, оба здоровые, улучшенные сывороткой, а значит, выносливые и крепкие. Недаром оба пережили падение со значительной высоты и долговременное переохлаждение без заметных последствий, и даже погружение в криостаз не сказывались на их физическом состоянии.

Вот если бы только не характер. Омега в силу своей конституции был более сговорчивым и лабильным, электрошок позволял держать его в узде без особенных усилий, но вот альфа был прямо-таки образцом лидера, упрямый настолько, что даже явный дискомфорт и грядущее облегчение не могли заставить его сдаться. 

Ну ничего, и с такими справлялись. Анисимов задумался. Он прошёл хорошую подготовку, был в числе тех, кто разбирал архивы в Освенциме, и сейчас припомнил, что довольно часто забор материала производился против воли подопытных. Штатных мастурбаторов в лагерях не держали. Посмотрев на напоминавшего разъяренного зверя альфу, Анисимов решился.

— Вызывайте спецгруппу, пусть захватят шокеры и петлю. Не хочет по-хорошему, будет по-нашему, — бросил он ассистенту, и тот немедленно метнулся к тяжелому эбонитовому телефону.

Пока оперативники готовились, Анисимов сходил за шприцами и иглами, заготовив несколько комплектов на всякий случай, и положил их рядком на подносе, прикрыв коричневой, многократно стерилизованной в автоклаве салфеткой. 

Альфа явно догадался, что шутки кончились, потому что забился в угол и приготовился защищаться, как только в подвал вошли оперативники. Тех, однако, ни кулаки, ни скругленные плечи, ни взгляд исподлобья налитых кровью глаз, ни даже рычание с пузырящейся в уголках рта слюной не впечатлили. Вперёд вышел один из них, державший странное ружье с массивной коробкой и коротким стволом. Он прицелился в альфу прямо сквозь решетку. Второй спец замер у двери с ключом наготове, а ещё двое — один с ручным шокером, второй с длинной палкой, на конце которой находилась петля из проволоки — встали так, чтобы немедленно войти в клетку. Судя по всему, ситуация была ими неоднократно оттренирована, потому что каждый чётко знал свое место. Альфа оценил их решительность и рванул вперёд, явно намереваясь дотянуться хоть до одного, но не успел сделать и шага, как в его обнаженную грудь впились заостренные электроды, вылетевшие из стволов странного оружия, и коробка сдержанно загудела, посылая по проводам ток достаточно высокого напряжения, чтобы сбить с ног и лишить способности к сопротивлению даже этого здоровяка. Одновременно тот, что с ключом, распахнул дверцу, вооруженные петлей и шокером бойцы вбежали внутрь. Первым делом альфе набросили петлю на шею и затянули её потуже, после чего боец с ружьем отключил ток. Пока альфа не успел прийти в себя и сориентироваться, все четверо скрутили его, превратив в подобие гуся для запекания: руки связаны от локтей до запястий за спиной, ноги в согнутом состоянии, а веревочная петля от шеи привязана к щиколоткам, так что каждый рывок в первую очередь душил альфу, а не давал ему надежду на освобождение.

На всё ушло не более трёх минут, и когда Анисимов вошёл в клетку, альфа хрипел на полу, с трудом ловя воздух посиневшими губами. Лицо его налилось багровой краской, на губах виднелась уже пена, а не слюна.

— Хорошая работа, — похвалил Анисимов и передал одному из спецназовцев поднос. — Не ронять! — предупредил он. — А то заставлю потом пробы с пола подлизывать и в пробирку сплевывать.

Посреди здоровенных, увитых мышцами спецназовцев невысокий худенький Анисимов выглядел как подросток, однако у него был крепкая и жесткая хватка врача-практика, способного при необходимости ворочать бессознательные тела. Склонившись над альфой, он просунул руку ему между ног и вытянул назад крупные, поросшие светлым волосом яйца. Каждое было размером с кулак Анисимова. Несмотря на всё, эрекция альфы практически не ослабла. Анисимов махнул бойцу с подносом, а когда тот приблизился, взял с подноса десятиграммовый шприц с длинной стальной иглой для пункций. Зажав одну из тестикул, он выбрал место и резким движением воткнул в него толстую иглу почти до половины. Альфа дёрнулся, захрипел и завыл одновременно.

— Придержите его! — прикрикнул Анисимов, и двое спецназовцев отмерли и навалились альфе на потную спину. 

Анисимов потянул поршень. В шприце показалась кровь, разбавленная белёсой жидкостью. Он набрал примерно половину шприца, после чего вытащил иглу. Вернув шприц на поднос, он проделал то же самое со второй тестикулой. Иглы оставили крупные отверстия, больше, чем после обычных уколов, и из них потекла густая тёмная кровь. Анисимов не стал этим заморачиваться: регенерация у этого альфы была достаточной, чтобы не заботиться о подобных мелочах.

На протяжении всей процедуры альфа ворочался и хрипло сопел: похоже, пережатые лёгкие не позволяли ему набрать достаточно воздуха, чтобы зарычать. 

Отход производили тоже по порядку. Сначала Анисимов с подносом и двумя драгоценными шприцами, следом спецназовцы. Альфу перед отходом подтащили к решетке и уже сквозь неё подрезали веревку на руках. Несмотря на всю силу, альфе понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы освободиться. Остатки веревки во избежание несчастных случаев граблями выскребли наружу, отогнав альфу в угол. Одной рукой тот сжимал мошонку, вторая была по-прежнему сжата в кулак.

Анисимов этого уже не увидел: он со всех ног бросился в лабораторию, чтобы успеть сделать спермограмму.

***

После электрошока Солдат выглядел дезориентированным и сонным. Его привели, как зека, с руками за спину. Прокофьев, врач, назначенный провести осмотр и диагностику Солдата, окинул его хмурым взглядом, убедился, что лицо не разбито, что омега двигается нормально, и кивнул конвою. Он лично распорядился держать омегу в сносных условиях, однако кому, как не ему, бывшему фронтовому хирургу, было знать, что начальство приказывает, а нижние чины не выполняют.

Одет Солдат был в застиранную солдатскую униформу со споротыми погонами. Из под брюк свисали штрипки подштанников. Обуви ему не выдали, и сейчас он шевелил пальцами босых ног, пытаясь не дать им замерзнуть.

— Раздевайся, — скомандовал Прокофьев. — Вещи на стул. Анисимов! Сними показатели!

Анисимов подошёл со стетоскопом, дождался, пока Солдат закончит раздеваться, и первым делом прослушал его. Потом простучал лёгкие, пощупал лимфоузлы на шее и в подмышечных впадинах, посчитал пульс. Результаты занёс в карточку.

— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Прокофьев.

— В лёгких чисто, тоны сердца в норме. Пульс учащён, похоже, давление тоже слегка повышено. Скорее всего, сочетание предтечного синдрома и волнения.

— Иди-ка сюда, — поманил Прокофьев Солдата пальцем.

Тот приблизился, держась немного скованно. Прокофьев жестом заставил его повернуться к себе спиной, подтолкнул в спину, чтобы Солдат наклонился, раздвинул ему ягодицы и провёл обтянутым толстой резиновой перчаткой пальцем по расселине сверху вниз. На его пальцах осталась смазка, похожая на прозрачную слизь. Потерев пальцы друг о друга, Прокофьев оценил её густоту.

— Овуляция скоро, — сообщил он Анисимову. — Надо осмотреть его, проверить, не слишком ли узкий таз, и пора готовить. Как там с материалом?

— Для исследования получили, спермограмма в норме, клетки живые, подвижные, активные. 

— А что с материалом для оплодотворения?

— Наберём. После осмотра я всё подготовлю.

— Ну ладно, не проворонь. А то жди потом полгода, пока он опять соизволит потечь.

В карте Солдата значилось, что в прошлом тот несколько лет принимал подавители, что не обошлось без последствий: цикл заметно сбоил, течки, в норме случавшиеся каждый месяц, бывали у него два или три раза в год. 

Достав из кармана обычный портновский сантиметр, Прокофьев измерил обхват правого запястья Солдата, а потом потянулся к журналу. 

— Восемнадцать. Толстые кости, это хорошо. Садись в кресло, ноги в стремёна, — не отрываясь от журнала, бросил Прокофьев Солдату.

Солдат замешкался. Похоже, он осознавал, что осмотр во время течки будет отличаться от обычного. Обычно его осматривали поверхностно на предмет повреждений, а если их не было, то больше не лезли. Сейчас же он не был ни ранен, ни болен, только чувствовал влагу между ягодиц, да и ещё немного тянуло внизу живота.

— Я неясно выразился? — вскинув взгляд и мрачно посмотрев на Солдата из-под кустистых бровей, сухо проговорил Прокофьев. — В кресло. Поживее. 

После окрика Солдат не стал испытывать терпение врача и сел на холодную клеенку гинекологического кресла. Держатели для ног были из хромированного металла, тоже холодные как лёд. По коже побежали мурашки, когда он положил в них ноги так, как требовал Прокофьев.

Анисимов подошёл поближе и принялся поднимать стойки повыше. Он то опускал немного спинку кресла, то подкручивал стойки стремян, пока Солдат не оказался лежащим на спине с запрокинутой головой, с широко разведенными ногами, зафиксированными у колен и лодыжек широкими кожаными ремнями.

Главная сложность с получением потомства от мужчин-омег заключалась в специфическом строении репродуктивной системы. У них не было вагин наподобие женских, матка выходила прямо в толстую кишку, но вход в неё прикрывал специальный клапан, не допуская проникновения в репродуктивную систему каловых масс. Только во время течки, после того, как организм омеги самоочищался, шейка матки увеличивалась, раздвигая складки клапана, и становилась доступной как для осмотра, так и для сперматозоидов. Условиями полноценной подготовки был продолжительный контакт с альфой и постоянное поступление гормонов, содержавшихся в сперме. Другими словами, чтобы достигнуть только состояния для оплодотворения омега должен был совокупляться с альфой на протяжении нескольких часов. 

Но профессор Прокофьев, имевший первоначальное образование в ветеринарной медицине, разработал и опробовал на нескольких омегах способ подготовки, известный из скотоводства. Как известно, при искусственном осеменении свиноматки процесс протекает лучше, если каким-то образом удаётся симулировать покрывающего её хряка. Самый простой метод — сесть на свиноматку верхом и сдавливать ей бока коленями. Если же осеменяют сразу несколько свиноматок, то можно использовать приспособления из трех валиков, один из которых давит свинье на спину, а два других — на бока. Так свиноматка и стоит спокойнее, и матка у неё открывается с большей готовностью. 

Разница с омегами в том, что тех необходимо трахать не десять и не двадцать минут, а часа три или четыре, прежде чем шейка матки увеличится достаточно. И все это время нужен постоянный приток семенной жидкости. Как правило, в парах во время течки вязки первые двое суток идут практически непрерывно. Организмы альфы и омеги настроены друг на друга, в начальный период сперма альфы содержит очень незначительное количество спермий, зато уровень гормонов в ней зашкаливает. Сперма в это время жидкая и обильная. Постепенно она начинает густеть, и к моменту истинной вязки становится похожа на сперму обычных мужчин, только её всё равно значительно больше по объёму. И самое интересное состоит в том, что значительная её часть не вытекает, а усваивается организмом омеги без остатка, причем содержащиеся в ней питательные вещества идут на быстрое созревание яйцеклеток. Как правило, у омег их образуется несколько, но потом все, кроме одной, редко двух, рассасываются или поглощаются более агрессивным плодом.

Ноги Солдата были крепко зафиксированы в стремёнах и широко раздвинуты, выставляя напоказ тёмно-красную, припухшую и расслабленную дырку. Из её тёмной раскрытой глубины медленно текла вязкая прозрачная смазка, впитываясь в подстеленную на сиденье белую простыню. Вялый член со слабо выраженной мошонкой тоскливо лежал на бедре — достаточно крупный для омеги, но всё же казался каким-то невыразительным по сравнению с крепким мускулистым телом Солдата. На внутренней части левого бедра виднелась крошечная тёмная родинка, напоминавшая севшую на него мошку. Чётко выделявшиеся на бледной груди соски напряжённо торчали — то ли от течки, то ли от прохладного воздуха смотровой. В месте, где шея соединяется с плечом, на чистой коже виднелся молочно-белый, чуть выпирающий след, а бугристая красноватая линия сочленения металлической руки с телом поблекла, будто застиранная ткань. Сам Солдат казался выцвешим и поблекшим, и лишь налитое кровью место между его ног так и влекло взгляд, словно новая алая мишень на старой серовато-белой стене.

Прокофьев быстро обтёр задницу Солдата марлевой салфеткой, а затем, разведя и придержав двумя пальцами отёкшие края ануса, проник обтянутым медицинской перчаткой пальцем второй руки внутрь. Солдат дёрнулся и тихо заскулил. Ограничители на его лодыжках угрожающе заскрипели, когда он попытался сдвинуть ноги. Было видно, как напряглись мышцы его бёдер. 

— Уймись, неженка. Рожать как будешь? — прикрикнул на него Прокофьев. 

Солдат затих, однако Анисимов видел, как сжались в кулаки его зафиксированные на подлокотниках кресла руки. Проталкивая пальцы до самых костяшек, Прокофьев прощупывал Солдата изнутри, давя на низ живота. Анисимов под его диктовку записывал информацию в небольшой журнал в кожаном переплёте. 

Глубина маточного клапана. Положение матки. Её величина. Угол между телом и шейкой. 

Анисимов работал с Солдатом где-то около полутора, может быть двух лет. Сам он привык относиться к нему как к обезличенному оружию. Откуда Солдат и Капитан взялись и почему их называли именно так, он не знал. В начале оба ещё сопротивлялись, но Анисимов стал свидетелем, как электрошок и препараты практически подчистую стёрли личности обоих, превратив их в подобие живых манекенов. Отсутствие памяти, однако, не делало их обоих менее опасными. Все навыки по работе с оружием они сохранили, а регулярные тренировки довели их способности до недостижимых для обычных спецназовцев высот. Но в самых простых ситуациях, не связанных с боевыми операциями и исполнением четких приказов, оба терялись. 

Он также не знал, как руководство пришло к мысли, что глупо не использовать двух разнополых суперсолдат, а значит, Солдат должен был раздвинуть ноги и начать рожать. Сам Анисимов к омегам относился с презрением, считая их ошибкой природы, но не отрицал, что у подобного вида размножения могут быть некоторые евгенические преимущества. Солдат казался ему недостойным сочувствия, даже не очеловеченной свиноматкой, как смотрел на него профессор Прокофьев, а неким придатком для вынашивания. И основой для будущей диссертации и места при хорошем университете. 

— Маточный клапан раскрыт, — пробормотал себе под нос Прокофьев. — Андрей, записал?

— Да, Кирилл Алексеевич, — кивнул Анисимов, делая последнюю пометку. 

Прокофьев что-то пробормотал и потянулся к металлическому подносу на медицинском столике. Взял ложкообразное зеркало и начал проталкивать его в отверстие Солдата. Ощутив касание холодной стали, Солдат дёрнулся и вновь заскулил. Прогнулся в пояснице, насколько позволяло положение, и приподнял бёдра, пытаясь уйти от инструмента. 

— Да угомонись ты уже! Под альфой извиваться будешь, а сейчас не мешай. 

Когда зеркало оказалось внутри, Прокофьев потянулся за подъёмником, протолкнул в Солдата и, растянув инструментами отверстие, зафиксировал зажимом. Беззащитное обнажившееся нутро в ярком безжалостном свете лампы казалось болезненного розоватого цвета, слизистая глянцево блестела. Костяшки живой руки Солдата побелели от силы, с которой он сжимал кулак, на его лбу выступил пот. Солдат быстро, неровно дышал, пылающие алые пятна спускались от его щёк на шею и грудь. Прокофьев тем временем взял в руки маточный зонд. 

— Дёрнешься — матку проткну, — предупредил Прокофьев, продемонстрировав Солдату длинный и тонкий, чуть загнутый инструмент с нанесёнными на стержень небольшими насечками-делениями. Солдат молчаливо посмотрел на зонд. Его глаза расширились, зрачки почти перекрыли серую радужку. Грудь стала вздыматься чаще. — И не зажимайся тут. 

Прокофьев поправил лампу, двинул зажимом, ставя его в нужное положение, обработал вход Солдата спиртом, а потом вытащил из него подъёмник и подозвал Анисимова.

— Держи, — указал Прокофьев на рукоятку зеркала. А после, придержав освободившейся рукой зонд, начал медленно вводить его в крошечную щёлку шейки матки. 

Солдат тяжело дышал, жмурясь и время от времени тихо поскуливая сквозь стиснутые зубы, но не двигался. Напрягшиеся мышцы живой руки и выступившие на шее сухожилия выдавали, насколько тяжело ему было не ёрзать. 

— Вот же принц, а. Кривляется он тут, — недовольно пробурчал Прокофьев. 

Отметив пальцами нужную насечку на зонде, извлёк его и, подслеповато прищурившись, поднёс к свету лампы, а потом назвал цифру. Анисимов внёс информацию в нужную строку в журнале.

Определив длину полости матки, Прокофьев вновь ввёл зонд и неспешно задвигал им, прощупывая стенки. Наконец, продиктовав недостающую информацию, он вытащил из Солдата инструменты и отложил на столик. 

Прежде чем отстегнуть ремни, Анисимов взял Солдата за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Готов? — спросил он.

Солдат безмолвно кивнул. Его лицо пошло красными пятнами, лоб блестел испариной, губы покраснели, искусанные почти в кровь. 

— Молодец, — похвалил Анисимов и потрепал Солдата по голове. — Сейчас измерим тебя и всё, пойдёшь обратно в камеру.

Солдат наблюдал за тем, как Анисимов отстегнул ремни, после чего, не дожидаясь, пока тот вернёт кресло в первоначальное положение, подтянул ноги к груди и сел на сиденье. 

— Перебирайся на кушетку, — велел Анисимов, отходя к шкафу за измерителями. — Кирилл Алексеевич, по каким параметрам измерять?

— Сначала поперечные размеры, потом наружную конъюгату. Дальше разберёмся по ходу.

Солдат уже лежал на кушетке на спине, согнув ноги в коленях и закинув руки за голову.

— Ноги выпрями, руки вдоль туловища, — скомандовал Анисимов.

Он покосился на левую, напомнившую ему описание суставчатых ног марсианских завоевателей из романа Уэллса. Сейчас она лежала спокойно, но Анисимов помнил, как гнул Солдат металлический прут загородки, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Пока его не повалили шокерами и не сунули в кресло для порции электричества. 

Взяв тазомер в обе руки, Анисимов растянул его ножки до максимума, а потом приставил к хорошо заметным тазовым костям Солдата. 

— Spinarum двадцать пять, — сообщил он. — Cristarum двадцать семь. Trochanterica тридцать один.

— Хм, нижняя граница нормы, — задумчиво прокомментировал Прокофьев, вписывая данные в карточку. — Но терпимо. В крайнем случае, вызовем роды пораньше. Конъюгату померь.

— На левый бок ложись, — скомандовал Анисимов. — Левую ногу согни в колене, правую вытяни. 

Он прижал пуговку тазомера к крестцу в том месте, где была аккуратная ямочка, а второй рог подвёл снаружи к тазу. 

— Двадцать, — сообщил он немного погодя. — Прекрати дрожать, сбиваешь, — бросил он Солдату, который трясся на холодной кушетке.

— Ну что, поздравляю, Андрюша. Вполне приличные размеры. Родит как миленький. Забирай его теперь и начинай с подготовкой. Как разберёшься с Капитаном, сообщи мне, я приду посмотреть.

Прокофьев вытер руки полотенцем и покинул смотровую. Анисимов опять потрепал Солдата по волосам.

— Вставай, пойдём обратно. Сейчас тебе станет хорошо.

***

В сопровождении двух конвоиров Анисимов отвёл Солдата в небольшую камеру, смежную с камерой, в которую поместили Капитана. На полу был брошен матрас, больше внутри ничего не было. Солдат замер посередине, осматриваясь. Пальцы на его правой руке нервно сжимались и разжимались. Анисимов наблюдал за ним сквозь окошечко в двери. В этот момент Капитан, похоже, учуял его, потому что из-за соседней двери донеслось низкое раскатистое урчание. 

— Ну чисто лев в театре Дурова, — прокомментировал один из охранников.

Солдат вздрогнул и нервно обернулся, ища источник рычания. Потом вскинул голову вверх, уставился на вентиляционную решетку и с силой втянул воздух. Анисимов видел, как расширились его ноздри. Потом он ответил странным звуком между мелодичным рычанием и стоном. Подошёл к стене и вытянулся в струнку ровно под зарешеченной дыркой. Анисимов перешёл к двери Капитана и глянул внутрь: тот тоже стоял под вентиляцией и дышал, издавая на каждом выдохе угрожающий рокот. 

— Так, по одному наблюдающему к каждой двери, — скомандовал Анисимов, обращаясь к охране. — Глаз не спускать! Иначе лично спущу штаны и отдам вот этому! — Он кивнул на камеру Капитана. — Ему всё равно, кому вставлять. Если хоть что-нибудь произойдёт, немедленно доложить мне. Я скоро вернусь. В камеры не входить ни под каким предлогом!

Посмотрев на солдат с угрозой, как он надеялся, Анисимов напоследок заглянул в камеры, удостоверился что и альфа, и омега несут свой караул под вентиляционным окошком, хмыкнул и отправился в свой кабинет. Впереди предстоял забор репродуктивного материала альфы в количестве достаточном, чтобы спровоцировать у омеги овуляции, а это значило пару довольно напряжённых часов.

***

Он проверил камеры минут тридцать спустя. Омега всё так же топтался под окошком, выстанывая бессловесные мольбы, а Капитан метался по камере, стискивая кулаки и грозя пробить кирпичную кладку своим членом. Он явно был почти на грани. Анисимов дал ему ещё полчаса на разогрев.

Ещё полчаса спустя Солдат нашёлся на матрасе, где он свернулся клубком и тяжело дышал. Судя по кровавым разводам на кладке, Капитан пытался проломить стену кулаками, что было смешно, однако Анисимов испытал даже некоторое уважение. 

С собой Анисимов принёс пульверизатор для одеколона, в котором был раствор, содержавший секрет омеги. Это были другие омеги, не Солдат, но опытным путём уже было установлено, что на опрысканных этим раствором охранников Капитан не нападает, только отходит прочь. Этим Анисимов и решил воспользоваться. Он выбрал троих охранников, здоровых и молодых, после чего отвёл их в сторону.

— Советское правительство возлагает большие надежды на этот проект, — весомо сказал он. — Все, оказывающие поддержку, получат впоследствии компенсацию в виде пожизненных выплат и личного жилья. Если вы справитесь с заданием, завтра же отправитесь на Большую землю, будете дослуживать в Подмосковье. Всё понятно? — Охранники нестройно отозвались "Так точно" и замотали стриженными под единицу головами. — Сейчас мы войдём в камеру к Капитану, — продолжил Анисимов. — Предварительно я опрыскаю вас и себя вот этим спецраствором. Капитан на нас не нападёт. В вашу задачу будет входить фиксация его на полу и забор спермы вот в эти контейнеры. — Анисимов показал на поднос с множеством толстостенных стеклянных ёмкостей с притёртыми крышками. — Чем больше наберём, тем выше будет компенсация, так что не стесняйтесь. В конце концов, он такой же мужик, как и вы. 

Охранники переглянулись. Ни один из них не хотел отказываться, хотя и энтузиазмом они тоже не искрились. Анисимов не стал дожидаться, просто принялся опрыскивать их с ног до головы прозрачной, как вода, жидкостью. Запаха она никакого не имела, так, что-то слегка химическое, не больше. Под конец он попрыскал и на себя. Потом прихватил поднос с банками, и вчетвером они подошли к камере. Ещё один охранник встал сбоку, готовясь впустить их, а следом закрыть дверь. Учуяв чужаков, Капитан заревел. 

— Следить, — скомандовал Анисимов. — Группа поддержки за дверью, не звать, если не понадобится.

Охранник кивнул.

— Ну, пошли, — обратился Анисимов к своим сопровождающим.

Они вошли в камеру.

Капитан обернулся на звук открывающейся двери, втянул носом воздух и повернулся обратно к стене с окошком. Анисимов и его помощники пахли для него сейчас как омеги, чужие, однако инстинкты никогда не позволили бы ему причинить им намеренный вред. Это уже было проверено, но всё равно Анисимов выдохнул с облегчением. Он заговорил уверенным тоном, однако без напора: альфа в гоне реагировал скорее на интонации, а давлением и агрессией можно было только спровоцировать его на ответную агрессию.

— Здор _о_ во, парень, — произнёс Анисимов, приближаясь. — Эй, тихо, давай я тебе помогу.

В следующую секунду произошло нечто, к чему охранники не были подготовлены, и Анисимов порадовался, что они оставили всё оружие за пределами камеры. Один из охранников был пониже остальных, белокожий и какой-то по-детски пухлявый. В лице у него было что-то бабское. Звали его Олег, а другие солдаты придумали кличку Олешек. Вот на Олешка Капитан и кинулся. Все вкрикнули, а Капитан обхватил его, притиснул к себе спиной, плотно обняв поперёк туловища и не позволяя двигать руками, а потом ткнулся носом в волосы на макушке.

Анисимов похвалил себя, что распылил на головы всем достаточно реагента. Капитан шумно втягивал воздух, а потом резко дёрнул бёдрами, и его твёрдый, как таран, член ткнулся Олешку прямо в обтянутые солдатскими штанами ягодицы. Олешек вскрикнул ещё раз и забился, пытаясь вырваться, но Капитан держал его крепко, словно руки его были металлическими обручами.

— Отставить, — с растяжкой скомандовал Анисимов, обращаясь, разумеется, не к Капитану. — Опускайся на пол, так, чтобы ты стоял на четвереньках.

Олешек искоса глянул на него, перепуганный до усрачки (Анисимов очень надеялся, что Олешек не окажется слаб на кишку), понял, видимо, что спасать его не будут до тех пор, пока он не подчинится Анисимову, и внезапно рухнул на колени. Не ожидавший этого Капитан последовал за ним, чуть не придавив солдата своей массой.

Сзади Анисимову прекрасно были видны напряжённые раздувшиеся яйца и твёрдый член, которым Капитан продолжал толкаться в пока ещё защищённую штанами задницу Олешка. Тот, однако, отчаянно заверещал, тоже как-то по-бабьи. 

— А ну, замер! — рявкнул Анисимов и ловко подскочил, держа первую банку наготове.

Резиновые перчатки, толстые и неудобные, мешали ему ухватить член ёрзавшего Капитана, и Анисимов раздражённо содрал перчатку с правой руки, после чего взялся, наконец, за толстый слегка пульсирующий ствол, словно вибрировавший от возбуждения. Пока Капитан мял Олешка, нюхая его, Анисимов практически надел банку с написанным на дне номером один на головку его члена и пару раз двинул кулаком.

Брызнуло и потекло почти сразу. Близость "своего" омеги сбила Капитану инстинкты самосохранения, и тот впал в предтечный транс, когда у животных сознание плотно концентрировалось исключительно на задаче покрыть самку, невзирая на неудобства и опасности, с этим связанные. Капитан, возможно, даже не осознавал в полной мере, что не трахал своего готового к вязке омегу, а позволял кому-то отдрачивать себе. Он был в привычной позе, всё шло, как надо.

Анисимов передал полную на три четверти ёмкость одному из охранников, тот аккуратно закрыл её крышкой и поставил на поднос, а второй передал вторую банку.

Анисимов сам даже не понял, сколько времени всё это заняло. Причитания и жалобы Олешка, урчание и рык Капитана, капавшего Олешку на голову и шею слюной, короткие фразы охранников — всё слилось в бесконечную карусель. Анисимов дрочил и дрочил, отмечая изменения в цвете и густоте. Поднос заполнялся, и в какой-то момент охранник растерянно сказал в ответ на нетерпеливый взмах рукой Анисимова:

— А нету больше, товарищ доктор.

Анисимов откинулся, оглянулся на поднос, на котором рядами выстроились баночки, и только сейчас понял, как же болит рука и всё тело от постоянного напряжения. 

— Скажи там у двери, пусть пнёт Солдата под рёбра, чтобы тот поскулил. А то этот бугай никогда добровольно не отцепится.

Олешек давно уже не стоял на четырёх костях, а валялся почти мешком на полу, почти целиком погребённый под тушей Капитана. Он уже не кричал и не причитал, только едва слышно постанывал. Ну жив, и то хорошо. Из-за двери донёсся лязг засова, а потом резкий вскрик и протяжный стон. Капитана словно подкинуло на месте, он подхватился и немедленно оказался на своём посту под окошком, из которого доносились жалобные стоны. Похоже, охранник не пожалел для Солдата тумаков. 

— Быстро уходим, — скомандовал Анисимов, — поднимаясь и хватая поднос. 

Один из охранников понятливо подхватил обмякшего и обслюнявленного Олешка, второй кинулся ему помогать, слегка помешкав. Дожидавшийся их за дверью солдат распахнул её, и они спешно покинули камеру. 

Анисимов с гордость и любовью посмотрел на череду баночек. Набранного материала вполне должно было хватить для обработки и подготовки омеги к оплодотворению.

***

— Ну как, Андрюша, можно вручать тебе почётную грамоту за рекордные надои? — вместо приветствия проговорил профессор Прокофьев.

Он вошёл в процедурную, потирая сухие от регулярной дезинфекции руки, и устремился к столу, на котором стоял поднос с наполненными баночками 

— Ве-ли-ко-леп-но, — по слогам произнёс он, беря одну в руки и принимаясь рассматривать мутную жидкость на просвет. — Просто чудесный материал.

Анисимов вспомнил стоны Олешка, рычание Капитана и ощущение его пульсирующего твёрдого члена в ладони, и передёрнулся. А потом незаметно отёр руку о полу халата, словно этим он мог избавиться от тактильных воспоминаний. 

— Я вот только переживаю, Кирилл Алексеевич, хватит ли, — произнёс он в профессорскую спину.

— Что? — удивился тот и обернулся. — И чему вас там в ваших институтах учат. Надо бы сначала всех в ветеринарию. Коров как оплодотворяют, по-твоему? Когда бык-производитель один, а осеменить надо всё стадо?

— Небольшими порциями? — предположил Андрей.

— Молодец. А чтобы эта небольшая порция не осталась на подходе, а хотя бы часть добралась до места, её разводят.

— Чем? — туповато спросил Анисимов.

Ему почему-то представилось, что баночки с несколькими каплями спермы на дне доливают охлаждённой кипяченой водой, потом перемешивают шпателем и — вуаля! — осеменительный раствор готов к употреблению. 

— Смесь такая специальная, в ней глюкоза, цитрат натрия, антибиотики… Состав я тебе сейчас напишу. Возьмёшь… — Прокофьев что-то прикинул, — треть банок, причём бери не по порядку, прорежай. Смеси приготовишь три литра, температура тридцать семь. Добавляешь туда сперму, аккуратно мешаешь и по флаконам для капельниц. Давай-ка вместе, хочу посмотреть, как наш солдатик отреагирует. А остатки материала заморозь. Смотри, один раз показываю.

***

Солдат выглядел так, будто слабо осознавал, что происходит. Глаза его, обычно прозрачно-серые, а сейчас превратившиеся в сплошные тёмные омуты, заволокло дымкой, дыхание со свистом вырывалось из искусанных покрасневших и припухших губ. Анисимов вгляделся в его лицо. Красивое, в общем-то, лицо, с мягкой линией челюсти, выдающимися скулами, глубоко посаженными глазами и прямым носом. Смазливое, не отнимешь, да и бледная, залитая персиковым румянцем кожа казалась слишком мягкой и нежной, но нисколько не делала Солдата женоподобным. Ничего не скажешь, знатно природа пошутила, снабдив его не только членом, но ещё и маткой. И набором животных инстинктов. 

Солдат тихо заскулил, его взгляд забегал, осматривая помещение. Потом глаза его остановились на зарешёченном окошке под потолком. Животные они и есть животные, подумал Анисимов, с некоторой брезгливостью косясь на блестевшие на бёдрах Солдата потёки естественной смазки. От него шёл едва ощутимый сладковато-пряный аромат. Неприспособленный нос Анисимова едва ощущал его, однако он знал, как действует на Капитана близкий запах готового к вязке омеги, сам наблюдал совсем недавно. 

Он подтолкнул конструкцию на колесиках, похожую на обитую мягкой тканью скамейку, с валиками и скрытым под "сиденьем" мотором. Размотал длинный шнур и передал вилку охраннику, который просунул её сквозь решетку на двери. Там уже был подготовлен удлинитель, тянувшийся до стены с розеткой. Солдат наблюдал за ним, редко и тяжело дыша. Профессор прикатил две стойки для капельниц, увешанных флаконами в держателях. Те были наполнены смесью капитанской спермы с питательной средой "по Прокофьеву", как мысленно обозначил её Анисимов для своих будущих записей, хотя сам профессор говорил, что смесь эта используется в ветеринарии довольно часто. Профессор Прокофьев наверняка стал бы одним из рецензентов его диссертации, возможно, самым важным рецензентом, и потому следовало бросить кость его тщеславию.

— Так, Андрюша, ставь машину сюда и закрепляй.

Анисимов подкатил машинку в указанное место, поставив её поперёк камеры. Потом опустил тормоза на стойках, которые закрепили колёса. Теперь она стояла твёрдо. Тяжёлый мотор придавал ей дополнительной устойчивости. 

— Сажаем его, — продолжал профессор, словно объяснял происходящее по схемам, а не находился в залитой слишком ярким светом бетонной камере в окружении ассистента, двух охранников с дубинками и голым омегой с металлической рукой на полу. 

Анисимов наклонился к Солдату и рывком заставил его приподняться. Тот застонал и забормотал что-то, и немедленно из-под потолка, сквозь вентиляционное отверстие, донеслось очень недовольное ворчание Капитана. После дойки тот немного успокоился, сбросив часть напряжения, вызванного запахом течного омеги, но не отреагировать он не мог. Солдат поднялся на четвереньки и прогнулся в пояснице, отклячивая зад. Анисимов звонко шлёпнул его по бедру.

— Подъём, быстро! — рявкнул он.

С большим трудом Солдат выпрямился. Было заметно, что затянувшаяся прелюдия измотала его. Анисимов мысленно отметил и это. Быстрее надо начинать, не доводить до предела. Над тем, как организовать это, следовало ещё подумать.

Вместе с профессором они подвели Солдата к конструкции и заставили вновь опуститься на колени возле узкого конца "сиденья". На него они уложили его грудью. Анисимов рычагом приподнял конец под животом Солдата, так что тот оказался именно в той позе, какую пытался принять и сам: колени раздвинуты, задница поднята. Грудью Солдат лежал на обернутой войлоком и тканью доске. Они застегнули на его спине два широких ремня, ограничив его подвижность, а потом закрепили запястья специальными наручниками. Солдат не сопротивлялся, только стонал и ёрзал.

— На поясницу ему садись, чтоб не дёргался, — приказал Прокофьев, и Анисимов быстро повиновался, оседлав Солдата и обхватив для поддержки ладонями его бёдра.   
Бледная задница оказалась прямо у него перед глазами. Прокофьев положил одну руку Солдату на ягодицу, оттянув в сторону, а другой взял подготовленный катетер. — Заодно и живот ему помни, — кинул он, не отводя сосредоточенного взгляда от текущего ануса. — Омега — существо коварное, хочешь не хочешь, а ухаживать придётся, а то хрен тебе, а не овуляция. Вот и возись теперь с ним. Всё тут смазкой своей залил, сука… 

Анисимов подвинулся, просунул ладони под живот Солдату и пошевелил пальцами. Солдат мог бы скинуть его, даже будучи привязанным, никаких иллюзий Анисимов не питал, но в своём теперешнем состоянии был не способен на активное сопротивление. 

— Ниже, мать твою. Ты ему яичники или кишечник стимулировать собрался? И чему вас только учат, — закряхтел Прокофьев, приставив наконечник катетера к дырке Солдата и начав медленно вводить внутрь. Анисимов сдвинул руки, задев кончиками пальцем линию роста лобковых волос, и начал, насколько мог, массирующими движениями гладить низ живота. 

Солдат был на удивление спокоен, однако всё же дёрнулся, едва не скинув Анисимова, когда катетер до середины скрылся в его теле. Послышался скулёж и звук скребущих по бетонному полу металлических пальцев. 

— Терпи, — раздражённо бросил Прокофьев, а потом обратился к Анисимову: — А ты смотри, в следующий раз сам вставлять будешь. Наконечник нужно зафиксировать в канале шейки матки. Потом подсоединить сосуд с семенем, — в подтверждение своих слов Прокофьев, придерживая резиновый шланг катетера, дотянулся до стеклянной банки с мутной беловатой жидкостью и ловко прицепил к оставшемуся снаружи концу. — Скорость выставляем среднюю, иначе оно всё наружу полезет. Если катетер встал правильно, то матка сама сосёт сперму. За часа полтора-два должна всё вылакать. Следи, если не идёт, попробуй провернуть, может канал засорился. Как закончится, меня зови. 

Анисимов кивнул. Он видел, что в контрольном флакончике с прозрачным окошечком текут вязковатые капли. Значит, смесь со спермой Капитана начала поступать в тело Солдата, и через несколько часов тот будет готов для случки.

— Слезай, — скомандовал Прокофьев, — давай настроим валики.

Анисимов поднялся. Солдат дышал по-прежнему тяжело и крутил задницей. Чего-то ему не хватало.

— На хер хочет, — сразу определил профессор, и Анисимов почувствовал, как теплеют шея и щёки. — Вот же ж блядь.

Они сдвинули валики и закрепили их так, чтобы один давил на поясницу, один на плечи, а два — по бокам. Словно на Солдата навалился кто-то. Потом Анисимов переключил рычажок. Мотор негромко загудел, и валики вдруг синхронно пришли в движение, слегка надавливая на тело Солдата и вновь ослабляя давление, одновременно двигаясь вперёд-назад. Так, как сделал бы это сам Капитан при фрикциях.

— Ну во-от, — радостно заметил профессор. — Ебётся как миленький.

И действительно, Солдат обмяк на доске, повернул голову набок и прикрыл глаза. Мотор мерно гудел, валики массировали его тело. Анисимов обошёл его кругом: опухшая, сочащаяся смазкой дырка ритмично сжималась и расслаблялась вокруг катетера. Профессор подошёл к нему и тоже посмотрел Солдату на задницу.

— В следующий раз придумаем затычку какую-нибудь, — сказал он. — С дыркой для катетера. 

Анисимов кивнул. Профессор похлопал его по плечу и ушёл. Охранник принёс стул. Анисимов сел в углу, куда до этого бросил свою папку с записями, и принялся писать протокол эксперимента, время от времени посматривая на начавшего постанывать Солдата. Звуки были задыхающимися, короткими, и Капитан отзывался на них странными хрипами, похожими на очень низкое мурлыканье. "Прямо как кошки на крыше", — подумал Анисимов.

***

Потребовалось почти четыре часа на то, чтобы бутыли опустели. Анисимов всё это время провёл в камере, сидя на стуле, регулярно измеряя температуру Солдату, беря ежечасно пробы смазки и крови на будущее, записывая изменения в мышечном тонусе и цвете кожи. К исходу процедуры Солдат практически обвис на стойке, явно обессилев. Это было Анисимову вполне на руку, отвязывать и выводить агрессивного и огрызающегося Солдата из камеры ему совсем не хотелось. 

Он перекрыл вентиль, прерывая поступление жидкости, потом выключил мотор. Валики замерли. Он отодвинул их и отметил, что кожа Солдата в местах соприкосновения с валиками выглядит натёртой и воспалённой. Может, вазелином его надо было намазать? Он решил поэкспериментировать на досуге, когда Солдат будет не в течке. Не совсем чисто, зато можно заняться этим в любое подходящее время, а не дожидаться по полгода. Солдат выдохнул с отчётливым облегчением. Капитан немедленно отозвался, Анисимову почудились вопросительные нотки в его ворчании. Солдат, однако, никак не отреагировал. Он свисал со стойки, словно все кости в его теле обратились в студень. 

Вся его задница и бёдра влажно блестели, так что прежде чем извлечь катетер Анисимов протёр их марлевыми салфетками. Потом осторожно потянул стержень катетера. Тот вышел на удивление легко. За ним потянулись ниточки смазки и семенной жидкости, ещё не успевшей впитаться в эндометрий Солдата. 

Охранники помогли отстегнуть Солдата и подняли его, подхватив под руки. Голова его свесилась на грудь, глаза были прикрыты, волосы липли к шее и лицу. Солдат имел истощённый и смертельно усталый вид, как после продолжительной тренировки на выносливость. А ведь ему ещё предстояло встретиться с Капитаном, который явно опять дошёл до точки кипения.

— В смотровую его, — скомандовал Анисимов охранникам, и те практически поволокли его наружу. 

Прежде чем последовать за ними, Анисимов заглянул в окошечко к Капитану. Тот стоял, раскачиваясь, у стены. Похоже, он разбил или прокусил себе губу, на подбородке и бороде виднелась кровь. Кулаки были привычно сжаты, с вставшего члена тянулась длинная нитка смазки. Капитан явно был готов, и Анисимов решил усилить конвой и позволить им пользоваться электрошоком. Но сначала следовало убедиться, что схема подготовки сработала. В смотровое кресло Солдата сгрузили как куль с мукой, и Анисимову пришлось повозиться, прежде чем он засунул его ноги в стремёна и поднял их на достаточную высоту. Только сейчас он обратил внимание на то, что колени Солдата были стёрты в кровь, а также, что соски его напряглись и увеличились. Коленями он решил заняться чуть позже, а пока полез Солдату в задницу.

На этот раз расширитель проник в анус намного легче, стенки податливо разошлись, явив влажное мягкое нутро. Анисимов без труда нащупал открывшуюся шейку матки, зев которой подавался под нажатием пальца. Солдат был готов. Схема сработала. В этот момент в смотровую вошёл профессор Прокофьев.

— Ну что, Андрюша? — без предисловий спросил он.

— Готов, Кирилл Алексеевич, шейка матки полностью открыта, зев мягкий и податливый.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно. Фотоаппарат и всё остальное готово?

— Да, я проверял утром.

— Тогда отправляем его в камеру наблюдения и можно вести нашего быка-осеменителя.

***

Десяток, а то и больше вооружённых электрошоковыми ружьями, одетых во всё чёрное охранников явно чувствовали себя некомфортно в присутствии тяжело дышащего, полностью обнажённого альфы. Один из конвоиров — с неприятным рыхлым лицом и мелкими бегающими глазами — сжимал оружие так, будто с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не пустить его в ход. Анисимов, наблюдавший за процессией по другую сторону стекла, подумал, что нужно его заменить. 

Капитан пошёл не сразу, пришлось помочь ему найти дверь из камеры парочкой ударов током, на которые он злобно огрызнулся. Высунувшись, он немедленно учуял ароматический след, оставленный омегой, понял, что ведут его в том же направлении, и пошёл уже не сопротивляясь. Охранники следили за каждым его движениям, слишком нервные и напуганные. Анисимову не хотелось бы, чтобы Капитана вырубили прямо перед вязкой, но и лезть к нему он пока был не намерен. 

Анисимов зашёл в комнату, смежную с камерой наблюдения. Стекло со стороны камеры было чёрным и матовым, никаких зеркальных отражений не было даже намёком. С другой стороны оно слегка приглушало цвета, но фотографии делать не мешала. Анисимов взглянул через стекло.

Солдат лежал на брошенном посреди голого бетонного пола старом матрасе. Рядом с Анисимовым на треноге стояла фотографическая камера с широким объективом, направленным в центр комнаты, так что особенно интересные моменты он мог заснять. Пленки должно было хватить на двадцать кадров, и пока он её берёг. Снял одинокого Солдата в "позе призыва" — на спине с раздвинутыми ногами. Член его значительно увеличился, яйца были подтянуты: судя по всему, Солдат был готов кончать. Анисимов подумал, что надо будет потом собрать несколько проб его жидкости с матраса, посмотреть состав и сравнить с пробами вне течки.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник массивный силуэт Капитана. Солдат немедленно отреагировал: подтянул колени к груди, придерживая их, приоткрывая свою дырку альфе навстречу. Анисимов торопливо застрочил карандашом в блокноте.

“Дыхание Солдата изменилось. Отмечены увеличение скорости и уменьшение глубины вдохов, а также расслабление мышц живота, передних и задних мышц бёдер и ягодиц”. 

Капитан низко, раскатисто зарычал. Потом рванул вперёд — так резко и стремительно, что Анисимов едва разглядел движение. Он навалился на Солдата, потом столь же резко перевернул его на живот, утыкая лицом в матрас. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы и не прекращая низко рычать, ткнулся носом в шею, а Солдат под ним вскинул бёдра, потираясь текущей задницей о слегка набухший узел. 

Капитан вслепую ткнулся в него — судя по рывку Солдата, то ли не попал, то ли тот всё ещё не был готов к размерам Капитана. Тот, однако, не позволил своей добыче уйти, прижал к матрасу, надавив между лопаток, сжал зубами загривок, а потом чуть отодвинулся и грубым толчком проник в Солдата не меньше чем наполовину.

Через динамики до Анисимова донёсся пронзительный скулёж и низкий рык, а потом Капитан задёргался, ускоряя фрикции. Солдат кончил первый раз, ещё когда Капитан даже не вставил ему до конца. Анисимов взглянул на часы: девяносто три секунды с начала вязки. Неплохо. Он записал время, сделал фото копулирующих омеги и альфы.

Минут через двадцать ему стало немного скучновато. Капитан работал как стахановец — отбойным молотком, не снижая темпа, резко дёргая бёдрами. Анисимов посмотрел на чётко обрисовывающиеся под влажной от пота коже ягодичные мышцы. По Капитану можно было изучать анатомию безо всяких муляжей и атласов. Наконец oн почти вытащил из Солдата член, загнал его до упора, потом ещё и ещё раз, а потом перестал двигаться. Его разбухший узел проскользнул в Солдата, связывая их воедино. Солдат закричал, одновременно Капитан вонзил ему зубы в основание шеи. Там уже была старая белёсая метка, но Анисимов не знал, какой альфа её поставил. Похоже, Капитан решил пометить Солдата сам. 

Судя по тому, как он подрагивал, наваливаясь на спину Солдата, ему было хорошо. Да и Солдату, кажется, тоже: тот раз за разом выстреливал струйками из члена. Анисимов заметил время с момента начала сцепки и до момента, когда продолжительный оргазм перестал сотрясать их обоих, и они рухнули боком на матрас. Капитан подгрёб Солдата к себе, оплёл его руками и ногами и уткнулся в волосы. Анисимов слышал шумные вдохи и выдохи.

Он не услышал, когда дверь за его спиной открылась, поэтому вздрогнул, услышав над собой довольный голос Прокофьева:

— А наш бычок времени не теряет.

Анисимов оглянулся и немедленно вскочил на ноги. Профессор стоял, расстегнув китель, в уголке рта виднелись крошки. Похоже, пока Анисимов занимался сведением этих двоих, Прокофьев сходил пообедать. Анисимову стало обидно.

— Там ординарец тебе поесть принёс, — продолжил Прокофьев. — Давай секундомер, я послежу. Иди поешь.

У двери на столе стоял поднос, накрытый салфеткой. Под ним обнаружился кулеш, щедро сдобренный салом и жареным луком, два куска белого хлеба, мисочка с квашеной капустой и два пирожка. Рядом стоял термос и стакан в подстаканнике. Анисимов устыдился, всё-таки Кирилл Алексеевич подумал о своём ассистенте. Он уселся за стол и принялся за еду, только сейчас ощутив, как же проголодался. Со всеми этими пробами и подготовкой он даже и не вспомнил о еде. Прокофьев уселся на его стул и принялся проглядывать записи, бросая время от времени взгляды через стекло и на секундомер. Анисимов как раз закончил с кулешом и налил себе крепкого чаю. Пирожки оказались с повидлом, свежие и мягкие. В это время двое за стеклом зашевелились, Капитан перекатил Солдата на живот, не вытащив из него члена, явно ещё в сцепке, и накрыл его собой, после чего принялся медленно и будто лениво двигаться. Наблюдатели видели только левую руку Солдата и его пятки, остальное скрывало мощное тело Капитана. 

— Период восстановления семь минут и сорок две секунды, — объявил Прокофьев. — Молодец, бычок.

Похоже, кличка прилипла к Капитану накрепко.

Прихватив чаю, Анисимов подошёл поближе и остановился рядом с профессором. Они наблюдали за живым порно, разворачивавшимся перед ними за стеклом, не испытывая, однако, возбуждения больше, чем при случке быка с коровой. Капитан ускорился и чуть приподнялся. Его член выскользнул из Солдата, узел опал, но не исчез полностью. У Анисимова руки зачесались записать, и профессор явно понял, потому что сунул ему планшет. Поискав, куда деть стакан, Анисимов поставил его на пол и торопливо нацарапал пару заметок.

— Ишь, как старается, — произнёс Прокофьев. — Ну чисто стахановец с отбойным молотком. 

Анисимов оторвался от записей. На матрасе Капитан уже вздёрнул Солдата на колени и трахал действительно с невообразимой скоростью. Тот мотал головой, запрокидывал её, и тогда становилось видно напряжённое горло и острый выступ кадыка. Анисимов вспомнил, как Солдат так же на четвереньках стоял под машинкой. Сейчас он выглядел куда активнее и, несмотря наверняка на физическую усталость, не производил впечатление тупого объекта, а был активным участником процесса. У Анисимова давно вертелся в голове один вопрос, и сейчас настало время, чтобы его задать.

— Кирилл Алексеевич, — обратился он к профессору, — вот вы говорите, что Капитан старается. Ещё бы, мы же его промариновали как следует. Ещё немного, и он бы стену проломил, наверное. А мы всё это время мучались с Солдатом, готовили его, всю спину валиками стёрли. Не лучше было бы Капитана с самого начала к нему запустить, и пусть бы он всю работу делал. 

Прокофьев оторвался от увлекательного зрелища: Капитан как раз второй раз за вязку пропихнул в Солдата узел.

— Время заметил? — вместо ответа поинтересовался Прокофьев.

Анисимов показал секундомер с торопливо бегущей стрелкой.

— Ты, Андрюша, что про Капитана знаешь? — тихо и доверительно поинтересовался Прокофьев. — О его предназначении?

Анисимов пожал плечами. О Капитане и Солдате он знал только то, что ему удалось самому наблюдать. Ни их происхождения, ни отдалённых целей их использования ему не сообщали. Порой ему было интересно, и он строил всякие предположения, однако без фактов ни одно из них не могло считаться действительно реалистичным.

— Много я тебе сказать не могу, однако у правительства на Капитана большие планы. Мне буквально пришлось его выцарапывать на эти несколько дней, чтобы освободить от тренировок и заданий. Его очень активно используют, Андрюша. И вот давай посчитаем: начинается у Солдата течка, а её, как тебе известно, мы индуцировать не можем, только примерно высчитать сроки. Звоню я генералу, фамилию называть не буду, а то и самому главнокомандующему, и говорю: "Нам бы Капитана на недельку потрахаться". Как думаешь, ему сразу снарядят личный самолёт и отправят к нам?

Анисимов помотал головой.

— Или другая ситуация: получим мы Капитана, начнётся у него полноценный гон, и тут в процессе вязки получим мы приказ: срочно отправить объект обратно. И что я рапортовать буду: Капитан наш по самые помидоры в омеге и расцепляться пока не думает? Даже если мы его отдерём, что нам с его гоном делать? Мы его за пару часов не купируем. Короче, полноценная вязка требует примерно неделю, да ещё и период восстановления не забудь. Столько времени нам никто не даст. Они нам отдали Солдата, но с условием: им нужны ещё Капитаны. И Солдаты. И эти двое должны их поставить. Но не отрываясь от процесса служения Советскому Союзу. Так что будем разрабатывать систему подготовки без Капитана. 

Анисимов кивнул. 

— А что насчёт других альф? Может, будем держать парочку наготове, для подготовки.

— И рисковать незапланированной беременностью? Да ещё и запах. Капитан миндальничать не будет, может и хребет ему сломать.

Оба вновь посмотрели сквозь стекло. Видна была спина Капитана, обнимающего Солдата. Вместе те напоминали плотный живой клубок.

— Но вот попробовать подсунуть парочку других омег можно, — внезапно заметил Прокофьев. — Конечно, качество приплода будет не то, но чем чёрт не шутит, а может, и удастся вывести парочку неплохих образцов. Смотри-ка, смотри, вылизывает, — воскликнул он, возвращаясь к наблюдениям.

На матрасе Капитан нависал над расслабленным Солдатом на вытянутых руках и медленно облизывал его спину и плечи, уши, шею и подбородок — повсюду, докуда мог дотянуться. Солдат жмурился и подставлялся. Волосы его сдвинулись, и в основании шеи Анисимов увидел яркую вспухшую метку. 

— Фотографируй, Андрюша, ну же, — вырвал его из созерцания Прокофьев. — Эту фазу ни разу ещё не удалось зафиксировать на плёнку!

***

Им позволили оставаться вместе почти сутки. Двадцать два часа вместе, время почти беспрерывного траха, но и время заботы и нежности. Солдат не помнил странного большого альфу, но его запах будоражил и казался очень, очень знакомым. Но откуда? 

Потом марево течки начало постепенно рассеиваться, и тогда пришли "они". Ударили током — он ощутил это вместе с альфой, который прижимался к нему влажным от пота и других выделений телом. Оторвали альфу, как тот ни рычал, загнали в угол, а потом вытащили его наружу, из неуютной и слишком светлой комнаты. Солдат тоже попытался сопротивляться, но ему вкололи что-то в бедро, и он, вымотанный подготовкой и многочасовым сексмарафоном, ослабел окончательно. Его волоком дотащили до уже знакомой ненавистной камеры, зашвырнули вовнутрь и оставили одного. Он попытался заползти на нары, но тело перестало ему подчиняться. Ему хватило только сил, чтобы стянуть грубое одеяло на пол и кое-как в него замотаться. А потом он уснул. 

Его разбудил грохот окошка, через которое в камеру сунули алюминиевую миску с кашей и кружку с жидким чаем. Всё ещё утомлённый и сонный, Солдат съел и выпил всё до крошки. За ночь на его теле образовалась неприятная корка из пыли, соли, пота и спермы, хотелось смыть её, но никто не торопился вести его в баню. Солдат размышлял, что же стало с альфой, оставили ли того в живых, и ему было горько и хотелось увидеть его.

Никто не приходил, поэтому Солдат лёг на нары, укутался с головой, спасаясь от света голой лампочки в проволочной оплётке под потолком, и снова уснул. Ему приснился альфа с большими и крепкими руками, в объятиях которых Солдат ощущал себя в полной безопасности.

***

— Ну что, Андрюша, первый этап закончили. Можно на полную санобработку и посмотрим, что там. 

— Вряд ли что видно будет, два дня всего прошло, — озабоченно ответил Анисимов.

— Да я пока на признаки беременности и не рассчитываю. Поглядим, не порвал ли его наш бравый бык-производитель. 

Разговор происходил в кабинете Прокофьева, тесном, узком, заставленном шкафами с препаратами и книгами по медицине и ветеринарии. Анисимов как раз ходил проверить Капитана: гон у того закончился, но настроения ему это не улучшило. Похоже, ему не понравилось, что у него отобрали его сладенького омежку, потому что вёл он себя отвратительно, рычал на охранников и отказывался кооперировать. Техники, занимающиеся им, пообещали однако за сутки привести его в норму. Судя по тому, что лампы по всей базе порой тускнели, а потом опять наливались в полную силу, терапия уже началась. А им с Прокофьевым предстояло пока позаботиться о Солдате.

— Отправляй его в баню, а потом пусть клизму с марганцовкой поставят. И посмотрим.

— Хорошо, Кирилл Алексеевич. На сколько назначите осмотр?

— Сколько у нас сейчас? — Прокофьев достал большие серебряные часы из кармана. — Почти одинадцать. После завтрака, значит, часа два прошло. Ну вот давай около часа. Посмотрим и пусть обедает. Если всё в порядке, с завтрашнего дня вернём его в программу, а недельки так через две-три — контрольный осмотр.

— Хорошо, Кирилл Алексеевич.

Анисимов встал, одёрнул пиджак и вышел.

***

Его не обнуляли, и что-то за этим крылось. Пока он никак не мог понять, хорошее или плохое. Его явно готовили к какому-то эксперименту, потому что почти каждый день его осматривал молодой врач, измерял давление, температуру, брал кровь и мочу. Обращался он с ним аккуратно, но у Солдата оставалось неприятное чувство внутренней брезгливости, которое врачу не до конца удавалось скрывать. А вот старый врач обращался с ним иначе — покрикивал, ругался, но порой трепал по голове или холке, как собаку или лошадь. В остальном он продолжал тренироваться с инструкторами, отрабатывал маневры, иногда его выгоняли наверх, на заснеженную ледяную равнину, и он бегал на лыжах или маскировался в сугробах. В сугробах жили снежные куропатки, порой ему приказывали в них стрелять, и он ни разу не промахнулся. Крупнокалиберные пули разрывали мелких птичек почти в клочья, и на снегу появлялись алые кляксы, обрамлённые белыми пёрышками в чёрную крапинку. К кляксам прибегали полярные лисы, лизали окровавленный наст и собирали ошмётки. В лис ему стрелять не приказывали.

Дни были похожи один на другой, и Солдат даже не пытался их считать. Большого альфу он больше не видел, даже не чуял его запаха в коридорах, по которым его водили, и от этого внутри собиралась тоска. Она была густой и тяжёлой, ворочалась где-то в животе.

Потом однажды утром Солдат ощутил тошноту. Каша в миске вызвала отвращение, но чай он жадно выпил. В обед яблочный компот, который он обычно любил, вонял грязными портянками, и Солдат к нему не притронулся. Обо всём доложил молодому врачу охранник, и врач долго мял ему на осмотре живот.

Ужина Солдату не принесли, только большую кружку молока и поставили в камеру эмалированное ведро с водой, из которого он мог черпать кружкой и пить. С утра его уже не просто мутило, а вырвало в парашу, в основном желчью и пеной. Потом за ним пришёл молодой врач.

***

— Ну что, готов? — поинтересовался Прокофьев, входя в смотровую.

Солдат сидел в кресле с задранными и раздвинутыми ногами, как всегда совершенно голый. Профессор предпочёл бы сначала осмотреть его на кушетке, но решил изменить порядок, раз уж тот готов.

На этот раз вход Солдата хоть и был слегка покрасневшим и припухшим после очищающей клизмы, но оставался практически сухим и неподатливым. Вне течки смазка у омег выделялась только при возбуждении, требующим значительной стимуляции. Сейчас возбуждением от Солдата и не пахло, скорее страхом и напряжением. Прокофьев такое предвидел, поэтому прихватил банку с мягким вазелином, которым пользовались доярки при раздаивании "трудных" коров. Вздохнул и принялся разминать неподатливый тугой анус. 

— Мочу брал у него уже? — спросил он Анисимова, двигая пальцем туда-сюда. 

Солдат пытался отодвинуться, но Анисимов не зря задрал подставки для ног и раздвинул их почти на максимум, лишив Солдата возможности двигаться и зажиматься. 

— Да. Белка нет.

— Вколи двум мышам, проверим наверняка реакцией Ашгейма-Цондека. Хотя… Косвенные признаки налицо. — Прокофьев пропихнул в Солдата два пальца и принялся щупать матку сквозь закрывавший её слизистый клапан, давя одновременно на живот и прощупывая изнутри. — Шейка матки свободна, мягкая, податливая. Подвижна по Губареву и Гаусу, — добавил он, и в этот момент Солдат резко выдохнул и попытался выгнуться вверх. — С-сиди, — рывком вернул его на место Прокофьев, надавив на бедро. — Матка увеличена, чувствуется напряжение при нажатии. Загиб вперёд по Гентеру, гребневое утолщение хорошо выражено. Асимметричное выпячивание. По сравнению с предыдущими осмотрами матка увеличилась примерно в полтора раза.

Прокофьев рывком выдернул пальцы и сорвал с руки перепачканную вазелином перчатку. На указательном пальце виднелись кровавые прожилки в студенистой субстанции.

— Кровит, — удовлетворенно подтвердил он. — Слизистая готовится. Ну что, Андрюша, по всем признакам пока… Тьфу-тьфу, — совершенно ненаучно сплюнул профессор и постучал по столу, за которым Анисимов записывал его наблюдения. — Отвяжи-ка его, а я пока руки сполосну. Проклятый тальк!

Анисимов подошёл к креслу. Солдат смотрел на него внимательно, вывернув голову вбок. Анисимов скользнул взглядом по его пока совершенно плоскому животу и чуть передёрнулся. Беременный… Да сам род нёс в себе противоречие! Как самец может быть беременным?

— Заснул что ли, Андрей? — позвал его профессор. — Давай, мне ещё отчёт надо написать. Это дело знаешь где курируют…

Он возвёл глаза вверх, как бы намекая на то, как высоко сидят ожидающие от него отчёта. 

Анисимов торопливо отщёлкнул ограничители, опустил стремёна и расстегнул наручники на кресле. Солдат уже понял, куда, поэтому направился к кушетке без напоминаний. Профессор, однако, придержал его.

— Встань-ка, — скомандовал он. 

Солдат вытянулся перед ним. Анисимов только сейчас обратил внимание на ставшие заметно более крупными соски, потемневшие ареолы и лёгкую припухлость груди. Прокофьев скользнул по ним пальцами ловко и уверенно, проверил подмышечные впадины, отошёл и всмотрелся, ища неравномерности. Будь Солдат женщиной, Анисимов бы и не сомневался в беременности. Но Солдат женщиной не был. Он был рукотворной ошибкой природы, ну, почти рукотворной. Уже только для проформы пощупав Солдату живот, Прокофьев оставил его в покое. Он отошёл к столу и склонился над записями.

— Колите мышей, Андрюша, и препарируйте. Результаты гистологии ко мне на стол. А его в комнату, усиленное питание, тепло, никаких особенных перегрузок, средняя физическая активность и регулярный доступ кислорода и солнечного света. Не хватало мне товарищу Сталину сообщить, что результат эксперимента страдает рахитом. Возникнут проблемы с техчастью и охраной — доложи мне немедленно. Я на них управу найду. — Потом он обернулся к Солдату, который поднялся с кушетки и терпеливо ждал. — Ну что, займёмся потомством? Пинетки вязать умеешь? Пригодятся!

Вдруг, словно вспомнив о чём-то, он хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Возьми-ка у него пробу из груди, Андрей, — обратился он к Анисимову. — Из каждой отдельно и надпиши. Сравним потом.

Анисимов внутренне скривился. Трогать какую-то ненормальную грудь Солдата — не женскую, но и не мужскую уже на вид — ему было противно. Похоже, профессор его колебания заметил.

— Чего тянешь? Он у тебя босыми ногами на бетонном полу стоит. Застудится и будет под себя ссаться, как бабка из Антоновки, а ты тряпкой подтирать, потому что второй такой объект нам не выделят. Если мы с тобой не отправимся сам знаешь куда за разбазаривание народных ресурсов. Бери стёкла и раздаивай его, привыкай, на будущее пригодится. 

Анисимов нехотя направился к Солдату, держа в руках тонкие стеклянные трубочки для сбора жидкостей. Тот попытался отодвинуться, когда Анисимов грубовато ухватил его за правый сосок.

— Стоять! — скомандовал Прокофьев. — А ты нежнее, Андрюша, нежнее, силой и наскоком не всегда выходит.

На соске Солдата появилась мутная капелька. Анисимов продолжил сжимать грудь, вскоре капелька стала больше. Анисимов принялся собирать молозиво в трубочку. Пальцы были неприятно-липкие, его подташнивало от ощущения чужой плоти в них.

— Ты, Андрюша, наверное думаешь, что социализм — это когда всем одинаково хорошо, — вдруг совершенно неожиданно произнёс Прокофьев. — Так вот, по моему опыту это не так. Социализм — это когда всем одинаково плохо. И все без исключения — субъекты эксперимента разного уровня.

Анисимов закончил с правой грудью, набрав пять миллилитров на анализ, и перешёл к левой.


	2. Chapter 2

— Клементьев! 

Один из бойцов группы поддержки успел вовремя нагнуться, когда над его головой просвистел чёрный щит с алой звездой посередине и буквально срезал половину черепа охранника на башне. Судя по цвету кожи и нашивкам на форме, к Корее он имел лишь опосредованное отношение.

Они продвинулись вперёд. Затянутая в тёмную форму фигура Капитана маячила где-то на периферии, и Степанов, руководивший операцией, передёрнулся. Он терпеть не мог этого здорового и ненормально эффективного члена своей команды, а ещё второго, не расстававшегося со снайперской винтовкой даже во сне. С ними был сопровождающий, который каким-то образом держал их в узде, в остальном оба не разговаривали и держались особняком. Но в бою оба были полезны, что скрывать. 

Впереди показался дощатый забор метра в три высотой, с рядами колючей проволоки поверху. Степанов обернулся, собираясь послать парочку штурмовиков подготовить проход, но Капитан его опередил. Беззвучно скользнул к забору, выбрал какую-то секцию, упёрся в неё руками, напрягся — и она целиком упала внутрь, срывая проволоку.

— Пошли, пошли, пошли! — заорал, уже не скрываясь, Степанов.

Сзади донеслись щелчки. Солдат, сидевший в схроне, снимал бегущих к пролому американцев одного за другим, Капитан разбирался с остальными практически голыми руками. Степанов опешил, когда кровь из разорванной шеи плеснула ему в лицо: он оказался слишком близко к Капитану, когда тот попросту открутил голову одному из солдат. Он утёрся рукавом и побежал вперёд. У них была чёткая задача: где-то там содержался якобы журналист ТАСС, а на самом деле один из лучших советских шпионов зоны корейского конфликта. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы американцы получили хоть кроху известных ему сведений. Поэтому послали группу Степанова с "довеском". Он сплюнул, ощущая сладковато-железистый привкус чужой крови на губах.

Его бойцы зачищали базу, а он махнул Капитану и побежал в барак, отмеченный нарисованным на стене американским флагом.

Они опоздали. Шпион, за которым они пришли, был ещё жив, но "работали" над ним явно плотно и долго. Он висел на каком-то стенде, прикрученный за запястья и щиколотки проволокой. Тут же стояла автомобильная батарея, валялись провода, стояло ведро с водой. Воняло блевотиной, кровью, палёным мясом. Смотреть на шпиона было неприятно. Тащить через лес нереально. Степанов обернулся к Капитану, тенью замершем в углу комнаты для допросов. Лицо скрывали шлем и тактическая маска, такая же, как и на снайпере.

— Кончи его, — скомандовал Степанов и вышел.

За его спиной раздался сухой треск шейных позвонков.

На улице творился ад, а спецназовцы напоминали довольных чертей, вооружённых штурм-ножами. Живых американцев не осталось, бараки уже занимались огнём. Степанов осмотрелся. Зачистили на сто процентов. Можно было уходить. Он свистнул, и бойцы повернулись к лесу, словно гончие. Капитан тоже последовал за ними. Метрах в двустах от базы из-за стволов выскользнул Солдат с винтовкой за спиной и присоединился к Капитану, примериваясь к его шагу. Степанов подумал, что выглядит Солдат усталым, словно не на дереве сидел и отстреливал цели, а валуны ворочал. Но выбросил это из головы. Им предстояло пройти не меньше полусотни километров до зоны связи, а потом топать ещё к точке эвакуации. Граница была не слишком далеко, но через неё следовало вначале перейти. На данный момент они были полностью независимой боевой единицей. 

Степанов прошёл вперёд, поэтому не увидел, что, собственно произошло. Он обернулся на звериный рык, подумав, что отряд наткнулся на медведя, но рычал не зверь. Животные звуки издавал Капитан, потом он метнулся вперёд и схватил одного из бойцов. Вскинул вверх, поднял колено и переломил ему хребет. Никто не успел даже отреагировать. Просвистел щит, вырубив сразу двоих, одного снял Солдат почти в упор. Степанов даже не понял как от его элитного взвода остались лишь трупы на земле. Сопровождающий лежал там же, пялясь в вершины корейских деревьев слепыми глазами. Всё бы ничего, но лежал он на животе, а голова его была повёрнута на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Жёсткие ладони легли Степанову на подбородок и затылок, он ощутил рывок и резкую боль, и всё потемнело.

***

Они шли часа три, прежде чем добрались до разбитой асфальтовой дороги, прорезавшей лес неширокой полосой. На ней не было даже разметки. Прежде чем выйти на открытое пространство, Капитан долго принюхивался и осматривался, скрываясь в кустах на опушке. Солдат присел, вытянув ноги. Ботинки немилосердно жали, ноги распухли, и ужасно хотелось сбросить обувь. Только он боялся, что, если снимет их, то не сможет больше натянуть обратно, поэтому терпел. Мысли невольно возвращались обратно, на полянку, где осталась группа сопровождения. Он раз за разом прокручивал ситуацию в голове: вот у него кружится голова. Вот один из бойцов, имени которого он не знал, походя пихает его, отчего Солдат путается в собственных ногах и падает на колени. Капитан оборачивается. Разом оценивает ситуацию, и не проходит и двух минут, а взвод из семи человек, командир и куратор уже мертвы. Потом Капитан рывком ставит его на ноги, и они идут. 

Капитан издал не то рык, не то рокот, не слишком похожий на человеческий голос, и дёрнул головой в сторону, к высящейся вдоль дороги полосе сосен. Опираясь на винтовку, Солдат поднялся. Его то мутило, то знобило. Он устал. Откуда-то он знал, что это было ненормально. Обычно он мог преодолевать куда большие расстояния без особенных усилий. Но не сейчас. 

Его затошнило особенно сильно, когда они вышли на дорогу. Вскинув руки, он принялся царапать тактическую маску, до сих пор прикрывавшую его лицо. Капитан снова как почувствовал. Он уже пересёк дорогу, но немедленно вернулся, одним мощным рывком стянул маску с Солдата, сломав крепления. Тот немедленно согнулся, сплёвывая мерзкую густую слюну. На асфальт с сухим треском приземлился шлем Капитана и его маска. Солдат выпрямился. Без шлема тот выглядел как человек. Хорошо.

Капитан посмотрел на него, словно удостоверяясь, что Солдат может идти. Тот кивнул. 

— Всё хорошо, — просипел Солдат.

Капитан развернулся и снова двинулся через дорогу. Солдат пошёл следом.

Две сброшенные маски остались лежать на асфальте.

***

Резкий и ледяной северный ветер трепал волосы, норовил поднырнуть под высокий воротник тактической куртки. 

Разбитая дорога уходила в тайгу. Следуя за могучей фигурой Капитана, Солдат сошёл с старого, потрескавшегося асфальтированного покрытия, и подошва тяжёлого ботинка утонула в хилой и пыльной придорожной растительности. Под пологом высоких деревьев было не так ветрено, но по-прежнему холодно. Над головой мерно шумели кроны деревьев. В воздухе стояли запахи прелой листвы, сырой почвы и древесной коры, но все их перебивал острый мускусный запах альфы.

Солдат наблюдал за плавно покачивающимися мощными плечами Капитана, ладной фигурой, заметными даже под плотной чёрной тканью мышцами, и в голову закралась крамольная мысль: они смогут уйти. Капитан сможет защитить его. Их обоих. И так же быстро, будто порыв холодного ветра отрезвил его, пришёл страх: что с ними будет, если их найдут? Проваленная миссия, убитый взвод, побег… Живая ладонь легла на слегка натягивающий тёмную кожаную униформу живот. Солдат задумчиво нахмурил брови. Он не был уверен… точно. Кажется, на последнем осмотре врач упоминал… семнадцатая неделя? Солдат запоздало испугался. Так, что похолодели губы, а сердце гулко застучало в груди. Произошедшее, казавшееся сценой в абсурдном спектакле, внезапно, черта за чертой начало обретать реальность. 

Глядя в спину неутомимо шагающего вперёд Капитана, автоматически переступая через выступающие корни, будто через некие черты, отделявшие его от всего привычного, Солдат думал о том, что хочет идти, несмотря на страх и неизвестность. Он делал что-то, что не должен был, с каждым шагом бросал вызов чётким и распланированным будням. Теперь события развивались сами по себе — странно, непривычно и пугающе, но почему-то неумолимо влекуще. Пьяняще. 

Капитан шёл и шёл вперёд, как одержимый, и Солдат, не понимая, зачем и куда, брёл за ним. Изредка вырывалось из-за тяжёлых облаков солнце, и лучи его, разбитые на тысячи искр ветвями старых деревьев, осыпали землю осколками мозаики. Некоторые падали на Капитана, окрашивая соломенные волосы кляксами платины. 

Капитан вдруг остановился и чуть развернулся назад. Проверяя, следует ли за ним Солдат.

Обласканный солнечными лучами, Капитан выглядел… удивительно красивым и юным. Солнце замаскировало едва заметные морщинки и белые росчерки шрамов, только глаза оставались прежними. Он со странным выражением смотрел на Солдата, и взгляд его был тоскливым, больным. Солдат встретил его, вглядываясь в ледянисто-голубую гладь, пытаясь уловить то и дело мелькающих в её глубине серебристых рыбок эмоций, разгадать причину их беспокойства. Однако прежде, чем ему это удалось, Капитан вновь отвернулся и продолжил свой путь. 

Лес никогда не молчал: скрипы и шорохи, шумы ветра и чириканье невидимых птиц. Обострённый слух улавливал звуки чащи, все эти невнятные скрипы и бормотания. Капитан уверенно прокладывал путь сквозь громоздкие стволы деревьев, полагаясь на невидимые Солдату ориентиры, а тот не мог перестать сканировать взглядом окружение, создавая в уме карту. 

И судя по ней, они уходили всё дальше от людского жилья и углублялись в нехоженную чащобу.

***

Капитан тихо рыкнул, наконец объявляя о привале. 

Солдат молча присел на замшелый ствол поваленного дерева и, нащупав странно непослушными пальцами застёжки, начал неспешно расстёгивать тугие ремни тактической куртки. Раздеваться было глупо и нелогично, но он больше не мог выносить удушающей тесноты одежды. Наконец он снял верх униформы, с облегчением вздохнул, дав свободу телу, а после положил руки на свою грудь, мягко растирая её. В последнее время она стала довольно чувствительной. 

— Ткань жёсткая, — пояснил он на взгляд Капитана. — Раздражает. 

Пока они шли, они не разговаривали. Капитан вообще не говорил, он издавал порой какие-то звуки, но за всё время, пока Солдат его знал, он не услышал от него ни единого слова. Солдат подозревал, что над Капитаном поработали не меньше, чем над ним. Он в результате лишился значительной части своих воспоминаний и приобрёл металлическую руку взамен утерянной, а у Капитана, видимо, забрали речь и дали вместо неё… Что? Порой Солдату казалось, что с Капитаном что-то неправильно, но в чём было дело, он не мог вспомнить. А от усилий начинала болеть голова и пульсировало за глазами. Поэтому он не вспоминал.

Капитан приблизился. Смотря вниз, мягко приложил ладонь к правой груди Солдата, накрывая напрягшийся сосок с потемневшим и чуть увеличившимся ореолом, и Солдат вздрогнул. Повёл плечами, разминая мышцы. В сгущающихся сумерках лицо Капитана казалось отлитым из тёмного серебра, голубые глаза поблескивали. Кожа покрылась мурашками, и лишь в месте, где лежала ладонь Капитана, горела огнём. 

Солдат поднял взгляд. Радужки глаз Капитана напоминали вечереющее, но всё ещё лазурное небо, а эти зрачки — глубокий космос, нечто за гранью света, отраженного звездами от твердой поверхности. И, присмотревшись, Солдат заметил, как бледный контур его лица отражается в зрачках.

Ему показалось, будто воздух как-то странно сгустился между ними, пошёл рябью, и на лицо Капитана наложилась другая картинка. Капитан был в шлеме, только не чёрном, а синем, похожем на полумаску. И он кричал, наверное громко, рот был распахнут, челюсть двигалась… Солдату показалось, что вот-вот он услышит, что именно Капитан кричит, но тут его словно рванули назад. Такие же призрачные руки в чёрных рукавах оттащили его. Солдат отшатнулся. Немедленно всё исчезло, остался только настоящий Капитан, который отдёрнул руку, словно обжёгся, и посмотрел, кажется, с обидой. Если бы Солдат мог ему объяснить, в чём дело! Но Капитан отошёл и присел на корточки спиной к Солдату. И тот ничего не сказал. Потом поднялся и направился к невысоким ёлкам на краю поляны, за которыми стояли деревья всё выше и выше. Вскоре раздался треск, а потом Капитан вернулся, неся охапку еловых лап. Солдат понял: на сегодня всё, дальше они не пойдут, останутся на ночлег. Превозмогая усталость и дурноту Солдат поднялся и принялся готовить подстилку под огромным кедром, в корнях которого образовалось естественное углубление.

Сначала выбрал из ямки все шишки и ветки, потом устлал её лапником в два слоя. Капитан наломал хороших ветвей, нижних. Они были грубые, зато большие и с густыми иголками. Закончив с лапами, Солдат принялся сгребать прошлогоднюю листву. Верхний слой подсох и вполне подходил в качестве подстилки. Ниже листья уже начали преть. Он насыпал целый ворох, зная, что листва легко осядет.

Хорошо было бы накрыть её чем-то, например, одеялом или брезентом, но ничего такого у них не было. Приходилось обходиться тем, что имелось. Нехотя Солдат опять натянул куртку. Ему не выдали исподнего, на солдатской рубахе куртка не застёгивалась, а специального не нашли. Куратор решил, что сойдёт и так, миссия всего на несколько часов. Грубая подкладка раздражала ставшую непривычно чувствительной кожу. Зашипев, Солдат застегнулся. Он не стал бы этого делать, если бы не прохладные сумерки, опустившиеся на поляну. 

Капитан вернулся из лесу, принеся пригоршню прошлогодней брусники. Ягоды перезимовали и были сочными, переспелыми. Они забрались в ямку, устроились плечом к плечу и по ягодке съели скудную добычу. От терпко-кисловатых ягод есть захотелось сильнее, но весенний лес пока не мог побаловать своих гостей ни земляникой, ни малиной, ни грибами, ни орехами. 

Они улеглись кое-как спинами друг к другу и зарылись в листья практически целиком. Вообще было достаточно удобно, жёстко и тесновато, но не холодно. В вершинах деревьев шумел вечерний ветер. Небо потемнело. Луны ещё не было. Солдат вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Он давно не чувствовал себя столь живым. 

***

Солдат проснулся от того, что где-то в волосах копошился муравей. Щекотное прикосновение лапок к коже заставило тревожно вскинуться и потянуться к оружию. Солдату потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, где он находится. Вытряхнув из растрёпанных, грязных волос заблудшее насекомое и мелкие частицы лесной подстилки, он сел. Одеревеневшая шея ныла, позвоночник прострельнуло кинжальным ударом боли, и Солдат тихо засипел, выпрямляя спину.

Сощурив глаза от яркого утреннего света, он взглянул в сторону солнца, которое ещё не появилось над верхушками, но ощутимо светило с востока. Кажется, день обещал быть жарким. Он протянул металлическую руку, будто пытаясь поймать ладонью немного солнечного света, но не смог почувствовать ничего, кроме воздуха. Свет играл на серебряных пластинах пальцев, отбрасывая слепяще-белые блики.

Этой ночью его сон был хрупким и эфемерным, будто дыхание умирающего, сознание балансировало на границе между реальностью и миром иллюзий, и лишь под утро Солдата охватило сонное оцепенение.

Капитан сидел поодаль и просто смотрел, обманчиво расслабленный внешне, но напряженный изнутри. Ветер всё так же заунывно шумел в высоких ветвях, пригибал к земле траву и шелестел кустарником. В воздухе стоял мшистый, горьковатый и одновременно сладковато-медовый аромат, сотканный из запахов десятков трав и цветов.

Отряхнув с одежды хвою и мох, Солдат поднялся, несмотря на ломоту в теле. Повёл шеей, слыша приятное похрустывание позвонков. 

Капитан тоже встал на ноги, а потом коротко хрипло рыкнул и дёрнул головой в сторону солнца. Солдат последовал за ним. С каждым шагом в закаменевшие мышцы будто вливался ручеёк силы. 

Они прошли примерно полчаса на восток, не видя, но чувствуя солнце впереди, когда в воздухе разлилась влага. Вскоре они наткнулись на небольшой ручеёк, петлявший между деревьями, возможно, начало какой-то реки. Его легко можно было перепрыгнуть, но это была чистая свежая вода. Они заторопились вперёд.

Остановившись на окатанных водой мелких бурых камнях и опустившись на колени, Капитан плеснул себе на лицо прохладной водой, довольно пофыркивая и смывая с кожи пятна грязи. В его волосах Солдат заметил крошечный сухой листик. 

Осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться на влажной, поросшей редкой пока весенней травой земле, он приблизился к ручью и присел на корточки. Молодые, неокрепшие ещё травинки пригибались к дрожащей поверхности воды, иногда стремительно неслись по течению хвоинки и мелкие листья. Неловко опёршись рукой об один из крупных, искривлявших течение ручья камней, Солдат потянулся к воде живой ладонью. Та обожгла кожу холодом, и Солдат медленно пошевелил пальцами, потом зачерпнул её. Взглянул в серебристую, бликующую на солнце гладь притавшейся в руке лужицы, потом развёл пальцы, позволяя тонким ручейкам вернуться в родной ручей и убежать навстречу какому-нибудь лесному озеру. Провёл по лицу мокрой ладонью и слегка вздрогнул от ледяных капель. 

Они напились до предела, так что Солдату казалось, будто он булькает, когда они вновь тронулись в путь. К сожалению, набрать воды про запас им было не во что. Обильное питьё на время приглушило голод, однако было понятно, что это ненадолго.

Только в умах необразованных людей лес — место, кишащее всевозможными дикими зверями, так и ждущими возможности напасть на ничего не подозревающего путника и растерзать его. В действительно же в любом лесу, даже влажных тропических джунглях, населённых не в пример гуще сибирской тайги, нужно запастись недюжим терпением и осторожностью, чтобы увидеть хотя бы небольшого зверька. Любое животное инстинктивно уходит прочь, почувствовав человеческий запах и услышав звук шагов.

Солдат умел не обращать внимания на резь в желудке, головную боль и зудящую от пыли и грязи кожу. Но он понимал, что не сможет себе этого позволить. Не сейчас. Живот только начал расти, но он будет становиться больше и тяжелее. Ему понадобится еда, не только для поддержания собственных сил, но и для того, кто растёт внутри него. И он недолго сможет влезать в тесную кожаную униформу. Придётся где-то раздобыть другую одежду. Свободную, из мягкой ткани. Для него — несколько комплектов. Чтобы менять по мере того, как будет расти живот. Что-то тёплое. И широкое. 

В голове гулко метались мысли, от которых становилось дурно. Стараясь отвлечься, Солдат думал о том, что у них было и что было необходимо достать. Он ещё не понимал как, но знал, что должен придумать. 

У них было оружие: пистолеты и винтовка, пара гранат, несколько ножей. Нужны были нормальные рюкзаки, какая-нибудь посуда, фляги, спички или зажигалка, спальные принадлежности. В идеале — спальные мешки и тент или палатка. Хорошо, что уже май, впереди лето. Зимой они бы далеко не ушли. Зимой их вычислили бы по следам.

Растерев пальцами мелкую травинку и попробовав на вкус её пронзительную горечь, Солдат начал вспоминать своё обучение. И он, и Капитан прошли тренировку по выживанию в диких условиях. Однако их учили выживать недолго, максимум — построить кратковременное укрытие, обезопасить себя и ждать группу поддержки. Сейчас же им предстояло распланировать свою жизнь на месяцы вперёд, найти подходящее место, устроить хотя бы логово, охотиться, делать запасы, а потом каким-то образом пережить зиму. И с ними будет ещё одно… один… тот, кому потребуется куда больше тепла, и защиты, и множество вещей. От таких мыслей голова у него шла кругом.

Он посмотрел в широкую спину Капитана. Тот шёл, словно чётко знал направление и цель, но в этом Солдат очень сомневался. Похоже, Капитана "чистили" регулярнее его самого, особенно в последние месяцы, когда Солдата больше не сажали в То Самое Кресло. Зато из кресла у Профессора он почти не вылезал, сидя в нём с голым задом. 

Наверняка Капитан двигался сейчас на своих инстинктах. Хотел уйти подальше ото всех, и в этом Солдат был с ним согласен. Он тоже хотел избежать любых контактов с людьми. Люди — фактор риска. Но им нужно будет как-то забрать у людей кое-какие вещи, а для этого нужно этих самых людей найти. Значит, нужно было поговорить с Капитаном. Объяснить ему. Поймёт ли тот вообще, о чём Солдат ведёт речь?

Он заприметил впереди небольшую прогалину, редкую в густом бору, и свистнул, привлекая внимание Капитана. Тот немедленно обернулся, напружиненный и готовый нападать или защищаться. Солдат махнул ему рукой и сам ломанулся сквозь ельник, всегда более густой по опушкам полян. Солдат осмотрелся. Вся земля заросла листьями каких-то небольших растений, возможно, их можно было есть или на них появлялись какие-то ягоды, но сейчас они были ещё совершенно пусты. Капитан стоял на краю и осматривался. Несмотря на то, что шли они совсем недолго, Солдат устал. Ремень снайперской винтовки давил на плечо, её тяжесть отдавала в поясницу. С утра его не тошнило, но сейчас в желудке и горле опять неприятно тянуло. Ему нужен был отдых. И еда.

— Я больше не могу, — хрипло сказал он Капитану. — Надо отдохнуть.

И сел прямо там, где стоял. Всё равно никаких поваленных деревьев на поляне не виднелось, а значит, любое место подходило для сидения не хуже остальных. Он сбросил ремень винтовки, прислонился к стволу то ли сосны, то ли кедра (а может, это и лиственница была или любое другое дерево), вытянул ноги в тяжёлых ботинках и прикрыл глаза. Капитан потоптался — Солдат слышал шорох и хруст, потом подхватил его винтовку и ушёл. Солдат подумал, а не уйдёт ли тот насовсем, оставив его одного в этом бесконечном лесу, без оружия и помощи. Если честно, прямо сейчас ему было наплевать. Его потянуло в сон, такой же некрепкий, как ночью, но полный сновидений, настойчивых, как воспоминания.

***  
 _ **1938**_

_Баки лежит на спине, смотря на старый потолок. Его неровности и мелкие трещины теряются в сумраке. Посреди одиноко висит на чёрном шнуре единственная лампочка._

_Шея горит свежей отметиной брачного укуса. За окном тихо шумит мелкий летний дождь, мерно тикают часы на стене. Три часа двадцать семь минут._

_Баки никогда не боялся темноты. Мама всегда говорила ему, что ночь — волшебное время. В тиши, когда люди закрывают глаза и уходят спать, обычно и случаются чудеса._

_Баки хочется потрогать рукой метку. Это — чудо. Настоящее, и оттого драгоценное._

_Он не боится темноты. Но боится того, что случится с наступлением дня._

_Стив спит рядом, закинув ему на грудь худую, сонно-расслабленную руку. Стив близко, очень близко. Обычно этого хватало, чтобы погрузиться в счастливую дрему, но сейчас спокойное, ровное дыхание не навевало сон._

_Баки не мог точно понять, когда убаюкивающий шелест дождя сменился раздраженно-настойчивым стуком капель. Таким же, как собственные мысли._

_Стиву едва-едва исполнилось двадцать. Баки — двадцать один._

_Между ног ещё мокро, но течка заканчивается. На тумбе возле кровати стоит полупустой кувшин с водой и гранёный стеклянный стакан, а в ящике лежат таблетки. Хоть про них они не забыли, “обрадовать” родных ещё и незапланированной беременностью…_

_Баки внезапно ощутил себя слабым. Захотелось, чтобы обняли, прижали к себе (ближе, теснее, сильнее), направили, сказали что делать. Сейчас ему так хотелось, чтобы им руководили, хотелось покориться чьей-то воле._

_Не чьей-то, нет. Воле Стива._

_С ним было уютно и хорошо. Пальцы у него вечно холодные, но сам он — тёплый-тёплый. Он обнимал Баки, тянулся поцеловать, пытался мягко уложить на подушку. Баки легко мог бы воспротивиться — они оба знают, что физически сильнее он, но он позволил. Баки любит и любим. Баки счастлив._

_Совсем недавно Стив ни на секунду не отрывал взгляда от лица Баки, отслеживая хотя бы мельчайшие признаки боли. Но Баки не было больно. Стив был внутри, и это было превосходно. Правильно. И столь же правильным казалось откинуть голову, подставляя шею его зубам. Притянуть за затылок и, прикусив губу, закрыть глаза, чувствуя, как тот оставляет на нём брачную метку._

_Можно было ещё всё повернуть вспять. Он ещё не укусил Стива сам, не успел. И, если он этого не сделает, метка поболит некоторое время, как любая ранка, а потом бесследно исчезнет. И Стив не скажет ни слова, в этом Баки уверен. Стив упрямый и несгибаемый, когда речь идёт о каких-то принципах, но в отношении Баки он мягче воска. Точнее, не так. Он так боится навредить, настоять, лишить его права выбора, что скорее сам убьётся, чем принудит его хоть к чему-то. И именно поэтому Баки очень хочет завершить начатое._

_Стив спит, но Баки уже знает, как можно разбудить его. Он тянется к колкой от щетины щеке, проводит языком по челюсти, выше, забирается в полускрытое светлыми мягкими волосами ухо. Щекочет кончиком, и Стив ожидаемо дёргается и просыпается. Он смотрит на Баки, сонно моргая, но уже потому, как он облизывает опухшие губы, Баки видит: сработало. Пусть течка и заканчивается, но рядом с ним запах всё ещё силён. Он перекатывается на спину, тянет Стива следом, пока тот не оказывается лежащим на нём. Баки чувствует его твёрдый член, тычущийся ему в живот. Тот хорошо потрудился, и сейчас он должен сделать это ещё раз. Вероятно, последний за эту течку. Но очень важный._

_Стив легко скользит внутрь по обильной смазке и ещё не просохшей сперме. Баки принимает его, держась за плечи, подаётся бёдрами навстречу. Стив опять смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, и впервые Баки не чувствует ни малейшего неудобства от того, что его так пристально рассматривают. Он тянется вверх и прижимается к ключице Стива губами, после чего принимается теребить кожу на ней. Стив, кажется, всё понимает. Он замирает на секунду, а потом ускоряется. Баки чувствует узел, при каждом толчке таранящий его вход. С каждым разом тот плотнее и больше. Наконец Стив рывком загоняет узел в Баки, и в этот же момент Баки его сильно кусает. Получается ниже ключицы, на груди, однако он прокусывает кожу и ощущает кровь на языке. Внутри него пульсирует Стив, стонущий одновременно от удовольствия и боли. Баки кончает, дышит сквозь оргазм, растянутый и долгий, как капля патоки. Вот теперь дороги назад нет. Взаимные метки, поставленные во время одной течки, означают окончательную связь. Связь на уровне куда глубже, чем беты или неповязанные альфы и омеги могут себе представить. Баки ощущает это уже сейчас. Он словно стал немного Стивом и чувствует, как тому хорошо. И Баки хорошо тоже._

***

Солдат пришёл в себя от шороха. Капитан вернулся. В руке его болтались две мелкие, покрытые всклокоченным, окровавленным бурым мехом тушки. Бросив их рядом, Капитан грузно опустился на мох неподалёку от Солдата. Винтовка всё ещё была при нём, и Солдат успокоился. Он его не бросил. Значит, нужно было думать, как быть дальше.

Солдату удалось обнаружить сухие заросли прошлогодней крапивы, и, наломав объёмную охапку стеблей, он пытался получить немного растительного волокна. Обдирать тонкую сухую “плёнку”, окружавшую стебель, было неудобно: волокно постоянно рвалось, приходилось заново искать оборвавшиеся кончики травяных нитей и подцеплять обрезанными под корень ногтями. От отшелушивающихся частиц неприятно зудела кожа. Однако вскоре Солдат наловчился делать всё максимально быстро и точно. Чёткая и понятная последовательность действий умиротворяла: сдавить стебель металлическими пальцами, разломать и отломить кусок стебля, оторвать оставшиеся сероватые нити. 

Наконец подле него набралась объёмная горсть сухого волокна. Куча крапивы, кажется, ничуть не уменьшалась, и Солдат мимолётно задался вопросом, зачем набрал так много. Впрочем, после можно было попробовать сплести из неё верёвки. Тряхнув головой, он чуть сместился, чтобы ветер дул в спину, а не в лицо, а потом сгрёб добытое волокно. В том всё ещё было достаточно грязи: добытый материал вовсе не напоминал похожие на паклю тонкие разрозненные нити. Так что Солдат скомкал их в металлической ладони, слегка утрамбовывая неопрятный пучок, а после взялся двумя руками и начал резкими быстрыми движениями растирать волокно. И тут же закашлялся от взлетевшего в воздух облачка мелкой сухой пыли. Вытянул руки и, отклонившись в сторону, вновь принялся за работу. 

Кожу живой руки неприятно сушило, и, хоть Солдат и старался почаще дуть на комок волокна, крошечные частицы травяной пыли так и норовили попасть в глаза и ноздри. Солдат шмыгнул носом, быстро вытер лицо рукавом и взглянул на получившийся ком. Нити волокна не были идеальны, но вполне подходили для его цели. Солдат разорвал комок на две части, взялся за первую половину. Растянув в длинный плоский лоскут и слегка помяв пальцами, чтобы получше связать, Солдат взялся за один конец и начал сворачивать волокно в плотный валик. 

Капитан появился пару минут назад. Шорох сучьев едва не заставил Солдата выхватить оружие, однако он тут же успокоился. Он знал, что Капитан шумел исключительно ради него — потому что понимал, что внезапное появление напугает его куда сильнее, чем сторонний шум. От этого жеста странными образом теплело в груди. 

Капитану удалось найти небольшое высохшее поленце с трещиной посередине, в которую он сейчас воткнул нож и сосредоточенно давил вглубь, стараясь расширить её. Солдат тем временем закончил скручивать волокна в жгут и сжал в металлической ладони, чтобы ещё больше уплотнить их. Теперь нужно было скрепить. Хорошо бы было иметь при себе немного мела или золы, но приходилось ограничиваться малым. Солдат смачно плюнул на скатанный валик и снова сжал его. Затем взялся за отложенную вторую половину волокна и снова принялся терзать и вытягивать её, формируя ещё один волокнистый лоскут. Нужно было обернуть им получившийся валик. Столь же плотно, но крутить в противоположном направлении. 

Раздался сухой треск; Капитану всё-таки удалось разбить кусок дерева пополам. Он отодрал несколько крупных щеп, а потом передал половинки Солдату. Тот попробовал сжать его между колен, но такое положение было довольно неудобным и неустойчивым. К тому же край деревяшки упирался в живот. Пока что не слишком выпирающий, он всё же начинал доставлять неудобства. Солдат на секунду замер, раздумывая, как быть, но тут Капитан тихо заворчал и потянулся, снова забирая поленья, а потом мягко вынул из его пальцев плотный катышек волокна. 

Сидя на поваленном стволе, Солдат наблюдал, как Капитан вжал одну половину полена в землю, а потом встал на колени, прижимая его ногой. Положил на него кусок волокна, придавил сверху второй половиной и несколько раз с силой прокатил между ними, чтобы ещё лучше утрамбовывать. А затем, ухватившись двумя руками, начал быстро-быстро растирать волокно между кусками дерева. 

Уже скоро в воздухе потянуло странным, специфичным запахом. Солдат никак не мог придумать ему определение, или хотя бы подобрать подходящее сравнение. Капитан тёр крапивный жгутик ещё несколько секунд, а потом отложил деревяшку в сторону и взял волокно в руку. Кусок стал заметно длиннее и тоньше, а посередине виднелось коричневое пятно, от которого поднималась тонкая струйка белого дыма. Взяв волокно за кончики пальцами, Капитан начал раздувать его, добиваясь разлетающихся в стороны мелких оранжевых искр. 

Капитан бросил тлеющее волокно в заранее подготовленную кучку сухих веток, и уже вскоре те начали лениво потрескивать жёлтым пламенем. 

Солдат ощутил, как кривится лицо. 

Улыбка. 

***

Сидя у маленького потрескивающего костра и с удовольствием вытянув гудящие, отёкшие ноги, Солдат вдруг поймал себя на мысли, насколько же счастлив сейчас. Посреди лесной чащи, без нужных припасов, с зудящей кожей и сальными всклокоченными волосами. 

В абсолютном безветрии застывшие величественные сосны, ели и кедры казались нарисованными на фоне пепельно-голубого вечереющего неба. Капитан сидел чуть в отдалении, рядом с ним лежала маленькая, уже ободранная заячья тушка. Вторую он держал в руках и ловко потрошил. Оранжевые отблески лепестков огня едва долетали до его мощной фигуры, но Солдату никак не мешало отсутствие света. Он лениво наблюдал, как Капитан сноровисто работал ножом. До него доносился насыщенный специфический запах крови и внутренностей, покрытые тёмной субстанцией пальцы Капитана и лезвие ножа глянцево поблёскивали. 

Управившись с обеими тушками, Капитан начал разделять их на небольшие куски и нанизывать на подготовленные прутья. Лёгкий ветер заколыхал молодую поросль сосняка, языки огня метнулись в сторону, в воздух взмыли несколько почти неестественно ярких искр. 

Вскоре от костра потянуло дымом и вкусным, насыщенным и сочным, удивительно нежным ароматом жареного мяса. Капитан поворочал угли в костре суковатой палкой, и в небо взмыли, плюясь мелкими всполохами огня, потрескивающие искры. 

Зайчатина оказалась сочной и удивительно жирной, учитывая, что был только май. Видимо, весна выдалась ранняя, и зайцы успели наесть себе бочка. Куски немного подгорели, но Солдату даже нравилась чуть горьковатая корочка. Наевшись вкусного, пропахшего дымом и деревянистым духом леса мяса, они долго сидели у потрескивающего костра, вглядываясь в кобальтовое небо. Вокруг едва слышно шумели густые заросли сухого бурьяна. 

Холодящая кожу вода и тёплые касания солнца. Запах дыма. Вкус еды. Солдат не мог ими насытиться. Он и не подозревал, как же сильно скучал по небу, по ветру, по отсутствию приказов. Как надоело ему видеть стены и решётки. 

***

Они опять спали, прижавшись спинами друг ко другу. Проснулись на рассвете, ещё в сумерках, от нестерпимого гомона птиц. Встали, съели остатки вчерашней зайчатины, честно разделив пополам. Воды не было, но на деревьях скопилась роса, и им удалось собрать немного в ладони. Роса отдавала смолой, но была чистой и прохладной. Заодно и умылись брызгами.

Солдат чувствовал себя грязным и вонючим. Проклятая куртка тёрла кожу настолько, что он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы сорвать её и закинуть в кусты. Пояс штанов натирал под животом. Ему было тяжко. Но останавливаться было нельзя.

Он помнил, как выглядит лес из самолёта. Множество острых верхушек и прогалы там и тут. Идти вдоль рек или ручьев по мелководью было бы легче, однако и заметить их могли в любую минуту. Пока они держались чащи, рассмотреть их было невозможно. Поэтому они продолжили путь, перелезая через стволы упавших деревьев, продираясь сквозь подлесок, приминая кучи хвороста. 

Время от времени удавалось найти то немного ягод, то какие-то зелёненькие кислые листочки, которые можно было жевать. Почва была топкой, но ручьёв больше не попадалось. Когда пить хотелось нестерпимо, они останавливались, утаптывали землю и ждали, пока в образовавшейся впадине соберётся вода. Потом вставали на колени и пили, вытянув губы трубочкой. Вода была затхлой и тинистой на вкус, но другой не было. 

Хуже всего было то, что никаких зайцев им больше не попадалось. Да что там зайцы, они бы и белку пожарили и схрумкали с костями, если бы нашли. Но и белок тоже не было. Зато комаров объявилось великое множество. 

Солдат дошёл почти до предела и, будь он один, впал бы в отчаяние. Но рядом оставался Капитан, не менее усталый и голодный, но по-прежнему упрямо шедший впереди, прокладывая курс. Он был упрям и несгибаем, и Солдат подпитывался его упрямством. И потому шёл и шёл следом, не сдаваясь.

***

На третий день Капитан неожиданно встал как вкопанный. Пребывавший в лёгком трансе Солдат настолько потерялся в своих мыслях, что чуть не врезался Капитану в спину. Потом обогнул его и встал рядом, смотря в ту же сторону, куда уставился Капитан. За кустарником высилось что-то, напоминавшее витые коряги, но, приглядевшись, Солдат понял, что это были оленьи рога. Мёртвый зверь лежал в небольшом овраге, засыпанный опавшими листьями.  
Солдат понял, о чём думал Капитан. У него самого голова налилась свинцом от голода, а перед глазами то и дело мутнело. За последние пару дней им удалось съесть только немного молодой древесной коры да побегов. После удачи с зайцами их преследовало невезение: не удавалось даже мелкую птичку подстрелить. 

— Нет. Его нельзя есть.

Капитан зарычал. В глазах мелькнула нотка безумия. Взгляд умирающего от голода хищника, перед которым положили кусок отменной вырезки.

— Неизвестно, от чего он умер и сколько тут лежит. И трупный яд желудку точно не пойдёт на пользу. — Солдат снова посмотрел на оленя. Прямо на раскрытый, водянисто-мутный глаз животного села жирная муха. Вот уж у кого не было проблем с нахождением пищи. — Пойдём.

Он подхватил слабо сопротивляющегося Капитана под руку, уводя его от гниющей туши.

***

Дымом потянуло на рассвете, когда они поднялись, шатаясь, и собрались продолжить путь. Солдату казалось, что в его животе образовалась бездонная дыра, которая зияла и жаждала быть заполненной чем угодно. Голод подчинял его мысли, лишая способности просчитывать и планировать.

Дым мог означать, что впереди было жильё. Или пожар. Или охотник развёл костёр, чтобы вскипятить воды. Они переглянулись с Капитаном. Тот выглядел измождённым и грязным. Кожа обтягивала скулы, на лбу и в углах глаз виднелись морщины. Золотистая щетина скрывала нижнюю часть лица. 

— Посмотрим? — спросил Солдат. 

Капитан коротко кивнул, скорее, дёрнул головой. Солдат потянул ремень винтовки. Та показалась невероятно тяжёлой. Капитан словно понял. Подошёл и забрал её, закинув себе за спину, на которой висел щит с красной звездой, такой же, как на плече Солдата. Они двинулись как обычно: Капитан впереди, Солдат на пару шагов сзади.

Источник дыма отыскался на полянке. Там стояли две брезентовые палатки, валялись рюкзаки, а на бревнах вокруг небольшого костра сидели, переговариваясь, пятеро бородатых мужчин. Двое выглядели постарше, жилистые, прокуренные, словно пропитанные запахами леса. Трое других были моложе, их брезентовые утепленные куртки ещё даже не обмялись как следует. На земле стояли алюминиевые кружки и миски, в котелке над костром что-то булькало. 

Они присели под разлапистой старой елью, лапы которой полностью скрыли их, и стали ждать. Некоторое время спустя мужчины собрались. Один остался возле палаток, а четверо прихватили лёгкие рюкзаки и молотки на длинных ручках и пошли куда-то. У двоих были охотничьи ружья, ещё одно ружьё осталось в лагере. 

После того, как четверо ушли, пятый закурил, свернув толстую самокрутку, и принялся наводить порядок. Собрал кружки и миски, взял опустевший котелок и, закинув ружьё за спину, направился в противоположную сторону от той, куда двинулись другие. Солдат и Капитан переглянулись, с трудом различая лица друг друга в полутьме. Потом, не сговариваясь, рванули вперёд.

Капитан сорвал одну из палаток, не заботясь о том, чтобы вытащить содержимое. Он выбрал ту, что поменьше, но всё равно она была здоровенной в качестве мешка. В палатку полетел один из мешков с припасами, стоявший у костра, котелок, кружки, пара мисок, ещё что-то, что им удалось найти, два полупустых рюкзака, висевших на деревьях, после чего они кое-как обмотали палатку растяжками, и Капитан взвалил её себе на спину как гротескный Дед Мороз. И оба немедленно скрылись в направлении, равноудаленном от троп, по которым двинулись четверо и один.

Они бежали некоторое время, потом шли быстрым шагом. Солдат оглядывался, постоянно ожидая погони и окрика, но ничего не видел и не слышал. Лес жил своей неспешной весенней жизнью, шелестел кронами, свистел и чирикал голосами сотен разных птиц, жужжал мухами и дикими пчёлами, звенел комарами. Скорее всего, тот, ушедший отдельно, вернулся только некоторое время спустя, сообщить остальным о краже он не мог, пока те не вернулись бы в лагерь, а идти искать воров в одиночку, вероятно, не решился. Так думал Солдат, пока Капитан с шумом не швырнул палатку на землю.

— Привал? — спросил он.

Капитан ничего не ответил. Он опустился на землю, скинул винтовку и лёг на спину. Похоже, ему пока хватило. Солдат тоже устал, но его гнала надежда на удобные вещи, поэтому он принялся распутывать стяжки, чтобы добраться до того, что же оказалось в палатке.

По-видимому, они ухватили палатку участников постарше. В ней всё смешалось, пришлось вытаскивать и раскладывать кучками. Сначала он вытащил рюкзаки, которые они закинули последними, заглядывать в них пока не стал, просто положил. Потом ему попалась посуда: кружки, миски, как назло только одна ложка. Хорошо, что ножей у них с Капитаном на двоих было достаточно. Потом мешок с припасами. От него пахло едой, и Солдат не удержался. Залез в него, вытащил металлические банки и пакет с сухарями. Ножом вскрыл одну из банок. Густой мясной запах вызвал у него приступ слюноотделения. Капитан, измученный побегом, вскинул голову. Солдат подошёл, присел на корточки и протянул ему банку с консервированным мясом. Потом открыл вторую такую же.

Они жадно ели, то ножами, то пальцами выбирая волокнистое мясо и закусывая сухарями. Воды не было, но они утром набрели на ключ, отыскав его по запаху влаги, и напились. Поэтому сейчас вполне ещё могли обойтись без воды. 

Мясо быстро закончилось. Солдат с сожалением выбрал остатки желе пальцем и облизал его. Банки они не выбросили. Их вполне можно было использовать. Потом Солдат выбрал ещё одну банку, не такую, как с мясом, на которой прямо по железу была нарисована коровья голова. Эта была обклеена бумагой с узором голубого цвета. Он не стал читать, что на ней написано. Просто проколол крышку кончиком ножа, намереваясь вскрыть её, но из отверстия полезла белая густая масса. Солдат лизнул нож — масса была сладкая на вкус. Он облизал банку, попытался высосать из неё немного, но масса не хотела ползти. Тогда он проколол вторую дырку, и дело пошло. Он вернулся к Капитану и передал банку ему. Тот тоже глотнул. Передавая банку друг другу, они высосали из неё всё, что смогли. Сахар подстегнул их. Наконец-то у них появились силы. 

Капитан встал и начал помогать Солдату потрошить добычу. Вскоре на хвое лежали два спальника и два одеяла, запас одежды, которую они пока не рассматривали точнее, полотенца, мыло, зубные щетки и порошок, две миски и кружки, одна ложка, один котелок, аптечка, рация в футляре, моток крепкого троса, несколько карабинов разного размера, крючья, молоток с длинной рукояткой и острым концом. Отдельно они сложили еду. В мешке было много разных банок, и голубых, и с коровой, а ещё поменьше, с нарисованными рыбами. Сухие крупы в плотно завязанных мешочках. Сухари, правда, не слишком много. Нашлись в палатке и спички, и табак. Две бутылки какой-то спиртосодержащей жидкости, её они оставили на всякий случай в качестве дезинфекции. В рюкзаках ещё было вяленое мясо, сахар кусками, печенье. Кроме того, в палатке оказались два мешка камней, какие-то тетради, карандаши, карты. Одну карту они взяли, а рацию, камни, тетради и всё, что не требовалось им самим, сложили кучкой. След они наверняка оставили заметный, так что, может, те парни и нашли бы оставленные вещи.

Солдат расстегнул куртку, скинул её и с наслаждением натянул мягкую фуфайку, и плевать ему было, что воняло от него преотвратно. Поверх фуфайки он надел свитер, и наконец ему стало тепло и удобно. Потом они принялись паковать вещи.

Немного погодя они были готовы тронуться в путь. У каждого на спине был рюкзак с вещами, к которому был приторочен спальник, обернутый одеялом. Солдат вновь забрал свою винтовку, у Капитана спереди висел раздутый мешок с припасами, у Солдата — свёрнутая палатка. Некоторые вещи они добавили к ненужной им рации и тетрадям, после чего двинулись прямиком в чащу. 

***

Они шли несколько часов, удаляясь от ограбленного лагеря. К вечеру потянуло влагой, и в сумерках они вышли на берег реки. С неё наверняка только недавно сошёл лёд, течение было быстрым, уровень воды, судя по берегу, выше, чем обычно. Даже если где-то был брод, не факт, что сейчас можно было им воспользоваться. Они скинули рюкзаки и остановились на берегу, прикидывая, как им перебраться. Капитан прикинул что-то, подошёл к сосне, росшей почти на берегу, потом посмотрел на противоположный берег. Там тоже были деревья. Он вернулся к рюкзакам и взял трос, который они приторочили сбоку. Солдат понял.

— Подвесная дорога? — уточнил он. 

Капитан молча принялся раздеваться.

Он переплыл неширокую реку несколькими гребками, обвязавшись свободным концом троса. Вторым они обвязали сосну на берегу. Потом Капитан привязал трос к дереву на противоположной стороне. Его вполне хватило, но вот оставшийся конец был слишком коротким, чтобы использовать его для транспортировки. Солдат почесал в затылке: голова зудела от пота и грязи. Потом принялся распускать узел на своём берегу. Он перевязал трос выше, так что теперь тот шёл с уклоном. Капитан терпеливо ждал, встряхиваясь время от времени. Наверняка он мёрз, стоя мокрым на ветру. Солдат достал карабины, взял один из рюкзаков, в котором не было еды, повесил его на карабин на трос, раскачал и с силой толкнул в сторону Капитана. Он доехал почти до противоположного берега. Трос прогибался, рюкзак оставался всего сантиметрах в десяти над водой, но всё же не погружался в реку. Капитан вошёл в реку и вытянул рюкзак на берег. Отстегнул его, потом снял карабин с троса, размахнулся и перебросил Солдату. Тот упал в мокрую от росы траву. 

Таким образом они переправили все вещи. Под конец Солдат разделся, свернул одежду в плотный моток и тоже отправил по подвесной дороге. Потом отвязал трос. Капитан его быстро вытянул и смотал в бухту.

Солдат осторожно вошёл в воду. Ему показалось, что его кто-то ударил под колени, кто-то с мягкой упругой спиной, сильный и неумолимый. Вода была ледяной. Он не стал ждать и сразу пустился вплавь. Вскоре он уже выбирался на другой берег.

Он думал, Капитан будет уже одет, но тот стоял по-прежнему в мокрых трусах на берегу и внимательно следил, как Солдат выбирается из воды. Было холодно, но одновременно вода освежила их, наполнив энергией. Солдат бросил взгляд на рюкзак, потом, не обращая внимания на Капитана, достал из него мыло, полотенце и мочалку в плотном целлофановом свёртке. Капитан понял. Они вернулись к берегу и принялись мыться, быстро и рационально. Солдат стащил трусы и прополоскал их в воде. За его спиной Капитан фыркал и плескался. Мыло пахло хвоей, не так, как ели, но похоже. 

Волосы мешали Солдату, он сумел их намочить и намылить, но течение мешало ему промыть их как следует. Он вздрогнул, когда Капитан вдруг положил ему ладонь на плечо, придерживая, а потом зачерпнул котелком воды и полил на голову. Солдат обернулся. Кожа Капитана смутно белела в опустившихся сумерках. Солдат внимательно на него посмотрел: кажется, Капитан не собирался делать ничего больше, он только помогал ему вымыть голову. И Солдат принялся намыливать голову снова, намереваясь промыть волосы ещё раз.

Они замерзли, и обоих трясло, когда они закончили с мытьём, зато было невероятно хорошо наконец-то ощутить себя чистыми. Растираясь жёстким полотенцем, Солдат не думал ни о чём, просто наслаждаясь ощущением свежести. Он надел подштанники, найденные в палатке, и майку, сверху натянул фуфайку. Похоже, хозяева одежды были крупными, по крайней мере, Солдату нигде не жало, только на животе майка слегка натянулась. Капитан оделся быстрее, но Солдата не торопил. 

После купания в ледяной воде одежда казалась тёплой на ощупь. Солдат быстро согрелся, зато следом на него напал острый приступ голода. В животе у него забурчало. Капитан посмотрел на него, потом мотнул головой в сторону леса.

Солдат был согласен, им следовало забраться поглубже в чащу, чтобы их не обнаружили. Кто именно должен их был обнаружить, он сейчас не думал. Они прихватили полные котелки воды, навесили рюкзаки и двинулись по прямой, оставив реку за спиной. Идти было трудно, полностью стемнело, лунный свет не проникал сквозь густые кроны деревьев. Они остановились, найдя крошечный свободный пятачок, на котором можно было разжечь костёр. Набрали сучьев, наломав их с деревьев, и вскоре над огнём висел котелок, а в нём булькало варево из украденной крупы. Капитан вскрыл банку с мясом и вывалил целиком в котелок. Перемешал всё единственной ложкой, потом снял с огня. Солдат подвесил второй котелок, с водой, чтобы вскипятить её. Он расстелил толстую целлофановую плёнку, разложил палатку как подстилку поверх. Ставить палатку они не стали, дождя не было, можно было переночевать и так. Потом они сидели рядом и ели горячую кашу из котелка одной ложкой, передавая её друг другу. Крупа не разварилась полностью, Капитан забыл посолить кашу, но им было плевать. Пока ели, вода во втором котелке закипела. Капитан снял его и бросил в кипяток немного заварки. Они напились чаю с сухарями.

Впервые за много дней Солдат перестал хотеть есть и пить. Они улеглись на подстилку, накрылись спальниками. Под голову пристроили свёрнутые одеяла и рюкзаки. И Солдат заснул, как провалился в глубокий чёрный колодец, едва успев проверить, может ли дотянуться до оружия.

***

Он проснулся от странного шебуршания в районе своего таза.

Первым его побуждением было схватить пистолет, но словно предчувствуя что-то, он для начала скосил взгляд вниз. Ему пришлось пару раз моргнуть, чтобы разглядеть склонённую над своим животом русую макушку, казавшуюся седой в лунном свете.

Солдат хотел было окликнуть Капитана, но что-то остановило его. А Капитан тем временем потёрся щекой об его одежду, что-то недовольно проскулил. Резким движением задрав толстовку с курткой, уткнулся лицом в лобок. Из-за выступавшего живота Солдат не видел, что он там делал, но чувствовал мягкие касания обветренных губ. От прохладного ночного воздуха по коже побежали мурашки. Впрочем, Солдат был не уверен, что только холод виноват в его дрожи.

Не отрывая взгляда от посеребрённой луной макушки, Солдат медленно, стараясь не совершать резких движений, потянулся рукой себе за голову. Пистолет по обыкновению хранился в изголовье, под свёртками, заменявшими ему подушку. А Капитан, проведя носом по тонкой коже округлившегося живота, снова пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Отрывисто засопел и тихо, коротко заурчал. Инстинкты Солдата кричали ему оттолкнуть его, защитить растущего внутри ребёнка. Но он не сдвинулся.

Прислонившись щекой к острой грани тазовой косточки, Капитан снова сполз вниз, попытался мягко прикусить зубами кожу прямо над основанием члена, чуть оттянуть. Довольно заурчал. Солдат почувствовал, как прижимается к ноге тяжёлая выпуклость в его штанах. Внезапно страх, огромный и топкий, накрыл его с головой. Сердце с неистовой силой заколотилось о рёбра, с безумной скоростью гоня кровь, и у Солдата закружилась голова. 

Ни теряя более ни секунды, он дёрнул рукой, выхватив оружие. Щёлкнул предохранитель, и ствол пистолета был приставлен к голове Капитана. Тот поднял взгляд, и Солдат даже в темноте рассмотрел чистые, чуть удивлённые голубые глаза. Они напоминали серебристые светлячки звёзд на бархатном небе. 

— Отойди от меня.

Солдат постарался придать твёрдости голосу, но в конце предложения тот предательски дрогнул. Ему хотелось прикрыть металлической ладонью живот, и он до скрипа сжал кулак, сдерживая порыв.

Несколько секунд, показавшихся Солдату вечностью, Капитан просто смотрел на него, не мигая. Наконец моргнул. После чего, недовольно заворчав, неохотно отполз в сторону.

Одёрнув назад задранную до груди одежду, Солдат перевернулся на бок, чтобы видеть Капитана, и накрыл железной рукой живот. Позвоночник побаливал от лежания на спине. Почему-то он не верил, что тот мог взять его против воли. Навредить ему. Пусть Капитан порой и вёл себя как дикое животное, но кое-что он точно знал. Солдат — омега. Его омега. Омега, вынашивающий его потомство. Инстинкты альфы просто не позволили бы навредить. Похоже, Капитан просто не понимал, что Солдат может не разделять его желание.

Ничего страшного не произошло, убеждал себя Солдат.

Однако он ещё долго не мог сомкнуть глаз. Последнее, что он помнил — одинокий силуэт в паре метров от него, который сгорбился, словно надеясь, что таким образом сможет исчезнуть.

***

Новая жизнь завораживала. Солдату тяжело было сломать былую схему: раньше его день был чётко определён. Сон, приёмы пищи, медицинские осмотры — он снова и снова проживал один и тот же день. Теперь он мог… нет, должен был решать сам. Солдат был рад, но, как оказалось, слишком привык к обычной рутине: перемены казались устрашающими, словно его выкинуло на незнакомый берег неизвестной земли. Слишком много пространства, слишком много свободы, слишком много неизвестного. День за днём он медленно отходил от привычного порядка, будто сбрасывая невидимые оковы. 

Солдат проснулся перед самым рассветом, сам не понимая, от чего. Его металлическая рука по-прежнему лежала поверх тонкого одеяла, прикрывающего круглый живот, оберегая растущего внутри ребёнка. 

В нескольких метрах от него Капитан, положив голову на рюкзак с продуктами, неровный и жёсткий, тихонько посапывал, уткнувшись в неё носом. Во сне он выглядел очаровательно спокойным, с лица исчезло измождение, сопровождавшее его последние недели. 

Капитан и Солдат нередко просыпались посреди ночи, тяжело дышащие и взмыленные. Но кошмары были чем-то вроде мифического создания, воображаемым нечто. Они никогда не обсуждали их. Услышав тихий, жалобный скулёж, Солдат порой осторожно касался металлическими пальцами бледного мускулистого плеча, а после всегда отстранялся и отводил взгляд от напуганных, расфокусированных глаз. Капитан поступал также.

То, что Капитан проснулся, он понял по изменившемуся дыханию. 

Он вскинул растрёпанную голову, посмотрел на Солдата. После попытки Капитана добиться близости, тот спал неровно, сжимая пистолет в руке. Сейчас они обменялись долгими взглядами, и Капитан первый отвёл глаза. Солдат не чувствовал злости. Он вообще не совсем понимал, почему оттолкнул того ночью. В конце концов… В конце концов Капитан был отцом того ребёнка, которого носил Солдат. Воспоминания были путанными, но Солдат помнил и запах Капитана, и то, как ощущается его тело, и даже то, каков на ощупь его член, когда глубоко входит в Солдата, надёжно сцепляя их воедино. Но сейчас Солдат не хотел. Точнее, не так. Во время течки он просто не мог отказать, а сейчас не желал подчиняться. Он не хотел быть во власти Капитана. Они были партнёрами в этом побеге. Секс мог испортить установившееся равновесие.

И одновременно Солдат чувствовал сосущую тоску внутри. Он не хотел признавать, но вообще-то он вовсе не был настолько против, как продемонстрировал ночью. Рядом с Капитаном он ощущал себя надёжно. Под защитой. Спокойно. 

Пока Солдат думал, Капитан поднялся, прихватил котелки и направился обратно к реке. Пока он ходил за водой, Солдат разворошил золу, набрал ещё хвороста и разжёг костёр. Собрал вещи, достал коричневую крупу, открыл банку с мясом. Капитан вернулся с отмытыми котелками и ложкой. Вода закипела довольно быстро. На этот раз Солдат посолил её, прежде чем всыпал горсть крупы. Капитан рыскал вокруг их стоянки. Солдату казалось, что тот полон какого-то внутреннего беспокойства, но спросить того было нельзя. Солдат подумал, что многое бы отдал за то, чтобы иметь возможность по-настоящему поговорить с Капитаном. Им нужно будет поговорить. Они не могут бежать бесконечно, необходимо искать убежище, успеть обустроить его, огородить, прежде чем Солдат станет беспомощным. Прежде чем… 

Каша вскипела и выплеснулась из котелка. Солдат сдвинул его немного вбок, чтобы где огонь был послабее. Попробовал. Крупа разварилась. Он выложил в котелок очередную банку мясных консервов. Их было не так уж много, но они слишком долго голодали. Им нужно было восстановиться, прежде чем начать экономить.

— Эй, — позвал Солдат, — готово.

Он снял котелок и, как накануне, повесил второй с водой для чая. Капитан появился из-за деревьев. Он ничего не принёс, просто подошёл и молча сел напротив Солдата. Не рядом, как ночью, когда они прижимались друг к другу плечами. Сейчас он подчёркнуто не прикасался к нему.

Каша была горячая, они ели не так торопливо, как ночью. Солдат передавал ложку Капитану, тот возвращал обратно. Под конец они выскоблили котелок почти до блеска. 

К счастью, кружек было две. Солдат заварил чай, продырявил банку с белой сладкой массой. Они высасывали её из банки и запивали чаем. Наелись так, что потянуло в сон, по крайней мере, Солдата. Он сыто рыгнул и потянулся.

— Прости. 

Слово это было столь неожиданным, что Солдат подскочил и резко обернулся. Голос у Капитана был глубокий и рычащий, хриплый и срывающийся — не от эмоций, а от долгого молчания. Говорил он медленно и сосредоточенно, словно изучая собственный голос. Скорее всего, так оно и было. 

— Прости, — снова повторил Капитан, на этот раз его хриплый голос звучал чуть твёрже. 

Подойдя, он медленно поднял руку, потянулся к лицу Солдата и нерешительно замер. Ладонь парила рядом с его щекой, длинные пальцы едва заметно подрагивали, и Солдат видел сухожилия, проступавшие сквозь кожу. Это зрелище могло бы напугать, если бы выражение глаз Капитана не было таким печальным.

Он шагнул вперёд. Хотелось уткнуться лицом в сильное мускулистое плечо, ощутить густой, насыщенный пряный аромат альфы. Забыть о собственной силе и навыках и малодушно представить, что здесь, под его защитой, с ним не случится ничего дурного. С ними. Солдат не видел причин сдерживаться. Не мог и не хотел. Это было странно. Совсем недавно он сопротивлялся этому, боялся этого. А сейчас его вдруг будто повело и разом лишило воли и готовности противиться. Словно вся решительность испарилась, и остались только тоска и страх.

Солдат нужен Капитану. И Капитан нужен ему. Настолько нужен, что глупо даже задаваться вопросом почему.

Он не увидел, но почувствовал, как вздрогнул Капитан, стоило ему коснуться его. Но потом его большие горячие ладони робко легли на рёбра. Солдат почти физически ощущал его неуверенность, незнание, куда положить руки — не задеть запретных зон и в то же время не коснуться живота. 

Прижавшись к Капитану, Солдат долго молчал. Обниматься с животом было непривычно, он был как преграда и напоминание между ними, как предупреждение, но Солдату всё же удалось уткнуться щекой Капитану куда-то в ключицу. Под ухом слышалось гулкое сердцебиение, чистое и ясное. 

— Я испугался… сам не знаю чего, — прошептал он, имея в виду то, что случилось ночью. 

Капитан отстранился, внимательно вгляделся ему в лицо. На застывшем усталом лице грустные глаза казались тёмными, будто заледеневшая болотная вода. 

А потом он снова притянул Солдата к себе. Они долго стояли в наполненной запахами мха и древесной коры тиши леса, каждый ища в другом нечто такое, чего ни один не мог или не хотел высказать вслух. И Солдат ощутил, как отпускает безумное напряжение и уходит живший в глубине души ужас. 

***

— Мне нра… — Капитан прокашлялся. Человеческая речь всё ещё давалась ему нелегко. — ...нравится слышать твой голос, — проговорил он, сосредоточенно шевеля губами. 

Капитан старался разрабатывать связки. Говорил он в основном простыми и короткими словами, изъяснялся максимально ёмкими предложениям: от большого количества слов у него болело горло. 

Солдат сидел на толстой лесной подстилке и, выуживая из толщи сухих листьев раскрывшиеся от тепла опавшие шишки, складывал их в холщовый мешок. Капитан бродил неподалёку, занимаясь тем же. Только складывал он свою добычу в пыльную футболку с завязанными рукавами и воротом. 

Солдата раздражала собственная неповоротливость. Наклоняться было тяжело, ноги и поясница после небольших переходов неприятно ныли. Срок беременности вплотную приблизился к середине, и Солдат мрачно думал о том, что вскоре станет ещё хуже. По его подсчётам наступил июнь, хотя точную дату он назвать не мог. Наверное, начало месяца. Майская прохлада сменилась заметной жарой, хотя в тени леса было терпимо. Они находили цветущую землянику, и это давало надежду на то, что скоро появятся ягоды.

Вытерев пот со лба, он неуклюже потянулся за слегка погрызённой каким-то мелким зверьком шишкой металлической рукой, забросил в почти полный мешок, а потом закрыл его и начал трясти, вытряхивая из шишек мелкие, но вкусные и калорийные семена. А потом начал выкидывать из мешка опустевшие шишки, скидывая их в отдельную кучу. На дне мешка осталась горсть еловых семян и мелкого мусора.

Они набрели на маленькую, но чистую и быструю лесную речку, возле которой и остановились на привал. Солдат решил, что потом стоит пойти вдоль течения: здорово было бы найти озеро. Ему до зубовного скрипа хотелось наконец-то полноценно искупаться, а не просто умыться — в последнее время возможности помыться не выдавалось. А ещё, если озеро оказалось бы подходящим, можно было бы половить раков. 

Но пока что они довольствовались ещё одной отличной находкой: еловым бором, где можно было собрать семян, а после сварить еловую кашу, сэкономив крупу. 

Тихие, привычные уже лесные шорохи проходили мимо ушей, создавая приятный фон, которой не мешал, а наоборот, помогал сосредоточиться. Солдат думал о том, что еды осталось мало. Они берегли запасы, оставили несколько банок консервов и сгущёного молока, старались варить супы, а не каши, охотились и собирали любой доступный корм. Но в начале лета лес ещё был беден. Вот через неделю или десять дней пойдёт земляника, потом малина, потом черника, брусника, клюква, морошка… И на грибы можно рассчитывать. 

***

Пока Капитан готовил костёр, Солдат достал небольшой жестяной котелок, набрал воды, а потом высыпал туда их добычу и размешал тонкой сухой веточкой. Мелкий сор и шелуха пустых семян всплыли на поверхность, и Солдат осторожно, чтобы не захватить хорошие семена, выкинул мусор. Несколько раз повторив процедуру, он направился к разгоревшемуся костру, убедился, что вбитая Капитаном в землю толстая кривая ветвь стоит устойчиво и надёжно, и наконец подвесил котелок над огнём. 

Капитан сидел наподалёку и разбирал пучок трав, из которых после они собирались заварить чай. Солдат подумал о том, что надо бы заготовить ещё воды — они кипятили её с дубовой корой или молодыми сосновыми ветками, чтобы обеззаразить. Капитан стал куда осторожнее и разумнее и всегда твёрдо стоял на своём, не позволяя Солдату употреблять сырую воду или необработанную еду. Тот сомневался, что сможет подхватить какую-либо заразу, но предпочитал не рисковать. От него зависела не только собственная жизнь. 

Всыпав в котелок пригоршню пшена, Солдат немного подсолил воду. Соли им досталось прилично, целая бело-синяя картонная пачка в двух целлофановых пакетах, однако нужно было думать о том, что когда она закончится, взять ещё будет неоткуда.

Несмотря на тепло, они поставили палатку, натянув её между двумя деревьями. Лес кишел комарами и гнусом. Пока горел костёр, было ещё терпимо, но к вечеру вылетали просто несметные тучи кровососов, поэтому с ночёвками под открытым небом пришлось завязать. В палатке было душно и жарко, но зато комары звенели снаружи. 

Солдат проснулся посреди ночи от неясного чувства тревоги. Был ли это дурной сон или что-то другое, но ему было холодно. Ребёнок явно спал, не толкаясь в животе, однако Солдат никак не мог устроиться поудобнее. Он повернулся на спину, потом набок. В конце концов устроился лицом к Капитану и принялся его рассматривать, пользуясь обострившимся в последние недели ночным зрением.

Капитан спал, замотавшись в одеяло. Морщина на его лбу разгладилась. Глядя в его спокойное расслабленное лицо, Солдат раздумывал, как поступить. Лечь рядом и прижаться, впитывая так необходимые тепло и близость альфы? Так, будто ничего и не случилось? Дать знать, что ему не противна его близость? Но не воспримет ли Капитан это как намёк, даже больше, как приглашение? А даже если и воспримет, то что Солдат теряет? В последнее время он всё чаще ощущал потребность в физическом контакте. Попробуй Капитан отсосать ему сейчас, он вряд ли бы оттолкнул его.

От тела Капитана шло ровное, устойчивое тепло и знакомый уже запах альфы. Солдат, устав бороться с самим собой, осторожно и тихо, боясь лишний раз шевелиться и едва дыша, перекатился и вытянулся рядом. Не просыпаясь, Капитан обхватил его поперёк груди, выпростав руку из-под одеяла. Глаза закрылись, и Солдат почти мгновенно провалился в глубокую дремоту, ощутив себя на своём месте.

***  
 _  
— С тобой всё хорошо? Едва парой слов за весь вечер обмолвился._

_— Просто устал, — отмахивается Стив._

_Баки хмурится._

_— Стив, — настойчиво зовёт он._

_Тишина квартиры действует угнетающе. Баки молча ставит на стол тарелки с разогретым вчерашним супом, краем глаза поглядывая на Стива. Тот хмурится, кусает губы, чуть приоткрывает рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, а потом вновь закрывает и хмурится ещё сильнее. И когда Баки уже решает, что не дождётся ответа, произносит тихо и мрачно:_

_— Мне так надоело слушать эти шепотки… Что ты скоро уйдёшь от меня, потому что я… ну… — По щекам Стива расползается румянец._

_— Потому что ты ещё не сделал мне ребёнка? — прямо спрашивает Баки._

_Стив смущённо кивает._

_Баки соврал бы, если бы сказал, что так представлял себе замужество. Официально зарегистрировать отношения они со Стивом решились только спустя полтора года после оставления меток. Никакого пышного торжества, никакого празднования. Простая формальность, исключительно ради спокойствия родителей, и так разочарованных вторым полом Баки и его выбором. И он, и Стив были только рады провести всё спокойно и без лишнего шума._

_В общем и целом их со Стивом отношения практически не изменились, но… Баки никогда не думал, что несколько лет спустя после их начала у них всё ещё не будет детей._

_Им с трудом удавалось свести с концами. Порой они практически не ели несколько дней, чтобы заплатить за квартиру, Баки с ног сбивался, когда Стив заболевал несмотря на все предосторожности. Баки и сам понимал, что беременность будет последним гвоздём в крышке гроба их независимости. Подождать — единственная правильная мысль._

_И всё же порой Баки засыпал с мыслями о том, как приложит к груди своего ребёнка, а Стив будет смотреть на него с любовью, гордостью и невероятной нежностью…_

_— Ты ведь знаешь, что твоей вины тут нет. Просто временные трудности. Ещё год или два… — говорит Баки, стараясь не думать о том, как часто говорил себе это "год или два" за последние несколько лет._

_— Бак. Я давно хотел с тобой поговорить. — Стив неловко ёрзает. — Ты никогда не думал, что нам… ну, не стоит? Ты понимаешь._

_— Нет. Не понимаю._

_Стив выглядит подавленным. Вообще Баки привык видеть его серьёзным, сдержанным, быстрым на суждения и не склонным к различению полутонов. Именно твёрдость его характера доказывает, что Стив альфа, потому что внешне… От идеала альфы Стив далёк, как Аляска от Сан-Франциско._

_— Я подумал, что, может, мне сделать вазэктомию. Чтобы… обезопасить тебя. Нас. Тогда тебе не придётся принимать таблетки во время течек._

_— Ты не хочешь детей, — тихо подводит Баки итог, слишком огорошенный предложением Стива._

_— Нет, господи, Баки, я не об этом. Я… я боюсь. Если предположить, что я способен зачать тебе ребёнка… Нет, позволь мне договорить, — просит Стив, видя, что Баки уже открыл рот. — Что, если он родится таким, как я? Переймёт все мои болезни? Ты не думаешь, что… может, не стоит испытывать судьбу?_

_Баки смотрит на Стива. У того астма, артрит, высокое давление и ещё куча сопутствующих заболеваний. Он способен простудиться и заработать отит, если легонько подуть ему в ухо. Но Стив никогда не жалуется. Даже когда его трясёт и ломает в лихорадке, он держится, сцепив зубы, молча отворачивается к стене и терпит. Но Баки не намерен терпеть._

_— У ребёнка будет не один отец, а два, — резко произносит он. — И я думаю, что моя наследственность тоже играет роль. Почему ты так уверен, что наш ребёнок пойдёт весь в тебя?_

_Стив вскидывает голову и хочет что-то возразить, но Баки резко встаёт из-за стола, собирает тарелки и швыряет их в таз для посуды с такой силой, что одна разваливается пополам._

_— Я запрещаю тебе даже думать о необратимых методах, — говорит он, опираясь на бортики таза, сгорбившись и опустив голову. — Это не только твоё решение._

_***  
Часом позже они сидят за столом. Стив разложил карандаши, ему надо успеть нарисовать две газетные иллюстрации до завтра. Баки достал вязание. Оно всегда помогало ему успокоиться. _

_Стив молчаливо следит за пальцами Баки. Крючок в них поблёскивает серебром, стремительно цепляя нить белой пряжи, ряд за рядом провязывая ажурное кружево. Баки не обращает на него внимая, полностью фокусируясь на том, чтобы как можно аккуратнее и ровнее набрать петли._

_Вязать крючком его научила бабушка. Она умела хорошо вязать и шить и, присматривая за Баки, рассказывала ему истории, а сама вязала в это время носки, шарфы, кружева или штопала и перелицовывала одежду. Баки любил свою бабушку, а она не смеялась над ним и готова была показать, как набрать петли, связать первый ряд и что делать дальше. Баки никому из друзей не рассказывал, что умеет вязать. Кроме Стива. Потому что тот не смеялся, как и бабушка, а восхищался тем, что Баки умеет. В корзинке с клубками у Баки лежал недовязанный носок для Стива, но сейчас он был слишком взбудоражен разговором и достал катушку толстых белых ниток и крючок. Ровные ряды узоров и необходимость постоянно считать петли всегда помогали ему обрести душевное равновесие._

_***_

_Двумя часами позже они лежат в своей узкой кровати, на которой им всегда приходилось плотно прижиматься друг к другу. Баки очень хочется стать меньше, чтобы спрятаться на груди Стива от всего мира. Поэтому он скрючивается и жмётся ближе, пряча лицо._

_— И всё же... если ничего не выйдет? Если я не смогу?_

_Голос Стива тихий и срывающийся, словно ему тяжело говорить. Баки прислушивается, но в груди Стива нет свиста и клёкота, которыми сопровождаются астматические приступы. Значит причина не в них._

_— Мы ведь никогда не пытались… по-настоящему, — тихо произносит Баки, протянув руку, чтобы обнять Стива за талию. — С чего ты это решил?_

_— Брось, Бак, — грустно усмехается Стив, Баки слышит эту усмешку и печаль в его голосе. — Я видел себя в зеркале. И я видел свою медицинскую карту. Я не могу найти нормальную работу, а большую часть заработанных денег мы тратим на мои лекарства. Порой я думаю, что лучше было бы, если бы меня ещё в детстве забрала простуда… — последние слова Стив произносит едва слышно, словно боясь их. — Тогда у тебя бы был нормальный альфа и семья…_

_— Молчи. Просто молчи, — резко обрывает Баки._

_Он не хочет слушать возражений. Он не хочет сдаваться._

_— Я так хочу ребёнка, Стиви, — едва слышно шепчет Баки, впервые признаваясь в этом вслух. — Больше всего на свете._

_Некоторое время Стив молчит, и Баки жмурит глаза, прижимаясь к его груди. Он практически слышит его мысли. “Что, если ничего не получится?” Баки не хочет об этом думать. Он не готов расстаться с мечтой об отцовстве._

_— Он у тебя будет, — наконец говорит Стив. — Я сделаю всё возможное._

_***_

_Новый год, решает для себя Баки, глядя в собственные отражающиеся в зеркале глаза. Он будет брать дополнительные смены, работать без выходных, найдёт подработку, если потребуется, но заработает денег, которые позволят им выкарабкаться. А на Новый год бросит пить таблетки. И у них со Стивом наконец-то будет ребёнок. Если он действительно этого хочет, то должен перестать просто ждать, когда всё наконец-то станет хорошо. Если мир не хочет меняться, то он изменит его сам. И приведёт в него новую жизнь._

_В следующем году. Он станет отцом в следующем году._

_Засыпая, Баки улыбается._

_***_

_Через несколько месяцев США вступили во вторую мировую войну. А ещё два дня спустя Баки получил повестку.  
_  
***

Солдат никак не мог понять, где оказался. Комната была длинная и серая, с одним окном в дальней стене. Перед ним стоял стол, два стула, сбоку была тумбочка с керогазом, полочка для посуды, из стены торчал кран без раковины под ним, вместо неё — обычное жестяное ведро.

Дальше в комнате была кровать, чуть шире односпальной, накрытая одеялом. Поверх одеяла лежал человек, невысокий, худой, и читал газету. Он поднял голову с подушки, и Солдат увидел знакомые глаза Капитана на слишком узком худом лице. Он уставился на человека, пытаясь понять, почему тот так похож на Капитана. Это его брат? Или какой-то другой родственник?

— Всё в порядке, Баки? — спросил человек на кровати. — Я тебя ждал. Мне заплатили за иллюстрации...

Баки. Кто такой этот чёртов Баки? Солдат повернул голову. Над краном висело небольшое зеркало. В нём отражалось лицо, знакомое, но в то же время чужое. Волосы зачёсаны назад, подбородок с ямочкой, широкий рот… Он видел это лицо, раньше он очень часто видел это лицо. Но это было неправильное лицо! Это не могло быть его лицом! 

Солдат отвернулся от зеркала и закричал.

***

Капитан, моментально сбросивший сон и готовый атаковать, приподнялся, чуть наклоняясь и прикрывая собой Солдата. 

Нет. Не Солдата. 

То имя. Которым назвал его человек на кровати. Оно ощущалось правильно, словно обувь, сшитая по мерке. 

— Солдат? — настороженно проговорил Капитан своим хриплым голосом. 

У Солдата болело в голове, зудело и щекотало, как будто там была заживающая рана. Солдат внезапно вспомнил и комнату, и крючок, и разбитую тарелку. И себя в этой комнате. Своё острое желание иметь ребёнка и создать семью.

— Баки, — сипло выдохнул он. — Меня зовут Баки.


	3. Chapter 3

Это было словно развиваться из одноклеточного организма в многоклеточный, приспосабливаться к враждебному окружающему миру. А после, казалось бы, достигнув вершины эволюции, обнаруживать, что пора сделать следующий шаг: покинуть океан и учиться выживать на суше. Заново преодолевать весь путь развития: от ползания на четвереньках до прямохождения.

С Капитаном… Стивом было трудно. Когда с ним было легко? 

Баки не знал, что с ним сделали, но, похоже, Стиву досталось ещё больше, чем ему самому. Его личность была полностью стёрта, остались лишь животные инстинкты. Память и человеческие навыки возвращались медленно, тяжело. Стив замкнулся в себе. И всё, что мог сделать для него Баки — просто быть рядом.

В такой неопределенности прошёл ещё месяц.

Порой Стив подолгу сидел на одном месте, пустыми глазами уставившись куда-то в пространство. Иногда Баки видел, как появляется между бровей едва заметная хмурая морщинка или буквально на секунду дёргается краешек губ. Иногда после этих “приступов” Стив спрашивал Баки о чём-то, но чаще — просто молчал. Это пугало и напрягало. 

И всё приближающиеся роды никак не облегчали напряжения. 

Баки старался об этом не думать. Глупая слабость, но ему так хотелось хоть на минуту забыть обо всём. Сделать вид, что всё хорошо. 

Кроме того, от более сосредоточенного обдумывания предстоящего на Баки накатывала паника. Рожать через три месяца, может, даже через два. Они в глубокой чаще, поблизости нет ни больниц, ни даже хоть каких-либо населённых пунктов. Они сами забрались в самую чащобу, ориентируясь по украденной у геологов карте, ушли от дорог, трасс, даже потенциальных мест присутствия людей вроде залежей ископаемых или вырубок. Что, если что-то пойдёт не так? Произойдёт с ним или ребёнком? Если после он не сможет достаточно быстро встать на ноги? Или если пропадёт молоко? Могло произойти всё, что угодно. 

С другой стороны, ведь люди выживали как-то тысячелетиями, рожали и существовали без родильных палат, гинекологов и повитух. Он сильный, сильнее даже, чем был раньше, хотя объяснить себе эту силу Баки пока не мог. Но он чувствовал, что он выносливее себя прежнего. А значит, он справится. Они справятся. Вместе. Потому что и Стив намного сильнее себя прежнего.

Баки знал: после рождения ребёнка они не смогут больше оставаться здесь. Вечно прятаться в лесу не выйдет. Им нужно найти способ вернуться домой. Гораздо проще было бы сделать это без грудного ребёнка на руках, но время было безжалостно утеряно. Воспоминания вернулись слишком поздно. Единственным вариантом оставалось дождаться родов, а уже потом двинуться в путь.

Сегодня утром им повезло: на окраине леса они обнаружили дикую яблоню. Плоды были незрелые и такие кислые, что из глаз лились слёзы, но уже забывшие вкус фруктов Баки и Стив жадно откусывали крупные куски, глотая их, не прожёвывая. И тем не менее этого было слишком мало.

У них практически закончились все украденные у геологов продукты. Оставалось несколько банок консервов и соль. А вот крупы, сухари и чай давно испарились, несмотря на экономию. Им требовалось много пищи, больше, чем раньше. Теперь, вспоминая прошлую жизнь, Баки понимал, что они со Стивом изменились. Но всякий раз, пытаясь припомнить, как это произошло, в его голове поднимались треск и завывания, как в радио при настройке. Электрическое потрескивание и боль. Они как завеса мешали ему думать. Что там вспоминал Стив, было неизвестно. Тот не рассказывал.

Баки был уверен в одном: им пора найти постоянное место для стоянки и обустроить убежище. Скоро он не сможет нормально двигаться, ему потребуется покой. Уже не так долго до осени, а потом и до зимы. Им придётся укрываться от холода, им нужно будет что-то есть. Ребёнку нужна одежда или хотя бы пелёнки. Построить дом они не смогут, значит нужно искать естественные места обитания. Может быть, пещеру. Или вырыть землянку в склоне холма. Глубокую нору. И запастись шкурами и мясом. И найти надёжный источник воды. Где можно найти такое?

***

_После фабрики в Крайшберге Баки не может поверить. Тогда, на комбинате, он узнал его не глазами, а неким внутренним чувством, которое позволило бы ему найти Стива даже в кромешной тьме. Он узнаёт Стива самим собой._

_Но потом ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы принять, что вот этот вот статный и мощный, упакованный в мускулы и непереносимо красивый альфа — его Стиви. Его муж. Баки скучал по нему, несмотря на то, что Стив был рядом. Просто с ума сходил. Пока не наступила течка. Пока Стив не накрыл его собой, и Баки зажмурился и понял, что это Стив. Словно прежняя его внешность была лишь куколкой, а теперь он вылупился из этого кокона во всей красе, развернул крылья. И как ни удивительно, но Стиву по-прежнему был нужен Баки. А Баки постоянно думал о том, что никогда больше этот Стив не будет принадлежать ему одному. Что у него появилась конкурентка, любые споры с которой заведомо обречены на провал: американская нация это не соседская бета._

_— Что, если людям по-прежнему будет нужен Капитан Америка? Если тебя захотят снова отправить колесить по стране?_

_— После войны у меня будут дела поважнее, — урчит Стив, утыкаясь носом Баки за ухо._

_Его пальцы скользят ему на спину, мягко поглаживая линию позвоночника. Стив чувствует подушечками пальцев мельчайшие, незаметные глазу волоски. Баки слегка вздрагивает, а потом мягко трётся щекой о его грудь._

_— Например? — вкрадчиво шепчет он._

_— Например, заделать тебе ребёнка._

_Баки вскидывает голову. Светло-серые глаза трогательно распахиваются, и Баки едва дышит, настолько внимательно смотрит он на Стива. Тот чувствует, как сердце сжимается от нежности, ему хочется осыпать Баки бесчисленными лепестками поцелуев, коснуться каждого миллиметра его кожи._

_Течка уже закончилась, но они не хотят отрываться друг от друга. Прячутся и дальше в своей каморке на двоих, в уютном тёплом сумраке. Стив поворачиваться на спину и укладывает Баки на себя. Койка настолько узкая, что лежать можно только на боку, вжимаясь друг в друга, или вот так, один на другом. Баки упирается локтями Стиву в плечи и смотрит на него, подперев подбородок руками. Тот ждёт, глядя в ответ. Пока Баки не начинает улыбаться, рассмотрев что-то, понятное и видимое ему одному._

_— После войны, — шепчет он, склоняясь и прикусывая Стиву мочку уха. А потом чуть отстраняется и широко ухмыляется. Берёт Стива за руку и тянет её себе между бёдер. Стив ощущает в воздухе пьянящий, сладковато-пряный запах естественной смазки, ещё не выветрившийся окончательно. Течка подошла к концу, но тело Баки всё ещё готово принять его, и ещё до того, как Стив касается пальцами нежной плоти, он знает, как там будет горячо и влажно. — Думаю, перед тем, как начать делать детей, нам стоит ещё немного потренироваться._

_Стив тихо смеётся, с готовностью подаваясь Баки навстречу._

***

Палатку наполнял рассеянный, мягкий свет, чьё ощутимое тепло пробивалось сквозь тканевые стены. Стива в ней не было. Даже место, где он спал, давно остыло. Сонно моргая и потирая лицо, Баки огляделся. Взгляд упал на стоящую в углу палатки кружку — на таком расстоянии, чтобы Баки не смог опрокинуть её, ворочаясь во сне. Он точно помнил, что её не было, когда они ложились спать.

Приподнявшись на локте, Баки вытянулся, хватая кружку. Она почти до верха была наполнена яркими ягодами мелкой лесной малины. Баки улыбнулся. 

Выходить из палатки он не спешил. Уютно укутавшись в одеяло и неспешно закидывая в рот сочные ягоды, Баки лениво думал, куда вздумал отправиться в такую рань Стив. Ощутимый пинок изнутри сбил его с мыслей, и Баки охнул, а потом, усмехнувшись, положил свободную ладонь на живот, мягко поглаживая его. Похоже, даже ребёнку не хотело отягощать это ленивое утро ненужными мыслями.

Вскоре давящее чувство внизу живота снова настойчиво напомнило о необходимости опустошить мочевой пузырь, и Баки, недовольно вздохнув, неохотно откинул одеяло. 

Толстый ковёр тёмно-зелёной травы упруго пружинил под ногами. Баки отошёл от палатки, облегчился и вернулся к их стойбищу. Они оставались на месте уже третий день. Стив завалил лося, и сначала они его свежевали, потом вырезали лучшие куски, потом начали их коптить, чтобы сохранить на некоторое время. Баки проверил их коптильный шалаш, поставленный подальше от палатки, чтобы дым не мешал. Стив подкинул зелёных веток, и над связанными обрывком майки остриями кольев курился дымок. Баки вернулся к палатке, раздул угли и повесил котелок с водой над костерком. По его расчётам мясо должно было прокоптиться до завтра, максимум — послезавтра. 

Стив появился из-за деревьев как раз когда закипела вода. Баки услышал его загодя: Стив шумно ступал и насвистывал. На самом деле Баки знал, что тот мог подобраться практически бесшумно, но, возвращаясь, Стив всегда шумел, предупреждая его. 

Он сел к костру и с удовольствием взял разогретый кусок лосятины. Они нажарили целый котелок сразу же, как только вернулись к палатке, и теперь доедали мясо, подогревая над огнём. Баки тоже жевал плотное грубоватое мясо, жёсткое, но вкусное. Стив доел, вытер жирные пальцы о траву, утёр рот тыльной стороной ладони, стряхивая остатки с бороды, и произнёс совершенно буднично:

— Я нашёл место, где нам можно обустроиться. Пещера. Небольшая, да и придётся немало расчистить, но зато рядом есть родник. Идти часа полтора отсюда. Справишься? 

— Никто не мешает сделать привал, — пожал плечами Баки. 

***

Они остались на месте ещё на сутки, докоптили мясо, собрали пожитки, увязав в огромный куль, обвязанный тросом, из которого Стив сделал лямки. Баки нёс полупустой рюкзак с несколькими кусками лосятины и ягодами в кружках, котелок с водой, обвязанный куском полиэтиленовой плёнки, чтобы не расплескать, и свою винтовку. Потом Стив взвалил куль себе на плечи, они ещё раз осмотрели полянку, проверяя, достаточно ли замели следы, и двинулись в привычном порядке: сначала Стив, следом Баки. 

Устраивать привал пришлось четыре раза. Ноги начинали протестовать против их небольшого путешествия уже минут через двадцать. 

— Твоё потомство сделало из меня инвалида, — с какой-то детской обидой пожаловался Баки, когда был вынужден в очередной раз присесть на попавшийся на пути, заросший мхом валун. 

Его невыносимо раздражала собственная неспособность пройти совершенно смешное расстояние, которое раньше он бы преодолел, даже не запыхавшись. Стив только сдержанно улыбнулся и привалился спиной к стволу ближайшего дерева, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Баки отсидится. Лёгкость, с которой он непринуждённо скинул на землю объёмный куль с их вещами, ещё больше его злила. 

Без шуток, быть беременным было просто ужасно. 

Хотя на самом деле нет, подумалось потом Баки, задумчиво поглаживавшему ставший заметно выпуклым живот.

***

Пещера оказалась в боку пологого холма, обросшего кустарником и травой, но внутри состоявшего из известняка. Как сказал Стив, поднимавшийся на его плоскую вершину, он был одним из первых в целой гряде, но Баки пока проверять не пошёл. Ему хватило необходимости подниматься по склону до середины, где темнело отверстие, прикрытое каким-то кустарником. Стив собрался выдрать его, но Баки его остановил. "Дополнительная маскировка", — отдуваясь, пояснил он.

Ребёнок извернулся в животе и упирался ему в основание позвоночника (или это просто так казалось?), отчего у Баки жутко разболелась поясница. Он мечтал только об одном: прилечь и вытянуться. Ещё бы ноги приподнять. Но пока ложиться было некуда.

Внутри пещеры было сумрачно. Размером она оказалась с большую гостиную, свод покато уходил вниз. В задней части он слишком нависал, так что ходить там было нельзя, но спереди было достаточно места, чтобы обустроиться. На полу лежали ветки и сухие листья, какие-то кости и прочий лесной мусор. 

Стив показал, где находится родник, и Баки пошёл посмотреть. Нужно было пройти по округлому боку холма немного направо от пещеры, и там прямо из мха бил ключик, тонким ручейком стекая вниз. Баки прикинул, что мох нужно будет убрать, место расчистить, обложить камешками, и получится надёжный источник воды. По крайней мере, до начала заморозков. Что будет зимой, он пока не думал. До зимы было ещё долго.

Встав на колени, Баки набрал в руки воды и умылся, а потом напился. От ледяной воды заломило зубы. Он откинулся и лёг в мягкий мох, согнув ноги в коленях и чувствуя влагу спиной и задницей, но пока ему было просто хорошо.

Когда он вернулся к пещере, Стив активно занимался обустройством. Наломав веток с ближайших кустов, он вымел весь мусор наружу, избавившись заодно от паутины, расстелил внутри палатку, сверху спальники и положил свёрнутые одеяла, и теперь разбирал их запасы. Баки зашёл к нему.

Вход в пещеру был очень широкий, и это беспокоило его. Стив, похоже, понял, в чём дело.

— Я схожу к лосю, — произнёс он вдруг, — принесу шкуру. Сделаем полог.

— Одной шкуры не хватит, — задумчиво отозвался Баки.

— Значит, нужен ещё один лось. — Стив посмотрел в лес. Отсюда, с залитого солнечным светом холма, тот был похож на тёмные дебри. — Думаю, лосей там достаточно.

Баки кивнул. В этом он не сомневался.

***

Уже начавшую пованивать шкуру Стив приволок на следующий день. Похоже, что к лосю приходили волки, а может, рысь, потому что шкура была подрана и пожёвана в некоторых местах, да и они, срезая мясо, не слишком заботились о её сохранности.

— Лучше использовать её для подстилки, — предложил Баки. — А для входа пока можно сплести типа двери из веток. А вот к зиме нужен настоящий полог. Будет холодно.

Насколько холодно будет, он представлял смутно. Но наверняка холодно. Зима же.

— Я пойду на охоту, — сказал Стив. — Останешься один.

— Ничего, — отозвался Баки. — Но не сегодня.

— Не сегодня, — эхом отозвался Стив.

Они уже съели жареную лосятину и вовремя, та начала портиться, а вот копчёное мясо ещё держалось, и этому Баки был несказанно рад. С ним они сварили суп, добавив в него остатки крупы, всякие травки, собранные на опушке, и много мелко нарезанного мяса. Суп отдавал дымком и получился очень вкусным. Они съели весь котелок сразу и разлеглись на спальниках. Баки пристроился на плече Стива. Тот явно умаялся за последние дни, потому что быстро заснул и начал похрапывать. Баки лежал и планировал, что нужно сделать в ближайшее время. Устроить кладовую в глубине пещеры. Осмотреться в окрестностях. Начать собирать и сушить ягоды и грибы. Пройти по ручейку и глянуть, нет ли неподалёку речушки или озера с рыбой. Перестирать и починить всю одежду.

Он сам не заметил, как уснул, продолжая сочинять бесконечный список хозяйственных дел.

***

— С тобой всё хорошо? Ты почти ничего не съел. 

— Аппетита нет. Можешь доесть?

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — в голосе Стива послышалась сталь. — Тебе нужно набираться сил. 

— Я не хочу, правда.

Несколько раз разделение пищи вызывало у них споры. В понимании Стива беременному омеге еда была гораздо нужнее, а в понимании Баки — Стиву, как единственному, кому не мешал живот и кто должен быть сыт, чтобы принести ещё.

Они обустроились почти сказочно хорошо. Пещера была сухой и прохладной. Солнце не прогревало её целиком, и это было неплохо. Как Баки и планировал, в глубине, где было темно и почти холодно, он устроил склад запасов. Стив регулярно ходил на охоту и теперь приносил свежие шкуры целиком. От них пахло зверем и кровью, но они были тёплыми. Баки припомнил картинку из одной из книжек о первобытных людях, и с помощью Стива связал раму из тонких стволов. Потом ещё две, побольше и поменьше. Он натягивал шкуры на рамы, оставлял чуть подсохнуть, а потом выскабливал самодельным скребком, который сделал из одного из ножей. Старался соскоблить весь жир до самой кожи. Потом просушивал шкуру, а потом разминал её. Это было тяжело, шкуры становились твёрдыми и ломкими, порой лопались, если начинать неосторожно, но к концу лета Баки овладел искусством выделки. У них теперь был полог из двух лосиных шкур, сшитый суровыми нитками, найденными в рюкзаке геологов. Стив убил нескольких рысей, косулю, множество зайцев и пару лис. Шкурки у всех были короткошёрстные, летние, но на первое время и такие сошли. Вечерами они сидели на краю пещеры, теребили шкуры и разговаривали о том, что будут делать в ближайшее время. Они никогда не говорили о том, что будет через месяц или полгода. Два-три дня — максимум, о чём шла речь. 

Баки собирал грибы, сушил их на прутиках и складывал в кособокие корзинки, которые кое-как научился плести. Из грибов с мясом они варили суп, добавляя всё съедобное, что удавалось найти — корешки, травки, клубни рогоза, выдранные на берегу озерца, в которое впадал ручеёк. Стив пару раз натыкался на охотников, далеко от пещеры, и обворовывал их. В пещере хранились металлические банки консервов, объявленные НЗ, а вот хлеб и крупу они съедали сразу. По хлебу оба ужасно скучали, но пока Баки так и не придумал, чем его заменить. 

Мясная диета была сытной, но однообразной. Порой Баки мечтал о картошке или овощах, о булочках, блинах и пирогах, о кофе и шоколаде. Однако сейчас дело было не в том, что ему надоело мясо. 

Он ощутил предвестники день назад. 

До сих пор Баки малодушно предпочитал откладывать мысли о приближающихся родах на "завтра", но вот "завтра" уже громко стучалось в двери, причём — ногой.

Конечно, он отметил, что в последние дни стало несколько легче дышать, почти перестали мучать отёки, но вместо них появилось неприятное тянущее ощущение внизу живота и спины. Далеко не сразу он понял, что это означает. Как и в разы участившееся желание уединиться в кустах, возросшая тревожность и навязчивая потребность соорудить что-то вроде гнезда. 

Баки понял только ночью. А потом долго пытался успокоить сумасшедшую панику и тяжёлое дыхание, которое Стив, конечно же, не мог не услышать, иначе бы не крутился так долго, перекладывая импровизированную подушку и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. 

Забавно: до войны он так мечтал о ребёнке, так часто представлял, как это будет. И вот сейчас, когда всё должно было, наконец, вот-вот случиться, он боялся до мути перед глазами. Понимал, насколько же не готов. Насколько оба они не готовы.

Он пока ещё не сообщил Стиву, решив зря не тревожить. Но, похоже, тот тоже что-то почувствовал, потому что не ушёл на охоту или рыбалку, а остался с Баки в пещере, поминутно обеспокоенно на него оглядываясь. 

***

Перед входом в пещеру горел костёр в обложенном камнями очаге, отгоняя утреннюю прохладу. Над костром висел котелок с водой для чая. Баки совершенно не хотел есть, но постоянно тянулся к воде. Стив вытащил остатки заварки, сохранённой на особый случай, и одну из трёх банок сгущёнки, бережно хранимых в дальнем углу пещеры. Он вскрыл её и принёс Баки вместе с отмытой ложкой, но того чуть не стошнило от приторной сладости. Сгущёнку Стив унёс к костру и добавил немного в кипяток. Получился почти сладкий чай с молоком, который Баки раньше очень любил. Вот и сейчас он прихлёбывал его из металлической кружки, лёжа на подстилке с подсунутым под плечи набитым сухой травой рюкзаком в качестве подушки. Он пытался вспомнить, что может понадобиться в ближайшее время. Они заготовили пелёнки, отстирав и прожарив на солнце майки и нижние рубахи, он сам отобрал самые мягкие шкурки, тщательно промяв их, а ещё сплёл овальную корзину, выстлал её сухой травой и шкурами, подготовив колыбель. Нужно было ещё приготовить достаточно воды, в том числе кипячёной. Он приподнялся, чтобы сказать об этом Стиву, и в этот момент из тумана выступили затянутые в чёрное фигуры.

Стив, сидевший на корточках у костра спиной к лесу, их не увидел. Он был занят готовкой и как раз шумно мешал варево ложкой в котелке. Зашуршали сухие листья, и Стив поднял голову. Баки закричал, и собственный голос показался ему сухим и тихим. 

Стив вскинул руки. 

Мужчина в чёрном костюме не ожидал, что Стив кинется на него. Поверил неудобной позе и жесту капитуляции… И недооценил его. 

Стив взвился пружиной, целясь головой ему в подбородок и почти достал, однако того, в чёрном, хорошо готовили. Он отпрянул, удар пришёлся по касательной, Стив, не тренировавшийся уже несколько месяцев, по инерции пролетел вперёд, сгруппировался и развернулся, едва обрёл подобие равновесия, и кинулся обратно. Баки перекатился, поднялся на четвереньки и пополз к дальней стене, где они хранили оружие и жалкие запасы патронов. Одной рукой он придерживал живот, который мешал ему двигаться, и именно в этот момент его прошила полноценная долгая схватка. Мышцы сжались и затвердели, и он замер на несколько секунд, пытаясь прорваться сквозь тягучую боль, охватившую его тело. Судя по звукам, Стив сцепился с спецназовцем — Баки не сомневался, что тот пришёл за ними — и они покатились по склону холма вниз. Баки почти сомкнул пальцы на ложе своего карабина...

Когда услышал звук взводимого курка. А потом к его затылку прижался холодный и очень твёрдый ствол.

Если бы не живот, он бы сделал подсечку и расколотил голову ублюдка об известняковый пол пещеры, но он был рад уже тому, что смог, наконец, вдохнуть. О чём они думали? О чём они оба думали?

В пещеру вошёл ещё один. Вдвоём они поволокли Баки наружу, причём один из них молча, но совершенно недвусмысленно, приставил пистолет к его животу. Баки всё понял. Если они выстрелят в живот сбоку, Баки, скорее всего, выживет, и не такое бывало, а вот ребёнок…

Он отметил, что котелок опрокинули, мясной суп наполовину залил огонь, зашипев на углях. Спецназовец отшвырнул котелок в сторону небрежным взмахом ноги.

Внизу Стив дрался уже с тремя. Они нападали как волки, разом, атаковали с трёх сторон, не позволяя ему сцепиться с одним по-настоящему. Тот, который держал Баки слева, гортанно крикнул, привлекая внимание. Стив коротко обернулся и внезапно остановился. Их взяли. Баки они держали его животом, а Стива — Баки. И животом, конечно, тоже. Они попались. 

Баки сволокли по склону, и он смотрел, как те трое уронили Стива на землю, заломили руки за спину, а потом один из них воткнул ему в шею шприц. Проделали они это настолько слаженно, словно неоднократно отрабатывали это. Хотя, кто знает, может и отрабатывали. Баки швырнули на землю рядом со Стивом, который быстро поверхностно дышал. Что бы ему ни вкололи, это вырубило его основательно. Значит, они действительно тщательно готовились. 

Баки как-то отдалённо осознал, что наклонился вперёд, упираясь железной рукой в землю, а живой придерживая живот. Как сквозь густой туман он слышал чьи-то голоса, крики. 

И вот сейчас, стоя на коленях на влажной лесной земле, в окружении вооружённых агентов в чёрных одеждах, Баки понял: началось. 

***

Деревья, ставшие столь родными за последние месяцы, проносились под пузом вертолёта. 

Стиву позволили остаться с ним, и сейчас тот молчаливо, будто каменный страж, сидел рядом. Скорее всего, не отошёл ещё от укола, Баки видел его расширенные зрачки и медленные движения. 

Баки ужасно хотелось ходить, двигаться, хотя бы повернуться на бок или встать на колени, но вместо этого он мог только лежать на разложенной внутри вертолёта койке. Он постоянно ёрзал, меняя позу и стараясь найти ту, в которой боль в спине хоть слегка ослабнет. 

Баки держался как мог: терпел, не рыдал и не кричал, только цеплялся стальными пальцами за край койки и пытался не сойти с ума. Схватки накатывали резкими оглушающими волнами, и пока между ними оставалось достаточно длинные промежутки, чтобы он успел продышаться и немного расслабиться. Однако то, что они теперь приходили регулярно, говорило одно: уже недолго. С другой стороны, боль отгоняла навязчивые мысли и воспоминания. Он помнил, как стоял на коленях у холма, как один из спецназовцев поднялся по склону и что-то рассыпал в пещере, а потом из неё полыхнуло пламенем, пока тот легко сбегал вниз. Баки смотрел и не мог оторваться от того, как горел их со Стивом дом. Пылал полог из двух лосиных шкур, трепыхаясь на ветру как орифламма. В пещере горели их запасы, снизки сушёных грибов, корзинки ягод, их общая постель, его колыбелька, заботливо сплетённая и подготовленная принять ребёнка. Даже если бы они сбежали, им некуда было бы вернуться. 

— Не знаю, сможешь ли ты простить меня, — едва слышно прошептал Стив. — Я подвёл вас. Не смог защитить. 

Баки бросил на него короткий взгляд, проверяя, не подслушал ли Стив его мысли. Нет, он сидел на полу вертолёта, не обращая внимания на два ствола, практически уткнувшиеся ему в спину, и тоскливо смотрел. Борода скрывала большую часть его лица, но Баки видел складки на лбу и печально сжатые губы. Лицом Стив умел говорить не хуже языка.

Живот пронзило следующей схваткой, и, не выдержав, Баки тихо заскулил. Он отвернул голову, прячась за свисающими волосами: не хотел, чтобы Стив видел боль и страх на его лице. Стив только молча гладил его по голове, пропуская тёмные пряди сквозь пальцы. 

— Крестец ему помассируй, — внезапно сказал Стиву один из агентов. Неуверенно добавил: — Жене помогало. 

Стив не обернулся, однако потянулся к пояснице Баки. Тот слегка подвинулся и повернулся, испустив вздох облегчения, когда знакомые твёрдые пальцы принялись разминать напряжённые мышцы. Если бы он мог, то перевернулся бы сейчас, избавился от фуфайки и весь отдался бы этим успокаивающим прикосновениям. Он был уверен, что, останься они в пещере, Стив не отходил бы от него ни на шаг, держал, обнимал бы, и одно его присутствие сделало бы ситуацию намного проще. Сейчас же на них смотрели угрюмые мужики, воружённые от макушки до пят и готовые применить это оружие при малейшем намёке на непослушание. Чем больше думал Баки о них, тем отчётливей понимал: их нашли не случайно. В последние недели они слишком расслабились, уверенные, что забрались достаточно далеко и спрятались надёжно. Кто знает, как долго их "вели" издалека, выжидая удачный момент, чтобы застать врасплох и захватить сразу обоих. 

Схватка рядом кинжалов впилась в поясницу и низ живота, и Баки заскулил, сцепив зубы. Ему казалось, что больнее быть не может, но каждая новая схватка доказывала ему, как же он ошибался. Теперь он хотел оказаться на земле, чтобы прекратился рокот над головой и ему позволили вытянуться. И он очень надеялся, хотя понимал, что всё напрасно, что Стиву позволят остаться с ним до конца.

Каким бы тот ни оказался.

***

— Алексеича вызывайте. Скажите, у нас тут Солдат рожает, — бросил один из агентов, едва выпрыгнув из вертолёта. 

Баки совершенно потерял счёт времени, пока они летели, так что даже не удивился, что оказался на базе. Кто знает, где она была, эта база. Не исключено, что они сами двигались к ней, пытаясь уйти от обжитых мест как можно дальше. Его вытолкнули из вертолёта, поставили на ноги и повели внутрь. Навстречу уже спешил молодой врач, которого он помнил по ранним осмотрам. Из вертолёта донёсся раздражённый рёв Стива, раздался треск, резко запахло озоном, Баки оглянулся: Стив лежал на полу вертолёта, вздрагивая всем телом, от его шеи тянулись тонкие проводки шокера. Больше Баки ничего рассмотреть не смог, его чуть ли не бегом ввели в помещение, и тяжёлая дверь захлопнулась за его спиной.

Он снова оказался в ненавистной камере с унылыми серыми стенами и толстыми стальными решётками. Кто знает, насколько. Сделать он всё равно ничего не мог, поэтому сел в угол и постарался дышать глубоко и ровно и не стонать на схватках.

***

Как оказалось, гордость хороша в романах, когда благородные индейцы не кричат и не стонут даже во время жесточайших пыток, но Баки индейцем не был. Он остро ощущал потерю альфы, который оказался насильно оторван от него в один из самых сложных моментов, рядом не было никого, кто подсказал бы ему, что делать и как вести себя, чтобы облегчить симптомы, а ещё его терзал страх перед тем, что должно было произойти потом. 

Схватки участились и стали продолжительнее. Пытаясь сдерживаться, Баки всё сильнее сжимался в комок, не позволяя телу расслабиться, и задерживал дыхание, вместо того, чтобы регулировать поступление воздуха и таким образом справляться с пиками сокращений.

В какой-то момент Баки просто разревелся. Давясь истеричными всхлипами, царапал ногтями и металлическими пальцами пол и никак не мог успокоиться и справиться с текущими по лицу слезами. 

Он просто хотел, чтобы Стив был рядом. Просто взял за руку и сказал, что всё будет хорошо. 

От следующей схватки потемнело в глазах. Когда-то он слышал, что схватки напоминают боли при начале течки, просто немного сильнее. Ничего подобного. Наверное, если бы он чувствовал такое каждый месяц, то давно бы умер. Схватки даже близко не напоминали ту затяжную тянущую боль. Его будто ошпаривали изнутри кипятком; резкая, острая, выкручивающая наизнанку боль. Вот только ожог кипятком длился всего секунду или две, пока не отдёрнешь руку. Сейчас Баки чувствовал бесконечную минуту невыносимой боли, от которой невозможно было уйти. 

Сейчас он вспомнил рассказы матери и других, уже семейных омег. Рожать больно. Вот только никто не уточнил, насколько. 

Вдруг он почувствовал внутри ощутимый толчок и, не успев даже подумать, накрыл живот ладонью. Громко шмыгнул носом, пытаясь успокоиться. Чувство вины нахлынуло столь же стремительно, как слёзы до этого. Что он делает? Своей истерикой он только вредит своему ребёнку. Сейчас он полностью зависим от Баки и чувствует его волнение. 

— Тише, тише, — зашептал Баки. — Я рядом. Папа рядом. 

На последней фразе голос сорвался. Баки опустил голову и крепко зажмурил глаза. Одинокая слеза сорвалась с ресниц и упала на круглый живот, оставив тёмное пятно на серой рваной фуфайке.

***

Обычно Баки боялся бряканья ключа в замке. Этот звук означал новые унижения, новую боль, новые страдания не только для него самого, но и для других. Хотя… если честно, он смутно помнил то, что было перед вязкой. Перед… Стивом. Но сейчас он, измученный болью и одиночеством, почти обрадовался. Даже охранники показались куда симпатичнее. 

— Подъём, — скомандовал тот, кто вошёл первым.

Баки вскинул голову, смахнул отросшие волосы с лица и попытался подняться, но в этот момент его скрутило очередной схваткой. Он вновь свернулся в компактный комок, обнимая живот обеими руками, и тихонько заскулил, то дыша часто и поверхностно, то набирая воздуха до предела и задерживая дыхание. В этот момент один из охранников пнул его в бедро, надеясь таким образом заставить двигаться.

— Вставай, собака, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — нам всем из-за тебя влепили дисциплинарное взыскание и продлили срок службы. Так что ползи давай или катись колбаской.

Схватка пошла на убыль и, с трудом перекатившись, Баки сначала встал на четвереньки, а потом, держась за стену, кое-как вскарабкался на ноги. Бедро болело. Болела поясница. Болел живот. И шея. И ноги. И горло. И голова. Вряд ли было хоть одно местечко в его теле, которое не кричало бы о том, что ему больно-больно-больно.

— А теперь вперёд, — скомандовал всё тот же охранник, розовощёкий блондин, напоминавший младенца-переростка. Очень обозлённого младенца с оружием в руках.

Держа живот правой рукой, а левой опираясь на стену, Баки побрёл к двери, загребая ногами. Ему казалось, что суставы словно превратились в пластилин. А ещё ему нужно было в туалет. Очень-очень сильно.

Его провели по коридору, потом вниз по лестнице, туда, где, как он помнил, были душевые. 

Охранники прислонились к стене раздевалки и нагло уставились на него. Баки отвык раздеваться при людях. Не при Стиве: с ним они купались в озере, загорали всё лето, с ним он занимался… Баки тряхнул головой и медленно потянул подол фуфайки вверх. Одновременно отвернулся от охранников. Он тщательно сложил футболку и положил её на лавочку. Потом взялся за верёвку, которой были подвязаны его штаны. Они давно не сходились на животе, поэтому Баки подвязывал их, чтобы не сползали. Он услышал смешки, когда спустил их и кое-как стянул вместе с ботинками. Остались только трусы.

— Ну и урод, — услышал он сзади.

Сжался, втягивая голову в плечи, но заставил себя выпрямиться. Ему было плевать на них обоих. Он решительно спустил трусы вниз.

Дыхание его участилось, а перед глазами поплыло от страха, когда он увидел на трусах кусок плотной слизи, пронизанный тонкими бурыми нитями. Стены вновь незримо начали давить со всех сторон, надвигаться. Казалось, даже свет в комнате потускнел, помрачнел, будто разом перегорели несколько лампочек.

— Живее, — поторопил охранник, тычком приводя его в себя. — Время идёт. 

Баки отбросил скомканное бельё, а потом на негнущихся ногах отправился из раздевалки в ближайшую кабинку душевой. 

Вода была едва тёплой. Упираясь в стену металлической рукой, он быстрыми движениями до красноты тёр кожу, смывая пот и грязь. Осторожно обмыв грудь, Баки с трудом наклонился, чтобы намылить ноги, и заметил, какой серой была стремительно убегающая в слив вода. 

Кончики металлических пальцев громко заскрипели по старой плитке, а движения живой руки стали резкими и отрывистыми, но Баки не стал останавливаться, пережидая схватку. Стиснув зубы, он продолжил возить по коже мыльной тряпкой. Потянулся себе за спину, чтобы вымыть промежность, и болезненно застонал, слишком резко мазнув грубой тряпкой по отёкшему, ослабшему анусу. 

Он едва успел смыть с волос мыло, когда донёсся окрик охранника: 

— На выход. 

Покидать кабинку не хотелось: льющаяся по животу вода успокаивала боль, к тому же он всё ещё чувствовал себя грязным. Баки непроизвольно вспомнил прошлого себя: прошлый он всегда представлял, как будет готовиться к встрече с малышом: примет долгий душ, уложит волосы. Конечно, он понимал, что ребёнок не запомнит день своего рождения, зато запомнит он сам. Баки мечтал, что этот день отложится в памяти именно таким: самые родные и близкие люди рядом, всё ещё чуть напуганный, но переполненный любовью и гордостью Стив, на руках — тепло укутанный спящий ребёнок, а сам он — уставший, но красивый и невероятно счастливый. 

И вот день, который должен был стать самым важным в его жизни, превратился в кошмар.

— Во что мне переодеться? — решился робко спросить Баки. 

На стальной скамье лежала та же одежда, что он не так давно стянул с себя: нижнее бельё, старые и заношенные штаны с верёвкой вместо ремня, свободная чёрная майка с небольшой дыркой на подоле и фуфайка из серой шерсти. Испачканные коричневой грязью ботинки лежали на полу. 

— Ты в костюме рожать собрался? — заржал охранник. — Или, может, тебе платьице захотелось, раз брюхо нагулял? Херню не неси и шевели ляхами. 

Баки вдруг ясно осознал несовершенства собственного тела и почему один из охранников назвал его уродом: огромный выпирающий живот с фиолетовыми растяжками, мягкую распухшую грудь с крупными тёмными ареолами и набухшими сосками, отёкшие ноги. Ему невыносимо захотелось прикрыться. Для этих солдат, про омег мужского пола в лучшем случае слышавших и привыкших относиться к ним с пренебрежением, беременный мужик был нарушением всего, что они знали. Почти личным оскорблением.

Прикрывая низ живота руками, Баки пошёл в коридор как был, босой, голый, с мокрыми волосами. 

Идти, по счастью, было недалеко. Вскоре он оказался на пороге знакомой уже смотровой. Охранник, похожий на сердитого младенца, постучал в дверь, и вскоре её открыл мужчина в сером халате. Не врач, техник.

Открылась небольшая комната с полом из сероватой плитки. Застеклённые шкафы с какими-то склянками у стен, медицинский столик, сейчас, к счастью, пустой. И кресло в центре. 

Баки сглотнул. Он не хотел садиться туда. Не хотел. Не надо. Пожалуйста, нет…

— Пошёл! — тычок в спину заставил его, едва не потеряв равновесие, перешагнуть порог. 

Дрожа всем телом, Баки сделал ещё один шаг. 

Он кое-как смог взгромоздиться в кресло и положить ноги в стремёна. Щелчок сомкнувшихся на запястьях ограничителей напоминал выстрел. Следом техник зафиксировал его ноги, а потом, ни сказав не слова, покинул комнату. 

Баки снова остался один. 

Стремёна у кресла были всё такие же ледяные, как и до побега. Словно их специально охлаждали. Кожа тут же покрылась мурашками. В этой позе спина мучительно ныла, будто в поясницу впивалось сверло, а схватки ощущались гораздо болезненнее. 

Абсолютно голый, выставленный напоказ, не способный двигаться, Баки чувствовал себя не просто уязвимым: он был в ужасе от того, что полностью потерял контроль над собственным телом и ничего не мог сделать. Это был словно удар по печени — настолько диким, безумным и необузданным был страх, навалившийся на него. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание от боли и усталости.

Сам того не желая, он молился, чтобы хоть кто-то обратил на него внимание. Баки не знал, что происходит с ребёнком, он панически боялся, что с ним что-то не так, что он погибнет прямо у него во чреве. Казалось, что живот режут сразу несколькими острейшими ножами. От собственного бессилия и беспомощности хотелось выть. 

С кончиков мокрых волос падали капли воды, гулко разбиваясь о плитку пола. Стараясь отвлечься, Баки сосредотачивался на их мерном стуке, пытался считать, то и дело сбиваясь.

Один. Два. 

Десять. 

Восемнадцать. 

Тридцать. 

Баки крепко зажмурил глаза, с трудом сглатывая ком в пересохшем горле. Ему так хотелось положить живую ладонь на живот, ощутить ещё хоть один пинок своего ребёнка. А тот вдруг затих, будто и сам понимал, что происходит, и не хотел выходить в этот холодный и безжалостный мир. 

— Знаю, маленький, знаю, — едва слышно зашептал Баки. Голос срывался, горло словно сдавили, глаза и нос жгло. — Я люблю тебя. Я с тобой. 

Невысказанное "пока" тяжёлым и едким, словно гарью их сгоревшего убежища, повисло в воздухе. 

Вскоре появился врач. Баки смутно вспомнил его по седеющим, но ещё густым тёмным волосам и тяжёлому карему взгляду. Кажется, именно он осматривал его в те месяцы, когда Баки ещё не сбежал. Баки захотелось сжаться в комок, покрепче сдвинуть ноги и закрыть руками живот. Стальные ограничители кресла заскрипели.   
Мужчина тем временем глянул на его промежность, недовольно скривился и нахмурил кустистые брови. 

— Эй, там! — окрикнул он охранника. — Кто им занимался? А, не важно. Позови кого-нить из техников, пусть в порядок приведут. Как я ему с такими джунглями роды принимать буду?

Баки попытался глубже вжаться в кресло. 

Не говоря больше ни слова, врач портновским сантиметром померил ему живот, затем измерил давление и прослушал сначала его сердцебиение, а потом ребёнка, прижав к животу похожую на велосипедный гудок трубку и смотря на какой-то циферблат. Помял живот руками, сильно надавливая на самый низ. Баки всеми силами пытался не дёргаться. Он не хотел, чтобы этот человек трогал его живот. К счастью, врач, похоже, и сам не хотел возиться дольше необходимого, потому как работал максимально быстро и чётко. 

Баки задышал чаще, чувствуя приближение новой схватки. Он вдруг вспомнил, что важно правильно дышать, но никто и не думал объяснить, как именно это надо делать, потому действовал скорее инстинктивно. Врач, сидя у него между ног, сосредоточенно натягивал толстые резиновые перчатки. 

А потом — внезапная, тянуще-режущая сильная боль, от которой у Баки разом вылетел из лёгких весь воздух, а из глаз потекли слёзы. Он забился на кресле, сжимая подлокотники с такой силой, что заскрипела сталь. Единственным его желанием было уползти подальше от грубых, лезущих внутрь и ковыряющих там что-то пальцев.

— Чего орёшь? — расплывчато услышал он. — Я в тебя два пальца сунул, у ребёнка голова как оба кулака моих. Вишь, а. Трахаться ему не больно, а тут оборался весь. 

Баки мутило, кружилась голова. В ушах звенело. Между ног болезненно пульсировало, отдавая куда-то вглубь. 

Как врач покинул комнату, он не заметил.

Баки почувствовал, как потекли по лицу дорожки слёз, странно прохладные на горящей, вспотевшей коже. Приоткрытые губы дрожали, дыхание со свистом вырывалось изо рта. Он крепко зажмурил глаза. Нужно держаться. 

Врач приходил ещё несколько раз. Без предупреждения совал в него пальцы, порой что-то бурча себе под нос, слушал живот трубкой и молча уходил. Баки чувствовал себя куском мяса. Бесправной скотиной. Просто ненужным, мешающим приложением к матке. Его трясло в ознобе от боли и страха.

Иногда вместе с хмурым пожилым врачом приходил другой — низкорослый и тощий, с жидкими волосами и мелкими, вечно прищуренными глазками. Этого Баки особенно не любил: от него так и несло ненавистью и презрением. Этот срывался на крики куда чаще: 

— Да не зажимайся ты, блядь! Может, альфу привести? Тогда-то быстро ноги раздвинешь.

Иногда Баки хотелось закричать: "Да! Да, приведите альфу, моего альфу! Приведите мне Стива!" Но он, разумеется, молчал.

Кресло было ледяным, подставки для ног ещё холоднее, даже руки у врача — и те холодные. В моменты осмотров Баки было холодно не только снаружи, но и внутри. И больно. Постоянно больно. Но одновременно он был рад, что больше не был один, что кто-то другой взял сейчас на себя всю ответственность. 

Баки представлял, как ребёнок внутри сжимался в комок, желая схорониться в его тёплом, гостеприимном животе. Баки пытался уйти в себя, полностью сосредоточившись на том, что происходило с его телом. Мозг сейчас был его врагом. Нужно было отрешиться от всего вокруг, слушать своё тело и позволить ему выполнить свою биологическую функцию. Но каждый раз что-то мешало: грубые окрики или слишком сильная боль. 

Баки не знал, сколько времени он так лежал. От отсутствия движения в конечностях появилось неприятное покалывание, и Баки стал шевелить пальцами, чтобы хоть немного разогнать кровь. С волос уже не капало, и Баки больше не на чем было сосредоточиться. Он смотрел в потолок, до крови кусая губы и стискивая подлокотники пальцами, когда вдруг услышал что-то странное. Тихий звук, напоминающий глухой щелчок. Это было единственным предупреждением. Баки ощутил, как из него хлынул поток тёплой жидкости.

— Ведро! — крикнул врач. — А, чёрт, поздно. Это ж сколько из него вытекло! Пробу возьми, Андрей, да позови кого-нибудь, пусть пол подотрут.

Кажется, кто-то приходил, брякало жестяное ведро, лилась вода, голоса переругивались. Схватки теперь следовали почти беспрерывно, по крайней мере, так это ощущалось. Боль то взмывала до пика, то слабела, но не исчезала полностью. 

Кто-то похлопал его по щеке, привлекая внимание. Он с трудом разлепил глаза. Рядом стоял старый врач.

— Скоро начнётся по-настоящему, — сообщил он, — так что давай работай. Не зажимайся и следи за схваткой, на пике начинай тужиться. Без перегибов, но с энтузиазмом.

Не дожидаясь ответа старый отошёл, и Баки вновь устало прикрыл глаза. Ужасно хотелось пить.

Баки не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем боль стала невыносимой. Он уже не мог сдерживать криков. Казалось, что он вот-вот просто отключится, но боль заставляла оставаться в сознании и просто ждать. Он не мог даже вздохнуть без боли.

Баки был готов на что угодно, лишь бы это закончилось.

— Да заткнись ты уже, хватит придуриваться, — рявкнул на него низкорослый бета, который помогал старому. — У тебя там гормоны выделяются, не чувствуешь ты ничего. — Баки захотелось сжать его череп металлической рукой и раздавить, будто грецкий орех. Откуда этому чёртовому бете было знать, что чувствуешь при родах? — Хоть кляп тащи. Орёт так, будто его режут. 

— Резали, так не орал, — кинул старый. 

— Сколько уже? 

— Почти полное раскрытие. Но ты, Андрюша, не радуйся, быстро домой не уйдём. У него проход ещё узкий, с трудом плод пойдёт. Всё подготовил? Йод, инструменты? 

— Всё готово, Кирилл Алексеевич. В принципе, можно откинуть спинку кресла и сделать кесарево.

— Это на крайний случай. Мне интересен естественный процесс. Давай-ка пару снимков сделаем, для документации.

Сквозь алое марево Баки почувствовал, что к нему опять лезут между ног, толстые резиновые пальцы копошились внутри, сопровождаемые щёлканьем затвора фотоаппарата. Если честно, ему уже было всё равно. На него как раз накатило в очередной раз, и он ощутил, как что-то твёрдое надавило изнутри, насильно раздвигая не только ткани, но и кости. Но стоило схватке закончиться, как твёрдый предмет немедленно скользнул прочь, вернувшись на прежнее место.

Да это же головка ребёнка, понял он. И, сквозь боль и усталость, при следующей схватке он напрягся, помогая ребёнку выйти. Ему показалось, что головка продвинулась чуть дальше, но потом она опять ушла обратно.

И так раз за разом.

Он едва ощутил, что что-то течёт по лицу. Только когда между приоткрытых губ просочилось солоноватая, с резким привкусом меди жидкость, понял, что от напряжения в носу лопнул сосуд. Он с силой впился пальцами в подлокотники кресла и снова начал тужиться. Закричал, чувствуя, как голова давит на отверстие изнутри. Баки казалось, что от невыносимого давления и растяжения внутри он сейчас лопнет по швам, причём не только внизу, а весь, целиком. Баки ощущал, как медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром растягивается напряжённая плоть, и от резкой, стреляющей боли перед глазами побелело. Он перестал ощущать, где находится, что делает, он хотел лишь одного — чтобы всё наконец закончилось, чтобы хоть на минуту исчезла боль. Но всё, что он чувствовал — как медленно, мучительно раскрывается его тело. Его плоть горела, будто объятая огнём, от боли глаза застилали слёзы. Откуда-то издалека доносились размытые голоса. Кажется, он снова кричал. А может, и вовсе не переставал. 

Что-то упёрлось ему в верхнюю часть живота. Сквозь слипшиеся ресницы Баки увидел, что старый врач навалился на него, давя предплечьем на живот. Схватка, давление. Невыразимо большое протискивалось сквозь Баки, ища выход наружу. Он замычал, на крик не оставалось сил. И в этот момент шар, бывший внутри него, вдруг проскочил, и ощущение было, словно пробка вылетела из бутылки. Баки рванулся следом, и только браслеты удержали его на месте.

— Ну, опоросился наконец-то! — воскликнул врач. — Поймал, Андрюша?

Баки никогда не чувствовал себя столь униженным: ему казалось, будто его изнасиловали, и физически, и морально. И одновременно его переполняло невыразимое облегчение: боль ушла, словно её никогда не было, внутри было легко и пусто. Только саднило и пульсировало в заднем проходе, но по сравнению с тем, что было, это было почти приятно.

А потом он услышал первый крик своего ребёнка.

***

— Ну что, дадим отдохнуть минут десять, или не заслужил? 

— А чем он заслужил, врачей не слушал, орал только. Но мне всё равно его осмотреть надо, так что пусть валяется. — словно сквозь вату услышал Баки. 

А потом приглушённый из-за шума в ушах смех.

Грубые руки врача круговыми движениями начали массировать живот, пытаясь помочь уставшему телу родить плаценту. Движения были слишком резкими и сильными, не приносящим ничего, кроме новой боли. Он видел размытые фигуры врачей, что стояли перед его широко раздвинутыми ногами и смотрели между ними, на его наверняка невозможно растянутое, истекающее кровью и другими жидкостями отверстие. Врач бесцеремонно засунул в него пальцы, растягивая ослабшие, перерастянутые края ануса, рассматривая его изнутри…

— Долго там ещё? — крикнул от двери один из техников. Голос доносился будто сквозь туман. — У нас смена заканчивается, нужно на другое кресло пересаживать. 

— Да погоди ты, — отмахнулся врач. — Полчаса ещё. Сейчас вытолкнет плаценту, и забирайте. — Он снова полез руками ему в задницу. Баки хотелось отползти назад, уйти от болезненных грубых рук, но он не мог даже пошевелиться. — Кратер у него тут знатный, конечно. Но вроде не порвался, даже удивительно. Хотя, если честно, я думал, придётся щипцы накладывать.

— Вовремя вы ему надавили, Кирилл Алексеевич, — польстил молодой.

— Ну, чай не корова, — грубовато ответил тот.

От того места, где стояли врачи, раздалось резкое кваканье новорождённого. Баки вскинул голову, желая увидеть своего ребёнка. Хотя бы узнать — мальчик это или девочка, чтобы дать ему имя, пусть никто об этом и не узнает никогда. Но врачи всё скрывали спинами.

— Дыхание нормальное, рост сорок девять, обхват головы тридцать четыре. Три четыреста сорок. Норма.

— Ну и ладненько, — отозвался старый. — Неси его медсёстрам, а потом возвращайся сюда: надо его передать техникам, дальше уже не наша забота.

Баки успел увидеть кончик белой пелёнки, когда молодой бета прошёл к двери. Ни лица, ни пола ребёнка он так и не узнал. Когда дверь закрылась, он не удержался.

— Доктор, — надтреснутым голосом позвал он, — с ним всё хорошо?

Занятый какими-то записями старый что-то промычал и не обратил на вопрос никакого внимания. Баки почувствовал, что его живот опять сокращается. Он натужился, и что-то мягкое выскользнуло из него и шлёпнулось на пол.

— Ах ты, блядь же такая! — воскликнул врач. — Опять насвинячил! Впору самого заставить за собой подтирать.

Баки закрыл глаза, не слушая возмущённого врача. У него был ребёнок. У них со Стивом. Их ребёнок. Живой. Но лучше бы он умер. 

Он думал, что слёз больше не осталось, но они потекли из уголков глаз, смешиваясь с испариной на висках, и не прекращали течь, пока его снимали с кресла, перекладывали на каталку, везли куда-то, потом сажали в другое кресло, а потом безумная боль и белая электрическая вспышка стёрла всё напрочь.


	4. Chapter 4

Первым, что он почувствовал, был знакомый запах влажного бетона. Приоткрыл глаза: голая лампочка на шнуре светила безжалостно, буравя резким светом мозг. Попытавшись приподнять голову, Солдат понял, что лежит на спине на чём-то довольно мягком. Он слегка шевельнул ногами и едва не заорал от прошившей всё тело острой боли, словно дожидавшейся момента, когда удобнее всего будет напасть исподтишка. Все мышцы будто разом выкрутили наизнанку, перед глазами помутнело, и Солдат вновь уронил голову на матрас, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. В горле горело, в лёгкие словно насыпали песка, а в груди давило и распирало. Однако больнее всего было между ног. От сильной, режущей боли и пульсации там на глазах выступили слёзы. Солдат шмыгнул носом и тихо заскулил. Он не понимал, что с ним такое, что произошло. Провал операции? Ранение?

Когда белёсая пелена перед глазами слегка развеялась, Солдат, проморгавшись, слабо покосился в сторону, пытаясь оглядеться. Он лежал на матрасе, а ещё кто-то накрыл его одеялом. Солдат не мог вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз давали одеяло. 

Чуть в стороне он заметил небольшую миску с водой. Она стала той целью, которая заставила его преодолеть боль, откинуть одеяло и попытаться добраться до неё.

Тихо скуля от боли, Солдат прополз разделявшие их полметра, приподнялся на дрожащем локте и потянулся к миске. Холодная, с железистым привкусом старых труб вода показалась ему вкуснее всего, что он когда-либо пробовал. Она остудила горло и словно вымыла из лёгких часть песка. Напившись, Солдат вновь обессилено повалился на пол, не обращая внимания на то, что голова и почти всё тело оказались не на матрасе, а на голом бетоне. Эти десятки сантиметров пути отняли все его силы. 

Солдат не стал сопротивляться, когда тяжёлые веки опустились, погружая его во тьму. 

***

Во второй раз Солдата разбудил громкий лязг двери камеры. Он вздрогнул и прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы сдержать болезненный всхлип. Опустил глаза и отметил, что грудь была твёрдой и напряжённой, соски втянуты. Слабо прикоснувшись к одному, Солдат чуть не застонал от боли. Сильно болел странно припухший живот и тянуло в промежности.

— Поднимайся и пошли, — скучающим тоном скомандовал зашедший в камеру охранник в чёрной униформе.

Солдат выпутался из одеяла, прикрывавшего ноги, и упёрся ладонью в шершавый холодный пол, медленно поднимаясь на колени. Каждая клетка тела протестовала, в низу живота и между ног словно горел огонь, и скрючившийся на цементном полу камеры Солдат со страхом понял, что не может разогнуться. Не может подняться. 

Похоже, охраннику надоело ждать.

— Соображай живее, я не собираюсь ждать весь день!

Солдат вновь попытался встать, но тело прострельнуло резкой, острой болью. Его словно прокололи булавкой как большого мотылька. Охранник, что-то недовольно проворчав, наклонился, с силой сжал его правое плечо и рывком поднял на ноги. 

В ушах зашумело. Солдат не слышал ничего, кроме этого неприятного, пищащего на одной ноте звука. Он смутно осознал, что отшатнулся в сторону и, согнувшись, стоит, цепляясь металлической рукой за решётку камеры. Перед глазами плыло. Колени дрожали, и Солдат почувствовал, как что-то потекло по ногам. В воздухе запахло медью. 

От этого запаха и чёрных мушек перед глазами к горлу Солдата подступила мучительная тошнота, сменившаяся внезапной глухой темнотой.

***

Солдат пришёл в себя там же на полу камеры от того, что кто-то совал ему под нос смоченную нашатырём ватку и довольно чувствительно хлопал по щекам. 

— Оклемался, — недовольно, но с видимым облегчением пробормотал Анисимов. — Ну и надоело же мне с твоими выкрутасами возиться. 

— А из него так и должна кровь течь? — неприязненно спросил один из охранников, косясь на потёки кровянистых выделений на бёдрах Солдата. 

— Нормальный процесс очищения родовых путей, — кинул, не отрываясь от осмотра, врач. 

Он оттянул Солдату веки, приложил пальцы к вене на шее, считая пульс, и прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу. Потом поднялся, отряхнул руки и кивнул охранникам.

— Переложите на каталку и везите в смотровую.

— Товарищ врач, да он же кабан такой! Пусть сам лезет!

— Пусть, — согласился врач. — Но если он опять потеряет сознание, упадёт и повредит себе что-нибудь, то я довольно быстро смогу устроить вам перевод на Колыму, причём по ту сторону забора, если вы понимаете, о чём я. 

Судя по тому, как оба охранника заткнулись, подвезли каталку, а потом, крякнув, подняли Солдата и рывком переправили на неё, они хорошо поняли, о чём именно толковал Анисимов. Солдат дёрнулся, когда оказался голым на металлической поверхности каталки, не прикрытой даже простынёй. Потом один из охранников взялся за ручку и покатил его по коридору. Анисимов и второй охранник двинулись за ним.

***

Анисимов отметил, что Солдат выглядит слишком апатичным, и вряд ли это можно было объяснить только физическим недомоганием. Ранения были ему не внове, и обычно Солдат не обращал особенного внимания на физический дискомфорт, исполняя приказания. Но сейчас ему было словно всё равно, что с ним сделают.

Чуть резче, чем требовалось, Анисимов задвинул зеркало в задний проход Солдата, опухший, в кровоподтёках, сочившийся сукровицей и отторгнутыми тканями. Солдат дёрнулся, скрипнули подлокотники, сделанные вовсе не для его удобства, а для креплений, бёдра напряглись. В подобные моменты Анисимов всегда молился неизвестно кому, чтобы крепления выдержали. Он крутанул винт, злясь на собственный страх перед Солдатом. Тот был всего лишь биологическим материалом, он не должен был пугать своих исследователей.

Стукнула дверь, и раздались шаги.

— Ну, как дела, Андрюша? — раздался за его спиной голос Прокофьева.

— Кирилл Алексеевич! — Анисимов оторвался от осмотра и крутанулся на табуретке, чтобы увидеть начальника. — Темпы восстановления невероятные. Дно матки всего на пару сантиметров над лоном. Такое ощущение, что он не вчера...

— Замечательные новости! — не дал ему договорить Прокофьев. — Отличные просто!

Он и выглядел намного лучше, чем за последние месяцы. С моменты исчезновения Капитана и Солдата Прокофьев много пил, пользуясь запасами медицинского спирта, отпустил неряшливую бороду и пристрастился к успокоительным. Его дважды вызывали в Москву, и оттуда он возвращался сам не свой и немедленно уходил в глубочайший запой. Только интересовался ежедневно, не нашли ли следы Солдата. Анисимову он ничего не рассказывал, только плакал, икая, и просил прощения, когда тот выпивал вместе с ним.

Когда же им сообщили, что Солдат найден, его везут на базу, и у него схватки, Прокофьев просто воспрял как Лазарь. Он вымылся, побрился и переоделся в чистое. А сейчас он сиял, как новогодняя ёлка.

— Ты, Андрюша, без меня справишься? — спросил Прокофьев, бродя по смотровой, притрагиваясь к разным бутылям и инструментам, но не беря ничего в руки.

— В каком смысле, Кирилл Алексеевич? — осторожно поинтересовался Анисимов.

— Ну, осмотры, документация, необходимые процедуры. Надо позаботиться о прекращении лактации и проследить, чтобы мастит не начался. Если всё же не убережём, то сразу резать, не дожидаться, пока всё станет хуже.

— А вы?

— А я, батенька мой, полечу сегодня в Москву. Самолёт уже выслали, вертолёт сейчас готовят. Покажу наше достижение Самому. Готовься, Андрюша, получать награду.

Не попрощавшись, Прокофьев заторопился к выходу. Анисимов дождался, пока дверь закроется, и повернулся к Солдату. Тот смотрел куда-то в сторону. Глаза у него опять были на мокром месте.

— Гормоны, гормоны... — пробормотал Анисимов. — Ничего, подлатаем тебя и на лёд. А там все твои гормоны выморозит.

Он поднялся и сходил за большой тёмной бутылью с раствором йода. Потом достал ватные тампоны, обмотал одним шпатель и, смочив йодом, принялся протирать анус Солдата. Тот задёргался в кресле, Анисимов явственно услышал скрежет зубов.

— Ничего, потерпишь, — строго произнёс он. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы трещины загноились, только хуже будет.

Закончив обработку, он выбросил тампоны в мусорное ведро, швырнул шпатель в кювету для использованных инструментов и сполоснул руки. Теперь осталось осмотреть грудь и позаботиться о том, чтобы лактация прекратилась как можно скорее.

Грудь Солдата даже на беглый взгляд выглядела воспалённой и болезненной. Это Анисимова нисколько не впечатлило. Он тщательно ощупал каждую железу, проверяя на наличие уплотнений неестественного характера. Таких не оказалось, но под тонкой кожей, которая за последние месяцы совершенно лишилась волосяного покрова, прощупывались напряженные, переполненные молоком доли. Под давлением из сосков побежало молозиво. Солдат выдохнул.

Анисимов оставил его ненадолго в покое, отправившись за пелёнками. Потом, положив их на живот и бока Солдата, он принялся сцеживать молоко. Солдат дёргался, стонал и кусал губы, но Анисимов продолжал раз за разом выжимать молока, сдавливая грудь, пока пелёнки не промокли, а грудь, наоборот, не стала мягче и не опала.

— Ну вот, — удовлетворённо кивнул Анисимов.

Отойдя, он заметил, что на стуле появились кровавые потёки.

— Вот же чёрт, — ругнулся он.

Он забыл подстелить салфетку или пелёнку Солдату под задницу, а матка, разумеется, начала сокращаться, реагируя на стимуляцию груди, и кровотечение усилилось.

— Это мне тебя опять мазать! — рассердился Анисимов. — Не мог жопу покрепче сжать.

Солдат испуганно уставился на него. Он явно не понимал, что именно хочет от него Анисимов, а того раздражала тупизна омеги и потребности, которые вдруг появились у него. Весь этот уход, который по идее должна бы исполнять акушерка или техник, лёг на него одного из соображений секретности. Промывать Солдату проход каждые три часа, как следовало по инструкции, он не собирался. Поэтому он свернул плотный тампон из ваты, обмотав её бинтом, после чего как следует смочил его в йоде. Взяв расширитель, он ввёл его в анус Солдата, от чего тот снова задёргался и заныл, промыл всё из спринцовки, намазал края зелёнкой, а потом ввёл тампон в отверстие. Убрав расширитель, Анисимов убедился, что тампон сидит плотно и не выпадет.

— До вечера хватит, а там посмотрим, — сказал он сам себе.

Потом он смочил одну из чистых пелёнок холодной водой и обтёр грудь Солдата, смывая уже начавшее подсыхать молоко. От Солдата пахло уютно и сладко, но запах молока мешался с острым запахом неженского пота. И эти постоянные напоминания, что тут, на стуле, не родившая баба, а мужик, хоть и с маткой, вызывали у Анисимова дополнительное раздражение.

Соски Солдата затвердели и увеличились от холода, на левом повисла мутная капелька. Анисимов смахнул её пальцем. Потом, подняв спинку стула и опустив стремёна для ног, он принялся бинтовать Солдату грудь плотным эластичным бинтом, проложив на груди ватные компрессы с актовегиновой мазью. Использовав три бинта, он добился того, чтобы грудь Солдата была завязана накрепко. Закрепив конец, Анисимов приказал ему вставать, и только после этого снял держатели.

Вызванные охранники при виде Солдата заржали.

— Он прямо как баба в лифчике, — прокомментировал один из них.

Анисимов нахмурился.

— Отвести обратно в камеру, — начал давать он указания. — Дать одежду, удобную, не стягивающую. Никаких ремней, портупей и так далее. Матрас и одеяло не отбирать! Следить за тем, чтобы в жопе не ковырялся и не трогал повязку на груди, если понадобится, руки связать за спиной. Пить по полстакана три раза в день. Не разом! А именно три раза по полстакана. Пока не кормить. Пусть лежит. Вечером я его осмотрю.

— А кровь? — сразу спросил тот же охранник, который зубоскальничал.

— Я ему заткнул дырку, — ответил Анисимов. — Не должен протечь. Если же вдруг кровотечение усилится, сразу предупредить меня, а не сидеть и не ждать, ковыряя в носу! Всё понятно?

— Так точно, — недовольный тоном врача пробурчал охранник.

Второй тоже подтвердил, что всё понял.

— Ну раз понятно, то выполнять! — рявкнул Анисимов. — И отправьте его в камеру на каталке, повредится — я вас лично к Капитану в клетку посажу.

Охранники вывели пошатывающегося Солдата из смотровой.

— Вот ещё, на каталке, — сразу заявил зубоскал. — Напугал доктор ежа голой жопой. Капитан давно уже в сосульку превратился, к нему хоть Любовь Орлову посади, он не проснётся. Давай, топай, инвалид однорукий.

Прихрамывая и пошатываясь, Солдат побрёл по коридору.

***

Путь до камеры он помнил смутно. Порой Солдату казалось, что он вот-вот снова упадёт в обморок, и приходилось останавливаться и держаться за стенку, пока не проходила муть перед глазами. Сопровождавшие его охранники зло ругались, но просто пихнуть вперёд не решались. 

В камере ему швырнули комок ткани и с грохотом закрыли дверь. Кое-как сев на матрас, Солдат умудрился натянуть свободную тёмно-серую рубашку. Поднять руки было тяжело, перетянутая, хоть и не распираемая больше изнутри грудь болела. Однако сложнее всего пришлось со штанами. При попытке наклониться в низу живота и между ног простреливало сильной тянущей болью. Кроме того, Солдат ясно ощущал внутри инородный предмет, и при движении тот будто сдвигался, раздражая израненный проход. Всхлипывая и скуля, Солдат всё же смог натянуть штаны, а потом повалился на бок, медленно натянул на себя одеяло и наконец-то закрыл глаза. 

Несколько раз он приходил в себя, пытаясь не стонать, пытался найти положение, при котором неприятные ощущения хоть немного ослабнут, засыпал и снова просыпался от боли. Как ни странно, ему совершенно не хотелось есть, но постоянно мучила жажда. Воды давали мало, катастрофически мало. 

***  
 _ **1941**_

_— Как я могу тебя оставить. Скоро ты останешься единственным молодым альфой в Нью-Йорке, лакомый кусочек для тысяч омег, — шутит Баки._

_— Ты ведь знаешь, мне нужен только один, — мягко улыбается Стив, и у Баки вновь болезненно ёкает сердце._

_Баки сам притащил его на Старк Экспо, решив, что если останется со Стивом наедине в их маленькой квартирке, то точно сорвётся. День сегодня выдался тяжёлым. Назначение и первая доза подавителей. Выходя на улицу, Баки чувствовал, как давит на грудь вроде бы идеально сидящая новая униформа, а пузырёк с таблетками оттягивает карман, и больше всего Баки хотел швырнуть его в ближайшую мусорку. А где-то в подкорке билась гаденькая, эгоистичная мысль: если бы он наплевал на все доводы рассудка, поступил так, как хочет сердце, а не мозг… если бы он всё же родил, то остался бы со Стивом. В этот миг Баки почти возненавидел собственную ответственность и рассудительность. Больше всего на свете он мечтал остаться здесь, с родными людьми._

_Это для Стива смыслом жизни была бесконечная борьба, это он мечтал делать мир лучше. А Баки… у Баки своё счастье. Простое. Семейное._

_Баки надеялся, что здесь, на шумной выставке, сможет развеяться и повеселиться. Поначалу так и было: Баки, не отпуская ладони Стива, бегал от одного изобретения к другому, с интересом рассматривая технологии будущего, а тот только смеялся, позволяя таскать себя как прицеп. Им было плевать на возможные косые взгляды: связь двух мужчин, пусть даже разного второго пола, в обществе до сих пор принимали с явным неудовольствием, хоть до откровенных нападок в Нью-Йорке доходило редко. Стив старался не думать, каково было альфам и особенно омегам в провинции._

_А потом они натолкнулись на небольшую танцевальную площадку. Баки как раз собирался попробовать уговорить Стива, когда к ним приблизилась миловидная темноволосая девушка в зелёном платье, смущённо попросив Баки о танце. Он с сомнением глянул на Стива, но тот только улыбнулся и молча кивнул._

_Увлёкшись, Баки только с окончанием песни заметил исчезновение Стива и, извинившись перед своей партнёршей, отправился на его поиски. Конечно, обнаружился Стив возле объявления о вербовке._

_— Ты ведь продолжишь, да? — тихо спросил Баки._

_Он уже знал ответ. Знал всегда._

_— Ты же знаешь, я не могу просто отсиживаться тут… Баки, не спорь, — в голосе Стива прозвучали стальные ноты._

_Голос альфы._

_Перед выставкой Баки повидался с родителями, а после успел забежать домой. Переставить чашки на кухне, подержать в руках недовязанный свитер, посмотреть на кучу банок с лекарствами на полочке. Практически все они — Стива, Баки принадлежали только два пузырька — противозачаточные пилюли и обезболивающее: Баки всегда хорошо переносил течку, но иногда в самом начале у него болели живот и поясница. Стояли обе банки в самом дальнем углу. Баки поставил их туда после того, как Стив случайно перепутал пузырьки и выпил его противозачаточные. С ним тогда ничего не случилось, просто слегка подташнивало, но Баки знатно перетрухнул, не зная, как отреагирует на таблетки организм альфы. Вспоминая этот небольшой казус, Баки улыбнулся._

_Баки хотел было подождать Стива дома, но недолго смог выносить удушающую тишину квартиры, так что вскоре отправился проверить пару знакомых мест. Стив нашёлся в подворотне за кинотеатром. Конечно, не смог пройти мимо очередного хулигана._

_Даром, что тот был бетой, но превосходил Стива и ростом, и весом. И плевать ему было на альфу, на его запах разъярённого самца, который шибанул Баки в нос, стоило ему вывернуть из-за угла. Баки успел увидеть Стива с крышкой от мусорного бака в руках, почувствовать запах беты, а дальше он и сам не помнил, как перехватил руку, рванул в сторону, разворачивая массивное неуклюжее тело, а потом впечатал ему ботинок в зад, не больно, но обидно._

_— Вали искать противников своего роста! — напутствовал он его._

_Бета утёр рот и быстро смотался. Баки протянул Стиву руку, а потом не удержался и притянул его, ещё взмокшего, ершистого, обиженного на весь мир. От беспокойства мучительно сжалось сердце._

_Как он мог оставить его?_

_— У нас десять часов до поезда, — наконец негромко произнёс Баки, внезапно растеряв всё желание продолжать изучать выставку. — Пойдём домой?_

__  
***

Когда Анисимов вытаскивал тампон из Солдата, следом вывалилось несколько сгустков крови. В этот раз он, однако, предусмотрел такую возможность и подставил кювету. Потом вооружился спринцовкой, промыл Солдата раствором марганца и с интересом полез внутрь. Скорость регенерации была просто поразительная. Вокруг шейки майки уже начало образовываться утолщение, готовясь скрыть её под клапаном. Мелкие трещины и разрывы практически исчезли, отёк спал. Он прощупал живот — дно матки уже едва выглядывало из-за лобковой кости. 

Вот грудь Солдата Анисимову не нравилась. Даже сквозь повязку он чувствовал, какая та горячая и твёрдая. Похоже, пропадать молоко пока не желало. Прокладки промокли, и молоко неровными пятнами засохло на бинтах, а после манипуляций с маткой Солдата посередине каждого из них появилась влажная, быстро расползающаяся клякса.

Приняв решение, Анисимов срезал бинты, убрал прокладки и швырнул всё комом в мусорное ведро. Грудь была твёрдая и горела, ареолы потемнели и расползлись, соски торчали. При малейшем нажатии из них брызнуло молоко. Сдаивать его Анисимов не стал, незачем было стимулировать лишний раз. Он только удостоверился, что мастита нет, Солдата хоть и лихорадило, но скорее от боли и обезвоживания, а не инфекции. Поэтому Анисимов сделал новые прокладки с мазью и вновь замотал грудь Солдата настолько туго, насколько мог.

Приказав следить за ним и ни в коем случае не позволять снимать повязку, он отправил Солдата в камеру, вызвал младшего техника для уборки и побрёл к себе. Из размышлений его вырвало козье блеянье.

Навстречу по коридору шёл охранник в униформе и с оружием, техник в сером халате, а следом за ними здоровый детина в мятой солдатской гимнастёрке со скособоченным ремнём вёл на верёвке двух самых обычных коз. Козы блеяли, но бодро стучали копытцами по бетону.

За последние полтора года, которые Анисимов провёл на Базе практически безвыездно, он привык ко многому. К оленятине вместо говядины, охотничьим вылазкам в качестве развлечения, жизни в подземных бункерах, день и ночь освещавшихся ярким светом… Но живых коз на Базе видеть ему пока не доводилось. Техника он знал, тот работал с Солдатом, поэтому Анисимов поинтересовался:

— Михаил, мы что, теперь на самообеспечение переходим?

Техник оторвался от записей, которые просматривал на ходу, узнал Анисимова, коротко улыбнулся и протянул руку для пожатия. Анисимов пристроился к нему, слыша, как сзади идут козы и сопит детина.

— Да нет, Андрей, просто готовим Солдата к заморозке.

— А козы зачем? — удивился Анисимов. — Камеру на них проверять?

Техник хмыкнул.

— Ты протокол подготовки к погружению в криосон читал? — вопросом на вопрос ответил техник.

— Ну, просматривал. Год назад. Потом начали программу размножения, и заморозкой мы не занимались.

— А пункты подготовки помнишь? — не унимался Михаил.

Анисимов почувствовал раздражение. Не помнил он ничего, но признаваться не хотелось.

— Полное очищение ЖКТ? — ляпнул он наобум.

— И оно тоже, но это практически завершающий этап, — принялся вещать техник. — А сначала следует насыщение клеток липидами, а потом — глюкозой. Предохраняет мембраны от разрушения. Ну а после пробуждения, наоборот, шарахнем инсулином и на фоне гипогликемии электрошок, и Солдат чистенький, программируй, как надо.

— Умно, — подтвердил Анисимов. — Ну а козы-то зачем?

— Какой животный продукт богат естественными жирами и белками и хорошо усваивается?

— Молоко, — уверенно ответил Анисимов.

Уж в этом он был уверен.

— Ну? — подтолкнул его Михаил. — А молоко какое?

— Козье, — дошло до Анисимова.

— Так что, как там у тебя, когда планируешь Солдата кормить?

— У него лактация, — пожаловался Анисимов. — Грудь каменная. Его кормить — только растягивать всё на недели.

— А нам через неделю его замораживать, приказ поступил. Устрой ему пробежку с полной выкладкой со стрессовыми элементами, у него организм мобилизуется. И лактации как ни бывало.

— А это мысль, — согласился Анисимов. — Пойду гляну на него и дам приказ, пусть устроят ему небольшую охотничью вылазку.

***

Натягивать тактическое обмундирование вместо мягкого свободного костюма было больно. Несмотря на термобельё, грубая ткань впивалась в одряблевшее тело, натирала между ног и подмышками, сдавливала грудь и живот. Только с третьего раза Солдату удалось застегнуть ставший слишком узким ремень. А обвес вообще ощущался как мёртвый груз, тянувший вниз. Но несмотря ни на что, с приказом "полное обмундирование" Солдат справился. Наблюдавший за его сборами охранник под конец даже одобрительно кивнул.

— Попрыгай, — скомандовал он.

Солдат несколько раз подпрыгнул на месте, стараясь приземляться мягко и как можно тише. Нигде не звенело. 

— Пошёл, — приказал охранник.

Он прошли по коридору, поднялись на лифте и оказались в просторном помещении. Судя по температуре и вкусу морозного воздуха, они были на поверхности. Там Солдата ждали ещё несколько человек, тот самый врач, который осматривал его в последние дни и давший разрешение на "прогулку", человек в маскировочном костюме, державшийся очень уверенно, как начальник, и несколько техников. Солдат получил бушлат, шапку, перчатки и небольшой рюкзак. Личного оружия кроме ножей ему так и не выдали.

— Солдат, вводная, — скомандовал человек в маскхалате. — Задача: разведка территории, предположительно занятой врагом. Местоположение врага неизвестно. Контактов избегать, в бой не вступать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Пройти пятьдесят километров прямо на север, потом повернуть на запад, пройти десять километров, повернуть на юг, пройти двадцать пять километров, после чего двигаться строго на юго-восток до встречи с командой поддержки. Задание понятно? Повторить!

— Двигаться на север пятьдесят, на запад десять, на юг двадцать пять, на юго-восток до встречи с командой поддержки. Не вступать в контакт, не ввязываться в бой. 

В горле царапало, когда Солдат закончил рапорт. Он слишком долго молчал. Почему-то эта мысль вызвала у него лёгкую головную боль, которая, однако, сразу прошла, как только ворота бункера открылись, и в них полился слепяще-белый свет и хлынул ледяной воздух. После бесконечных подземных коридоров с постоянной температурой и безвкусным фильтрованным воздухом у него защемило в груди от огромного пространства, низкого серого неба и мёрзлой поверхности тундры. Ворота бункера выходили прямо за стену, окружавшую территорию. Солдат оглянулся на остальных. Они стояли в ряд и выжидающе смотрели на него. Проверив направлению по компасу, пришитому к рукаву бушлата, Солдат двинулся вдоль стены. Ему казалось, что взгляды провожающих жгут ему спину. Он перешёл с шага на лёгкий бег. Живот и грудь немедленно отозвались тянущей болью, но он не обратил на неё внимания. У него было задание. Остальное не имело значения. 

Час спустя он удалился от бункера достаточно, чтобы тот остался смутным пятном на ровной столешнице тундры за спиной. Насколько Солдат мог судить, вокруг не было ни души, только ровно-серое небо, подмёрзший мох под ногами и редко-редко искривлённые деревца без листьев, замершие до следующей весны. Все было разных оттенков серого. Солдат, однако, оценивал обстановку не по критериям красоты, а удобства, и она ему нравилось. Видно было далеко, никто не смог бы подкрасться к нему незамеченным. Он перешёл на шаг, потом остановился, упёрся в колени и позволил, наконец, слабости навалиться на себя. 

Многодневная голодовка и обезвоживание давали знать о себе. Он чувствовал себя полностью измождённым, перед глазами мельтешили чёрные точки, в горле пересохло, в груди, между ног и в животе болело. Скинув рюкзак, Солдат опустился прямо на мёрзлую землю. Внутри рюкзака чтото глухо брякнуло. Посидев, Солдат подтянул его к себе. После пробежки ему было жарко, но теперь холод постепенно начал пробираться под одежду. Откинув клапан, он с трудом распустил шнурок и заглянул в рюкзак. Два больших термоса и металлические контейнеры. Плюс фляга. Провиант. Он вытащил флягу, открутил крышку и приложил к губам. Вода была ледяной, и Солдат закашлялся, сделав несколько глотков. Заломило зубы, и тут ему показалось, что он слышит плеск текущей воды. Он оглянулся. Нет, по этой мёрзлой земле вода вряд ли потекла бы. Солдат вытер рот рукавом. Медленно закрутил крышку, решив поэкономить запасы. Но потом не удержался и вскрыл один из металлических контейнеров. В нём был сыр, жирный, с острым запахом. Он легко крошился. Солдат стянул перчатку с правой руки, отломил кусочек и сунул в рот. И только тогда понял, как же он хочет есть. Он остановился, когда уже опустошил контейнер наполовину. Желудок судорожно сжимался, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Достав один из термосов, Солдат налил себе из него в крышку. Внутри оказалось горячее молоко. Он уже и не помнил, когда уже пил молоко. Сладковатый запах вызвал вдруг ужасную, необъяснимую тоску. Но Солдат всё равно выпил всё до капли, чувствуя, что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Он тряхнул головой, избавляясь от них, и закрутил термос. Потом убрал его в рюкзак, затянул шнурок и застегнул ремешки. Закинув рюкзак за спину, он поднялся. Еда подкрепила его, он чувствовал, что вполне способен двигаться дальше. И желудок после молока успокоился. Удостоверившись, что не сбился с курса, Солдат пошёл вперёд, постепенно наращивая темп.

***

Снег предательски хрустнул под армейскими ботинками, напоминая о необходимости действовать скрытно. Причудливые сплетения теней и отражаемого снегом света играли против Солдата, портя обзор. Прищурившись, он вгляделся в снежную глушь, утёр тыльной стороной ладони нос и направился дальше. Морозный воздух, поначалу так освежавший, неприятно холодил ноздри.

С неба начала сыпаться мелкая крупа. Снег ещё не лёг окончательно, но под мелкими кустиками уже собирались холмики сухого рассыпчатого то ли льда, то ли инея. Видимость ухудшилась, Солдат уже не видел Базу за спиной. Ему труднее стало удерживать направление движения, исчезли практически все ориентиры. Кроме того, начало смеркаться. 

И тут ему пришло в голову, что в рюкзаке не было никакой дополнительной защиты от холода: ни спальника, ни одеяла, ни палатки. Значит, предполагалось, что он не будет делать долгих привалов, а завершит миссию как можно быстрее. Он перешёл с шага на лёгкий бег. Острая боль ушла, он согрелся, и с удивлением отметил, что чувствует себя лучше. Пища, свежий воздух и отсутствие постоянного наблюдения помогали ему собраться и внутренне расслабиться одновременно. Грудь болела меньше, впервые за последние дни он забыл о ней. Он следил по компасу на рукаве за тем, чтобы не отклоняться от курса. Вот только оценка расстояния давалась ему с трудом, он не был уверен, что сможет точно определить, когда преодолеет пятьдесят километров. Внезапно из рюкзака донёсся писк. Он торопливо сбросил его, определил, что писк шёл из одного из накладных карманов, которые он ещё не проверил. Внутри оказался прибор, на экране которого высветилась цифра “десять” и ещё двадцать семь. Солдат сдвинулся с места, и семёрка сменилась восьмёркой. Прибор считал шаги и переводил их в километры. Внутри Солдата поднялось тёплое чувство: его кураторы заботились о нём, они положили ему аппарат, чтобы он точно дошёл до цели. Сунув прибор в карман, Солдат забросил рюкзак на плечи и пошёл вперёд, постепенно ускоряясь.

***

Зелёная точка на экране пришла в движение, хотя невооружённым глазом это было едва видно. На экране отображалась карта местности — череда волнистых линий и заштрихованных плоскостей. Сидевший за пультом наблюдатель в наушниках радиста тронул какой-то веньер, чуть сдвигая карту.

— Скорость передвижения? — отрывисто спросил Михаил.

— От семи до восьми километров в час. Варьируется, — не отрываясь от экрана ответил наблюдатель.

— Не торопится, — с неудовольствием пробормотал Михаил. — Надо было задать ему временные рамки.

Анисимов не сводил глаз с крошечной точки, которая преодолевала как раз пространство, образованное множеством неровных концентрических кругов.

— Где это он? — спросил он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

Михаил оторвался от своих записей, глянул на экран и хмыкнул.

— Лезет на сопку. Обойти же он не может. Прёт как танк напролом.

Анисимов представил себе, как Солдат взбирается на пологую сопку, добирается до вершины и осматривает плоскую, как столешницу, тундру.

— А если он потеряет передатчик? — спросил Анисимов.

— Их там три, — отозвался Михаил. — А вообще надо бы один запихать ему внутрь, для надёжности. В протез, например. 

Анисимов кивнул, соглашаясь.

Они помолчали, только прибор издавал ровный писк время от времени. Солдат добрался до центра кругов и продолжил движение вперёд. Михаил шуршал бумажками. 

— Как там ваш результат эксперимента? — спросил он вдруг.

Анисимов вздрогнул. Он ни с кем не обсуждал эксперимент с тех пор, как Прокофьев улетел в Москву. Тот присылал ему отчёты по радиосвязи, краткие, но внушавшие надежду.

— Жив и здоров, — кратко отозвался он. — Прибавил сантиметр в росте и триста граммов в весе. По всем показателям, у него полный набор генов.

— Да ну? — удивился Михаил. — Повезло. После их прогулки по лесам…

— Всё нормально. Его в институте генетики проверяют.

Они ещё помолчали. Точка достигла пустого пространства и поползла через него.

— Может, стоило парочку наблюдателей разместить вдоль маршрута? — спросил Анисимов.

— Маршрут планировал не я, — чуть резче, чем до этого, отозвался Михаил, и Анисимову послышалась в его голосе то ли обида, то ли ревность. — Они его ждут в конце первого этапа. Обеспечат небольшую пробежку. 

— А что в конце?

— А в конце мы встретим его и примем в наши крепкие советские объятия. Будем надеяться, что эта прогулка завершит его бабские штучки и вернёт нам Зимнего Солдата. Тогда мы ещё пару деньков его потренируем для восстановления тонуса, подкормим и на лёд.

Анисимов помолчал.

— Слушай, я вот не понимаю: Капитана тогда вы заморозили сходу, а чего сейчас канителитесь?

— Ну, ты сравнил, — усмехнулся Михаил. — Он же подделка. Капитана ты можешь сунуть головой в бак с жидким кислородом, потом достать, дать оттаять, сунуть ему щит, и он пойдёт крушить врагов отечества. Даже без завтрака. Только мозги надо предварительно как следует прожарить. А этого приходится готовить, а то получишь ты на выходе облезший кусок мяса с периодом восстановления в несколько месяцев. Был один замечательный учёный, профессор Персиков, лягушками занимался. Светлая ему память. Он исследовал механизм анабиоза на земноводных. Короче, липиды и сахара — самый лучший способ предотвратить повреждения клеток. 

— А если быстро надо? — заинтересовался Анисимов.

— А если быстро, то потом будет долго. Но в принципе можно. Главное, промыть как следует, а то моча в пузыре и содержимое кишечника замерзает комками и рвёт органы.

Анисимов задумался. Точка на экране упрямо двигалась всё дальше, приближаясь к крестику вверху карты, до которого, однако, оставалось ещё далеко. Он поскрёб подбородок, вспомнил трудности, с которыми был связан забор биоматериала у Капитана и повернулся к Михаилу:

— Слушай, Миш, а нельзя Капитана немножко разморозить, не до конца. Мне бы откачать у него кое-чего.

Михаил хмыкнул и посмотрел на Анисимова с некоторой долей превосходства.

— Андрей, ты вообще цикл разморозки видел? — спросил он. — Там не бывает чуть-чуть. Ты вот можешь своего Солдата чуть-чуть беременным сделать? Или да, или нет. Пока Капитан дойдёт до состояния, когда у него можно будет что-то откачать, он уже практически будет в сознании. А значит, надо его сразу в кресло. Ты не видел, какой он после разморозки, ему и железной руки не надо, своими обычными справляется. Вдвоём мы с тобой никак.

Анисимов нахмурился и подпёр щёку кулаком. Дожидаться возвращения Солдата было скучно.

***

Солдат дважды делал недолгие привалы, перекусывал тем, что выдали. Его не беспокоило, что пища была исключительно молочной, это была еда, она хорошо насыщала и придавала сил. Отвыкшие от значительных нагрузок мышцы болели, однако одновременно он по-прежнему испытывал чувство подъёма, и это было здорово. Стояла глубокая ночь, полная луна серебрила ландшафт, ветер утих, и поэтому резкий писк аппарата в кармане прозвучал пугающе громко. Солдат не сразу понял, в чём дело, но, достав его из кармана, увидел, что на экране угловатые цифры сложились в цифру пятьдесят.

Он остановился и осмотрелся, вытирая нос рукавом. Морозило, звезды были яркие и холодные, воздух прозрачный. Теперь, когда он остановился, стали мерзнуть ноги и нос, но до настоящего холода было ещё далеко. Он повертел головой, раздумывая, не устроить ли привал, и в этот момент остро и тонко взвизгнула пуля, пролетевшая совсем недалеко от него и вонзившаяся в мерзлую землю.

Сработала вбитая почти до уровня инстинкта реакция: упасть, откатиться, затаиться. Откуда здесь мог быть снайпер? И почему он промахнулся, стоя столбом, Солдат даже в темной одежде представлял собой хорошую мишень. Выстрел был произведен с востока, Солдату надо было на запад.

Сверившись с компасом, он выкинул из головы мешающие размышления и вопросы, перевернулся и споро пополз, прижимаясь к земле. Он думал о том, что хорошо, что термосы и контейнеры в рюкзаке за спиной металлические, хоть какая-то защита. Его передвижение было прервано очередным выстрелом. Пуля вошла в почву у левого локтя. Солдат опять откатился, пополз прочь, но раздались еще выстрелы. Постепенно он понял: стреляют не в него, а вокруг, но его гонят в определенном направлении. И оно не соответствовало его маршруту.

Солдат давно уже взмок, он перестал скрываться, вскочил на ноги и побежал, наращивая скорость. Пули пощелкивали по мерзлой земле, норовя ужалить его в пятку. Солдат бежал, задыхаясь и жадно ловя ртом морозный воздух. Он устал и все еще не восстановился, но инстинкт самосохранения был сильнее.

***

— Хорошо бежит, — прокомментировал командир взвода, опуская прибор ночного видения. Сержант, расположившийся рядом с ним, кивнул и издал короткий смешок. Их было семеро, не считая командира, и все они расположились по сопкам, дожидаясь, когда Солдат дойдет до первой базы. А потом началось. Сержант любил стрелять, он мог попасть песцу в глаз, чтобы не портить шкурку. Он легко бы снял Солдата, но поступил приказ только попугать, погонять его по тундре. Сержант поднял рацию:

— БТР один, выдвигайся. Действия согласно плана.

***

Где-то за спиной в хрупкой ночной тишине, заурчал мотор. Сначала Солдат увидел свет фар, потом — череду трассирующих пуль, выпущенных из пулемета. Похоже, за него взялись по-настоящему. Вот только кто? Кто вообще посмел? Солдат рад бы был прибавить скорости, но уже достиг своего предела.

А машина не торопилась, ползла себе, пугая этот ледяной мир, будя его ревом своих двигателей. Солдат побежал, не глядя больше по сторонам, оскальзываясь на заиндевевшем мху, спотыкаясь о кочки. Пули огненными веерами расчерчивали ночь. Он почувствовал, что сейчас упадет, сломается, не выдержит…

Внезапно стрельба прекратилась. Солдат все еще мчался вперед, но примерно минуту спустя понял, что рёв двигателя начал стихать. Он не сразу поверил этому. Может, его потеряли из виду? Или сейчас его начнут травить другими способами? 

Он пробежал ещё немного, постепенно снижая темп, выдыхая, успокаиваясь. Остановился. Ночь вернулась к первозданной тишине. Где-то за спиной мелькнул рассеянный свет и пропал. Солдат повернулся вокруг своей оси, прислушался, в каждую секунду ожидая выстрела, но ничего не было. Он опустился на землю, осел, словно кости в его ногах разом превратились в желе. До сих пор ему было непонятно, что же случилось. Кто стрелял в него? Кто за ним гнался? Почему ни одна пуля не задела его?

Он уткнулся вспотевшим лбом в колени. Адреналин медленно спадал, и тело начало давать о себе знать: заболело в груди, ноги затряслись противной мелкой дрожью, в живот словно воткнули нож. Солдат сидел, скорчившись, до тех пор, пока не начал ощущать холод. Он подумал, что мог бы остаться сидеть вот так, не шевелясь, заснуть и больше никогда не просыпаться, никогда… "Не сметь!" — раздался в его голове властный голос. — "Подъём! Вперёд! Не сдаваться, никогда не сдаваться!"

Солдат вскинул голову, словно ожидал увидеть того, кто отдавал ему приказы. Рядом никого не было, и все же внутри он чувствовал, что не один. И что не имеет права просто уйти и оставить… оставить… Он не помнил, кого нельзя было оставлять и почему, но был уверен: уходить нельзя. Не сейчас.

Кряхтя, он стащил со спины рюкзак. При мысли о жирном пахучем сыре его замутило. Молока он тоже не хотел. Оставалась вода. Солдат напился, вздрагивая от холода. Казалось, теперь холод проник в самый центр его тела. Он убрал флягу обратно в рюкзак. Потом, подсвечивая себе фонариком, посмотрел на компас, определяя направление. Интересно было бы узнать, сильно ли он отклонился от маршрута, но с одним компасом установить это было невозможно. Дальномер показывал, что пробежал Солдат около пяти километров. Он только надеялся, что в нужном направлении.

Поднявшись и надев рюкзак, Солдат подпрыгнул, подтянул лямки и, прихрамывая, двинулся вперёд. 

***

— Скорость у него, конечно… — прокомментировал командир группы наблюдения. Он "проводил" Солдата, проследовав за ним первые километров двадцать, после чего вернулся на базу и координировал "охоту", следя по экрану за всеми передвижениями.

Анисимов недовольно поморщился. Учитывая, что ещё пару дней назад Солдат едва ноги переставлял, результаты и выносливость, которые показывал тот, ему казались впечатляющими.

— Т-тетери, — выдохнул командир и заорал в трещащую рацию: — Сворачивай! Щас загоните его, неделю потом ползать будет!

Михаил недовольно покосился на командира, но Анисимов был рад: да, он хотел, чтобы Солдат мобилизовался и вернулся в своё "нормальное" состояние, но он вовсе не хотел получить его обратно с переутомлением и, возможно, внутренним кровотечением. В конце концов, ему ещё рожать. В перспективе.

Жирные точки танков поползли по экрану в сторону от мерцающей точки Солдата, как жирные мухи. Маленькая точка ещё двигалась некоторое время, а потом замерла. Все уставились на экран: Анисимов, уверенный, что Солдат сломался, Михаил, предложивший идею с "пробежкой", командир, чьи люди увлеклись погоней за дичью и даже оператор монитора, не слишком представлявший, что стоит на кону, но заразившийся общим настроением.

Ждать пришлось почти полчаса, но потом точка вздрогнула и поползла вперёд. Солдат сбился с направления, и сейчас он выравнивал маршрут, ориентируясь на запад. Он явно шагал, а не бежал, судя по скорости, но он продвигался вперёд.

***

Группа сопровождения встретила Солдата в запланированном квадрате. Тот выглядел осунувшимся, измотанным до предела, но вполне дееспособным. Рапорт удалось из него получить только после того, как в него влили две кружки сладкого горячего чая. Солдата посадили в БТР и отвезли на базу.

Анисимов встречал его у ворот. Мороз ощутимо пощипывал щёки и нос, но быть на свежем воздухе всё равно было приятно. Он подумал, что нужно почаще делать перерывы и ходить гулять. Пока он ждал, с неба начала сыпаться сухая крупа, быстро превратившаяся в полноценный снегопад. 

— Повезло, — пробормотал стоявший рядом Михаил, затянулся последний раз и отбросил бычок в сторону. — Могли бы выкапывать его замерзшую тушку из-под снега.

Анисимов ничего не ответил, принявшись притоптывать замерзшими ногами. Из-за снежной завесы донесся звук мотора, все нараставший с каждой секундой. Вскоре лёгкий бронетранспортер въехал в гостеприимно распахнутые ворота базы, которые, однако, немедленно захлопнулись, как створки раковины. Из распахнутого люка выбрался сначала командир оперативной группы, а за ним появился одетый в чёрное Солдат. Он пошатнулся, спрыгнув в снег, но устоял на ногах. Оглянулся, явно ища командира рангом повыше, не нашёл и потому растерянно замер.

— Солдат, рапорт о дееспособности, — требовательно произнес Михаил.

Солдат посмотрел на погоны на его полушубке, выпрямился и хрипло отрапортовал:

— Повреждения отсутствуют, дееспособность пятьдесят процентов. 

— Поступаешь в распоряжении медработника. Дальнейшие указания получишь позже.

— Так точно.

Солдат оглянулся и остановил взгляд на Анисимове, стоявшем немного в стороне. Потом направился к нему, тяжело ступая по тонкому пока слою снега.

— Пойдём, — скомандовал Анисимов, внезапно начиная говорить доброжелательным тоном. — Посмотрим, что у тебя там как.

***  
Анисимов ожидал увидеть что угодно, но только не то, на что смотрел. От Солдата несло козлом, что после суточной пробежки было неудивительно, но зато исчезли практически все признаки недавней беременности и родов. Он весь стал словно суше, подтянулся, окреп, одновременно лишившись мягких очертаний в области бёдер и живота. Анисимов отметил, что форма сидела как влитая, на прессе, ещё накануне вялом и нечетком, проступил рельеф. Даже лицо, хоть и обветренное сейчас, шелушащееся и красное, стало резче, словно двадцать четыре часа в тундре высосали из Солдата всю присущую ему ещё недавно бабскость, так раздражавшую Анисимова. Солдат иначе смотрел, иначе двигался, иначе реагировал на действия Анисимова. Внезапно тот почувствовал страх, находясь с ним в одном помещении.

— В кресло, — резко скомандовал он, и заметил, как Солдат вздрогнул. 

Но всё же направился к смотровому креслу. Анисимов смотрел ему в спину, перечеркнутую сбившейся повязкой на груди, на уверенно развёрнутые плечи, подтянутые ягодицы, крепкие ноги. "Анализ крови на гормоны", — записал Анисимов себе на листок, в котором отмечал результаты осмотров.

Солдат не сел, как нужно, с ногами в держателях, а опустился на самый краешек сиденья и замер. Анисимов недовольно на него зыркнул.

— Особого приглашения ждёшь?

Только теперь Солдат откинулся на спинку и медленно, нехотя, положил ноги в стремена. Анисимов первым делом защёлкнул все держатели, проверил, хорошо ли они держат, и только потом подвёз столик с инструментами.

Солдат смотрел на него из-под спутанных сальных волос, словно собирался укусить при каждом неверном движении. Обмирая, Анисимов перерезал повязку, сжимавшую грудь, и снял прокладки, шершавые от засохшего молока. И ахнул.

На коже проступали следы от повязки, рубцы, быстро налившиеся красным, которые, однако, стали расправляться прямо на глазах. Зато грудь, накануне ещё напряжённая, наполненная, мягкая, с выраженными сосками и потемневшими ареолами, сейчас стала как до беременности и даже до течки. Гладкая кожа плотно обтягивала выраженные грудные мышцы, соски превратились в крошечные бугорки. Анисимов на пробу сжал один. Ни одной самой крошечной капельки не появилось на нём. Сама кожа была прохладной, никакой болезненной горячности. Будто наложенная накануне повязка на самом деле была сделана за неделю, а то и больше. Анисимов написал в графе "лактация" большой и жирный ноль. 

Солдат спокойно позволял щупать себя за грудь, не вздрагивая, не постанывая, как недавно. Точно так же он никак не прореагировал, когда Анисимов ощупал его подмышку, потом спустился к животу. Повсюду были мышцы, словно Солдат провёл не сутки в тундре, а месяц, а может и больше, в постоянных тренировках. Только теперь до Анисимова начало доходить, что именно имел в виду Михаил, рекомендуя стресс как фактор восстановления. Солдат был создан для полевой работы, его организм мобилизовался в условиях, приближенным к боевым, тогда как уход и забота только расслабляли его. Анисимов отметил для себя, что данный тезис требует опытного подтверждения, причём не только с Солдатом. Возможно, он присущ и другим омегам. Если только им позволят продолжить исследования...

Руки его при этом двигались уверенно и привычно, уже добравшись до задницы Солдата. И тут он столкнулся с препятствием. С момента преддверия течки анус Солдата был расслаблен, легко растягивался и вполне мог пропустить внутрь довольно крупные инструменты. Но сейчас он словно закаменел. Крошечная сухая на вид дырочка, плотные мышцы и эпидермальные складки. Даже с вазелином обтянутый резиной палец Анисимова никак не мог преодолеть сфинктер, соскальзывая то вверх, то вниз по расселине. Анисимов поднял глаза.

Солдат тоже вскинул голову и смотрел на него с кресла, дерзко и нагло прищурившись. До Анисимова вдруг дошло, что тот нарочно так стиснул задницу, не желая никого впускать внутрь. И Анисимов взбесился.

Эта подопытная орясина смела ставить его эксперимент, его диссертацию, его профессионализм, наконец, под сомнения, зажимая свою задницу! Он бросил свои бесплодные попытки, схватил зеркало самого большого размера и, приставив металлический конец к тому месту, где все складочки встречались в одной точки, вдавил его внутрь двумя руками, сходу протолкнув почти до половины. 

Солдат выгнулся, насколько позволяли держатели, и Анисимов услышал опасное потрескивание, но он и сам был уже на взводе. Крутанув винт, он расширил проход, проверил, не выпадет ли зеркало, и принялся дальше раздвигать его. Солдат откинул голову, задышал шумно, а под конец даже закричал — Анисимов отметил, что тембр голоса у него изменился, стал ниже, хриплее. Солдат цеплялся за подлокотники, пальцы и костяшки правой руки побледнели. Но Анисимов уже получил свой доступ.

Он запустил в Солдата пальцы, даже сквозь резину ощущая, как там жарко, и принялся ощупывать кишку, надавливая одновременно на живот. Ощущалось всё так, словно Солдат никогда не беременел и не рожал. Только точно зная, где именно находится у него матка, Анисимов смог нащупать складку, её скрывшую. Она полностью стянулась, матка прощупывалась с трудом, а проникнуть внутрь, не повредив кишечника, было бы почти невозможно.

— Поразительно, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Не только скорость, но и уровень регенерации просто поразительный. Прямо Афродита после своего купания в источнике для возвращения девственности. Можно начинать снова, жаль, Капитан сейчас не в доступе, у него яйца изо льда.

Солдат вдруг опять вскинул голову. Мышцы на его груди напряглись, он оскалился, на щеках, и без того красных, выступил малиновый румянец. Солдат медленно сжал левую руку в кулак, а потом вдруг резко выгнулся, забился в кресле. Словно издали послышался вскрик и грохот посыпавшихся на пол инструментов. Резко отшатнувшись, Анисимов опрокинул стальной столик. Расширитель выпал из Солдата и, зазвенев, оставил скол на плитке под креслом.

Анисимов увидел, как стальные скобы начали скрипеть и прогибаться под давлением металлической руки. Солдат словно почувствовал, потому что напрягся ещё сильнее. С резким скрежетом ограничитель начал отрываться от подлокотника кресла, и Солдат, сжав руку в кулак, с силой дёрнулся, стараясь высвободиться. Анисимов почти физически ощутил, что ещё немного, и Солдат превратится в машину, сеящую разрушения, и он, Анисимов, будет первой его целью.

— Охрана! — заорал он, отскакивая к двери. — Охрана! Охрана!

Солдат наверняка понял, что у него почти не осталось времени. Стойка одного из стремён погнулась, Солдат дёрнул ногой, и она отломилась с сухим щелчком, похожим на звук перелома. Левая рука, для которой были сделаны особые крепления, всё ещё оставалась прикована, но явно ненадолго. В этот момент дверь распахнулась — Анисимов едва отпрянул, заработав болезненный удар в плечо. В смотровую вбежали охранники с переносными электрошокерами. Один из них выстрелил Солдату в грудь, и того затрясло, как только электроды впились в неё. Солдат захрипел, дёргаясь в индуцированных конвульсиях, но охранник не отключал шокер ещё секунд двадцать. Зато когда он сделал это, Солдат обмяк в кресле. Под креслом расплылась большая лужа остро пахнущей мочи. Командир охранников, не обращая на неё внимание, подошёл поближе, всмотрелся Солдату в лицо и приподнял веко.

— Готов, минут пять у нас есть, — бросил он своим бойцам. — Доктор, вы закончили? Он сейчас спокойно сидеть не будет, его надо в другое кресло, а потом, желательно, в камеру. Ну или подержим денька три. 

— Забирайте, — слабо махнул Анисимов рукой и сморщился, когда плечо прострелило острой болью. — Я потом… 

Обмякшего Солдата отстегнули, хотя бойцам пришлось повозиться с погнутыми креплениями. Он даже начал уже подавать признаки того, что сейчас придётся в себя: замычал, замотал головой.

— Все думают, — отдуваясь, сказал Анисимову командир, — что Капитан его куда круче. Да, тот кулаком даст, мало не покажется. Но этот же совершенный отморозок. Убьёт и не заметит. Вы, доктор, в следующий раз с ним один на один не оставайтесь, пусть кто-то рядом дежурит.

Анисимов только тупо кивнул. До него начало доходить, что он на волоске был от смерти, вероятно, весьма болезненной. Проследив взглядом, как двое бойцов волоком потащили Солдата в коридор, а третий шел следом, держа шокер наготове, он перевёл взгляд на искорёженное кресло. Его теперь было только на свалку. Как и часть инструментов. Вздохнув, он первым делом налил себе в мензурку спирта, разбавил водой из-под крана до приемлемой крепости и залпом выпил. И только после этого его слегка отпустило...


	5. Chapter 5

_1955_

Солдат задержал дыхание и на выдохе нажал на курок. Сквозь прицел снайперской винтовки он видел, как дёрнулась голова цели, а потом тело грузно повалилось на землю. 

Солдат поднялся. Вышло не столь плавно, как обычно: тело задеревенело из-за многочасового неподвижного ожидания, чёрная ткань униформы посерела от пыли. Тем не менее, наказать его было некому: Солдату предстояло достичь точки эвакуации в одиночестве и дожидаться отряда перехвата там.

Его вновь не отправляли в криокамеру. Солдат не понимал, почему, но не жаловался. Время от времени (Солдат не мог точно сказать, как часто это происходило) его выводили из сна, по месяцу, а то и по два не отправляя обратно. Он тренировался, ходил на задания, которые, однако, бывали не всегда, плюс регулярно посещал смотровую. Регулярные и въедливые медицинские осмотры действовали на нервы. Солдат не понимал, какой цели они служили, знал только, что осматривающий его врач по окончании каждого становился очень, очень зол. 

Мысли текли в голове вяло, Солдат замёрз и проголодался, а до точки встречи с командой оставалось ещё порядка десяти километров. Он перешёл на неторопливую трусцу, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь. Постепенно мышцы разогрелись, он принялся увеличивать скорость и вскоре бежал уже ровно и быстро, совершенно выбросив из головы картину последнего задания. Он надеялся на чай в горячей алюминиевой кружке, на кулеш с кусочками мяса и сала, на кусок хлеба с маслом, посыпанный крупным желтоватым сахарным песком. Может, ещё и яблоко дадут или огурец. Ему нравилась нынешняя локация, некоторые офицеры жили явно неподалёку от базы и приносили с собой вкусно пахнущие свёртки с домашней едой. И порой делились ею с Солдатом, если он хорошо себя вёл. Сейчас Солдат вёл себя хорошо, не дрался, не сопротивлялся, выполнил задание. Он однозначно заслужил яблоко.

Он добрался до точки эвакуации, обозначенной якобы старыми охотничьими флажками, и почти немедленно раздался свист. В кустах зашелестело, Солдат понял и нырнул в сплетение веток. Его хлопнули по плечу, кто-то потянул за винтовку, которую он безропотно отдал. После короткого марша Солдат в сопровождении двоих конвоиров забрался в брюхо вездехода. Они уселись на пол, и машина поползла, ревя и ломая мелкие деревца. Лейтенант, посланный с ними, потребовал рапорт.

— Задание выполнено согласно предписанию, цель уничтожена, свидетелей замечено не было.

Лейтенант кивнул и перекинул Солдату вещмешок с термосом и довольствием. Солдат наелся, напился, отыскал в мешке не только яблоко, но и пару морковок, съел их все и задремал, привалившись к металлическому борту и не обращая внимания на грохот и разговоры сопровождающих.

Он проспал до самого прибытия в бункер и поначалу только хлопал глазами, не понимая, почему встречающий их ведёт себя слишком тихо, а вот командный состав наоборот бегает и ругается, ничего не объясняя. Навстречу Солдату вышел майор Кнорозов, лицом напоминавший грозовую тучу.

— Этого ведите в тренировочную, — приказал он, дёрнув головой в сторону Солдата. — И побыстрее. Заждались уже. Белобрысая тварь совсем разошлась, пора преподать урок. 

Солдат не понял, о чём шла речь, но, судя по всему, понял сопровождающий, потому как пихнул Солдата вперёд по коридору в сторону, противоположную от его обычного места содержания.

Чем дальше они шли, тем больше встречалось им людей: техников, охранников, даже спецназовцев. Одного медики несли на носилках, и судя по тому, как болталась его разбитая голова и смотрели в потолок прохода неподвижные глаза, вряд ли ему ещё нужна была медицинская помощь. Сопровождающий довёл Солдата до двери, наглухо перекрывавшей коридор, и трижды постучал в неё кулаком. 

Солдат резко остановился, заслышав раздавшийся за ней гортанный рык альфы. Одновременно в двери с грохотом открылось зарешеченное окошечко. Лицо, маячившее за ним, выглядело бледным и потным.

— Майор Кнорозов приказал привести, — пояснил сопровождающий. — Вроде как для воздействия.

Окошечко молча захлопнулось, и Солдат вздохнул с облегчением. Ему совсем не хотелось идти за эту дверь, из-за которой доносился лязг, рёв и тянуло кровью, яростью и гоном. От этой смеси запахов внутри Солдата образовывалась чёрная дыра, в которую он бесконечно падал, падал и всё никак не мог достигнуть дна.

Тяжелая дверь поехала внутрь, приоткрывая проход. Сопровождающий слегка толкнул Солдата в спину.

— Иди давай. Там всё скажут.

Не оглядываясь, Солдат шагнул вперёд. Почему-то запах альфы в гоне, болезненный, горьковатый, безумный, показался ему необычайно привлекательным. Он пошёл, ориентируясь больше на обоняние, а не на зрение, и был остановлен грубым рывком.

— А ну стоять, падла, — рявкнул охранник. — Торопов, проводи!

Торопов, явно напуганный, качнул автоматом, который он сжимал в руках. Если бы Солдат захотел, он бы смог обезоруживать его буквально посекундно. Но он не стал бы этого делать, в конце концов, даже с пугливым Тороповым они были на одной стороне и делали общее дело установления правильного мирового порядка, при котором будут счастливы все. А потом коридор закончился, и они вошли в большое, залитое ярким светом помещение с бетонным полом. В центре которого многочисленными цепями был прикован крупный мускулистый альфа со светлыми волосами.

У стены притулился один из спецназовцев, сжимавший плечо и глухо ругавшийся сквозь зубы. Судя по тому, как висела его рука, у него был вывих или перелом. Солдат мельком ему посочувствовал, когда перед ним возник старший лейтенант Ковган, которого Солдату уже доводилось встречать. И он его не особенно любил, кажется, взаимно.

Ковган был растрепанный, с синяком под глазом, размазанной под носом кровью, бешеный, как бык, укушенный слепнём в самое нежное. 

— Этот нахуя здесь? — заорал он на Торопова.

— Ма… Майор приказал, — совсем не по уставу выдавил Торопов. — Для наказания.

Внезапно лицо Ковгана осветилось изнутри, словно ему пришла чудесная мысль. На губах заиграла мрачная улыбка.

— Ах, для наказания, — протянул он. — Для, мать его, наказания. Ну, посмотрим. Ты! — рявкнул он Торопову. — Обратно на пост, кругом марш!

Торопов испуганно козырнул и суетливой мышкой скрылся в коридоре. Старлей повернулся к Солдату.

— Снимай все, — брезгливо скомандовал он. — Поживее жопой двигай.

Не совсем понимая, для чего подобный приказ, Солдат принялся раздеваться. И только распрямляясь после того, как стащил сапоги, он понял, что в помещении наступила почти полная тишина.

Замолкли охранники и спецназовцы, до этого ходившие у стен и переговарившиеся, замолкли раненые, стонавшие и матерившиеся сквозь зубы, затих альфа посередине зала. Точнее, он затих, но теперь стоял, натянув удерживавшие его цепи до предела, подавшись в сторону Солдата, и шумно втягивал воздух носом, под которым засохли кровавые разводы. Солдат непонимающе осмотрелся. Что-то было в этом странное. Почему все вдруг уставились на него? Почему альфа уставился на него — так? Может, он подумал бы ещё, однако старший лейтенант грубо толкнул его в спину.

— Давай, до утра тут стоять будем, что ли?

Солдат принялся быстро раздеваться дальше, бросая вещи на пол. Ремень, гимнастёрка, рубаха, нательное… Задержался он только на кальсонах, посмотрел на старшего лейтенанта вопросительно. Тот кивнул, и Солдат потянул за завязки.

В зале было холодно, и кожа Солдата мгновенно покрылась гусиной кожей. Ему хотелось бы обхватить себя руками или прикрыться, хотя в смотровой ему давно уже отбили порывы скрыть тело хоть в какой-то степени, так что он оставил руки свободно висеть.

— А теперь иди вон туда, — указал ему старший лейтенант.

“Вон там” было напротив альфы, всё ещё в хорошо освещенном пространстве, но почти на границе тени, в которую были погружены углы помещения. Солдату понадобилось четыре шага, чтобы дойти до нужного места, и альфа жадно следил за ним, поворачивая не только голову, а вытягиваясь в его сторону всем телом. Солдат отстранённо подумал, что цепи, которые его удерживали, наверное особенно прочные. Может, даже, как его левая рука. Старший лейтенант, следовавший за ним по пятам, но державшийся в тени, надавил ему на плечо, без слов заставив опуститься на колени.

Под коленями был бетон, сухой, но холодный, покрытый песком и мелким мусором. Каждая крошечка чувствительно впилась в кожу. Солдат подумал, что через некоторое время станет по-настоящему больно, однако не был уверен, откуда пришла эта уверенность. Заныла обнажённая беззащитная спина, за которой что-то происходило, судя по шорохам и коротким приказам и подтверждениям. Он не стал вслушиваться: это было бесполезно, то, что должно было случиться, обязательно бы произошло независимо от его мнения по этому поводу. Вместо этого он принялся рассматривать альфу.

Альфа был молод. И, наверное, красив, но сейчас на лице его запеклась кровь, под одним из глаз был багровый фингал, взмокшие и потемневшие от пота светло-русые волосы падали на лоб. Его тело, мощное и мускулистое, было выставлено во всей красе под ярким светом направленных в центр прожекторов. Непонятно было, видел ли альфа что-то. Не исключено, что он ориентировался исключительно по запаху или по звукам.

Пять толстых цепей, растянутых в стороны и закрепленных крепкими замками, удерживали его на месте. Из-под широких металлических кандалов, обхватывавших лодыжки и запястья альфы, сбегали струйки крови, которая, однако очень быстро подсыхала, как отметил Солдат. Металлический же ошейник стискивал шею. Кровь из-под него текла альфе на грудь, покрытую густыми светлыми волосками. Некоторые ручейки добрались и до живота, рельефного, словно созданного руками скульптора. Солдат рассматривал их, как картину.

— Смотри, — раздался у него над ухом голос. — Смотри внимательно, ублюдок отмороженный. Не хочешь делать? Не надо, он сделает. Но сначала…

Удара током в спину Солдат не ожидал. Неудивительно, что по ней бегали мурашки в предчувствии плохого. Разряд был силён, настолько, что все мышцы Солдата стянуло разом, дыхание вышибло из легких, и он замер, не в силах пошевелиться, только неконтролируемо, конвульсивно сотрясаясь от нескончаемого потока электричества. А потом он закончился, и разом обмякшее тело Солдата повалилось вперёд. Альфа дёрнулся и зарычал. Солдат отчаянно пытался втянуть хоть немного воздуха в огнём горевшие лёгкие. Кажется, он всхлипывал, но, возможно, ему только казалось.

— Рядовой, — заорал над ним старший лейтенант. — Встать!

Оттолкнувшись правой рукой — левая ощущалась тяжёлой и неповоротливой — Солдат кое-как опять поднялся на колени.

— Руки за спину! — опять взревел старший лейтенант. — Смотреть прямо перед собой!

Солдат завёл правую руку за спину. Левая всё ещё не хотела его слушаться. Старший лейтенант заметил.

— Капитан, — резко рявкнул он, — смотри внимательно.

Зашуршал бетон под подошвами сапог, старший лейтенант обогнул Солдата и короткой шоковой дубинкой заставил его приподнять голову. Солдат видел альфу, который тянулся к нему, чуть ли не выворачивая суставы, но цепи не позволяли ему сдвинуться с места.

Второй удар пришелся в углубление между ключицами. Солдат был готов, что произойдёт что-то подобное, но к самому разряду подготовиться было невозможно. Ему стянуло мышцы лица, настолько, что, казалось, зубы вот-вот раскрошатся. Сердце перестало биться, он не мог дышать, не мог ничего сделать…

Он пришёл в себя на бетоне, в луже собственной мочи. В горле першило от поднявшейся, но не покинувшей из-за спазма мышц блевотины. Солдат кое-как вдохнул и закашлялся. Казалось, каждый мускул выкрутило, растянуло до невозможности, как резинку, измочалило, пока они не стали вялыми и слабыми. Солдат даже не расслышал шагов, просто ему под рёбра ткнулся мысок сапога.

— П-падаль, — слегка заикнувшись, бросил старший лейтенант, после чего ухватил Солдата за волосы и вздёрнул голову вверх, повернув в сторону альфы. — Видишь? — обратился он явно не к Солдату. — Как думаешь, что произойдёт, если я засуну вот эту штучку, — он потряс шоковой дубинкой, не очень длинной, но толстой, — ему в жопу и включу её? Как думаешь, долго он протянет? Наверняка выблюет всё, что в нём есть, вместе с желудком в придачу. А потом сдохнет. А может, и нет. Как тебе _такой_ эксперимент?

Солдат почувствовал на лице что-то тёплое, провёл рукой — оказалось, изо рта текла кровь. Когда именно и что именно успел он прикусить? Он двинул неповоротливым распухшим языком и почувствовал в щеке изнутри вздутие, которое немедленно отозвалось вспышкой острой боли. Альфа молчал. Сопел, дышал, как кузнечные мехи, даже похрипывал, но молчал. Ни рыка, ни слов. Солдат поднял на него глаза. Слово пришло откуда-то из глубины, он даже сам не знал, откуда именно. Просто всплыло на поверхность, как листок из тёмного омута поднимается к свету, вытолкнутый невидимым и неощутимым течением.

— Стив, — невнятно пробормотал он.

Альфа услышал. Это было сразу заметно по мгновенно напрягшимся и тут же обмякшим мускулам. Словно тот стержень, который его держал, не позволяя сломаться, вдруг треснул, и всё. Крупное тело будто стало меньше, даже запах изменился. Солдат смотрел на него, и ему было жаль альфу. На его глазах тот ломался, превращаясь из дикой и необузданной силы в послушное орудие. Солдат даже почувствовал разочарование, что тот сдался так быстро, и одновременно облегчение. Не из-за себя. Из-за альфы. Почему-то ему не хотелось, чтобы альфе было плохо, было больно. 

Старший лейтенант выступил вперёд, тоже отметив изменения. Держался он от альфы подальше, но подошёл намного ближе своих соратников.

— Ты готов хоть немного поработать головой? — брезгливо сказал он. — Понимаю, у тебя вместо мозгов давно кусок пережаренного филе, но его должно хватить на то, чтобы понять: пора.

Альфа молча склонил голову. 

Кто-то подошёл к Солдату и резко вздёрнул его на ноги. Самостоятельно тот бы долго ещё колупался. Его повели прочь, подталкивая в спину. Ноги Солдата заплетались, от него воняло, всё тело болело. На заднем фоне зазвенела цепь. Солдату не позволили обернуться, чтобы посмотреть. У самого выхода из зала он почти прошептал: “Возвращайся, Стив”. Раздавшийся в ответ рёв был, скорее всего, совпадением, но Солдату было приятно думать, что альфа ответил именно ему.

***

В лабораторию Анисимов вернулся в приподнятом настроении. Что скрывать, ему и самому давно хотелось как минимум выдать Солдату затрещину. Придумывать физические наказания он был не мастак, и тем не менее Солдат давным-давно на это напрашивался. Пусть практической пользы никакой, зато на душе потеплело. Особенно учитывая, что исследования, которые Анисимов вёл, тоже шли прахом в прямом, очень библейском смысле.

Сколько бы раз Солдата не размораживали, сколько бы не устраивали подходящих, благоприятных условий, течь тот не желал ни в какую. Но жрать требовал каждый день. Не говоря уже о прочих расходах — даже воздух, которым дышал Солдат, стоил электричества, природного газа и прочего. Плюс охрана, уход, питание… Перед Анисимовым, да и всей базой в целом, вставал вопрос, как проблему разрешить. Нет, решение-то было простым: Солдат должен был рожать, чтобы окупать расходы. Но вот как прийти к этому решению, то есть вызвать у чёртового омеги течку… над этим они бились уже не первый год. 

Идея создать препарат, при помощи которого можно было бы искусственно вызвать течку, пришла к Анисимову после второй или третьей неудачной попытки. Солдат отправлялся обратно в криокамеру, а Анисимов — в лабораторию. 

Серые стальные стены с массивными окнами из толстого стекла, поначалу холодные и неприветливые, стали казаться почти родными. В лаборатории царили идеальная чистота и порядок: длинный металлический стол с оборудованием для химического анализа, застеклённые стойки с пустыми склянками и пробирками в держателях, холодильники для биологических образцов. Воздух тут был холоднее, чем в других частях базы. 

Успех, которого они добились с профессором Прокофьевым, открыл им новые возможности, и Анисимов поспешил ими воспользоваться. После войны государство преследовало цели возрождения населения, поэтому любые программы, нацеленные на это, легко получали как одобрение, так и финансирование. Идея добиться рождения здоровых крепких детей (а младенец, которого Прокофьев тогда увёз на демонстрацию в Москву, был, несмотря на то, что родитель его шатался неизвестно где по лесу, крупным, здоровым и хорошо развитым) от омег пришлась кое-кому в правительстве по вкусу. Но для программы нужны были добровольцы. И скоро доставили первую партию.

Их было пятеро. Две омеги мужского пола, три женского. Возраст от шестнадцати до двадцати пяти. Все — осуждённые за преступления различной тяжести, все нерожавшие. Идеальный материал для экспериментов.

Для начала их рассадили по камерам, стали лечить (у каждого оказался ворох незначительных заболеваний) и кормить. Раз в сутки выгоняли в холодный ангар “на прогулку”, где заставляли двигаться на свежем воздухе. Пару месяцев спустя омеги окрепли, порозовели, оправились. У одной из женских особей случилась течка — слабая и какая-то неудовлетворительная. Анисимов продержал ее в смотровом кресле почти трое суток, каждый час проверяя ход эструса. Собрав данные, он отправил омегу под номером два обратно в камеру. Это было вечером. А наутро ему сообщили, что омега всю ночь бросалась на стены, билась головой, поцарапала и укусила охранников, а к утру умерла.

Глядя на лежащее на прозекторском столе тело, Анисимов никак не прокомментировал того, что синяки у омеги были преимущественно на груди и бёдрах и поразительно напоминали отпечатки рук. Он сецировал омегу, заспиртовал некоторые органы на будущее и велел сжечь, что осталось. Судя по всему, беременность вряд ли бы наступила, никаких признаков созревания яйцеклетки найти Анисимову не удалось. Оставалось гадать, была ли причина в общем ослабленном состоянии омеги или же за этим крылось что-то более серьезное.

Осмотрев оставшихся четверых, он выбрал самую старшую — женскую особь двадцати пяти лет, и решил попробовать ввести ей созданный им на основе данных Солдата гормональный коктейль. 

***

**_Эксперимент номер 1_ **

**20 июня**

Объект эксперимента: омега  
Порядковый номер: 5  
Первичный пол: женский  
Возраст: 25 лет  
Беременностей не было  
Общее состояние: удовлетворительное  
Хронические заболевания: не выявлено

 _12:00_  
Первая инъекция препарата. Введено 1000 мл внутривенно, в физрастворе. Продолжительность введения: 2 часа

 _15:00_   
Появились первый признаки наступления течки. Повышение температуры, головная боль. Анализ крови показал резкое повышение уровня гормонов. 

_16:00_  
Отмечены ярко выраженная слабость, головокружение, сильные приступы тошноты, бледность кожных покровов. Пульс слабый и учащенный. 

Омега отказывается есть. Происходит естественное очищение организма.

Вмешательства: многократная клизма, ополаскивание холодной водой, капельница с глюкозой и физраствором. 

**21 июня**

_4:00_  
Резкое ухудшение состояния. У объекта открылось маточное кровотечение. Быстро нарастает, не прекращается долгое время, остановке поддаётся плохо. Жалобы на резкие схваткообразные боли внизу живота. 

Тампонирование даёт кратковременные результаты. 

Давление 90 на 55, тенденция к понижению.

 _11:00_  
Возобновление кровотечения. Выделения обильные, ярко-красные, со сгустками. 

Объект находится под наблюдением.

Проведено переливание крови, введён физраствор. 

**22 июня**  
Проведена эвтаназия. Тело отправлено на экспертизу. 

**24 июня**  
Аутопсия показала массивные опухоли матки и яичников, разрастание и отслоение эндометрия.

Поразительная скорость развития аномалий.

 **Задача:** перед повторный экспериментом проводить более тщательное обследование на наличие аномалий половой системы. Не исключено, что стимуляция эструса не провоцирует их возникновение, а ускоряет рост.

**_Эксперимент номер 2_ **

**26 июня**

Объект эксперимента: омега  
Порядковый номер: 1  
Первичный пол: мужской  
Возраст: примерно 19-20 лет, точные данные отсутствуют  
Беременностей не было (подтверждено осмотром)  
Общее состояние: удовлетворительное  
Хронические заболевания: не выявлено  
Аномалии репродуктивной системы: не выявлено 

_07:00_  
Первая инъекция препарата. Введено 1000 мл внутривенно, в физрастворе. Продолжительность введения: 4 часа

 _14:00_   
Появились первый признаки наступления течки. Повышение температуры, головная боль. Анализ крови показал резкое повышение уровня гормонов. Обильное выделение смазки с кровянистыми включениями

 _16:00_  
Отмечается слабость, головокружение, бледность кожных покровов. Пульс слабый и учащенный. 

Омега отказывается есть. Происходит естественное очищение организма. 

Сильная тошнота, но без рвоты. Жидкий стул. 

Вмешательства: многократная клизма, ополаскивание холодной водой, капельница с глюкозой и физраствором. 

Омега много говорит, речь бессвязная, нечеткая, не несёт смысловой нагрузки. Многократное повторение отдельных слов и фраз.

**27 июня**

_4:00_  
Резкое падение артериального давление, потом резкое же повышение. Матка полностью открыта, анус мягкий, повышенное отделение смазки. Объект готов к оплодотворению. Лёгкое кровотечение, не внушающее опасений. 

Наблюдается спонтанная аритмия.

Объект подключен к аппарату ЭКГ.

 _11:00_  
Многократные капельницы с глюкозой, физраствором, комплексами минеральных веществ. 

Обильное потоотделение, слюнотечение, мочеотделение. Объект стремительно теряет жидкость. 

Нарушение водно-солевого баланса, предпринимаются меры.

 _17:30_  
Объект скончался в результате остановки сердца.

 **28 июня**  
Аутопсия показала массивный инфаркт миокарда, изменения в мозге, печени, почках. Подробнее в отчете о вскрытии. Причины и механизмы развития болезненного состояния пока не ясны. 

Отмечено полная готовность к оплодотворениею: зев матки приоткрыт и полностью свободен, в наличии созревшие яйцеклетки, проход к матке чист и увлажнен, кислотно-щелочная среда соответствует норме.

 **Задача:** Проверить гипотезу о необходимости совпадения первичного пола донора гормонов с реципиентом.

**_Эксперимент номер 3_ **

**4 июля**  
Объект эксперимента: омега  
Порядковый номер: 2  
Первичный пол: женский  
Возраст: 16 лет, точные данные отсутствуют  
Беременностей не было (подтверждено осмотром), течка была одна без половых контактов (по заявлению объекта)  
Общее состояние: удовлетворительное  
Хронические заболевания: не выявлено  
Аномалии репродуктивной системы: не выявлено 

_08:00_  
Первая инъекция препарата. Введено 1000 мл внутривенно, в физрастворе. Продолжительность введения: 4 часа

 _11:00_   
Массивный анафилактический шок: объект скончался.  
Отмечено: резкое падение артериального давления, одышка, мышечные спазмы и судороги  
Смерть наступила в течение двенадцати минут после первых признаков аномалии.

 **5 июля**  
Аутопсия показала массивный отек лёгких, мозга. Подробнее в отчете о вскрытии. Причины и механизмы развития болезненного состояния пока не ясны. 

Готовность к оплодотворение частичная, течка не успела развиться в полной мере.

 **Задача:** Гипотеза о необходимости совпадения первичного пола донора и реципиента частично подтверждается. Необходимы дальнейшие исследования. Перед следующим экспериментом следует сделать анализ гормонов и сравнить с анализами донора. 

**_Эксперимент номер 4_ **

**10 июля**  
Объект эксперимента: омега  
Порядковый номер: 3  
Первичный пол: мужской  
Возраст: 21 год  
Беременностей не было (подтверждено осмотром), течки регулярные, без половых контактов  
Общее состояние: удовлетворительное  
Хронические заболевания: не выявлено  
Аномалии репродуктивной системы: не выявлено 

_08:00_  
Первая инъекция препарата. Введено 600 мл внутривенно, в физрастворе. Продолжительность введения: 24 часа

Объект ведет себя спокойно, жалуется на неподвижность, в целом состояние удовлетворительное, показания в норме (см. лист наблюдений)

**11 июля**

_09:00_  
Наблюдается легкое вздутие живота, при пальпации умеренные боли. 

_12:00_  
Боли усиливаются. Вздутие передней брюшной стенки. Попытка отвести газы с помощью трубки результатов не дала. 

Внутриполостной осмотр: проход чистый, готов к совокуплению. Смазка светлая, прозрачная, без кровянистых включений. Шейка матки свободна.

 _17:30_   
При осмотре острый болевой синдром в нижней части живота. Заметное выпячивание передней стенки брюшной полости. Кожа напряжена, краснота. Температура тела повысилась до 38° С и растёт. 

При пальпации ощущаются множественные узлы неизвестного происхождения.

 _22:00_   
Последние два часа объект кричит, почти не переставая. Жалуется на сильные боли в животе. 

Живот вздут, твёрдый, отчётливые узлы в брюшине. 

Уровень гормонов в крови чрезвычайно высокий (см. развёрнутый анализ крови). 

Зев матки приоткрыт, кровянистые выделения. 

Температура стабилизировалась на 39,6° C. Введение обезболивающих и жаропонижающих препаратов в обычных терапевтических дозах не даёт результатов. Температура ненадолго опускается на десятые доли градусов и возвращается к прежнему уровню. 

Морфин???

**12 июля**

_02:00_   
Введён морфин по Лазареву. Объект ненадолго впал в забытьё. В нижней части живота отчётливое вздутие, видна неровная структура опухоли.

Не приходится сомневаться, что это опухоль. Развитие, однако, идёт иначе, чем в эксперименте с объектом 5. Кровотечение слабое, спорадическое. 

Решено подождать до утра и провести резекцию опухоли.

 _04:15_   
Произошёл разрыв опухоли. Судя по всему, инфильтрат поступает в брюшную полость. Объект спокоен, утверждает, что боль ослабла. Живот болезненный, но мягче, чем до разрыва.

Температура повысилась до 40,2° C.

 _06:30_   
Анализ крови с посевом подтверждает диагноз “сепсис”. Объект впал в беспамятство, не реагирует на раздражители. Температура растёт (см. лист наблюдений).

Кожные покровы бледные, за исключением живота и лобка. Там кожа красная, воспаленная, горячая на ощупь. 

Гнойные выделения с резким запахом из прохода. Анализ показал, что в них содержится огромное количество женских половых гормонов.

 _07:45_   
У объекта агония. 

_09:00_  
Смерть объекта наступила в 08:47. Объект в себя не приходил. Подробности вскрытия в отдельном отчёте.

 **Задача:** Установить причину случившегося.

Необходимо провести больше экспериментов, варьируя дозировку, концентрацию и скорость введения гормональных препаратов.

Омеги женского пола не подходят!!! (подчёркнуто три раза) Необходимо совпадение первичного пола донора и реципиента.

Проклятый Солдат!!! В печку твою течку!

***

К концу записи почерк Анисимова стал резким и размашистым, кое-где ручка едва не прорывала бумагу от кипящей внутри злости и разочарования. 

Откинувшись на стуле, он отпихнул журнал и потянулся к стоящей рядом кружке, едва не расплескав крепкий, почти остывший чай. Настольная лампа распространяла вокруг бледный желтоватый свет, и бумага в нём казалась старой и коричневатой, как папирусный свиток. 

Он провёл вскрытие, не полную аутопсию, просто не выдержал и взрезал живот еще тёплого трупа, едва его переложили на анатомический стол. То, что он увидел, повергло его в шок: выглядело всё так, что у омеги разом созрели все яйцеклетки, но спуститься по трубам в матку в таких количествах они не могли, а потому закапсулировались. Он не знал точно, сколько именно их было, но явно больше тысячи. Учитывая, что организм омеги, как и женский, может содержать до четырёхсот тысяч яйцеклеток… Там просто гроздья висели, пока не лопнули. Не будь омега здоровым, Анисимов сказал бы, что тут очень, очень, нереально просто запущенный случай синдрома поликистозных яичников, но он сам осматривал объект, и тот был здоров. Уж изменения в матке Анисимов бы не пропустил, он чуть сам ему в задницу не влез, осматривая перед началом эксперимента. В конце концов, это был его последний подопытный! Выбивать новых будет нелегко. А ведь как он радовался! Как надеялся! Ему виделось, как он создаст сыворотку для течки, будет колоть её Солдату, как только понадобится, а может, станет заведующим особой клиники, где они будут готовить омег к оплодотворению, оплодотворять и получать здоровое потомство… Вместо этого — пять трупов меньше чем за месяц. Хотя один не на его совести, пусть там военные сами разбираются с дисциплиной младшего состава. 

И всё же как обидно. Опять Солдат ускользал от него, мерзкий отвратительный Солдат, не желавший течь. Не добавляли оптимизма ещё и неудачные попытки вязки Капитана с другими омегами.

Сколько бы Анисимов не грозился отправить провинившихся с голым задом в камеру к Капитану, на деле тому было не так уж и всё равно, кого трахать. Тот воротил морду от любых омег, а если их подсовывали ему слишком настойчиво, то мог и трахнуть, порвав, как говорится, от ушей и до хвоста. Такое случалось редко, но омеги, после такого, как правило, не выживали. Тоже ещё одна статья расходов. Докажи начальству, что Капитан — это не обычный альфа, которого помани шлейфом, и он бежит, высунув язык. Даже трахая навязанных омег Капитан, как правило, избегал эякуляции. Не хотел он в них кончать, видите ли. До сих пор Анисимов получал его сперму на анализ путём пункций, хотя даже со своими повреждёнными мозгами Капитан должен был осознавать, что подрочить в мензурку (или даже позволить отдрочить себе) куда как приятнее и проще не только для самого Анисимова.

И за что ему такое наказание, думал Анисимов, сортируя документы для отчёта по эксперименту. И где же найти ещё здоровых неиспорченных омег?

***

Как назло именно в этот момент на базу приехал Прокофьев. Самодовольный, пахнущий одеколоном, в сером костюме с искрой. Рядом с ним Анисимов почувствовал себя вдвойне неухоженным, грязным, небритым, одетым в полувоенный френч с несвежими воротничками и мятые брюки. Прокофьев первым делом пошёл в смотровую, полистал отчёты и записи, громоздившиеся на столе (Анисимов не стал упоминать, что у него и в собственной комнате лежала целая гора бумаг), а потом похлопал Анисимова по плечу.

— Заработался ты, Андрюша. Совсем погряз в рутине, продыху у тебя нет.

— Так, Кирилл Алексеевич... — вскинулся Анисимов.

— Как врач — и не спорь, не спорь, Андрюшенька, я и с животинками справляюсь, и с людишками — так вот, как врач приказываю тебе взять выходной. Будь мы где поближе к цивилизации, я бы тебя, Андрюша, выгнал из дому, послал бы в баньку сходить, кружечку бы пива выпить да в кино с молодыми барышнями сбегать, но так как у нас таких возможностей нет, мы с тобой по-другому сделаем. Ты сейчас пойдешь к себе, возьмёшь, что тебе нужно, и в офицерский душ. Помойся, побрейся — от тебя, не обижайся, милый, козлом воняет. Смени бельё, носки, пусть тебе, в конце концов, свежую форму по уставу выдадут. Врач, а выглядишь, как… полярник на зимовке. И не торопись, постой под водичкой, прогрейся, расслабься. Как закончишь, приходи ко мне, мою комнату должны приготовить. Я коньячку привёз, мы с тобой посидим, как раньше, поговорим, ты мне всё и расскажешь.

— А Солдат, Кирилл Алексеевич, ну как же с Солдатом…

— И до Солдата твоего доберёмся, успеем. Он же не волк, в лес не убежит? Вот и давай, давай, я тебе как твой непосредственный начальник приказываю. 

Может, у Прокофьева и было много недостатков, но рецепт, выданный Анисимову, и правда сработал. После продолжительного душа, бритья, переодетый в чистое исподнее и ненадеванный вот уже года два костюм, он почувствовал себя новым человеком. И, как Прокофьев и обещал, оказался в его комнате за столом, на котором вместо бесконечных графиков и таблиц была постелена белая скатерть, а на той стояли тарелочки с сухим сервелатом, сыром и икрой из московского спецмагазина, копчёная рыба, буженина, сало с чесноком… На отдельном блюдечке желтел тонко нарезанный лимон. Ординарец внёс кастрюлю с разваренной картошкой, в отдельном судке была тушёная оленина — основной сорт мяса у них на базе. Анисимов аж сглотнул, увидев и, главное, унюхав, всё это великолепие. Сам он в последнее время почти не покидал палаты, в которых держал омег в процессе эксперимента, или на худой конец прозекторской, где потом резал их трупы и спиртовал органы, и питался всухомятку. 

Прокофьев завёл старый, но вполне ещё работающий патефон, поставил довоенную ещё пластинку Утёсова, зажмурился, как кот на завалинке, и сел на стул.

— Ну, садись, садись, Андрюша, да давай с тобой за то, что свиделись.

Он разлил по рюмкам коньяк, и они выпили, чокнувшись, словно это была простая русская водка. Анисимов укусил лимончик, скривившись от кислоты, а Прокофьев уже накладывал ему на тарелку московских гостинцев. Они поели немного, и Прокофьев разлил по второй.

После четвёртой рюмки внутри Анисимова словно распустили какой-то узел, он ослабил галстук, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

— А вот теперь, Андрюша, ты мне рассказывай. А я тебе потом тоже кое-что интересное расскажу.

Анисимов ткнулся лбом в руку, потёр его, а потом решил, что терять ему нечего.

— Я, Кирилл Алексеевич, умучился уже с этим Солдатом. Сил моих нет. Ведь восстановился, стервец, за пару дней всего, ну да я вам писал, ни лактации, матка как у нерожавшего, живот втянулся. Прямо-таки девственница. Но не течёт. Вот хоть ты тресни, Кирилл Алексеевич. Ему все условия, а он никак.

— Та-ак, — протянул Прокофьев. — Не течёт, значит. Ну ладно, про Солдата мы ещё поговорим. А с другими что?

Анисимов так отчаянно взглянул на уже ополовиненную бутылку коньяка, что Прокофьев немедленно понял и наполнил рюмки. Они выпили за советскую науку, самую передовую в мире, и Анисимов принялся рассказывать:

— Омеги были хорошие, подходящие омеги: возраст, состояние здоровья… За одной я не уследил: солдатня ночью устроила свальный грех, забила девчонку насмерть. Они тут сидят безвылазно, понятно, что появились женщина, да ещё и в течке, они и сорвались…

— Это та, что по отчёту с ума сошла?

— Она, Кирилл Алексеевич.

— Ну, потери всегда бывают, мы не в книжке читаем, а с живым материалом работаем. А остальные что?

— А у остальных… Остальных словно сглазили, вот право слово. Первая буквально истекла кровью, что я только ни делал. Бесполезно. Причём на пустом месте: было всё хорошо, и вдруг словно после родов, хлещет и хлещет. И зашить, главное, нечего. Я же отчёт посылал потом, вы видели, наверное.

Прокофьев ничего не ответил, только взял кусочек хлеба, положил сверху ломтик сала, лук, сунул в рот и принялся вдумчиво жевать, словно говоря: я слушаю, слушаю.

— Может, у неё опухоль уже была, а я проглядел… Но как я мог проглядеть? И как может появиться опухоль за одни сутки?

— Может, Андрюша, может… Я тебе сейчас всё расскажу. 

— У второго остановка сердца. Да что там сердца, там словно весь организм отказался работать. Я и адреналин, и атропин, и непрямой массаж. А толку чуть: помер. В течку впал и помер. Третья умерла через два с половиной часа прямо под капельницей. Я такое раз видел, когда девчонку одну пчела укусила. Анафилактический шок и тю-тю. Тут та же самая клиническая картина. Ну и последний, уж как я на него надеялся. Я и дозировку снизил, и время введения растянул, поначалу всё хорошо шло, а потом как начало его раздувать. Видал я поликистоз, Кирилл Алексеевич, но чтоб такое… 

— Ты мне скажи, ты выводы какие-нибудь сделал?

— Выводы… — Анисимов грустно усмехнулся. — Какие тут выводы… Самцов брать надо, они лучше реагируют. Да и покрепче.

— Во-от, — довольно отозвался Прокофьев. — И на другом объекте к такому же выводу прошли.

Несмотря на алкогольный туман Анисимов услышал главное.

— На каком… другом объекте, Кирилл Алексеевич?

Прокофьев, порозовевший, весёлый, словно они тут не смерти несчастных омег обсуждали, подмигнул ему.

— Страна у нас, Андрюша, большая… Правительству нужны результаты. И над их получением работаешь не только ты. И твои результаты укладываются в схему. Ты прости, много я тебе не скажу, там секретность ого-го. У тебя есть преимущество: у тебя Солдат. Это такой, я тебе скажу, фактор… Но однозначно понятно одно: гормональный препарат должен соответствовать первому полу омеги. Так что не видать тебе больше девочек на кресле, Андрюша, как своих ушей. Привыкай ходить по мальчикам.

От скабрезной шутки у Анисимова покраснели уши, однако содержащееся в словах Прокофьева обещание обрадовало его:

— Так другие…

— И у других мрут, не переживай. Я вот материал собираю, статистику и прочее… Подожди, получишь его. Без имён, само собой, но медчасть получишь. И омег тебе дадут.

— Ну а с Солдатом-то что, Кирилл Алексеевич? — вернулся к своей любимой теме Анисимов. — Солдата-то как заставить потечь?

— Не вздумай ничего ему колоть! — предупредил Прокофьев. — Привезут тебе материал для экспериментов. А Солдат это особый случай. Потерпи.

— Так не течёт же!

— Андрей, ну ты как маленький! — Прокофьев даже руками всплеснул. — У него период течек какой?

— Да кто его знает… Он же и не тёк регулярно. 

— Ну, у прочих омег раз в квартал, так?

— Примерно.

— А теперь посчитай-ка… После того, как он родил, сколько времени прошло?

— Да два года уже!

— Не так ты, Андрюша, считаешь. Вы его через сколько заморозили? После родов, я имею в виду.

— Ну, неделю спустя.

— Во, неделя. А потом миссии у него были… исследования твои. Сколько он без заморозки оставался? В общей-то сложности?

— Я… не знаю я, Кирилл Алексеевич. Не считал.

— А ты посчитал бы, математик. Месяца три-то наберётся? Или нет? Для него, почитай, и трёх месяцев после родов не прошло. А восстановительный период у всех разный, кому и трёх хватит, а кому и полгода, и больше нужно. Как будто послеродовое не вёл.

От упрёков начальника Анисимов устыдился. И правда, о том, что для Солдата время текло совсем иначе, он как-то и не подумал. Он жил день за днём, отмечая в календаре дни, и с тоской смотрел, как утекает время… А для Солдата в криокамере время стояло. 

— Так что надо его попросту разморозить да подержать. И без тренировок лишних. Пусть себе поваляется, пузо почешет. Как, знаешь, бурёнки, им тоже после отёла время требуется, даже если телёнка отобрать.

Ветеринарные сравнения Анисимова коробили, но в словах Прокофьева несомненно был резон. И ещё ему хотелось сложить с себя хоть часть ответственности.

— Кирилл Алексеевич, пожалуйста… Вы же его посмотрите? Полностью, и матку, и…

— Андрей, да как я до неё доберусь? Она же скрыта наверняка.

— Доберёмся, Кирилл Алексеевич, обязательно доберёмся. Я знаю, как. Но я хочу, чтобы вы…

— Ладно, ладно, не мельтеши. Уломал старика. Посмотрим твоего Солдата, но завтра. Всё завтра. Давай-ка, налей нам да расскажи, как ты тут живёшь-бытуешь? Книги-то тебе хоть приходят? Знаешь, что сейчас в медицине-то происходит?

***

Мышцы Солдата стали эластичней после родов, однако из-за напряжения поддавались под пальцами с трудом. 

— Будем надеяться, что-то получится, — проговорил Прокофьев, пока Анисимов смазывал вазелином и разрабатывал вход Солдата. — Эх, так хотелось бы перед уходом на пенсию увидеть весь процесс! В прошлый раз только первый триместр да часть второго увидеть смогли, чтоб его.

Закончив, Анисимов тщательно вытер Солдата от остатков смазки, потом взял зажимом комок ваты и, обмакнув в стоящую рядом ёмкость с йодом, начал обрабатывать им промежность и анус. 

На медицинском столике уже аккуратными рядами лежали подготовленные инструменты: зажимы, зеркала, несколько расширителей канала шейки матки разного размера, а главное — шприц с толстой тупой насадкой, наполненный размороженной жизнеспособной спермой Капитана. Нет, никаких надежд на оплодотворение Анисимов не питал (ну, если честно, то совсем чуть-чуть). Сперма нужна ему была для гормональной стимуляции, он планировал ввести её в полость матки, когда они до неё доберутся. Может, и разбудит она заснувшую репродуктивку Солдата.

Солдат смотрел в потолок, пошевеливая порой пальцами перехваченных зажимом рук. После того, как он разворотил смотровое кресло, Анисимов заказал особое, похожее на кресло для электротерапии. Массивное, что не своротишь, с широкими подлокотниками, металлическими держателями (слева на всё предплечье), укреплёнными бортами и подголовником с фиксаторами. И всё равно рядом с Солдатом спокойно Анисимов себя не чувствовал.

А вот Прокофьев, похоже, обрадовался. Заворковал буквально, как только Солдата привели, принялся его осматривать и оглаживать, похлопал и по спине, и по груди, а как приказал раздеться, так сразу полез мять живот, соски, нагнул и осмотрел проход. 

— Поразительно, Андрюша, как ты и говорил: если не знать, то целочка как есть. Сейчас в него заглянем, всё ли у него внутри такое же девственное.

Солдат без охоты сел в кресло, задрал ноги и с тех пор лежал, думая о чём-то своём, солдатском. А Анисимов медленно пробирался к его скрытой пока что в недрах прямой кишки матке. Приходилось раздвигать ткани, искать малозаметную выпуклость слизистой складки, буквально вскрывать её. Солдат дёргался, вертел задницей и раздражал Анисимова, у которого на переносице от напряжения выступила испарина. Наконец он сумел аккуратно сдвинуть слизистую, пробраться под неё и подцепил шейку матки. Пулевыми щипцами захватив переднюю губу шейки матки, он начал подтягивать её ближе к клапану, пока зев не показался в проходе. 

Прокофьев уже держал наготове следующий расширитель и, как только Анисимов вытащил предыдущий, протянул его ему. Работать нужно было быстро, чтобы внутренний зев не успел сократиться. 

Они растянули Солдата по максимуму, чтобы освободить место для инструментов и работы. На его шипение и стоны давно уже никто не обращал внимания. У них в разгаре был важнейший эксперимент. 

Анисимов потратил часть спермы, чтобы оросить область вокруг шейки матки. Слизистая словно впитала её, ничего не растеклось, капли быстро исчезли. Он медленно, осторожно ввёл тупую трубку в шейку матки, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. На вид матка была как новенькая, даже поразительно. Анисимов пожалел, что нельзя засунуть сюда фотоаппарат и сфотографировать на будущее. Не поверит же никто! Но пока фотоаппаратов достаточно маленького размера не придумали, приходилось довольствоваться памятью, описывать и зарисовывать.

У него затекла рука, пока он медленно, по миллиметру, вдавливал поршень шприца, вводя сперму. Создавалось впечатление, что организм Солдата реагировал на неё, заметно было по тонусу мышц, по напрягшимся бёдрам, по начавшейся выделяться смазке — не такой обильной, как во время течки, но всё же её было куда больше, чем обычно. Наконец поршень дошёл до конца. Анисимов вытянул шприц и с облегчением вздохнул, крутя рукой в кисти, чтобы расслабить её. Только потом он наконец посмотрел Солдату в лицо.

За последние двадцать минут, пока они вводили сперму, тот поменялся на глазах. Щёки порозовели, шея покрылась красными пятнами, волосы на висках и лбу липли к покрытой испариной коже. Солдат глубоко дышал. А ещё у него стояло, стояло так крепко, что Анисимов аж руки потёр. Кажется, у них ещё и проба семенной жидкости Солдата будет без особенных усилий. Он переглянулся с Прокофьевым.

Старик тоже отметил реакцию подопытного.

— Вот это я понимаю ответ, — удовлетворённо заметил тот. — Вот что природа-то матушка делает. Пошло дело!

Он похлопал Солдата по голому, больше не покрытому мурашками, а неожиданно горячему бедру, и принялся стягивать резиновые перчатки. Анисимов, уже наученный горьким опытом, что доверять Солдату в таком тонком деле, как течка, нельзя, запрещал себе радоваться. И всё же выглядел тот многообещающе.

Они оставили его на сорок пять минут в кресле и, только удостоверившись, что ничего не вытекает и нет признаков ни шока, ни сердечной недостаточности, отправили обратно в камеру.

Прокофьев похлопал Анисимова по плечу.

— Ну вот видишь, а ты говорил, — сказал он так, словно реакция Солдата была только его, профессора Прокофьева, заслугой.

Анисимову захотелось его стукнуть, но такого он позволить себе не мог.

— Я доложу товарищу Берии, что эксперимент идёт как надо и есть надежда на замечательные результаты. Готовься получить премию, Андрюша. 

***

Анисимовa разбудил суматошный, никак не желающий утихать стук в дверь. Приглушённо ругаясь, он потянулся к ночнику. По небольшой, скудно обставленной комнате разлился блеклый жёлтый свет, и, потирая заспанные глаза тыльной стороной ладони, он сел на койке, сунул ноги в тапочки и шаркающей походкой отправился открывать дверь непрошенному ночному гостю. 

Обнаружился за ней один из техников — всклокоченный, с вздымающейся как после бега грудью и блестящими в полутьме коридора глазами. Анисимов разом выпрямился, поняв, что, что бы ни случилось, дело было важным и не терпящим отлагательств. 

— Андрей Эдуардович! — выпалил техник — Солдат… 

— Дыхание переведи, — приказал Анисимов. — Что Солдат? 

— Потёк, Андрей Эдуардович!

***

Вызванная, считай, искусственно течка и взбесившиеся гормоны плохо сказались на настроении Солдата. Он рычал и огрызался, когда его вели на осмотр (усаживать в кресло пришлось чуть ли не силой, и Анисимов ещё раз порадовался новым усиленным креплениям), и ничуть не подобрел, оказавшись в комнате для подготовки. 

Впрочем, и сам Анисимов был на взводе. Ему ужасно хотелось поджарить блядскому омеге мозги, а после как есть швырнуть Капитану. Но он не мог рисковать результатами программы, и без того висевшей на волоске. От неё зависела его собственная шкура, так что плевать Анисимову было, сколько будет говниться Солдат: без начинки он от Капитана не уйдёт. 

Когда машину, подготавливающую его к вязке, отключили, и к Солдату приблизились, чтобы отцепить от скамьи, тот вновь злобно огрызнулся. Анисимов не выдержал. Махнув рукой техникам и шагнув к Солдату, он схватил его за волосы и резко дёрнул, заставляя вскинуть голову. Солдат дёрнулся, сотрясая аппарат, и низко зарычал, зло уставившись на него серыми глазами. 

— Слушай сюда, — тихо проговорил Анисимов. — Сейчас тебя отведут к альфе, где ты либо прекратишь строить из себя целку и раздвинешь ноги сам, либо тебе их будут держать всей базой. Адреналина захотелось? Я тебе его обеспечу, будь уверен. 

Солдат по-прежнему был напряжён, однако прекратил рычать и в подчиняющимся жесте опустил взгляд. 

— То-то же. Как я и сказал, сейчас тебя отведут к альфе. Твоя миссия — приложить все усилия, чтобы он эякулировал в тебя как можно больше раз. Задание понятно, Солдат? 

Омега несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, однако потом едва заметно кивнул.

— Тогда вперёд. Пора размножаться. 

***

Основным чувством, которое испытывал Капитан, была глубокая всепоглощающая ярость. Он с трудом собирался с мыслями, приходя в себя на металлическом столе, дрожа от холода, терпя непонятные и малоприятные процедуры, но ярость обычно просыпалась ещё до того, как он узнавал, для чего его разбудили. 

Бывали факторы, которые усиливали её. Он никак не объяснял их себе: вообще его существование было сродни жизни бабочки-однодневки, которая не задумывается о том, что было, что будет и живёт сейчас. Капитан тоже жил сейчас. Бесился сейчас. При этом спроси его кто: ну чего ты с ума сходишь? И он не нашёл бы ответа. Казалось, внутри него гигантская просто дыра, из которой тянет ледяным холодом и тоской, и жить ему спокойно, послушно, как желали бы того его кураторы и командиры, просто невозможно. 

Время от времени ему приводили людей — хрупких, по сравнению с ним, напуганных, очень послушных. Они раздражали почему-то именно своей послушностью и податливостью. Раздражали их запахи — неприятно сладкие, удушливые. Эти запахи путали и мешали его мысли, которые и так не отличались чёткостью. Подобные люди были отвлекающим фактором. Их называли омеги, и Капитан ненавидел омег. Альф он тоже ненавидел, они не позволяли ему делать то, что хотел он сам. Беты просто вызывали раздражение.

Сейчас Капитан ощущал, что что-то произойдёт. Ему с утра было плохо — жарко, душно, неловко, между ног горело и пульсировало, и хотелось избавиться от этого жара, но почему-то нельзя было делать этого самому или позволить кому-то прикоснуться к себе. Капитану хотелось одновременно забраться в угол, сесть и обхватить себя руками, чтобы стать маленьким и незаметным, и одновременно ему хотелось кидаться на решётку, дотянуться до одного из расхаживающих перед ней альф (а лучше до парочки сразу) и порвать им глотки. Капитан ударил себя в живот, ненавидя поселившееся в нём сосущее чувство пустоты. В этот момент открылась дверь, отделявшая проход к клетке, где его держали, к широкому коридору, по которому его водили в другие помещения или наружу. Сквозь открывшуюся дверь пахн **у** ло резким сладковатым, но не приторным запахом. С отзвуками ели или сосны, чуть горьким и свежим. Запах исходил от человека — омеги, пришло вдруг изнутри Капитана, которого ввели внутрь. Человек ступал тяжело, дышал шумно и в горле у него едва слышно клокотало: Капитан слышал этот звук, хотя для остальных он был, вероятно, незаметен.

Омегу сопровождали два охранника и мерзко вонявший человек в белом халате. Не военный. Врач. Капитан терпеть не мог врачей, а этот был вообще особенно мерзким. От него пахло разными омегами и кровью. Запах был слабый, но был, сохранился, вероятно, на одежде, сколько ни стирали её. Однако естественный аромат приведённого омеги перебил все прочие запахи. Казалось, он ударил в лицо, как яркий свет, почти осязаемый, и впервые за последнее время Капитан почувствовал, что ярость уступает место другому, незнакомому чувству. Ему захотелось, чтобы омега оказался поближе, чтобы он позволил обнюхать себя, попробовать себя на вкус, позволил... Капитан вдруг понял, что хочет покрыть его, нагнуть и подчинить, придерживая за плечи, вцепившись в загривок. Дёргать за отросшие волосы, сгибать и вонзаться внутрь, глубже, сильнее. И одновременно не позволять никому больше даже приближаться.

Капитан хотел обладать им во всех смыслах, какие только были доступны его затемнённому сознанию. 

— Пошёл, — рявкнул один из альф-охранников.

Он дышал, раздувая ноздри, и явно еле себя сдерживал. Омега дёрнулся, повернул голову и зарычал. Его глухой голос как эхо в ущелье отозвалось внутри Капитана, ощутившего внезапно, что дыра внутри уменьшается. Словно присутствие омеги позволило ей, наконец-то закрыться.

Лязгнула первая решётка. Раньше её не было, а теперь подойти к клетке просто так было невозможно. Омегу втолкнули за неё, после чего мгновенно захлопнули дверь. Тот обернулся, схватился за прутья, тряхнул их. Теперь Капитану были видны его спина и задница. На спине кожа покраснела и выглядела повреждённой, словно её долго тёрли или царапали. Зато ягодицы поблескивали естественной смазкой, и запах от них шёл просто одуряющий. Капитан и сам не заметил, что стоит со своей стороны решётки, трясёт её и рычит. Заметил омега. Обернулся, уставился в лицо светлыми глазами, зрачки которых сузились до крошечных точек, несмотря на то, что свет был неяркий. Капитан вдруг перестал трясти прутья, замер, глядя в эти безумные светлые глаза. Омега тёк. Это было настолько ясно, что Капитану не нужно было даже искать слов. И омега тёк для него, не как другие, слабые и пугливые. Этот омега был сильный, равный ему. Овладеть им было сродни хорошему бою. Капитан желал этого омегу, желал ощутить под собой. И даже — эта мысль была странной — над собой. Он был готов склониться перед ним, если бы омега этого потребовал.

Звякнув, разделявшая их решётка уползла в сторону.

Капитан медленно шагнул ближе. Омега оскалился и низко зарычал, пригибая голову. Капитан утробно рыкнул в ответ, снова шагнул вперёд.

Омега вдруг замер, смотря куда-то ниже лицa Капитана. А после неуверенно потянулся пальцами к белёсому шраму на груди чуть ниже ключицы. Пальцы коснулись пылающей кожи, и Капитану показалось, что шею прошибает импульсом электрического тока… 

***

_**1944** _

_Стив стоит, опершись руками стол и пытаясь унять клокочущую внутри ярость._

_— Стиви? — слышится от входной двери неуверенный голос Баки._

_— Не знаю, видел ты или нет, — глухо произносит Стив, — но в газете появилась заметка, где говорится о моей якобы помолвке с Пегги. Я обратился к сенатору Брандту… попросил организовать интервью или вроде того. Хотел официально всё прояснить, чтобы прекратить эти глупые сплетни. — Он переводит дыхание, сдерживая ярость в голосе. — Мне отказали. Ведь символ нации не может быть женат на мужчине. Американцам нужен пример для подражания — традиционная семья из мужчины и женщины._

_Баки медленно, словно нащупывая путь, подходит ближе. К его природному нежному запаху всё ещё примешивается резкая химическая нотка: после плена в Крайшберге и перерыва в приёме подавителей врачи не рискнули вновь сажать его на препараты, и цикл течек всё ещё восстанавливался._

_После Крайшберга Баки замкнулся в себе и стал каким-то дерганным. Невооружённым взглядом было видно, насколько тяжело и болезненно он переживает, и единственное, чем Стив мог помочь — просто быть рядом. Он подозревал, что дело не только в пребывании в плену и экспериментах Золы, но и преображении Стива, но спросить не мог._

_Их жизнь буквально перевернулась с ног на голову за слишком короткий отрезок времени, так что времени на рефлексию не хватало, но порой ночами Стиву слышались тихие всхлипы и стоны Баки. Тогда он просто пододвигался ближе, обхватывал руками и утыкался носом в ямочку между ключиц или лопатки, как делал ещё в их бруклинской спальне. Иногда это помогало. Иногда Баки начинал биться в его руках, просыпался и, дрожа, уходил куда-то, прося не приближаться нему._

_Почти два месяца они приспосабливались к новому миру и учились жить по его правилам. Пока у Баки не началась течка. И только тогда Стиву показалась, что между ними рухнула некая стена, невидимый барьер, который невозможно было просто протаранить и никак не получалось обойти._

_— Знаешь, раньше мне уже задавали такие вопросы. Но каждый раз кто-нибудь вмешивался, не позволяя мне ответить так, как хотел бы я сам. Я не придавал этому значения, думал, что так они заботятся о моей личной жизни. Идиот, — грустно усмехается он. — Всё дело было в том, что облигации лучше продавались, когда люди думали, что я свободен._

_Баки останавливается за спиной Стива; тот чувствует его присутствие, которое было большим, чем просто запахом или ощущением тепла. Скорее, некое чувство близости и спокойствия, которое охватывало Стива, когда Баки был рядом. Словно бочку жира плеснули в бушующие волны, и на некоторое время они улеглись._

_— А может… — Баки кусает нижнюю губу. — Может, ну его, Стив? Какая разница? Пусть думают, что хотят, главное, что мы с тобой знаем. И мои родители. Какое нам дело до прочих?_

_Стив, обернувшись, хватает Баки за плечи и крепко встряхивает, не рассчитав новую силу. Зубы Баки лязгают, когда его голова мотается взад-вперёд._

_— Ты — не грязный маленький секрет, который я буду держать под замком и доставать поздно вечером, когда никто не видит. Ты — мой партнёр. Моя пара. Или ты собираешься стоять на обочине и махать флажком, пока они повезут меня в открытом лимузине? А они обязательно меня повезут, уж поверь. И я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной, и все знали, кто ты. Чтобы мы могли спокойно жить, работать, наконец, создать полноценную семью..._

_— Я… я не знаю, Стив, — тихо проговаривает Баки. — Я боюсь строить планы и загадывать наперёд. Когда мы поставили друг другу метки, я думал, что скоро мы оба найдём нормальную работу, сможем переехать в квартиру получше, а через год-полтора… — Баки замолкает ненадолго. — ...я рожу нам ребёнка, и тогда всё будет по-настоящему идеально. Но когда всё шло по плану? Сейчас я даже не уверен, что принесёт завтра. Доживём ли мы до завтра…_

_Стив чувствует, как сжимается сердце. Хоть Баки никогда и не говорил, но Стив прекрасно знал, что он никогда не хотел идти на войну. И знал, насколько важны были для Баки семья и дети. Видел нежную улыбку Баки, когда тот смотрел на играющих ребят на улице или когда возился с младшими сёстрами и братом, и всегда ненавидел себя за то, что не мог дать ему то, что он так хотел. Но после войны… после у них наконец-то будет шанс._

_Стив ловит ладонью левую руку Баки, подносит ко рту, мягко прижимается губами к выступающим на тыльной стороне ладони венам, к костяшкам, а потом — к тонком золотому ободку на безымянном пальце. Собственное кольцо Стива висит на цепочке у него на шее и сейчас скрывается под рубашкой; ему пришлось снять его перед экспериментом Эрскина, а после оно просто не налезло на его новую, увеличившуюся в размерах руку. Но Баки всегда носил обручальное кольцо с той же гордостью, с какой не скрывал воротником метку Стива на шее. Стиву недоставало знакомой, родной тяжести на пальце. Он мог бы купить новое, но не хотел расставаться с тем самым, которое Баки надел на него годы, да почти целую жизнь назад._

_— После этой миссии я расскажу о тебе всей Америке. На завтрашней миссии мы поймаем Золу, а после откроемся. — Стив шагает к Баки, обхватывает ладонями узкую талию. Баки вскидывает взгляд, положив руки ему на плечи, и Стив вновь думает о том, как это странно: Баки теперь ниже его. — А потом закончится война. Я чувствую, уже вот-вот. Мы с тобой можем переехать куда-нибудь за город, где не будет никого, кто может нам помешать, купить красивый маленький дом, как ты всегда и мечтал. Я мог бы повесить на заднем дворе качели для нашего ребёнка... — едва слышно шепчет он, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Баки и слыша, как ускоряется его сердцебиение._

_Стив чувствует, как Баки жмётся ещё ближе, утыкается лицом ему куда-то в шею и обнимает так крепко, насколько хватает сил. Раньше у Стива, наверное, хрустнули бы рёбра, но теперь Баки больше не нужно сдерживаться. Стив заводит руки ему за спину и притискивает к себе._

_— Я так тебя люблю, Стиви, — глухо шепчет Баки, и Стив утыкается носом ему в макушку, вдыхая родной запах своего омеги, и закрывает глаза._

_***_

_Стив врывается в штаб и мечется по небольшому помещению. Кожа кажется липкой от пота, дыхание со свистом вырывается из приоткрытых губ, пока он, не обращая внимания на застывших позади штабистов, лихорадочно обыскивает ящики, шумно сшибая на пол попавшиеся под руку мелкие предметы. Найдя, наконец, карту, Стив дрожащими руками разворачивает её, едва не разорвав, и расстилает на столе. Под ботинком что-то хрустит, но он не обращает внимания._

_— Здесь, это здесь, — тычет он пальцем в серые и коричневые полосы, обозначавшие горную гряду и ущелья, — нужно прямо сейчас отправить поисковые отряды и медиков, — выпаливает он так быстро, что едва можно разобрать._

_Он не видит, как скорбно переглянулись за его спиной Пегги и Говард Старк, а потом второй решительно шагает ближе._

_— Стив… тебе нужно успокоиться…_

_Он пытается коснуться плеча Стива, но тот лишь отмахивается от него._

_— Нет времени. Сможешь отправить самолёт? Нужно найти его, нужно…_

_— Стив, я понимаю, ты ещё не осознал… — снова пробует Старк, но Стив вдруг резко разворачивается, пихает к стене и сжимает рукой горло._

_— Чего ты ждёшь?! Он там, раненый, замёрзший, он… он…_

_На последней фразе его голос срывается. Пегги мягко, но уверенно оттесняет его от Старка. Тот, закашлявшись, потирает рукой шею с красными отпечатками, а Стив, словно безумный, трясёт головой. — Нужно найти его, нужно найти…_

_Он хотел спрыгнуть за Баки. Чёрт, он не мог оторвать взгляда от наполненных страхом глаз, пока его омега цеплялся за поручень, и от становившейся всё более мелкой фигурки, стремительно падавшей в пропасть, и он хотел, собирался последовать за ним. Но пальцы словно парализовало. Он не мог даже пошевелиться, до онемения стискивая пальцами металлический край дверного проёма, не мог даже понять, что нужно сделать, как подать мозгу сигнал разжать руки._

_Он должен был, должен..._

_Пегги обхватывает его руками, утешающе обнимая, и Стив, не выдержав, утыкается ей в макушку, боясь, что не выдержит и прилюдно разрыдается._

_***_

_Направляя самолёт в океан, Стив думает только о том, что скоро они с Баки снова будут вместе._

***

Солдат не понимал, что произошло. В голове мелькали обрывки образов, цельные и в то же время разрозненные, как строки газетного текста, набранные из металлических литер и теперь распавшиеся на отдельные буквы. 

Его зовут… его зовут… 

Солдат тряхнул головой. Внезапно его захлестнуло злостью на собственные непонятно из-за чего расшатавшиеся нервы. 

У него было задание. Его куратор дал ему чёткое задание. Его миссия. Его предназначение. Его создали, чтобы подчиняться. Он должен был выполнить её. Должен. 

Этот странный альфа — его задание. 

Осознав, что всё также продолжает касаться шрама под ключицей замершего, склонившего голову набок альфы, Солдат отдёрнул руку и шагнул вперёд, тесня его к лежащему на полу матрасу. 

Как ни странно, альфа даже не подумал сопротивляться. Шагнул раз, другой, даже не оборачиваясь, а потом Солдат ловко подсёк его и уронил на матрас, из которого взметнулось облако пыли. Альфа даже не вздрогнул, по-прежнему глядя ему в глаза. Солдат оседлал его, потёрся животом о член, твёрдый и горячий, а потом, приподнявшись, направил его в себя. Подготовленный проход раздался, принимая альфу разом до твёрдого узла в основании. Солдат сразу задал темп, пользуясь преимуществом позиции сверху. Альфа казался на удивление послушным, даже покорным, он поддерживал и подмахивал, но не пытался изменить ни позу, ни скорость. Раз за разом взгляд Солдата невольно возвращался к шраму под ключицей. Было в нём что-то невероятно притягательное, словно хорошо знакомое и важное, но забытое. Если бы только он мог вспомнить… Однако поднявшийся внутри жар помешал ему сосредоточиться. С каждым толчком члена он, казалось, приподнимался над землёй, теряя связь с реальностью. Ему всё труднее стало удерживать ритм, и альфа, похоже, это почуял. Он легко перевернул их обоих, навалился сверху, закинув ноги Солдата себе на предплечья, и теперь принялся вбиваться жестко и быстро, пока ещё не совсем вздувшийся узел позволял ему размашистые движения. Но вскоре ему пришлось умерить амплитуду, даже готовый к совокуплению вход Солдата, размягчённый многочасовой подготовкой, не позволял узлу свободно выскальзывать.

Альфа начал двигаться короткими, мощными толчками, и Солдат почувствовал, как с каждым разом головка его члена неприятно давит на шейку матки, слишком чувствительную и раздражённую после осмотров и процедур. Быстрые, пульсирующие вспышки боли где-то глубоко внутри перебивали удовольствие от наполненности и растянутости. Солдат попытался положить ладонь на бедро альфе, чтобы слегка отстранить его, однако тот отбросил его руку и с рыком навалился, шире расталкивая ему ноги и, кажется, проникая ещё глубже. Солдат заскулил, но звук затерялся между шлепками тел, хлюпаньем естественной смазки и довольным порыкиванием альфы. К счастью, ему не понадобилось много времени: он вдруг заторопился, хотя, казалось, быстрее двигаться просто невозможно физически, притиснулся бёдрами к промежности Солдата, запрокинул голову, скаля зубы, и Солдат почувствовал как каменеет его член, а следом начинает пульсировать. Внутри было слишком жарко, распалено и течкой, и долгим массажем, поэтому Солдат не ощущал, как семя течёт внутрь. 

Альфа дёрнулся, попытался вытащить член — Солдат зарычал. От этого движения внутри он сам для себя неожиданно бурно кончил, излившись себе на живот. Альфа мазнул по лужице пальцами, понюхал, улыбаясь, а потом растёр Солдату по груди. Потом мазнул ещё раз и принялся втирать в собственную кожу, словно помечая их обоих одинаковым ароматом. Потом, прекратив попытки расцепиться, он тяжело навалился на Солдата, устроил голову на его плече и замер, тяжело дыша, успокаиваясь после первой безумной гонки.

Которых впереди было ещё немало.

***

Альфа оказался ненасытным и выносливым. Стоило узлу достаточно опасть, чтобы они смогли расцепиться, как он поворачивал Солдата, лез ему между ног, принимался вылизывать, щекоча упрямым длинным языком, и у Солдата вставало немедленно и не опадало, пока альфа не брал его снова, пока не вязал его и не накачивал собственным семенем.

Солдат давно потерял счёт их совокуплениям. Ему мешало одно: в голове постоянно зудела какая-то мысль, похожая на досадливого комара. Он никак не мог ухватить её, но она лезла и лезла, особенно в перерывах между вязками, и Солдат не понимал, что именно должен вспомнить. Альфа казался ему знакомым, словно они встречались когда-то очень-очень давно, а потом не виделись много лет, и вот теперь он смотрит на человека и знает, что уже видел его, но где, когда, при каких обстоятельствах — непонятно. Особенно сильно это ощущение давило на него, когда альфа оказывался сзади, и Солдат его не видел, но чувствовал и обонял. Тогда вокруг вдруг начинал шуметь лес и пахло хвоей, или раздавался звук полотна, трепещущего на ветру, или слышался скрип рассохшихся досок. Откуда приходили эти звуки и запахи было неясно, и ещё менее понятно было, что они означали.

Сбив первый жар, альфа стал вести себя спокойнее, осмотрительнее, больше тёрся о Солдата, облизывал его, урчал то в спину, то в живот. Поразительно, но ни одно из этих действий не вызывали в Солдате раздражения, наоборот, ему это нравилось. Он наслаждался этим контактом, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя в безопасности. Казалось, никто больше не сможет рассоединить их, они сплелись воедино, сцепились навсегда.

И как всегда, это чувство оказалось абсолютно обманчивым. 

Альфа брал его сзади, и Солдат почти мурлыкал, уткнувшись в матрас, так хорошо ему было под тяжёлым горячим телом. Альфа игриво прихватывал кожу на его загривке, подёргивал за волосы, скользил губами туда, где у самого Солдата был старый смазанный шрам, полученный неизвестно когда и где. Солдат выгнулся, стараясь подставиться так, чтобы член альфы стимулировал внутри самое чувствительное местечко, и в этот момент альфа вдруг укусил его, укусил сильно, болезненно, но от этого укуса по телу потекла волна чистого удовольствия, словно его разом впрыснули в самую крупную вену, заменив кровь текучим экстазом. Солдат — нет, Баки — прогнулся сильнее, толкнулся выше, открываясь для Стива, и закричал:

— Стив! Стиви! Ещё, Стиви, пожалуйста-а…

Стив выдохнул, издав какой-то удивлённый звук, отпустил его шею и крепче вошёл в него…

Лязгнули решётки, раздались голоса, неясные сквозь алое марево возбуждения, а потом вдруг случилось страшное: кто-то рванул Стива, пытаясь забрать его у Баки! Он не мог, не мог этого допустить! Не сейчас, когда он только обрёл его, только вспомнил… 

Электричество сковало его тело болью, лишив способности думать и дышать, разом вышибив дух, стиснув сердце костлявой смертельной хваткой. У Баки даже не было сил, чтобы застонать, так силён был удар, но при этом ему досталась только часть, а основное принял на себя Стив, из чьей спины торчали заострённые электроды. Его сдёрнули с Баки, и Стив опрокинулся, закатив глаза. Он попытался подняться, но его уже тащили прочь, а несколько человек в вонючей грубой униформе навалились на Баки, удерживая на месте. Он закричал протяжно и горестно, и Стив отозвался полузадушенным рычанием, в котором слышались намёки на членораздельные слоги ("Они опять лишили тебя речи!"), а потом Баки уже ничего не видел. Его ужалило что-то в ногу, и вскоре он провалился в темноту, где не было ничего.

***

Он пришёл в себя в привычной камере, одетый в штаны и рубаху навыпуск, ничком на знакомом комковатом матрасе. Он был один. И — вот досада — он был начисто вымыт. Ни грана запаха Стива не осталось на его коже. От одежды остро воняло хлоркой, от матраса — мочой и застарелым потом, камера пропахла одиночеством и страхом. Они снова попытались вытравить из него Стива. Баки положил ладонь на шею, чувствуя припухшую метку под ладонью. Стив её обновил. Даже не помня, кто такой Баки и кто он сам, он обновил её не задумываясь, смешал свою слюну с его кровью. Баки жалел только, что у него не было времени между тем, как он вспомнил и вбежала охрана, и не успел укусить Стива в ответ. Он был уверен, что это помогло бы тому вспомнить… Хотя его наверняка уже обнулили. Интересно, почему они не сделали этого с самом Баки? Почему он всё ещё помнил себя и Стива, а не превратился обратно в послушного солдата?

И тут по его телу холодом прокатилось осознание того, что с ним сделали. Что сделали с ними обоими. Их заставили повязаться, вызвав предварительно у Баки течку. Они сделали всё, чтобы Баки забеременел. Опять. Как в прошлый раз.

Он прикусил живую ладонь в том месте, где начинался большой палец, чтобы подавить крик. Он не хотел. Не хотел! Они не имели на такое права!

В первый раз он вполне неплохо перенёс беременность, но тогда рядом был Стив. Тогда Баки ещё не помнил собственного имени, но знал, что в безопасности, что с ним — его альфа, всегда готовый защитить его и ребёнка. Теперь же Баки был лишён так необходимой ему заботы и поддержки. 

Внезапно вспыхнувшая мысль о грядущих родах вызвала озноб. Теперь, когда воспоминания всплыли и прояснились, Баки вспомнил всё: панический страх, жгучую боль, манипуляции внутри тела, собственный сорванный от криков голос. И раздражённого врача, который вёл себя так, словно Баки был виноват в своём положении. Как будто он хотел всего этого. 

Хотел. Но давно. И не так. И не при подобных обстоятельствах.

И всё же снова. Конечно, ему придётся сделать это снова. 

Но он не хотел этого больше. Не хотел ужасных осмотров, не хотел ходить беременным, не хотел рожать в боли и унижениях, но больше всего не хотел, чтобы его ребёнок попал в руки Гидры. 

Баки сунул руку под рубаху и положил её на подтянутый, мускулистый и плоский живот. Вероятно, там, под его ладонью, уже произошло чудо зарождения новой жизни. 

Он не мог. Он должен был защитить своего ребёнка. Любым способом. 

Баки сжал руку в кулак. 

Один сильный удар, и, вероятно…

Рука дрожала. Наконец он разжал пальцы и закрыл ладонями лицо, чувствуя на щеках горячую влагу. Слёзы — ещё один признак. В тот раз его тоже постоянно тянуло всплакнуть.

Инстинкты — сильная штука. 

Может, он и зря переживает. Может, течка обойдётся без последствий. Его тело не подавало никаких дополнительных сигналов, Баки чувствовал себя так же, как и обычно. Незащищённая вязка — ещё не гарантия беременности.

Нужно не паниковать и не впадать в истерику, ведь ничего ещё не известно.

Но что-то внутри него кричало, что всё получилось так, как они хотели. И как не хотел Баки и, наверняка, Стив, если бы ему только дали шанс всё вспомнить. 

Баки лёг, свернувшись калачиком, защищая себя, словно обернулся вокруг того, что через много месяцев должно было стать их со Стивом ребёнком.

Он не мог причинить себе вред, всё внутри него противилось этому. От одной мысли намеренно ударить себя ладони становились влажными от пота и накатывала паника. Но это ведь не значило, что другие не могут. Всего-то и надо…

Баки снова сел и посмотрел на дверь. Прислушался. Обычно он старался не обращать внимания на звуки за дверью, иначе невозможно было терпеть, слыша каждый шаг, шарканье, покашливание, шорох одежды… Его улучшенный слух различал все подробности. Но что ему до них было? Однако сейчас они были ему нужны. Нужно было найти кое-кого. Баки подошёл к двери камеры и прислушался. Охранники были где-то там, не совсем перед дверью, а дальше, но они должны были услышать его. Теперь нужно было раздразнить их достаточно.

Баки поднял левую руку и гулко стукнул в дверь. Потом ещё и ещё раз. Потом принялся выколачивать ритм. И, наконец, раздались шаги. Баки на секунду будто посмотрел внутрь себя: “Прости. Так будет лучше.” Потом заорал:

— Сталин — дурак! Сталин — козел! Да здравствует капиталистический рай! Долой социализм!

Почему именно это, он и сам не мог сказать, но это сработало. Загремели ключи, Баки отскочил на середину камеры. Влетел разъярённый охранник, явно не подумавший о технике безопасности. Баки склонил голову, принял полубоевую стойку и двинулся на него, растопырив руки. Он не ожидал, что тот выхватит из кармана свисток и засвистит в него отчаянной трелью. Немедленно раздались шаги, и в камеру влетели ещё несколько солдат. Баки сделал несколько ложных выпадов, задел одного по касательной, следя за тем, чтобы не ранить по-настоящему, и, наконец, на него посыпались удары. Он не сопротивлялся. Даже когда его уронили на пол и принялись пинать ногами. Он не пытался прикрыться, хотя каждый удар в живот сопровождался острой мучительной болью. Ударов было столько, что он потерял им счёт, а потом от двери донеслось:

— Что тут такое? Пилипенко! Копылов! А ну отставить!

Тяжело дыша, солдаты перестали пинать Баки, позволив ему наконец свернуться клубочком, и разошлись. На пороге стоял лейтенант, Петров, кажется. Или Петревский. Петровский. А может, просто Петя. Наверняка начальник смены. 

— Вы тут охренели вконец? — брызгая слюной, заорал лейтенант. — Что за побоище? Копылов! Тебя спрашиваю!

— Так товарищ лейтенант! — взвился Копылов. — Эта сволочь оскорбляла советскую власть, в рот ей ноги! Это же… Это же… Он кричал про капиталистический рай! Он… Он самого...

— Да хоть про рай… — начал лейтенант, но в этот момент живот Баки скрутила настолько сильная судорога, что он не удержал стона. 

Похоже, что-то такое лейтенант знал, потому что немедленно наплевал он на Копылова с его объяснениями и посмотрел на Баки.

— Немедленно в больничку! — скомандовал он. — Да не вздумайте бить! Оттащите так. Насчёт дисциплинарных последствий мы ещё поговорим. А сейчас живо!

Баки смутно запомнил, как его волокли по коридору. Всё болело, голова, руки, спина, но сильнее всего было больно в животе. И от этого он испытывал одновременно тоску и радость. Возможно, ему всё же удалось избавить их с ребёнком от месяцев и месяцев мучений. А того и от всего, что могла уготовить тому Гидра и советское правительство. 

***

Разбуженный Анисимов посылал солдат таким забористым матом, что даже Баки вяло удивился. Он лежал на кушетке, на которую его сгрузили, и не сопротивлялся. Анисимов приказал раздеть его, выдал очередную тираду, увидев багровые кровоподтёки по всему телу, а потом Баки швырнули в ненавистное кресло с держателями для ног.

Он провёл в нём довольно долго. Приходил второй врач, с седыми волосами. Они обсуждали варианты, Баки слышал “зашить” и “чистка”. Постепенно боль успокоилась. Через какое-то время ему позволили встать с кресла и отдали одежду.

— Похоже, обошлось, — пояснил ему седой врач. — Ай-яй-яй! Нельзя так себя вести. На сохранение захотел? Могу быстро организовать уютную кроватку с ремнями.

Баки уже понял, что его тело опять поступило по-своему, не сбросив плод. Если тот был. Теперь ему оставалось только ждать.

***

В наказание его до вечера не кормили, но, когда принесли невкусный ужин, он с трудом запихнул в себя половину. Выпил подслащенный чай, зажевав ломтём серого хлеба. И снова лёг.

На следующее утро его стошнило не до конца переваренным вчерашним ужином. На лице выступила испарина, жирной плёнкой покрыв лоб и крылья носа, волосы липли к щекам. 

Баки мимолётом глянул на содержимое и без того не слишком чистого старого унитаза, и его опять вывернуло, на этот раз желчью. Тяжело дыша, он крепко зажмурил глаза и прижался лбом к холодному краю. 

Вскоре задребезжала дверь камеры: за ним пришли охранники. Идя по коридору, Баки уже знал, зачем и куда его ведут. 

А ещё он знал, что они обнаружат. Понял ещё до того, как его начало тошнить. Он был создан так, чтобы выдавать максимальный результат, и вот он.

Он судорожно пытался сохранять если не положительный настрой — какой уж там! — то хотя бы спокойствие, пока его вели в смотровую. 

Но он с трудом сдержался, когда оба врача начали поздравлять друг друга с достигнутым результатом. Баки забеременел, и они с нетерпением ждали развития событий. Он только понадеялся, что его оставят в покое на некоторое время. Или обнулят. Сейчас он не отказался бы от возможности всё позабыть. Но, похоже, никто не собирался отправлять его в кресло.

Его просто посадили в камеру под постоянное наблюдение. Окошечко в двери не закрывалось, за дверью установили пост, и солдаты регулярно заглядывали, проверяя, чем он занимается. Баки лёг на матрас и сделал вид, что заснул. Но он не спал. Он искал выход и не находил. Ему очень нужен был Стив. 

***

Анисимов в очередной раз убедился, что доверять этому проклятущему омеге нельзя ни на секунду. Сколько усилий было затрачено, а всё чуть прахом не пошло. Он был уверен, что омега сам спровоцировал нападение, и сейчас Анисимов размышлял, как сделать так, чтобы не причинить тому особенного вреда физически, чтобы не вызвать выкидыш, но наказать при этом примерно и разом отбить желание повторять подобное в будущем.

Идею ему подал один из военных кураторов Капитана, который привёз того обратно на базу и ругался в столовой, что тот с трудом поддаётся контролю и норовит делать то, что хочет, а не то, что нужно начальству. Недавно Солдата наказывали перед Капитаном, чтобы показать тому, что за его провалы достанется другому. Кажется, подействовало, по крайней мере, не было больше таких вспышек, как раньше, хоть Капитан и продолжал говниться по поводу и без оного. Если это работает с Капитаном, то почему бы не попробовать повернуть острие против своего Солдата?

Анисимов дождался конца обеда и подкараулил командира в коридоре. Идея тому пришлась по вкусу. Они встретились вечером, обсудили варианты и выбрали один, который должен был остаться в памяти обоих, но не угрожал потерей функциональности.

***

Его с утра не кормили, и это был плохой знак. Или устроят очередной мерзкий “осмотр”, во время которого он может сблевнуть, и так они предохраняются от необходимости мыть пол, или что-нибудь похуже. Что может быть похуже расширенного осмотра Баки пока в голову не приходило, и эта неизвестность нервировала сильнее, чем подтверждённое знание, что ему предстоит что-то неприятное. Но, когда его вывели из камеры, то повели по коридору не к медблоку, а в другую сторону. К металлическим дверям и решёткам, за которыми держали альфу. Стива. 

Баки слегка удивился, зачем его ведут к Стиву. Забеременеть ещё раз до родов он точно не сможет, течки у него нет. Разве что накажут перед ним снова. Баки для себя решил, что будет держаться до последнего. Может, они-таки доведут его до выкидыша, слабо понадеялся он.

Его привели в зал, разделённый толстыми прутьями пополам. Перед тем, как ввести внутрь, к нему приблизился человек со звёздочками на погонах. Таким полагалось подчиняться безоговорочно, хотя Баки его и не знал лично.

— Рядовой, — рявкнул тот, — за недостойное поведение полагается наказание. Но, учитывая некое деликатное состояние, — он насмешливо посмотрел на живот Баки и вновь посерьёзнел, — наказание получит другой. Имей в виду, то, что ты увидишь — цветочки по сравнению с тем, что может быть, если ты опять проебёшься.

Баки смутно начал подозревать какой-то ужасный подвох, но его уже ввели внутрь обширной камеры. За прутьями стояла крепкая лежанка с ремнями и цепями, к которой был ничком пристёгнут Стив. Баки узнал его ещё до того, как рассмотрел, хватило одного запаха. И сразу понял, что Стив в ярости и ещё, что он немного боится. Но такое тот никогда бы никому не показал. Баки подвели к решётке, и на его живом запястье сомкнулся обод наручника, который пристегнули к прутьям. Металлическую руку обездвижили, как бывало на техработах, и тоже пристегнули. Теперь Баки стоял лицом к решётке, глядя на Стива, разложенного для чего-то страшного. А тот лежал так, что не мог его видеть.

— Только пискни, — предупредил его человек со звёздочками на погонах и запихнул в рот не совсем чистое полотенце. Баки замычал, Стив дёрнулся, но не смог даже повернуть зафиксированную ремнём голову.

Баки окатило паникой. По ту сторону решётки было несколько человек: двое с шокерами, один с автоматом, и ещё один с неприятным медицинским подносом, на котором лежали какие-то штуки. Баки знал эти металлические подносы. Он попытался рассмотреть, что там на нём, какие еще пыточные инструменты под видом медицинских приспособлений они принесли, но видел только какие-то шпатели и склянки.

— За нарушение прямых приказов командования, — начал говорить человек со звёздочками, — за прямое неподчинение, за угрозу срыва операции и угрозы здоровью и жизни сопровождающих лиц боец под позывным “Капитан” приговаривается к наказанию. Наказание произвести немедленно.

“Какое наказание?” — хотел спросить Баки. — “Не надо наказывать Стива, он же забудет всё, вы же сами стираете его подчистую!” Но глухое мычание, на которое он был способен, потонуло в шарканье подошв и гудении вытяжного вентилятора.

Человек со звёздочками дёрнул Баки за волосы, подтягивая голову поближе к себе, и прошипел ему в ухо:

— А теперь смотри очень внимательно. Это первая капитанская звёздочка, которую он на самом деле получит, и от тебя и твоего поведения будет зависеть, нарисуем ли мы ему полноценные погоны или одной хватит. Ты понял?

Баки не мог ответить, он смотрел, не отрываясь, на такую беззащитную сейчас спину Стива. На бледные веснушки на плечах, которые летом всегда становились ярче, но без солнца выцветали. На пряди волос, которые он раньше мог пропускать сквозь пальцы. На стиснутые в кулаки пальцы, которые совсем недавно касались его самого… Командир не сдержался и ударил его лбом о прутья.

— Ты понял? — повторил он.

И Баки кивнул. Он всё понимал. 

***

Капитан облажался и знал это. Объяснить своё поведение на задании он не мог, но почему-то всё вызывало невероятную ярость, которая мешала ему подчиняться. Он никак не мог вспомнить, куда ему было нужно и зачем, и это раздражало ещё сильнее. А доставалось тем, кто его сопровождал. Кажется, он чуть не провалил задание, и командир остался очень, очень недоволен. 

Когда они привязали его к скамье для наказаний, он подумал, что его высекут. Не зная, как справиться с норовистым подопечным, командиры начали использовать метод кнута и пряника в прямом смысле слова, однако начало наказания затягивалось. Потом привели кого-то ещё: шаги были широкие, потом звякали цепи и слышалось быстрое дыхание. Капитан вдруг ощутил умиротворение. Казалось, то или тот, которого он искал, сходя с ума от ярости, наконец оказался рядом с ним. Он дёрнул головой, пытаясь повернуться и посмотреть, но её закрепили надёжно. Он не слушал слова командира, который нёс обычные воспитательные речи. Вместо них Капитан прикрыл глаза и дышал, наслаждаясь появившимся в воздухе камеры непривычным, но необычайно притягательным ароматом. Он наполнял его спокойствием и счастьем, хотя сам по себе выдавал, что носитель его в данный момент жутко боялся.

Капитан ждал свиста кнута или укола электродов, но вместо этого его спины коснулось что-то мягкое и влажное. Прочертило линию, и в этот момент пришла боль. Сильное жжение словно вгрызлось ему в спину. А влажная штука продолжала двигаться, распространяя боль. Капитан попытался вырваться, но лежанка для наказаний была уже не первая, и её строили с учётом его силы. Откуда пришло это воспоминание, он не знал. И всё равно он продолжал напрягать мышцы, пытаясь освободить хотя бы одну руку, чтобы как-то защитить себя. Жжение стало непереносимым, оно охватило всю поверхность между лопатками и, казалось, пробралось под кожу. Это не был ожог от металла, это было что-то хуже. Капитан закричал, одновременно чувствуя, как меняется запах того, которого привели смотреть. Становиться горше, в нём почти не осталось светлых ноток, которые так нравились Капитану, он стал химическим, напуганным. От него веяло безысходностью. 

— Растекается, товарищ майор, — сказал кто-то рядом с Капитаном. — Контур нечёткий. 

— Ничего, — раздалось откуда-то, — потом ножом подправим, если понадобится.

Следом послышался какой-то задушенный звук и звон металла о металл. Капитан рванулся, но ремни хоть и потрескивали, но держали. Он зарычал и завыл. Боль в спине слепила его, хотелось вырвать её навсегда… И в этот момент на спину полили чем-то жидким. Зашипело, пошла отвратительная вонь, но зато боль стала уменьшаться. Она никуда не делась, но жжение ослабло.

— Красиво, правда? — спросил тот же голос, который говорил про нож. — Не совсем ровно, зато чётко и понятно. Будет у него теперь звезда не только на щите, но и под щитом.

Вокруг засмеялись. Кто-то издал звук, похожий на подавленный кашель.

— Каждый раз, когда ты будешь творить беспредел, я буду лично приводить тебя сюда и рисовать на Капитане звёзды. А потом отправлять его в криокамеру. Ожоги от кислоты заживают медленно, он будет чувствовать их даже после того, как проснётся. Он не будет знать, что это, но они постоянно будут там. Так что подумай над своим поведением, Солдат.

Капитан пытался понять больше. Почему-то ему было важно увидеть того, кого называли Солдат, но он не мог повернуть голову. Раздалось звяканье и шаги, аромат, так нужный Капитану, стал удаляться, пока его не отделила дверь, оставив только отголоски в воздухе, быстро исчезнувшие под вонью жжёной плоти, табака, химии и плохо мытых человеческих тел. 

— Ну что, Капитан, развлечёмся? — послышался голос одного из кураторов. 

И следом хорошо знакомый свист кнута.

***

Он всего раз подумал о _нём_. Он не мог перестать о _нём_ думать. Стоило прикрыть глаза, и в темноте линия за линией появлялась жуткая багровая звезда на светлой, чуть тронутой веснушками коже. И в носу вонь химии и крови. Кожа буквально расплавлялась, оставляя бугристую, покрытую пузырями поверхность. Да, контуры были нечёткие, но форма узнавалась на раз. Советское тавро будто выжгли на сетчатке глаз Баки, а не только на спине Стива. А стоило этому образу немного утихнуть, появился другой — это было скорее ощущение, чем полноценное воспоминание, но от того не менее страшное. Боль, ужасная, выворачивающая наизнанку, резко наступившее облегчение, а потом крик ребёнка. Громкий, но начинающий отдаляться, превращаяясь в отголоски эхо. 

После он прорыдал всю ночь, до боли сжимая ребро живой ладони зубами, чтобы сохранять тишину, а под конец — уткнувшись лицом в старый, влажный матрас и чувствуя, как продолжают течь из горящих, крепко зажмуренных глаз слёзы. Он и сам не помнил, как погрузился в сон, скорее, просто провалился в беспамятство. Помнил только, как очнулся и долго сидел, невидяще уставившись в стену и прижимая руку к ещё плоскому животу. Он уже не всхлипывал и не дрожал, но слёзы всё также продолжали течь из глаз. 

_Тогда_ Баки тоже просыпался ночами, мокрый от холодного пота и с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Но тогда он мог тесно прижаться к Стиву или просто слушать его успокаивающее дыхание — порой размеренное, порой тяжёлое. Сейчас его окружала лишь темнота. Вокруг было пусто. Некому было мягко сжать живую ладонь и притянуть в успокаивающие объятия. Он был один. 

Баки чувствовал отвращение к самому себе. От того, что не смог справиться и избавиться от ребёнка. Это было слишком больно. И ещё гаже становилось от того, что, думая о грядущих родах, он прежде всего думал о боли. О боли и страхе.

Порой Баки думал, что та адская боль родов была наказанием для него. За то, что не боролся, не пытался спасти _его_. За то, что они всё поняли. Они нашли способ, как удержать в повиновении их обоих. Баки не побоялся бы наказаний, но знание, что вместо него накажут Стива, переполняло его ужасом до дурноты. И, похоже, это работало и в другую сторону, иначе с чего бы они наказали его тогда перед не желавшим слушаться Капитаном?

Иногда у Баки появлялась мысль, а не было ли всё, что случилось с ним, наказанием. Ещё живя в Бруклине он ходил в церковь с семьёй, но сильно верующим человеком себя не считал. Однако за что же ему досталось столько боли? Наверняка это была кара свыше за что-то.

Иногда на него накатывал приступ алой, как кровь, ярости, гнева от собственного послушания и бессилия, от того, что он сидел в пропитанной отчаянием камере, дожидаясь своей участи. И он начинал придумывать план за планом, как спастись самому и как спасти ребёнка. Если бы они были умнее. Если бы они не застряли тогда на одном месте! И пусть это было тяжело, им нужно было идти. Скрываться. Прятаться, менять места ночевок, не оставлять следов. А они оказались слишком беспечны. Отрывочные воспоминания о пещерке, уютном гнезде из вонючих шкур и охапок сухой травы, плетёная корзинка в углу, ожидающая своего ещё нерождённого жильца, Стив у огня, грязный и усталый, но Стив, а не бессловесная машина на службе у государства. Это была жалкая жизнь, возможно, но это была жизнь, а не сытенькое существование в камере без окон. 

А потом опять накатывало отчаяние. Потому что даже с металлической рукой он не мог проломить дверь. Без одежды и еды некуда было бежать, он увяз бы в снегу и замёрз насмерть. И ребёнок в нём — ребёнок Стива! — тоже. И Стив остался бы совсем один. Они ведь не отпустили бы его. И, кто знает, вспомнил бы Стив хоть когда-нибудь, кто он такой? А так Баки мог бы рассказать ему. И он сворачивался на низкой койке, жмуря опухшие от слёз глаза. Отчаяние, вонючее и липкое, как нефтяная плёнка, затягивало его в чёрную глубину.

Он просто не видел выхода. Его как бабочку накололи на булавку и оставили умирать под стеклом на долгие-долгие часы.

***

Дни потянулись серой безликой чередой, пустые и бессмысленные. Один за другим, холодные, тоскливые. Баки улучшили рацион, он стал разнообразнее, появилось молоко или кефир, фрукты, стало больше мяса. Но улучшение пищи его не радовало. Как не радовали и ежедневные занятия лёгкой гимнастикой, и прогулки во дворе под блеклым солнцем. С ним почти не разговаривали. И было заметно, что все эти поблажки исключительно в целях улучшения хода беременности. 

Врачи осматривали его ежедневно, измеряли давление, брали кровь и мочу на анализ. Но внутренние осмотры были реже, он посчитал по отметинам на стене — раз в семь дней. И сами осмотры были не слишком глубокими, похоже, они боялись повредить ребёнку. Молодой врач бесконечно строчил что-то в толстой большой тетради, пожилой потирал руки. Техники, которые порой подменяли их, делали своё дело.

Так прошло почти три месяца. Три месяца, за которые Баки очень много чего вспомнил. Три месяца, за которые с ним практически не говорили. Ему не давали книг, не позволяли свободно передвигаться. Он просто сидел в камере и мёрз. Постепенно наступила зима, базу засыпало снегом. Перед прогулками надо было одеваться теплее, но после них тёплую верхнюю одежду отбирали. 

И ночами Баки отчаянно мёрз. 

Плотно укутавшись в тонкое одеяло и высунув наружу только нос, Баки дрожал, безуспешно пытаясь согреться. В бруклинской квартире тоже бывало ужасно холодно зимой, сколько бы они со Стивом ни затыкали щели в окнах. Тогда они со Стивом тесно-тесно жались друг к другу на узкой кровати, укрывшись двумя одеялами и даже на ночь не снимая тёплых вязаных свитеров. Ещё раньше Баки точно также ютился в одной постели с сёстрами и братом. Старый, проверенный способ согреться. 

Сейчас, однако, прижаться было не к кому. 

Баки высовывал из-под одеяла железную руку. От неё не было никакой пользы, только ещё холоднее становилось. Даже стык металла и плоти, казалось, мёрз сильнее, чем всё остальное тело. 

Баки с тоской думал о кружке горячего чая с молоком, который всегда выпивал, когда приходил с работы, насквозь промёрзший на холодной улице. И противное покалывание в каждой клеточке тела медленно отпускало. 

Голова была невыносимо тяжёлой от недостатка сна. Накануне Баки почти не спал из-за постоянных приступов тошноты, а сегодня, когда та наконец-то отступила, напал холод. Отчаянно хотелось наконец-то поспать, хотя бы пару часов. Обычно Баки мог долго обходиться без сна, но сейчас из-за беременности постоянно чувствовал усталость. 

Живая рука лежала на небольшой выпуклости в нижней части живота. Тот только-только начал расти, Баки и сам бы не заметил, если бы не знал, что искать. А как заметил — долго сидел на одном месте, положив ладонь на едва различимую припухлость и не сводя с неё глаз. Смотрел и не мог поверить, что уже скоро живот станет круглым и тяжёлым. 

И ночами он поглаживал и поглаживал живот, обмирая от страха и нерастраченной нежности.

***

Время тянулось тягуче, будто в полусне. Баки казалось, что дни идут бесконечно медленно, но потом, задумываясь об этом, не понимал, каким образом так быстро исчезло время. Едва-едва заметное уплотнение внизу живота превратилось в очевидно натягивающую ткань рубахи выпуклость. 

Баки не помнил, чтобы говорил с животом во время первой беременности, но сейчас это вошло в привычку. Он не знал точно, от одиночества, щемящей, нагоняющей панику пустоты камеры или банальной скуки. Это было и не важно. 

— Такой же боевой, как и твой отец, да? — улыбнулся Баки, чувствуя под ладонью пинки ребёнка. — Мы познакомились ещё в детстве. Честно говоря, я точно не помню, сколько нам тогда было. Лет по одиннадцать? Неважно. — Баки тряхнул головой, мягко поглаживая живот. Порой на нём появлялись выпуклости, когда ребёнок шевелился внутри. Баки спешил прикоснуться к ним, как кот, охотившийся за солнечным зайчиком. — Зато я помню, что тогда он ввязался в очередную драку с хулиганами. Чувство справедливости у твоего отца всегда было огромным, не под стать телу… он просто не мог достойно дать сдачи. Тогда я помог ему. И больше мы не расставались. 

Изредка Баки думал о прошлом. Вспоминал маму, отца и сестёр с братом, вспоминал их со Стивом крошечную квартирку в Бруклине, клубки пряжи, спицы и так и недовязанный свитер в маленькой корзинке, аккуратно расставленные стаканы и кружки на кухне и множество склянок с лекарствами. Вспоминал, как приходил домой после тяжёлого рабочего дня, мягко целовал в губы Стива, ужинал, а после забирался в старенькое кресло со спицами и мотком пряжи или книгой. В будни они со Стивом редко занимались сексом: Баки просто-напросто слишком уставал на работе, но перед сном они всегда целовались и засыпали в объятиях друг друга. От этих воспоминаний щемило в груди, а в горле вставал ком.

Он старался сдерживать эти образы, толкающиеся в голове и готовые прорвать мысленную плотину. Но иногда, когда он сильно уставал или подолгу не мог заснуть, они прорывали ослабшую оборону, терзая душу Баки, сводя его с ума беспощадным натиском своих острых зубов. 

— Знаешь, — шепнул Баки. — Когда… когда я выбрал Стива — твоего отца, все вокруг считали, что это просто ошибка молодости, что я достоин куда большего. А я не мог понять, почему никто больше не видит его большого сердца. 

Тогда Баки впервые за несколько лет поругался с родителями. Отец, кажется, так до конца и не смирился с тем, что его первенец оказался омегой, и совсем не обрадовался внезапной вязке сына с мужчиной. Мама же просто была недовольна тем, каким хилым и болезненным оказался альфа Баки. Считала, что Баки мог и должен был выбрать лучшую партию. Что не должен был тратить жизнь на хилого астматика. Все вокруг были уверены, что, даже если Баки влюблён сейчас, то определённо скоро уйдёт к кому-нибудь — по их мнению — лучше, достойнее.

Баки никогда не понимал, как это возможно.

***

_**1939** _

_Баки просыпается ранним утром. За окном ещё темно, но на горизонте уже виден первый бледный свет поднимающегося зимнего солнца._

_Поясницу слегка тянет, будто накануне Баки перетаскал тяжестей на работе, однако он чувствует, что дело не в этом. Тянет ощутимо сильнее, чем обычно — должно быть, сказывалось напряжение последних двух недель._

_Баки откидывается на подушку, а потом поднимается, направляясь в кухню. Нужно выпить таблетку, пока совсем не разболелось. Что ж, работа отменяется._

_Честно говоря, в последнее время он так уставал, стараясь обеспечить их маленькую семью, что даже забывал следить за циклом. Даже вчерашнюю тошноту списал на переутомление._

_В низу живота тянет сильнее, чем обычно. Обычно Баки отделывается только лёгкой тошнотой и едва заметной болью внизу, но сейчас, похоже, организм решил отомстить за изматывающие недели. Беря с полки банку с обезболивающим, Баки слышит шорох в спальне. Вскоре в коридоре появляется Стив._

_Баки замечает, как подрагивают его ноздри._

_— Работа отменяется? — деликатно спрашивает Стив._

_— Да, — выдыхает Баки, потирая лоб._

_Посторонившись, он прижимается спиной к стене, а Стив бочком-бочком протискивается мимо него в кухню. Очень, очень мало места в их квартире._

_— Сделать тебе чаю? Или грелку принести? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки чувствует, как теплеет внутри. И причиной тому вовсе не течка._

_— Пока не надо. Стиви, можешь спуститься и сказать Дэвиду, чтобы передал на работе, что меня не будет пару дней? — просит Баки, пока Стив быстро умывается. Дэвид — парень, вместе с которым работает Баки, — должен быть ещё дома. Чёрт, как можно было забыть о собственной течке. Он не успел ни предупредить, ни договориться. Начальник с него шкуру спустит, а Баки не может потерять работу, только не сейчас, не во время финансового кризиса._

_— Конечно. Я ещё собирался заскочить к Нельсону, заплатить за квартиру… — Стив хмурится, выключая воду в раковине. — Справишься без меня?_

_— Стив, я справляюсь с этим с четырнадцати лет, — закатывает глаза Баки и легко подталкивает Стива в сторону двери. — Вернёшься — и будет тебе праздник, — не удержавшись, подкалывает он, с удовольствием видя, как молочная кожа Стива загорается мягким персиковым румянцем._

_— Просто ненавижу, когда тебе больно._

_— Я тоже ненавижу свой болевой порог. Не знаю даже, как рожать буду, — слабо шутит Баки. Отчасти. Стив ничего не отвечает, и Баки, прикрыв глаза, говорит. — Серьёзно, иди. К Нельсону зайди обязательно. Мы и так просрочили выплату. Я пока что не собираюсь в «Гувервилль» для бездомных._

_Баки привычно тянется коротко поцеловать Стива перед уходом, однако тот напористо жмётся к нему. Прикусывает нижнюю губу, проходится языком по кромке зубов, но Баки, поборов искушение, немного отстраняет его от себя. У Стива мутный взгляд, а дыхание — тяжелое, сбивчивое. Мускусный запах альфы становится сильнее, и от этого Баки ощущает сладко-болезненный спазм внизу живота. Однако всё-таки заставляет себя произнести:_

_— Давай. Никуда я не денусь._

_Отправив-таки Стива, он возвращается в кухню. От спазма внутри Баки морщится и опускает ладонь ниже, поглаживая под пупком. Обычно течка не доставляла особых проблем, однако Баки действительно плохо переносил боль. Быстро закинув в рот таблетку обезболивающего, он возвращается в спальню._

_Откинувшись на постели и ожидая возвращения Стива, он от нечего делать оглядывает комнату. Она совсем маленькая, но Баки всё равно постарался сделать её максимально уютной: на деревянной полке стоят несколько взятых из дома фотографий, на тумбе — вазочка с мелкими засушенными цветами, которую Баки почти задаром приобрел на какой-то ярмарке, по стенам развешаны рисунки Стива — улицы Бруклина, какие-то несуществующие, наверное, пейзажи, члены их семьи. На единственное кресло накинут связанный им из тёмно-коричневой пряжи плед с узором "косичка", которым они со Стивом застилали постель._

_Баки смотрит на кровать, вспоминает пылающий взгляд Стива и зарумянившиеся щёки, его запах и то, как настойчиво и страстно Стив поцеловал его, и чувствует, как по телу пробегает горячая волна. Баки понимает, как же истосковался по близости, на которую в последнее время не было ни времени, ни сил. Он знал о своей темпераментности и всегда тяжело переносил отсутствие тактильного контакта. Кажется, даже сам организм решил подать ему знак, иначе эту течку и не назовёшь._

_Не зная, что делать в отсутствие Стива, Баки проверяет, всё ли на месте: возле кровати противозачаточные таблетки, кувшин с водой и стакан (Баки сразу же, не теряя времени, кладёт в рот пилюлю и запивает сразу половиной стакана воды), старая застиранная тряпка, чтобы вытереться после, банка вазелинового масла на случай, если естественной смазки будет недостаточно. Баки прислушивается к своему телу: между ног невыносимо горячо и мокро. Сегодня вазелин им точно не потребуется._

_Он ложится на кровать и смотрит в потолок. Хочется коснуться себя, но ещё больше хочется дождаться Стива._

_Наконец слышится звук открываемой двери, быстрые шаги в сторону комнаты._

_Баки запускает ладонь промеж бёдер, поглаживая дырку сквозь промокшую ткань простых белых трусов._

_Он не испытывает смущения. Он хочет быть страстным и соблазнительным для своего альфы. Своего Стиви. И тот отзывается, как и всегда._

_Сердце бьётся в груди, словно норовя прыгнуть прямо Стиву в руки, и Баки подаётся навстречу, желая распробовать стекающий на шею и грудь румянец. Кожа у Стива на вкус сливочно-сладкая, а на ощупь такая нежная, что кажется хрупкой, будто пергамент._

_Баки ощущает, как Стив тянет его трусы вниз, и сдвигается, помогая стащить их с ног и откинуть в сторону, а после чувствует, как его пальцы утыкаются в мягкое мокрое отверстие._

_Баки разводит колени шире, чувствуя, как дрожат внутри пальцы Стива, а его обветренные губы царапают шею. Стив всегда осторожен с ним, как в первый раз. Тело тянется к нему, жаждет его тепла, и Баки целует Стива в шею, туда, где лихорадочно бьётся пульс, а запах — сильнее всего. Утыкается носом, и так он чувствует не только мощный, подкашивающий колени запах альфы; под ним — запахи мыла, чистой кожи и… Стива. Ни на что не похожий, особенный аромат. Хвойно-терпкий и одновременно нежный, как полевые цветы._

_А пульс у Стива не только на шее, а везде: на запястьях, сгибах локтей и колен, в паху… Баки оглушён его быстрым стуком. Как-то неловко изогнувшись, он умудряется расстегнуть брюки Стива, а после, помогая себе коленями, лодыжками и даже пальцами ног, столкнуть их вниз._

_Стив опускает руку вниз, скользит ему между ног и трёт дырку раскрытой ладонью, теребя мокрые припухшие края, и Баки, задыхаясь ему в рот, ощущает, как начинают мелко-мелко подрагивать бёдра._

_В течку он становится намного чувствительнее там, совсем не ощущает потребности приласкать член, как в другое время. Пожалуй, ему это даже нравится: обе руки остаются свободны, и он может обнимать Стива, трогать везде-везде. Уделить внимание другой части своего тела он сможет позже: толкаться в кулак или горячий рот Стива, а может — накрыть собой, ласкать языком и пальцами, прежде чем погрузиться внутрь. Кто-то сказал бы, что подставляться омеге — позор для альфы, но Стив всегда хотел полного равноправия в их отношениях. Да и что плохого может быть в том, чтобы разделять удовольствие друг с другом?_

_Наконец, Стив убирает руку, обхватывает свой ствол, пристравая головку к жаждущему вторжения входу, и толкается внутрь. Баки закрывает глаза, позволяя себе полностью отдаться ощущению твёрдого и горячего внутри, так идеально заполняющего и растягивающего._

_Яркое, покалывающее ощущение внизу нарастает с каждым толчком, и Баки выгибает спину, не зная, чего хочет больше: сжать Стива бёдрами, туго стискивая его член внутри, или наоборот, раздвинуть ноги пошире и расслабиться, целиком отдаваясь ему и своему удовольствию. Но он не успевает сделать ни того, ни другого. Кончая, Баки крепко сжимает веки и вскидывает руку ко рту, прикусывая ребро ладони, чтобы сдержать громкий вскрик; стены тут слишком тонкие, и он не хочет посвящать в свою интимную жизнь всех соседей._

_Он чувствует, как Стив подаётся вперёд, проталкивая внутрь разбухающий узел, ещё шире растягивая сверхчувственную дырку. От интенсивности ощущений Баки хочется выгнуться до хруста в спине, мотая головой по постели, но его словно пронзило, не давая пошевелиться, оглушающей волной._

_Баки обмякает под Стивом, расслабленно раскинув бёдра. Кровать узкая, и одна его нога свешивается с края, касаясь кончиками пальцев пола, а Стив — совсем лёгкий, Баки почти не чувствует его веса. Мягко урча, Баки потирается о него щекой, утыкается носом в светлый всклокоченный затылок. Вдыхает горьковато-пряный, такой родной запах альфы. Стив пахнет так, что Баки убить готов за этот аромат._

_Они лежат, соединённые узлом, и так Баки мог бы провести целую жизнь. Ему мало, в начале его тело требует больше, но Стиву нужна небольшая передышка. Поэтому они лежат, склеенные своим потом и омежьим секретом, который выделяется при оргазме._

_Пока опавший узел Стива не выскальзывает из Баки. Для второго раза он переворачивается на живот и встаёт в коленно-локтевую. Сам Баки предпочел бы лицом к лицу, но на четвереньках Стиву проще двигаться, и Баки заботится о нём. У них впереди ещё много часов для того, чтобы перепробовать все позы, которые они где-то подсмотрели или сами придумали. После второго раза они лежат на боку, уютно устроившись как пара ложечек._

_После третьего раунда обоим необходима вода. И немного покоя. Они сидят поперёк кровати, опираясь спиной на стену. С той стороны, где Стив, веет теплом. Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы предложить Стиву укутаться одеялом, но замечает, что Стив выглядит как-то странно. И Баки это не нравится. Пока Стив не открывает рот и не говорит:_

_— Баки, — Стив неуверенно закусывает губу, — ты выйдешь за меня?_

_Баки отталкивается локтями от стены._

_— Что?_

_На щеках Стива вспыхивают красные пятна._

_— Я подумал… Прости, я не купил кольцо и вообще… Но я бы хотел остаться с тобой до самого конца наших дней. Сколько бы их ни было._

_Баки никак не может собрать мысли в кучу. Кольцо? Да кому оно нужно? Зато Стив сказал, что они вместе навсегда. Навсегда пугает его своей бесконечностью, но рядом со Стивом страх уходит._

_Стив молча берёт его за подбородок и продолжает смотреть, улыбаясь чему-то, о чём Баки может только догадываться. А потом приникает к губам, мягко, почти целомудренно целуя._

_Баки ярче, чем когда-либо раньше, ощущает себя желанным и любимым._

_— Да, Стиви, — шепчет он между поцелуями._

***

Теперь Баки чувствовал себя использованным. Гнилым и ненужным. Он пытался подавить приближающийся срыв, сглотнуть комок в горле, но это было всё равно что пытаться приручить ураган. Глаза сами собой повлажнели, и Баки не на чем было сосредоточиться, он даже не мог подумать о чём-то хорошем, чтобы успокоиться. 

Ребёнок толкнулся изнутри, словно пытаясь утешить его, и Баки положил руку на живот, мягко поглаживая его одним пальцем. 

— Прости, малыш. Знаю, тебе тоже несладко, просто… Я так хочу, чтобы твой папа сейчас был рядом. — Баки шмыгнул носом. — Он бы знал, что делать. Я… меня убивает то, что скоро и тебя заберут, а я ничего не смогу сделать. 

Он знал, что ждать оставалось недолго. Баки чувствовал тревожность последние пару дней. Просыпался среди ночи и ощупывал живот, а утром обнаруживал, что рубашка в пятнах от выступившего из сосков молозива. В низу опустившегося живота слабо потягивало, что, как он помнил, было первым признаком приближающихся родов. 

Баки не видел часов много месяцев, наверное, даже лет, но он буквально физически ощущал, как текут минуты, приближая его к неизбежному. И вновь его окутывала липкая удушливая паника, словно дикого зверя, ощутившего ледяные прутья клетки. Но Баки не мог спрятаться: он был узником тела, которое девять месяцев как перестало принадлежать лишь ему одному. 

Минуты проскальзывали между пальцев, тесня Баки к очередному испытанию, и он не знал, как сможет его вытерпеть. 

Он не хотел дожидаться его так, сидя в углу и мелко дрожа. 

— Я не смогу пройти через это снова, просто не смогу… — тихо, сбивчиво зашептал Баки, поглаживая живот. — Иногда я думаю, какая же жестокая ирония кроется во всём этом. Я всегда мечтал о семье. О детях. Всегда любил нянчиться с малышами. Сидел с младшими сёстрами и думал о том, какого же будет, когда у меня появится собственный ребёнок. Наблюдать, как он растёт, воспитывать в нём личность… Я не знаю, как это объяснить. — Баки крепко зажмурил глаза. 

Кажется, что всё его существо пропиталось щемящим предчувствием утраты. 

— А ещё я очень боюсь боли, — совсем тихо прошептал, почти прошелестел Баки. — На самом деле я просто в ужасе. Раньше… ещё до войны я думал, что готов. Я знал, что физиологически будет не слишком приятно, и я был готов к боли, просто… не к такой. Прости, что вываливаю на тебя это. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

Ему так нужно было хотя бы немного заботы и поддержки. Хотя бы слово ободрения и утешения. 

Но взять их было неоткуда. 

***

Ночью Баки думал о том, что случилось с их обручальными кольцами. Его, должно быть, осталось в ущелье вместе с потерянной левой рукой. А кольцо Стива… Интересно, сохранили ли его где-то? Ведь щит оставили, хоть и перекрасили в чёрный цвет, чтобы не выделялся. Это раньше Стив был яркий, его было заметно, он метался сине-красной молнией с белыми всполохами, всегда был впереди. Но теперь Баки помнил, что на заданиях Стив носил чёрную униформу, становился похож на сгусток тьмы, внезапно нападающий исподтишка. Раньше Капитан никогда не прятался, шёл напролом и вёл за собой других. Теперь они оба стали тенями. 

Баки повернул голову и уставился в потолок. Тот же самый серый бетон и лампочка в проволочной оплётке на голом, лохматом от налипшей пыли проводе. Голые стены, серое одеяло, серая подушка. Всё серое, тусклое. Когда-то Стив читал мифы и рассказывал ему, что древние римляне боялись смерти, потому что по ту сторону их ожидал серый тоскливый мир. Баки, наверное, тоже умер, пока падал, провалился сквозь снег и камни и попал в мрачный римский ад, где главным наказанием было отсутствие надежды.

Порции в последние пару дней уменьшились, а вот питья наоборот давать стали больше, чему Баки был только рад. Аппетит снизился, но постоянный доступ к воде был весьма кстати. Его водили на осмотры через день, но не заставляли всякий раз лезть в кресло, клали на кушетку на бок, подолгу щупали, слушали странной трубкой живот, замечая по секундомеру время. Судя по всему, врачи были довольны. Он говорили словно на чужом языке, состоявшем в основном из неизвестных Баки слов. Ему ничего не объясняли. Не рассказывали. Он даже не знал, долго ли ещё осталось ему ходить с животом. Мог только ждать, и ждать, и ждать.

***

Баки никак не мог прикончить принесённый в камеру завтрак, в конечном итоге просто размазав еду по тарелке. Сначала он пытался поесть, чтобы не привлекать внимания, подолгу жуя и буквально заставляя себя проглотить. Еда комом вставала в горле, и Баки приходилось делать огромные глотки крепкого горьковатого чая, чтобы она прошла дальше. Уже на третьем или четвёртом разе Баки понял, что если попробует сделать ещё хоть один глоток, то его просто стошнит, так что оставил пищу в покое. 

Попытки настроиться на роды ничего не давали. Теперь он боялся куда сильнее, потому что представлял себе, что его ожидает. Порой он жалел, что вспомнил слишком многое. Например, то, как Стив массировал ему поясницу в вертолёте. Тогда им позволили оставаться вместе до самого прибытия на базу. Сейчас Стива не было, некому было размять ставшие твёрдыми от напряжения мышцы.

Баки понимал, что отказ думать о родах ничего не даст. Они всё равно начнутся, когда придёт время. Раз за разом его тело подтверждало, что оно работает независимо от его желаний. Течёт, принимает, вынашивает детей. Выталкивает их наружу. Желания Баки тут лишь помеха. Сам Баки, его сознание, его разум, лишь помеха. Он никому не интересен и не нужен. Солдат — вот кого они хотят. И как только всё будет позади, они вытравят Баки из него, снова превратив в Солдата. Может, оно и к лучшему. Может, и пусть.

Погрузившись в размышления, Баки автоматически старался устроиться поудобнее, чтобы облегчить боль в пояснице. Которая поясом охватывала живот. Отдавала в ноги. И в спину. И снова в живот. И вот опять.

Чёрная меланхолия последних нескольких месяцев откатилась куда-то в дальний конец подсознания, сдавшись под натиском ужаса. Кажется, эти боли слишком регулярны, чтобы быть случайными. Кажется, это...

Он сжал челюсти и опустил голову, упираясь подбородком в грудь. Влажные от пота, начавшие чуть виться волосы упали на лицо. Он отбросил их резким движением. Сейчас его раздражало всё. Баки поднялся и принялся ходить, охая, когда мышцы каменели и стягивались. Одновременно внутри всё напрягалось и болело. 

Уперевшись металлической рукой в стену, Баки завёл живую назад и начал неуклюже массировать пальцами заметно прогнувшуюся поясницу. Боль немного ослабла. Жгучая солёная капля пота прочертила лоб и соскользнула с кончика носа, разбиваясь о бетонный пол.

Когда схватка, наконец, отпустила, Баки медленно выпрямился и, слегка покачиваясь, развернулся и зашагал к противоположной стене. Он не мог не отметить, как изменилась собственная походка. 

Некоторое время он расхаживал по камере, пока не услышал, как перебрасываются словами охранники. После этого пришлось вернуться на койку; боль сразу же обострилась, но зато он больше не привлекал внимания. Он хотел остаться здесь как можно дольше. Может, ему позволят родить в этой ставшей уже привычной камере. Она вдруг показалась намного предпочтительнее по сравнению с залитой светом смотровой, поручнями и держателями, блеском инструментов и игл.

Баки с силой прикусил губу, душа рвущийся скулёж, обхватил обеими руками живот и начал раскачиваться взад-вперёд, отчаянно пытаясь сохранять молчание. Лишь под конец схватки он сорвался, и его тяжёлые, дрожащие вздохи эхом отдавались в тишине. Тени, упавшие на стену, ясно выделили выпуклость живота. Волосы прилипли к щекам и плечам, одна прядь неприятно прицепилась к уголку рта, но Баки даже не смог поднять руку и смахнуть её. Плечи тряслись от напряжения.

Он знал, что не сможет молчать вечно. 

Придерживая живот живой рукой, Баки лёг на бок и всеми силами попытался расслабиться и успокоиться. Зажатость только ухудшит и без того сильную боль. Он начал дышать так, как, насколько он помнил, помогало во время первых родов: коротко, поверхностно вдыхать и быстро и резко выдыхать, как делал во время бега в военном лагере. 

Следующая схватка настигла так внезапно, что Баки подавился вдохом и закашлялся, под конец не выдержав и тихо застонав. 

Поднявшись, он снова заходил по камере, шумно выдыхая воздух через нос. Только бы не лежать. Только бы подольше оставаться в камере, где есть доступ к воде и где можно двигаться. В висках пульсировало, а в груди дрожало. Шаг, шаг, шаг. Опереться на стену. Ещё шаг, шаг, шаг. Молчи, не издавай подозрительных звуков. Иначе они придут. Они заберут ребёнка. Просто ходи. 

Он закусил зубами ребро ладони, душа болезненный всхлип и чувствуя, как на глазах выступают слёзы. Это только самое начало. Хуже всего станет, когда ребёнок по-настоящему попросится наружу, а это будет через… сколько? Часы? Слабак. Тупой, жалкий, эгоистичный слабак. 

Он словно услышал изнутри глухой хлопок, а потом — ощущение струящейся из него жидкости. Ноги окатило теплом околоплодных вод, штаны вмиг промокли и неприятно прилипли к коже. Он вмиг оказался стоящим в ширящейся по бетонному полу луже. И как назло именно в этот момент окошко в двери загремело.

— Обед, — крикнул дежурный, заглядывая внутрь. — Да ты же блядь такая, обоссался, что ли? Щас сам пол отмывать будешь!

А потом всё пришло в движение.

***  
Так же, как в прошлый раз, Баки позволили принять быстрый душ, из которого не хотелось уходить, после чего, абсолютно голого, повели в кабинет. 

Смотровое кресло, в котором он рожал в прошлый раз, сменилось неким подобием кровати — удлинённое сидение с регулируемым головным концом, обитое искусственной кожей буро-кирпичного цвета, угрожающего вида и явно специально усиленные подставки для ног и нечто вроде выдвижного столика за ними. Техник быстро застелил сиденье чистой белой простынёй, и Баки, сглотнув, шагнул вперёд и, придерживая живот, вскарабкался на него. 

Приятной неожиданностью стало то, что ноги его не заставили совать в держатели, а позволили устроиться полулёжа. Лежать было неприятно, хотелось встать на четвереньки, почему-то казалось, что в этой позе боль будет слабее, но у техников, суетившихся вокруг, явно были чёткие инструкции. Баки застонал от отчаяния когда его руки приковали к подлокотникам. "Не надо", — хотелось ему сказать, — "я буду послушным, я не стану…" Его непослушание отразиться не на нём, пока не на нём. Он не хотел, чтобы Стиву было плохо, если он будет вести себя неправильно. В этот момент к нему подошёл техник и, нажав на какой-то рычаг, шире раздвинул нижние половинки кровати, раздвинув этим Баки ноги. Потом прижал член, натягивая кожу на животе, и принялся скрести лобок чем-то металлическим.

Точно. Бритьё.

Баки инстинктивно вздрогнул, ощутив касание холодного лезвия к нежной коже промежности. Техник недовольно зыркнул на него. 

— Будешь дёргаться — вместе с волоснёй ещё и от причиндалов тебя избавлю. Хотя, на кой чёрт они вообще нужны — хороший вопрос. 

Баки отвернулся. Он помнил, что многое было унизительным. Однако само по себе унижение ощущалось во сто крат хуже.

Лезвие царапало кожу, но к счастью волосы к концу беременности поредели, так что много времени процедура не заняла. Обтерев напоследок его влажной марлей, техник отошёл. 

***

Анисимов появился, когда схватки стали регулярными и частыми. До этого Баки обслуживали техники. Он уже устал от бесконечных волн боли, от нестерпимого желания избавиться от тупого давления внутри таза. 

— Ну, и чего рожа такая? Когда ты устать-то успел? — недовольно проворчал врач, принимаясь натягивать резиновые перчатки. 

Баки посмотрел на него и облизнул пересохшие губы. Анисимов расплывался перед его глазами, то ли от усталости, то ли от выступивших слёз. Тот проверил проход, запустил внутрь сразу три пальца, повозился, вытащил блестящую от слизи перчатку и небрежно обтёр марлевой салфеткой.

— Раскрытие сантиметра на четыре, — сообщил он технику. — Зовите профессора Прокофьева, скорее всего, недолго осталось.

Баки окатило облегчением, сменившимся душным страхом: он помнил минуты непосредственно перед родами и ту боль, которая заслонила тогда весь мир. Скоро, уже скоро… Но, похоже, его тело решило иначе.

Три часа спустя ничего так и не изменилось, кроме того, что схватки шли одна за другой, но при этом он не чувствовал, что ребёнок хоть немного продвигается наружу. У него не осталось сил кричать. Время от времени ему давали глоток воды, но он едва мог глотать.

— Тужься, да тужься же, тварина! — рычал на него Анисимов.

Профессор в халате с завязками на спине и маске мял живот, пытаясь помочь, но внутри словно зацементировалось всё напрочь. Баки подумал, что умрёт на этой пропитанной его кровью простыне. Анисимов и Прокофьев отошли в сторону, чтобы переговорить.

— Кирилл Алексеевич, это бесполезно, — негромко сказал Анисимов. — У него спазм. Или мы его разрежем, чтобы спасти ребёнка, или они оба умрут. Надо готовить кесарево.

— Подожди, подожди, Андрюша, — неторопливо отозвался Прокофьев, сдвигая маску под подбородок. — Разрезать мы его всегда успеем, а сможем ли мы потом нагружать повреждённую матку — вот в чём вопрос. Есть у меня кое-что… Прихватил на всякий случай. Помнишь, я образцы возил? Ну вот кое-что нам передали в ответ. Экспериментальное средство. Отключим его на время, мышцы расслабятся, собьём спазм. А там, глядишь, и разрешится.

Баки слышал разговор, но ему было как-то всё равно. Ему было больно и плохо. Он устал и хотел, чтобы всё просто прекратилось. Навсегда.

Он дёрнулся, когда Анисимов принялся перетягивать ему жгутом правую руку.

— Радуйся, иностранные коллеги разработкой поделились. Как сказали, гарантирует абсолютную безболезненность в родах. Непонятно, правда, за какие такие заслуги ты это заслужил, но раз уж выдалась возможность, будем проверять, — ворчливо проговорил врач, сосредоточенно вводя иглу ему в вену. 

Даже понимая, насколько жалко его поведение, Баки постыдно, но с надеждой затих, безропотно позволяя врачу поставить укол. Может, эффект не продлится долго, и его тело быстро привыкнет к воздействию препарата и переборет его, но он так надеялся, что ему выдастся небольшая передышка. Ему просто необходимо было набраться сил, чтобы справиться с потугами. Вытолкнуть ребёнка будет тяжелее и больнее всего. Ему нужно было отдохнуть.

По ощущениям это было как плотное серое покрывало, которое опустилось на его сознание. Боль сначала ещё была где-то рядом, а потом пропала, растворилось в густой серой мути, затянувшей весь мир.

***

Ему казалось, что чьи-то холодные тонкие пальцы медленно перебирают волосы. 

Веки были слишком тяжёлыми, отказывались разлепляться, и Баки так и замер, пытаясь сосредоточиться на призрачной ласке. Тело болело, ломило и ныло, а где-то в глубине мозга пылала дьявольским пламенем пустыня Сахара, мешая хоть немного сосредоточиться.

— Баки. 

Баки не мог не узнать это глубокий тембр, отдающийся где-то внутри тысячным шелестом осенних листьев. 

— Стиви, — едва слышно прошептал он, с усилием раскрывая глаза со слипшимися ресницами.

Должно быть, всё это — лишь плод его измученного болью мозга. 

Баки поглотило ощущение дежа-вю: то же он пережил в плену, когда раскрыл глаза, услышав родной голос, и вместо худого невысокого парня, которого оставил в Бруклине, увидел статного, широкоплечего альфу. Но сейчас всё было наоборот. 

На него смотрел Стив, сурово нахмуривший слишком густые для узкого лица брови. Взгляд ярких голубых глаз оставался холодным, как лёд. 

— Почему так больно, Стиви? — едва слышно просипел Баки, чувствуя приближение новой схватки.

— Может, потому что ты этого заслуживаешь? 

Стив невозмутимо стоял рядом и наблюдал, как Баки всхлипывает и кривится в агонии, до скрипа цепляясь пальцами за кресло. 

— Ты ведь ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти нашего ребёнка, — продолжил Стив. — Только сидел и жалел себя. Девять грёбаных месяцев.

— Не говори… так, — просипел Баки. — Я не мог… Они бы снова наказали тебя.

— И что? — резко спросил Стив. — Подумаешь, наказали. Заживёт. А теперь у них будет ребёнок. Наш ребёнок. Мой! Я разве разрешал тебе отдавать им моего ребёнка?

Баки запрокинул голову, ища и не находя тех самых нужных слов, чтобы объяснить всё Стиву.

Он один был во всём виноват. Только он один. 

***

— Да что ж так надрывается-то, уже и обезбол ему вкололи, и всё равно орёт, — поморщился Анисимов, доставая из застеклённого шкафа чайный сервиз. 

Какая же всё же неблагодарная скотина этот Солдат. Всё ему делают — и тебе обезболивающее по новой методике, и "рахмановку" специально для него выбили, и что? Мог бы Анисимов — ушёл бы, и пусть сам рожает и рвёт жопу как хочет. 

Кровать Рахманова, конечно, особо выбивать не пришлось: довольное отличными результатами начальство без проблем снабдило медчасть новым оборудованием по последнему слову науки и техники. Конечно, как и смотровое кресло, "рахмановку" пришлось несколько модифицировать: усилить стремёна для ног и сделать стальные крепления-поручни, да и саму намертво прикрутить к полу. Зато принимать на ней роды было куда удобнее. А если удастся разжиться парочкой омег и их оплодотворить, то кровать ещё послужит для дела.

Он прислушался к невнятному бормотанию, прерывающемуся стонами. Прокофьев ушёл отдыхать, что и говорить, старик уже. Но и Анисимову нужен был перерыв. Оставив одного из техников наблюдать за Солдатом, он приказал накрыть в ординаторской чай. Когда раздался стук, он обрадовался, подумав, что пришёл дежурный с кипятком, но появился Михаил, главный техник по криозаморозке.

— Андрей! — улыбнулся он. — А я слыхал, что у тебя Солдат рожает.

— Заходи, Миша, заходи! — обрадовался Анисимов. — Садись, сейчас чай пить будем.

Михаил зашёл, сел к столу, взял кусок хлеба и положил сверху несколько кружочков колбасы. В это время наконец появился и дежурный с большим чайником и заварил чай. Несколько минут спустя они сидели со стаканами крепкого чая и с аппетитом расправлялись с бутербродами.

— Ну и как? — спросил Михаил.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Анисимов.

— Перспектива-то есть? — уточнил Михаил. — Сыворотка потомству передаётся?

— Пока точно неизвестно, но первый ребёнок здоровый и крепкий, развивается хорошо. Посмотрим, что на этот раз выйдет, если выйдет из Солдата, — не слишком изящно скаламбурил Анисимов.

— Не лезет? — посочувствовал Михаил. — Главное, Солдата береги. Он тебе с Капитаном ещё понаделает, а этого можно в расходный материал. 

— Не вылезет — вытащу щипцами, а там будь что будет, — махнул рукой Анисимов. — У тебя-то как?

— Да вот отпуск хочу взять. Уложу твоего красавца баиньки и поеду месяца на два домой. По жене соскучился и по родителям.

Анисимов позавидовал Михаилу по-хорошему. Ему самому ехать было некуда, он был сиротой и холостяком, а работа его была там, где он жил. Но и он подумал, что если Солдат отправится в камеру и не доставят неожиданно омег, то надо наконец взять путёвку и махнуть в санаторий на море, поплавать, полежать на солнышке да погулять с красивыми отдыхающими барышнями по набережной под ручку.

— И то дело ты говоришь, Миша, — отозвался Анисимов. — Надо будет и мне отдохнуть.

***

У Стива откуда ни возьмись появился нож. Широкий армейский нож с острым лезвием, которым и лучины нащипать, и консервную банку вскрыть, и горло вражескому часовому взрезать. На лезвии тускло блеснул свет лампы.

— Пожалуй, я его не оставлю, — решительно заявил Стив, покачивая нож в ладони. — Вскрою тебя и заберу ребёнка с собой. Навсегда. А ты оставайся тут, раздвигай ноги и прыгай, как дрессированный пудель по команде.

С этими словами Стив прижал ледяное лезвие ножа к животу Баки прямо под пупком.

***

Солдат мотал головой и что-то бормотал. Да, забористую штуку из-за бугра прислали, раз уж самого Солдата так напрочь вырубило. Анисимов послушал трубкой сердцебиение ребёнка — оно слышалось, хоть и было слабоватым. Чёрт, кажется, начинается асфиксия. Пора заканчивать весь этот балет с реверансами. 

Он положил руки Солдату на живот, дождался схватки и надавил, помогая мышцам вытолкнуть ребёнка.

***

У Баки было ощущение, что ломаются тазовые кости, в какой-то момент ему даже почудилось, что послышался хруст, но он уже не мог отличить реальность от воздействия препаратов. 

Он пытался сдерживаться, и это было больнее, чем тужиться и переживать схватки. Он не может отдать его им. Не может. Не…

Звук пощёчины, заливший щёку жар, а потом жёсткий голос: 

— Тужиться я за тебя буду? За три года рожать разучился? Или дебила нам подкинуть решил? 

Баки всхлипнул от боли и, сдавшись, напрягся, слыша позади размытые голоса, пытаясь заставить ребенка двигаться. Кажется, закричал. Всё его существо охватила одна длинная, непрекращающаяся адская боль. Всё было, как в замедленном кино, перед глазами плыло. Он ничего не понимал, безуспешно пытался тужиться. 

А потом вдруг боль стала такой сильной, что точки перед глазами внезапно расползлись, пока зрение целиком не заволокла жгуче-яркая белая пелена. В ушах противно пищало на единой ноте. Баки бестолково мотал головой, пытаясь проморгаться, избавиться от шума в ушах. Всё, что он чувствовал — агония. Везде. Повсюду. Пронизывающая до самых костей, но сильнее всего — между ног. Баки чувствовал, насколько давит, тянет и жжёт в проходе. 

Он подумал, что, возможно, уже мёртв.

Но потом внутри что-то сдвинулось, напряжение между ног возросло, и вдруг ребёнок пошёл. Он вылетел из Баки так быстро, что ему показалось, что малыш пролетит сейчас и ударится о противоположную стену, как пробка из бутылки игристого вина. 

И сразу стало легче. Настолько, что теперь Баки обессиленно заплакал от того, что больше не болит так сильно. И почувствовал, что слабеет от наступившего облегчения. Вот только… Ребёнок. Не плакал. Он же должен заплакать, должен…

"Стив!" — взмолился он внутренне. — "Пусть он заплачет!"

И ответом ему стал звук, словно котёнок чихнул, а следом первый дрожащий, слабенький крик. 

— Мальчик! — громко объявил незнакомый голос. — Нормальный здоровый мальчик, Андрей! Поздравляю.

И Баки позволил себе немного отключиться. Мозг заволокло мутной дымкой, и Баки никак не мог сфокусироваться, он просто не соображал, что произошло. Он крепко зажмурился, до хруста сжав челюсти. 

У него вдруг появилось ощущение, что он не родил, а убил своего ребёнка. Отдал его на боль и мучения. Они же не оставят его в покое. 

В это время его тело снова задёргалось, следуя собственной программе, и принялось готовиться к тому, чтобы родить послед. Ребёнка больше слышно не было, но голоса Анисимова и незнакомого техника звучали расслабленно и спокойно. 

Врач локтем облокотился на колено Баки и перебрасывался с техником шуточками насчёт того, что у всех как у людей, а у них с Солдатом всё через жопу. Баки не мог расслышать всего, но тон был весёлым, порой в разговоре проскальзывал смех. Собрав последние силы, Баки дёрнул ногой, спихнув локоть, однако врач тут же снова как ни в чём не бывало опёрся на неё. Будто локоть случайно соскользнул. Баки закрыл глаза и откинул голову, чувствуя себя ничтожным, как таракан. 

Он застонал, когда почувствовал спазм тела, выталкивающего послед. Из его раскрытого отверстия, гигантского, как жерло пушки, до сих пор что-то текло. Но его это уже не беспокоило. Всё закончилось. Баки закрыл глаза.


	6. Chapter 6

**1957**

Страшно себе представить, но занимаясь своими экспериментами с омегами и добиваясь от Солдата беременности и родов, Анисимов и даже Прокофьев, обычно державший руку на общественном и, главное, политическом, пульсе пропустили важные последствия смерти Сталина. Они и саму смерть Сталина пропустили. В марте в Заполярье всё было завалено снегом, газеты им доставляли пачками с месячным опозданием, и когда они узнали, что Отец всех народов покинул свой кабинет навсегда, его тело уже лежало в мавзолее. О чём они узнали из последних газет в доставленной пачке. В этот день в столовой наливали всем, и солдаты и многие офицеры перепились и плакали, говоря, что теперь кто захочет нападёт на них, а без руководства великого Сталина им не справиться. Правда, те, кто служил на фронте и прошёл войну не по окраинам, сильно не переживали. Они точно знали, что не Сталин войну выиграл.

А по сути ничего поначалу не изменилось. Прокофьев всё так же регулярно отсылал доклады, только теперь не на имя Иосифа Виссарионовича, а Лаврентию Павловичу, а потом Георгию Максимилиановичу. Им не урезали бюджет и вообще к лету было ощущение, что ничего не изменилось. Где-то в Москве арестовали Берию и его подельников, к власти пришел Маленков, поднимал голову Хрущёв. Забрали Капитана, передислоцировав его поближе к центру, но пока насчёт него Анисимов не переживал. Солдат прошёл очередной виток восстановления и отправился в заморозку, а его сына увезли в Москву в НИИ Репродукции и Генетики, подчинявшегося напрямую министру здравоохранения. Что происходило с детьми Солдата, Анисимова интересовало мало. Ему доставили партию омег, и он экспериментировал с гормонами и стимуляторами, намного осторожнее, чем в начале, не желая попросту выбраковать доступный материал и опять лишиться его. И дело у него постепенно пошло. Он уже понял, что гормональная терапия должна подбираться в соответствии с первичным полом, поэтому ни анафилактических шоков, ни массивного отказа органов у него больше не случалось. Он изменил условия содержания омег, подобрал охрану из бет, следил за их питанием и регулярными прогулками. И к началу пятьдесят шестого года был готов предоставить первые очень многообещающие результаты своей работы. А потом грянул двадцатый съезд КПСС.

Прокофьев как раз находился в Москве. Или Ленинграде. Или ещё где-то на Большой земле, как они промеж себя называли центральную Россию. Радисвязь была отвратительная — февраль обычно бывал капризным и вьюжным. Омеги хандрили без свежего воздуха, их выгуливали в ангаре, свободном от снега, но там было просто холодно и полутемно, ни тебе блёклого неба, ни возможности побродить по выглаженным ветром сугробам. Убежать омеги не пытались: один спрятался, не подозревая, что у них и в одежде, и даже под кожу вшиты маячки. Ему дали промёрзнуть как следует, чтобы неповадно было. Когда втащили обратно, ноги у него отмёрзли, и пальцы на руках тоже. И кончик носа. Пальцы и ступни пришлось ампутировать, кончик отвалился сам. Молодой симпатичный омега стал похож на смерть и теперь постоянно нуждался в уходе, однако одновременно он служил всем остальным живым предупреждением. Анисимов назначил его номером первым, на нём он опробовал новые комбинации, прежде чем откорректировать их. Всё равно омега теперь был расходным материалом.

Накануне неудавшегося побега тот омега демонстрировал все признаки предвестников приближающейся течки. Возможно, именно предстоящая случка его и напугала. Однако после того, как его нашли, течка так и не началась. Этот откат в естественном процессе очень заинтересовал Анисимова. Он пока не мог точно сказать, что именно послужило причиной задержки, но чувствовал, что причины тому были каким-то образом спровоцированы побегом, пребыванием на морозе или последующими ампутациями. Все эти факторы, применимые и к Солдату, следовало изучить подробнее. Но некоторые события помешали Анисимову заняться исследованием этого феномена немедленно.

В последний день зимы Анисимова вызвали в переговорный центр, и сквозь помехи и шорохи прерывающимся голосом Прокофьев кое-как сообщил о разоблачении культа личности Сталина. И началось. 

Сам Анисимов сидел далеко от политики, а вот Прокофьев, много лет плодотворно с властью сотрудничавший и бывший в Кремле своим человеком, попал в жернова десталинизации. И перемололи его хорошенько, лишив многих орденов, наград и премий, отобрали квартиру в центре столицы, даже звания профессора лишили. Улетал он одним из самых известных гинекологов страны, а вернулся ветеринаром, и то только милостью сменившихся властей. Он прилетел летом, когда вокруг базы зеленел мох и расправили жалкие листочки карельские берёзы. И Анисимову стало страшно: от знакомого ему Кирилла Алексеевича, лощёного, упитанного, уверенного в себе и собственных суждениях, осталась лишь тень. Волосы его, до этого бывшие "соль с перцем", побелели и поредели. Он похудел, осунулся, костюмы висели на нём, как на вешалке. Анисимов как посмотрел на него и подумал: "Не жилец". И оказался прав. 

Он недолюбливал Прокофьева, они были слишком разными, но тот оставался его наставником. И защитой, и человеком, готовым поддержать его работу. Да, Прокофьев приписывал львиную долю заслуг себе, но зато благодаря ему Анисимов получил доступ к Солдату, полноценную лабораторию, полтора десятка омег, официально умерших или пропавших без вести, с которыми он мог делать всё, что угодно. И смотреть на то, как падает такой, казалось, надёжный колосс, было страшно.

Вечером после прибытия Прокофьева они с Анисимовым крепко выпили, на этот раз не марочного коньяку, а обошлись водкой, и Прокофьев рассказал про метлу под фамилией Хрущёв, который и сам был таким же лизоблюдом, но сейчас взялся искоренять и чистить, и под раздачу попали многие. Он чего-то не договаривал, а Анисимов не спрашивал. В этот раз Прокофьев улетел быстро, Анисимов не сразу понял, для чего тот прилетал вообще. Две недели спустя им сообщили, что товарищ Прокофьев скончался от сердечного приступа. Только тут до Анисимова дошло, что Кирилл Алексеевич просто хотел попрощаться. Слишком многое их связывало. Анисимов выпил, пожалел, что Михаила, капитанского техника, перевели вместе с Капитаном, и лёг спать. А ещё месяц спустя к ним на базу прибыла правительственная комиссия.

Это был не просто цирк с конями, а натуральный фестиваль. Базу привели в такой порядок, что аж страшно было до чего-то дотронуться, чтобы не испачкать. Покрасили всё, что можно было покрасить, включая уже слегка ободранную криокамеру Солдата. Солдата, конечно, разбудили, в излишнем рвении обнулили аж дважды, прогнали по полосе препятствий, отрабатывая с ним показательные выступления. Учитывая, что после второго обнуления тот едва мог вспомнить, как ложку в рот совать, его кураторы сорвали себе горло, вдалбливая "тупой скотине", куда бежать и что делать. К счастью, навыки Солдата восстанавливались быстро, а то, что он ничего не помнил о себе... Дело житейское. Чего ему помнить.

Анисимов успел его осмотреть и остался доволен. Матка полностью скрылась в защитном кишечном мешке, мышечная масса восстанавливалась с поразительной быстротой. Солдат ел за троих, был послушен и незаинтересован, с чего это ему лезут в задницу. Сказали, надо — значит, надо. "Всегда бы так", — ворчал себе под нос Анисимов, понимая, что так во время очередной беременности (а будет ли она ещё, беременность) не получится. Только повышенная регенеративная способность Солдата позволяла ему так быстро приспосабливаться к беременности и родам и восстанавливаться после них. Прочие омеги беременности переносили намного тяжелее — причины этого Анисимов ещё выяснял, а восстанавливались подолгу, месяцами, страдая от многочисленных последствий физических и гормональных нарушений. Если же лишить Солдата регенерации, остановить восстановление мозга, то и рожать он не сможет или же так и останется бесплодным. 

Но Анисимов никак не ожидал тех перемен, которые комиссия принесла ему.

Его работу оценили, причём намного выше, чем оценивал её он сам. Мало того, ему предложили возглавить некий закрытый институт, переехать на Урал, где в горах были надёжные базы, и даже пообещали время от времени доставлять Солдата для необходимых исследований. По сути, Анисимов получил признание за всё, что сделал.

Начальник комиссии ничего не смыслил в медицине, произносил слово "гормоны" с ударением на первом слоге и брезгливо относился к омегам. Их было четырнадцать, двое беременных и под особым наблюдением, прочие в разных стадиях готовности к течке. Анисимов и опомниться не успел, но двумя неделями позже уже обживал большой светлый кабинет с окном(!), занимался новыми лабораториями и рассматривал дела отобранных по надёжности сотрудников. Ему даже подтвердили обещание выделить "окна" в эксплуатации Солдата, чтобы проводить дальнейшие эксперименты. 

Когда над Землёй запищали сигналы Спутника, у Анисимова уже была надёжная схема провокации эструса у омег с первичным мужским полом на основе гормонального стимулирования, хотя для практического применения вне лабораторных условий она была ещё слишком сложна. Они так и назвали эту программу — "Спутник". Ни у кого это обозначение улыбки не вызвало. 

**1960**

Препарат был почти готов. Оставалось только последнее испытание, и, если оно пройдёт успешно, можно будет забыть о годах ожидания и раздражающем создании комфортных для возникновения течки условий. Подопытные уже были подобраны, и Анисимову не терпелось приступить. Именно потому он просто кипел от злости, когда был вынужден прервать работу из-за наступивших у Солдата схваток. 

— Хватит ныть, весь мозг своими воплями вытрахал. И давай поживее, из-за тебя никак обедать не уйдём, — прикрикнул он на опять начавшего подвывать Солдата. 

Течка и вязка в этот раз прошли довольно гладко, во время беременности Солдат тоже не доставлял особых проблем, но все намёки на адекватность омеги исчезли, стоило привести его в родзал. 

Лицо Солдата кривилось от напряжения, кожа потемнела от прилива крови, на шее чётко выделились сухожилия, а на виске вздулась пульсирующая вена. 

Его промежность выпячивалась под давлением головки плода, задний проход, красный и воспаленный, раскрылся, растянутый до максимума, выпустив то, что находилось внутри. Анисимов уже видел небольшой участок головы, покрытый мокрыми тёмными волосками. Когда Солдат перестал тужиться, переводя дыхание перед следующей схваткой, и головка чуть подалась назад, не так сильно натягивая кожу, Анисимов скользнул пальцами обеих рук под край ануса и начал медленно разводить их, помогая коже растянуться. 

— Молчи и тужься, — приказал он, перекрикивая болезненный вопль Солдата. — Я, что ли, виноват, что у тебя тут за столько лет всё паутиной покрылось? Ну и кровищи, блядь, всё тут замарал. 

Быстро подложив новую салфетку, Анисимов положил левую руку на вершину вновь прорезавшейся головки плода, предотвращая её преждевременное разгибание и помогая пройти в отверстие наименьшим диаметром, а правую завёл вниз, слегка стягивая побелевший край ануса. Когда потуга закончилась, большим и указательным пальцами правой руки он начал растягивать ткани, стараясь сделать плоть более податливой и уменьшить напряжение. Наконец, головка начала неотвратимо протискиваться наружу. 

— А ты как думал, ноги раздвинешь, постонешь под альфой пару часов и всё? — не отрываясь от работы, кинул Анисимов рыдающему в голос Солдату. — Нет уж, за удовольствие надо платить. Прекрати реветь, тошнит уже. Заживёт твоя дырка, не переживай. 

Смотреть на Солдата, всего в слезах и соплях, с покрасневшими глазами и побагровевшим лицом было противно. Прочих омег они как правило кесарили, чтобы избежать проблем с родами, всё равно те после первой беременности не использовались в программе размножения, только для отработки схем. Анисимов был убеждён, что вторичное потомство слабее и менее жизнеспособно, так чтo нечего было на него и ресурсы тратить.

Анисимов кликнул ассистента, который дежурил перед входом в операционную. Велев ему следить за ребёнком, Анисимов встал сбоку от Солдата, дождался схватки и надавил ему предплечьем под самой диафрагмой, помогая выгнать плод. Солдат закричал, ребёнок вдруг преодолел сопротивление и практически вывалился удивлённому ассистенту на руки. Солдат рванулся следом, и только тяжёлые магнитные оковы не позволили ему полноценно сесть на родильной кровати. 

Ассистент в это время перехватил малыша, наскоро обтёр ему лицо, освобождая нос и рот от слизи, и поднял, держа за ножки. Шлепок по попе — и хриплое дыхание Солдата заглушил первый, похожий на мяуканье крик. Ассистент уже перерезал пуповину, перехватил младенца и унёс на заранее подготовленный столик, чтобы провести необходимые замеры и оценить его состояние.

Анисимов в это время подошёл к Солдату, чтобы проверить состояние его ануса. И сразу понял, что дело плоховато. Солдат порвался, вокруг тёмного развёрстого отверстия были видны обильно кровоточившие трещины, некоторые весьма длинные. Анисимов покачал головой.

— Понятно, что он его никак вытолкать не мог, — сообщил вдруг ассистент. — Почти четыре триста. 

Анисимов поморщился. Он очень рассчитывал на двойню. Живот у Солдата в этот раз был куда больше, чем в предыдущие. Конечно, крупный и здоровый плод лучше, чем мелкий заморыш, но… кто бы мог подумать, что чёртов омега как обычно разрушит все планы. 

Инструменты для зашивания были подготовлены заранее. Конечно, хотелось немедленно начать штопать Солдата, однако у него ещё не вышла плацента, и приходилось ждать. Анисимов отошёл посмотреть на ребёнка. За его спиной Солдат ёрзал, бренча наручниками. Мальчик был и впрямь крупным, большеголовым, он сучил ножками и разевал беззубый рот. Наконец он захныкал.

— Его бы приложить сейчас, — негромко сказал ассистент. — И плацента быстрее выйдет, и для ребёнка хорошо. 

Анисимов пожал плечами. Ему предстояло шить Солдата и наверняка долго, так что тот всё равно должен был оставаться на кровати. Не было больше Кирилла Алексеевича, чтобы увезти ребёнка в Москву, сам Анисимов не стал пока ничего сообщать. Так что в словах ассистента был смысл. 

— Давай попробуем, — кивнул он головой.

Проявляя то ли безрассудную смелость, то ли граничащее с безумием безразличие к опасности, ассистент взял завернутого в пелёнку ребёнка, подошёл к Солдату и положил новорождённого ему на грудь, предварительно распеленав малыша. Руки Солдата дёрнулись — Анисимов подумал, что тот хочет вцепиться ассистенту — только сейчас Анисимов подумал, как же того зовут? — в горло, но, скорее всего, тот просто хотел придержать ребёнка, но оковы не позволили. Мальчик же довольно быстро сориентировался, некоординированно задёргал конечностями, но вскоре сдвинулся и практически на ощупь, как слепой котёнок, отыскал сосок и принялся хватать его ртом.

— Хорошие рефлексы, — с удовлетворением произнёс ассистент. — Может, освободить ему правую руку? Как бы не упал ребёнок.

Анисимов покачал головой. Ассистент был молод и глуп и не представлял себе, на что способен Солдат одной только правой рукой. Анисимову была дорога собственная жизнь. С другой стороны… Солдат не мог не понимать, что нуждается в медицинской помощи, кроме того, он так смотрел на возящегося на собственном животе младенца, что наверняка не был заинтересован в том, чтобы лишиться его. Анисимов подошёл поближе.

— Я расстегну наручник, — сказал он, глядя на Солдата. 

Тот вскинул взгляд: глаза были опухшие, губы искусаны, щёки горели, но он смотрел на Анисимова почти собачьим взглядом. На который тот, разумеется, не купился.

— Если только у меня возникнет подозрение, что ты пытаешься причинить вред ребёнку, мне или кому-то ещё, я вызову охрану и прикажу бить тебя током до тех пор, пока ты не сдохнешь. А потом оживлю и продолжу.

Солдат смотрел некоторое время, словно на самом деле обдумывал его слова, а потом резко кивнул. Анисимов стянул перчатку с правой руки — всё равно надо было менять — и достал комплект ключей, на котором были и для наручников. Повернул его в замочке и сразу сделал шаг назад. 

Солдат высвободил руку, коротко покрутил ею в запястье, разгоняя кровь, и очень осторожно положил на спинку малыша, чуть подтолкнув его к груди, после чего замер, смотря, как тот теребит ртом его сосок. Лицо Солдата подёргивалось, словно он никак не мог решить, улыбнуться ли ему или скривиться в какой-то гримасе.

Анисимов подошёл к торцу кровати, и в это время Солдат напрягся, по животу прошла судорога. Анисимов схватил чистые перчатки и торопливо их натянул. Кажется, начинались остаточные схватки. Солдат негромко застонал, а Анисимов приготовился. Из заднего прохода Солдата свисала ещё пуповина, он аккуратно потянул за неё, проверяя, и плацента подалась. Минуту спустя Анисимов держал её, тёмную и пахнущую кровью, в руках.

— Проверь, — скомандовал он ассистенту и сунул тому плаценту в руки. — Я пока начну готовиться к художественной штопке.

Плацента оказалась в порядке, внутри Солдата ничего не осталось. Анисимов подставил ведро и обмыл проход Солдата, после чего щедро плеснул раствором йода. Солдат задёргался. 

— Не придуривайся, не больно тебе, — прикрикнул он на Солдата. — Ткани теряют чувствительность. 

Он выбрал одну из заготовленных игл и, раздвинув проход, занялся самым серьёзным разрывом в нижней его части. Солдат шумно дышал и стонал время от времени, но Анисимов не обращал на него внимания. Да и какой смысл? Шить-то всё равно надо. Солдат порой возился, двигался, но, похоже, был занят ребёнком и не мешал накладывать швы.

Сорок пять минут спустя он был почти как новенький, учитывая недавние роды. Анисимов ещё раз обмыл промежность, обсушил салфеткой, плеснул зелёнки в кюветку и принялся промазывать свежие швы. Солдат опять заскулил, и Анисимов раздражённо вскинул голову. Этого хватило, тот мгновенно заткнулся, прикусив губу. Наконец и с этой процедурой было покончено.

— Андрей Эдуардович, передавать ребёнка техникам? — окликнул его ассистент, отиравшийся за спиной.

— Да погоди ты. Пусть лежит, а то этот ещё буянить начнёт, и швы разойдутся. Что там с сиськами у него? Молоко подоспело уже? — Анисимов сам протянул руку и резко сжал сосок Солдата. Поморщился, когда из него брызнуло белое молозиво. 

— Подоспело, — резюмировал ассистент. 

— Пусть кормит тогда. Раз уж всё равно тут валяется. Ему ещё часа два лежать. Накрой их чем-нибудь.

Солдат заскулил, когда младенец по-настоящему присосался к его груди, и Анисимову захотелось дать крепкую затрещину.

— Терпи и корми. Разнылся тут, — скомандовал он. — Пусть лежит, поставь охранника для наблюдения и сам не уходи. А я пойду проверю десятку. У него вот-вот течка начнется, надо успеть оплодотворить. 

***

Анисимову потребовалось куда больше двух часов, чтобы разобраться с десяткой. Несмотря на течку, проход у него оставался зажатым и сухим, и ему пришлось долго разрабатывать вход, чтобы добраться до матки. Потом потребовалось раздать кое-какие указания, потом к нему зашла старшая медсестра… Возвращаясь в операционную, где он устроил родильный зал для Солдата, Анисимов надеялся, что ассистент — чёрт, да как же его звали? — сообразит отнять ребёнка и отправить Солдата в камеру, но этого, разумеется, не произошло. Солдат полулежал в кресле с задранными и по-прежнему пристёгнутыми к стремёнам ногами, левая рука оставалась закреплена, а правой он придерживал ребёнка, который спал у него на груди. Ассистент — Володя, вспомнил наконец Анисимов — дремал в углу, сидя на стуле. Охранник переминался у двери, опасливо поглядывая на Солдата. Тот прикрыл глаза и выглядел спящим, но немедленно вскинул голову, когда дверь открылась. Анисимов подошёл и стянул прикрывавшую его простыню. 

Соски Солдата, и в нормальном виде довольно чёткие, стали заметно крупнее и темнее. Кажется, когда-то Анисимов читал теорию о том, что так природа заботится о том, чтобы детёныш своим не сфокусированным зрением смог легко найти источник пищи. Сама грудь не напоминала женскую, но всё же было заметно, что она однозначно опухла. Лишившись простыни, ребенок проснулся и захныкал. Ассистент Володя вскочил, протирая глаза. 

Прежде чем решить, что делать дальше, Анисимов решил осмотреть швы, и был в какой-то степени неприятно удивлён скоростью регенерации Солдата. С медицинской точки зрения это было хорошо, но с человеческой вызывало у него какое-то внутреннее отторжение. Швы выглядели так, словно накладывал их Анисимов не пять часов назад, а дня три. Кетгут, которым он стянул внутренние ткани, уже даже начал постепенно растворяться. В любом случае, беспокоиться о том, что они теперь разойдутся, не приходилось. Если, конечно, не отправлять Солдата на тренировочный полигон в ближайшие часы.

Младенец ещё раз вскрикнул, а потом, по-видимому, нашёл сосок и присосался к нему. Солдат вздрогнул, и вскоре из его прохода начала сочиться сукровица — реагируя на стимуляцию груди, матка сжималась, выводя остатки тканей, скопившихся в ней. Анисимов вдруг сообразил, что опять забыл предупредить Москву, что очередная беременность Солдата завершилась благополучными родами, и можно присылать за потомством. А это значило, что у них на руках был младенец, за которым надо было ухаживать и, главное, кормить его. То, что у Солдата пришло молоко, намного облегчало ситуацию. Анисимову вспомнилась мечта Кирилла Алексеевича — пронаблюдать весь цикл до конца, от наступления течки до оплодотворения, всю беременность, роды и потом грудное вскармливание. Естественный цикл размножения суперсолдата. Возможно, им стоило подождать ещё пару дней с докладом.

Поэтому для себя Анисимов решил, что позволит Солдату кормить. Однако ребенка следовало забрать, обмыть, перепеленать и установить подходящий режим кормления. Анисимов решил назначить одну из медсестер в качестве постоянной ответственной за ребёнка. Но когда он направился к Солдату, чтобы забрать ребёнка, его остановил резкий, яростный рык, способный составить достойную конкуренцию рыку Капитана. Анисимов поражённо отшатнулся назад. Солдат не двинулся с места, но от взгляда Анисимова не укрылось, что он чуть сдвинул металлическую руку, крепление которой заскрежетало. Анисимов вдруг вспомнил, как гнулись металлические поручни первого родильного кресла, которое пришлось тогда выбросить. А действительно ли мог этот наручник удержать Солдата, если бы тот решил воспротивиться? Вероятно, только ребёнок на груди не дал Солдату рвануться вперёд. А стоит его взять... Взгляд Солдата был холоден, плечи напряжены, зубы оскалены, а из горла рвался низкий, раскатистый рык. Абсолютно всё в нём говорило: без боя потомство он не отдаст. 

— Может, оставим? — неуверенно проговорил ассистент Володя за спиной. — Пусть играется. 

Анисимов нахмурился. Ситуация была щекотливой.

— Это не игрушка, а ценный объект…

Его перебил ставший ещё громче рык. Анисимов неосознанно сделал шаг назад. Похоже, единственным способом было вызвать отряд с шоковыми ружьями, вот только слишком велик был шанс нанести вред как ребёнку, так и ещё не отправившимуся после родов Солдату. 

— Пусть остаётся, — медленно и очень неохотно произнёс Анисимов. — Всё равно каждые пару часов носить кормиться. Понаблюдаем, как пойдёт.

***

Поняв, что ребёнка не отбирают, Солдат неожиданно быстро успокоился. Солдату отстегнули ноги и левую руку и велели подождать и не двигаться. Он с трудом подтянул затёкшие ноги, пока Володя помогал Анисимову превращать родильную кровать в обычную и менять на ней подстилки и простыни. Потом прямо на кровати, с охранниками и сопровождением, кровать с Солдатом и ребёнком откатили в камеру. К счастью, она пролезла в дверь.

В камеру поместили старую деревянную детскую кроватку и снабдили Солдата пелёнками и прочими необходимыми вещами. Усевшийся в самом углу койки Солдат, так и не отпустивший младенца, пристально наблюдал за входящими в камеру людьми, тихо предупреждающе рыча, когда кто-то неосторожно подступал ближе. Он, похоже, совершенно перестал воспринимать человеческую речь, не разрешая ни помыть ребёнка, не принимая предложения помыться самому. Поэтому в камере оставили таз и на время включили горячую воду в раковине, расположенной в углу возле унитаза. Вызванный для этого сантехник проворчал что-то насчёт райских условий содержания, когда во время войны они на прорубь за водой ходили.

Анисимов по-прежнему был крайне недоволен сложившейся ситуацией, но пока решение позволить Солдату кормить ребёнка оставалось меньшим из зол. Пусть он поиграет в папочку, раз в голову взбрело, восстановится, попридёт в себя от гормонов — и в крио. А может, уже через пару бессонных ночей с радостью откажется от сомнительного удовольствия отцовства. 

Выставив у камеры Солдата охрану и велев вести круглосуточное наблюдение, Анисимов зашагал в лабораторию. Несмотря на усталость, он хотел проверить некоторые наработки, которые появились в последнее время. Десятка, оплодотворённый сегодня, должен был стать контрольным экспериментом. Если в этот раз всё получится, то не нужно будет больше выжидать по несколько лет и плясать с бубном, создавая благоприятные для наступления течки условия. Да, течка у десятки наступила неполноценная, но ведь это первый раз по новой формуле. Формулу он доработает. Сколько раз Анисимов думал, что наконец создал так необходимый для программы препарат, а после был вынужден начинать всё сначала и полностью перерабатывать формулу! Однако в этот раз он был твёрдо уверен в успехе. Финальное испытание просто не могло провалиться.

Поэтому Солдат с потомством был на время оставлен в покое.

***

Баки не покидал своего места в углу, наверное, около часа. В камере не было часов, но по ощущениям прошло много времени. Суматоха поутихла, даже охранники снаружи перестали о чём-то переговариваться, и Баки наконец решился встать. Ребёнок мирно спал у него на груди, и он неловко поднялся, осторожно придерживая хрупкое тельце живой рукой. Двигаться было больно, причём не столько из-за швов, они скорее зудели, чем болели, а из-за уставших перенапряжённых мышц. Оставаясь пристёгнутым, он не мог двигаться, и сейчас ломило спину, болели ноги, даже шея, казалось, разучилась поворачиваться. 

Он осмотрел принесённую детскую кроватку, старую, из сухого, пахнущего пылью дерева. Класть в неё ребёнка он не стал, но забрал белое одеяльце, придирчиво помял металлической рукой, а после вернулся вместе с ним на койку. 

Баки не хотел смыкать глаз: внутри ещё бушевали инстинкты, требующие защитить сына, но теперь, когда напряжение спало, тело охватила свинцовая усталость. Он ещё не восстановился после родов, и ему необходимо было отдохнуть. Однако не так, как представлял себе врач. 

Расстелив одеяльце на кровати, Баки положил ребёнка в середину и осторожно укутал, неловко и неумело. Потом, прижимая драгоценный свёрток к груди живой рукой, он ухватился металлической за край матраса. Ему и в голову не пришло, что ребёнка можно положить на минуту на пол или в кроватку. Ему казалось, что там за дверью только того и ждут, чтобы он на секунду оставил его, и в дверь немедленно вбегут охранники и спецназовцы с шокерами, отгонят его, и сына он больше никогда не увидит. Кровать была слишком узкой, и Баки слишком боялся, что уронит во сне ребёнка. Спину и живот прострелило болью, но Баки, стиснув зубы, рывком сдёрнул матрас на пол. Рывками он дотащил тяжёлый матрас до стены и задвинул в угол, а потом аккуратно опустился на него, проигнорировав новую вспышку боли. Каждое движение напоминало, что внутри ещё ничего не зажило до конца: стоять, сидеть, двигаться — больно было абсолютно всё. Разве что лежать на боку было более-менее терпимо. 

Глаза так и норовили закрыться, но в голове так некстати возникло старое воспоминание о соседке, заспавшей ребёнка. Недолго думая, Баки свернул одеяло и сделал из него что-то вроде гнезда, в которое уложил сына, а потом обхватил его руками. В камере было холодно, а на полу возле стены ещё холоднее. Странно, но куда неприятнее, чем ледяные ноги, был замёрзший нос. Воздух жёг ноздри, и Баки, сжимая и разжимая пальцы в безуспешной попытке согреться, пытался дышать ртом, но это совершенно не помогало. В конце концов, сжавшись и обняв всем телом "гнездо" со спящим сыном, Баки уткнулся носом в окружавшее его одеяло и закрыл глаза. 

— Спокойно ночи, Джозеф, — прошептал Баки, прежде чем усталость наконец толкнула его в липкие объятия тьмы.

***

Вряд ли он проспал долго. Вскоре малыш начал возиться и хныкать. Баки осоловело вскинул голову. Ребёнок крутился, насколько мог, дёргал ручками и почти раскутался. Баки испугался, что тот замёрз. Он попытался присесть и охнул. Спина ужасно ныла. За эти месяцы позвоночник постепенно приспосабливался к весу живота, а теперь, из-за резко снизившейся нагрузки, невыносимо болел. От старого комковатого матраса и твёрдого пола под ним становилось только хуже. Нестерпимо болели бедренные суставы, поясница. Если честно, не болели только пальцы на ногах. Возможно, по той простой причине, что от холода Баки их почти не ощущал. 

Кое-как замотав одеяльце, Баки попытался приложить младенца к груди, но тот отталкивался руками и ногами, вновь ловко выпутавшись. От его плача Баки почувствовал, как нарастают внутри паника и отчаяние. В горле встал ком. Он не знал, что делать. Если он не успокоит Джозефа, то придут _они_ и заберут его, также, как и других… воспоминания о тех минутах _перед_ просвистели в голове, отдавая привкусом чего-то очень далекого, призрачного, но по-прежнему ужасно, кошмарно болезненного.

Не сдержавшись, Баки всхлипнул, тут же мысленно обругав себя за этот срыв. Боже, сейчас ему так нужна была мама. Чтобы она подсказала, что делать, утешила и обняла, как и всегда. 

Неужели он никогда больше не увидит маму, отца, сестёр и брата…

Оставить, сержант. Не распускать сопли. Не время. Нужно собраться. Только не реветь, иначе сорвётся, иначе конец. По телу вдруг расползлось до тошноты омерзительное ощущение собственной никчемности. От плача сына было куда больнее, чем от незажившей раны внутри. Так, спокойно. Это не первый ребёнок, все дети плачут, но все они как-то приспосабливаются. Он не сразу понял, что за капли текут по груди, а потом посмотрел и испугался ещё сильнее. Чем громче Джозеф плакал, тем быстрее набухали на сосках белёсые капли и стекали вниз. Его грудь сама по себе начала выделять молоко, реагируя на потребности ребёнка. Перехватив его, Баки попытался прижать его лицом к груди, и неожиданно ребёнок замолчал, зачмокал и, нащупав сосок, принялся активно сосать. Грудь стало немного больно, потом боль усилилась до рези, но почему-то эта боль совсем не мешала. Хуже было в животе: там внутри словно всё стиснуло крепким кулаком, боль была тянущей и неприятной. Одновременно Баки почувствовал, что из него течёт. Донёсся металлический запах крови. Но все неприятные ощущения перекрывал тот факт, что его сын был тут, прижимался к его груди и пил его молоко.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем они закончили. Джозеф досуха высосал обе груди и под конец обессиленно уснул. Баки осторожно отнял его. Нужно было привести их обоих в порядок. Одеяльце промокло — Джозеф успел напустить, пока сосал, простыни и матрас под Баки тоже были сырые насквозь. Он с трудом поднялся и пошёл исследовать, что же ещё им оставили в камере.

Похоже, Анисимов не собирался морозить их или наказывать Солдата за непослушание отсутствием элементарных вещей. Баки нашёл пеленки и шапочки для ребёнка, тонкие и тёплые, из фланели, и два одеяльца. Там же лежали марлевые салфетки, видимо, в качестве подгузников. Для самого Баки были штаны и рубахи и ещё больше марли, и даже вязаные носки. Нашлись там и полотенца, и простыни. В принципе, с этим можно было жить. Прежде чем что-то делать, Баки подошёл к двери и прислушался. Улучшенный слух помог ему понять, что двое охранников сидели где-то поодаль от двери и негромко беседовали. Похоже, они не караулили момента, чтобы ворваться и унести Джозефа, и этим надо было воспользоваться. Баки вернулся к сложенным на металлическом столике вещам. Он решил использовать кровать для пеленания, а матрас оставить на полу. Так ему казалось надёжнее. Пока же его можно было положить в детскую кроватку. Накрыв малыша вторым одеялом, Баки, прихрамывая, направился к стоящему в углу камеры металлическому тазу. Над ним торчала из бетонной стены раковина с краном и двумя вентилями. Обычно действовал только левый, с холодной водой, но в этот раз ему повезло. Открутив оба крана, он получил сколько угодно тёплой воды. Смочив одну из оставленных марлевых салфеток, Баки первым делом принялся смывать кровь и прочее, что засохло на его животе и бёдрах ещё во время родов. Он раз за разом прополаскивал марлю и мылся снова и снова. Потом тщательно обмылся просто руками, умылся, смочил волосы. Приятно было смыть с себя всю грязь. Наконец он выключил воду, обтёрся краем испачканной простыни и оделся, напихав в штаны несколько свёрнутых марлевых салфеток.

С мытьём Джозефа он решил подождать до того момента, как тот сам проснётся. Отбросив испачканное покрывальце, он завернул сына сначала в тонкую, потом в тёплую пелёнку и забрался обратно на матрас. Гнездо он теперь сделал из полотенец и смог накрыться освободившимся одеялом. Наконец он уснул, согревшись. 

***

_Баки никак не может заснуть. После последней миссии Ревущих, когда их едва не заманили в засаду, его не отпускает липкий страх. От шелеста листвы снаружи он вздрагивает и тянется к оружию. Теперь оно постоянно сопровождает его, даже во сне._

_За тонкими тканевыми стенами палатки дует ледяной ветер, и Баки кутается в спальник и жмётся к Стиву. Палатка согрета их дыханием, а Стив теперь тёплый, как печь. Как костёр, возле которого они ещё недавно собрались погреться всем своим небольшим отрядом._

_Во сне лицо Стива становится беззаботным и юным, мелкие морщинки на лбу и вокруг глаз разглаживаются, светлые волосы забавно торчат во все стороны. Баки смотрит на него и видит перед собой шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, такого юного, но уже бесшабашно боровшегося с несправедливостью всеми силами своего хрупкого тела._

_Прошло уже несколько месяцев после освобождения Баки из плена, но он до сих пор не может поверить, что действительно находится здесь. Не просто живой — рядом с ним Стив. Настоящий._

_Раньше Баки никогда не представлял себе, насколько же это может быть тяжело — разлука. Только проведя несколько дней в тренировочном лагере он понял, как же сильно скучает. Невыносимо было не слышать глубокого голоса Стива, не видеть ярких голубых глаз, не смеяться над его шутками, не чувствовать тепло рук. И дело не только в том, что Стив был его альфой, и метка на шее, казалось, болезненно пульсировала от его отсутствия. Баки тяжело было осознавать, что человек, который всегда был рядом, который знал его и понимал, как никто другой, с которым всегда можно было поделиться проблемами и переживаниями, сейчас оказался за многие километры от него, и не было никакой гарантии, что Баки увидит его снова._

_Баки думал, что знает, что такое страх. Когда без продыху кашлял простудившийся Стив, обдирая горло и в мясо стирая носовыми платками текущий нос, когда жаловался на боли в сердце отец, когда он сам не мог вовремя заплатить за квартиру, рискуя вылететь вместе со Стивом на улицу. Но что такое эти страхи по сравнению с ужасами войны? Когда каждый день может стать последним._

_Война — это страшно. И история страха Баки началась не с повестки, нет. Она началась с маленького, тощенького паренька с огромным сердцем, который махал Баки рукой с перрона, когда Баки отправился на войну. Сколько раз Баки видел в кошмарах это узкое лицо с голубыми, как васильки, глазами, веснушками на переносице и чуть оттопыренными ушами. Воробьиную фигурку, крошечным, всё истончавшимся штрихом видневшуюся за окном поезда. Сюжеты снов каждый раз были разными — бомбёжка, вражеские войска на родных улицах и прочее, и прочее, но каждый раз Баки просыпался, душа крик._

_Сейчас Стив был рядом, но легче не стало. Баки постоянно боялся, что очередная безумная выходка станет последней. Может быть, Стива и сделали суперсолдатом, но бессмертным — нет. Баки с трудом сдержался и не врезал ему, когда узнал об этой опасной затее с сывороткой Эрскина и облучением._

_Порой просто смотреть было недостаточно. Баки необходимо было физически ощутить, что Стив с ним. В этом не было страсти или желания, только голая потребность._

_Кажется, впервые он ощутил эту отчаянную потребность после завода, тогда, в баре. Когда агент Картер появилась в своём красном платье, слишком уж вызывающе смотря на его мужа. Вполне вероятно, ему это просто показалось, но Баки не сдержался, приникнув к губам Стива прямо посреди переполненного зала. Стоило отдать должное бойцам — если кого-то и покоробила эта сцена, никто не подал виду. Ничего откровеннее в тот вечер у них со Стивом не было, после плена Баки всё ещё был не готов к большему, но эта совершенно несвойственная ему вспышка запечатлелась в памяти с отголоском отчаяния._

_И сейчас Баки нужно подтверждение того, что всё это — не плод его воображения. Что Стив действительно с ним. Что Баки не умирает от истощения на комбинате в Крайшберге, измученный болью и галлюцинациями._

_Он медленно выпутывается из одеяла, отодвигая его в сторону, приподнимается на локте и смотрит Стиву в лицо. Тот спит, приоткрыв рот, и когда Баки склоняется ниже, то чувствует на лице его тёплое влажное дыхание. Особенно когда прижимается губами к уголку рта. Стив вздрагивает, дёргает головой, но ещё не просыпается. Он устал, Баки понимает, но он надеется, что Стив простит его. Поэтому он целует его в щёку, гладит по голове, вновь приникает ко рту. Он не видит, но чувствует, что Стив начинает отвечать. Их языки сталкиваются и скользят друг по другу, дыхание разом тяжелеет, а потом широкие ладони обхватывают талию Баки и тянут ближе. В палатке темно, видно смутно, но Баки не нужно смотреть. Стив затаскивает его на себя, позволяет устроиться так, как они раньше никогда не могли себе позволить, учитывая разницу в габаритах. Баки инстинктивно потирается о Стива всем телом, притирается бёдрами к бёдрам, возбуждаясь ещё сильнее от ощущения чужой заинтересованности. Они давно не мылись по-настоящему, поэтому их запахи гуще, чем обычно, а в маленькой палатке они смешиваются в непередаваемый коктейль сладкого предчувствия. Баки ощущает, как его сфинктер начинает пульсировать, почти как при течке, настолько сильно он возбуждён. Между ягодиц становится влажно, он сам не ожидал такого, но он течёт для Стива, даже не будучи в эструсе. Стив всегда действовал на него как самый лучший афродизиак. Баки седлает его, приподнимается и начинает стаскивать рваный свитер и несвежую исподнюю рубашку под ним. Ему больше не холодно, наоборот, кожа горит, как в огне. Прохладный воздух приятно охлаждает. Стив обхватывает его за плечи, скользит ладонями по груди, задевая соски, поглаживает живот. Баки захлёбывается воздухом, когда он прижимает руку к его промежности и слегка стискивает. Баки нужен Стив, нужна его кожа. Он расстёгивает пуговицы на кофте, которую Стив надел перед сном, тянет вверх слишком тесную футболку. Стив приподнимается и задирает руки, помогая ему. Его светлая кожа словно сияет даже в полутьме. Баки опускается на него, прижимаясь кожей к коже. Они оба уже слегка вспотели, и он скользит по Стиву, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Он чувствует, как Стив гладит его по спине, спускается ниже, пальцы проникают под пояс штанов, впиваются в верхнюю часть ягодиц._

_— О, Бак, — выдыхает Стив, и Баки снова целует его, напористо просовывая язык в рот._

_Стив не пытается перехватить инициативу, он позволяет Баки вести, направлять себя. От этой покорной доверчивости Баки совсем теряет голову. Он сам не знает, чего ему хочется больше: побыстрее стянуть со Стива штаны и насадиться на его член или же ещё потереться о него, пока возбуждение не зашкалит окончательно. Он не сразу понимает, что именно шепчет ему Стив._

_— Баки, трахни меня, — невнятно произносит он между поцелуями. — Хочу почувствовать тебя, мне нужно…_

_Если Баки был до этого полон, то сейчас из него течёт через край. Его альфа хочет ощутить в себе омегу, не нагнуть, не вставить, наоборот, он доверяет ему настолько… Конечно, они так уже делали, Стив никогда не был зажатым, по крайней мере, не когда они оказывались наедине в постели, но сейчас, когда Стив превратился прямо-таки в образец альфа-самца… Баки всхлипывает от самой мысли, как распакует его сейчас, как растянет, как медленно, дразняще вставит ему… И тут его окатывает отрезвляющим холодом: у них нет смазки. Дома они всегда хранили запас вазелина и специальной аптечной смазки для омег с нарушениями секреции. Не то чтобы у Баки были нарушения, обычно он всегда тёк от одного запаха Стива, но вот Стив такими способностями не обладал. Но здесь, в палатке посреди леса у них нет ничего, даже растительного масла. Баки горестно застывает, и Стив понимает его без слов._

_— Плевать, — шепчет он, — хватит слюны. Я не рассыплюсь. Давай, Баки, пожалуйста, я так…_

_Что так, Стив не договаривает, но Баки его понимает. Они оба так соскучились. Так истосковались по близости друг с другом. Так долго боялись, что теперь им нужно это, чтобы избавиться от своего страха. За стенками палатки ветер воет между стволами деревьев, а под её пологом слышен только шорох, и звуки влажных поцелуев, и тихие, на грани выдоха, стоны. Стив извивается ужом, избавляясь от брюк, но затянутые на боках завязками трусы никак не хотели сползать. Баки накрыл рукой чётко обозначившийся под тканью толстый и уже твёрдый член, погладил его, снова привыкая к этому ощущению. Стив хватал ртом воздух и подался бёдрами вверх._

_— Мне кажется, или ты здесь тоже подрос? — шутит Баки._

_Ему плохо видно, но, кажется, Стив краснеет так же резко и ярко, как и в Бруклине. Баки принимается расстёгивать пуговицы на его ширинке, постепенно отгибая ткань, обнажая скрывающееся под ней богатство. Стив уже тоже течёт, конечно, иначе, чем Баки, но головка его члена влажная, она так и просится в рот, умоляет, чтобы её приласкали. И Баки не отказывает. Стив закусывает кулак, чтобы не стонать слишком громко: да, они женаты, и да, другие знают об этом, но всё же демонстрировать своё счастье на весь лагерь, когда остальные уже месяцы находятся вдалеке от своих партнёров, жестоко. И, возможно, неблагоразумно. Баки наконец стаскивает трусы достаточно низко, чтобы добраться до налившейся тяжестью мошонки Стива, мнёт её в руке, пробираясь пальцами ниже, одновременно работая ртом. У него самого стоит, и хочется поскорее что-то сделать с этим чувством напряжения. Поскорее добраться до Стива по-настоящему._

_Стив помогает ему, избавляясь и от трусов, пока Баки, присев на пятки, расстёгивает собственные штаны и бельё. На кой чёрт тут столько пуговиц, которые путаются в петлях и никак не хотят покидать их? Баки отрывает одну и немедленно теряет её. Плевать, потом отыщется. Наконец его член на свободе. Стив немедленно тянется к нему рукой, гладит, обводя головку большим пальцем, слегка дрочит. Теперь череда Баки зажимать ладонью себе рот, стискивать зубы до боли и отчаянно дышать, когда сил терпеть уже не остаётся. Стив раздвигает ноги шире, подхватывает себя под коленями, без слов предлагая себя. Баки торопится, он сам понимает, что нельзя так сразу, у них давно ничего не было, нужна подготовка, нужно позаботиться о Стиве, но тот, кажется, готов абсолютно на всё. Член, хоть и влажный слегка от смазки, скользит по расщелине, не проникая внутрь. Слишком сухо, понимает Баки, слишком туго Стив сжался. Он плюёт себе на пальцы, размазывает слюну, чуть надавливая на анус. Потом, плотно обхватив член под головкой, начинает таранить вход, разминая мышцы._

_— Ну же, Стиви, пусти меня, — шепчет он, нажимая изо всех сил, но так и не продвинувшись внутрь по-настоящему._

_— Прости, Бак, я... стараюсь, — шепчет Стив в ответ. — Сухо, смазки мало..._

_Баки на секунду перестаёт толкаться, присаживается на пятки, и тут понимает, какой же он сам сзади мокрый. Из него почти течёт, и естественная смазка лучше любого покупного лубриканта. Если бы Стив захотел вставить ему, у них не возникло бы никаких проблем. Поначалу он даже хочет предложить Стиву бросить эту затею и трахнуться более традиционным способом, но тут его осеняет почти гениальная идея. Он заводит руку за спину, проводит у себя между ягодиц, собирая смазку, которой куда больше, чем слюны в пересохшем от волнения рту. А потом мажет Стиву между ягодиц. Тот вскидывает голову, не понимая, что происходит, видит, что делает Баки, который опять прячет руку за спину, погружает пальцы внутрь себя и, набрав смазки, переносит её на Стива. Теперь даже кулак не помогает Стиву сдержаться._

_— Тише, разбудим весь лагерь, — испуганно вскрикивает Баки, хватает член и, возможно от отчаяния, а может, смазка помогла Стиву расслабиться, резко вставляет ему почти до половины._

_И сам пугается того, что сделал._

_Стив запрокидывает голову, Баки видит его длинную напряжённую шею с угловатым кадыком и замирает, удерживая себя, сколько может. Стив тугой и горячий, он пульсирует внутри, стальной хваткой стискивая Баки. Но он не издаёт больше ни звука. Баки чуть тянет член наружу — от этого ощущения жара вокруг него и от плотного скольжения он чувствует, что течёт сильнее — собирает смазку, размазывает её по собственному стволу и рывком задвигает его в Стива. Тот дёргается, и Баки понимает, что в этом мало приятного. Член Стива слегка опадает, но Баки успокаивающе поглаживает его, словно обещая: только потерпи, немного, сейчас всё будет хорошо._

_Теперь он ложится на Стива, и тот со вздохом облегчения обхватывает его ногами. Баки вылизывает и целует его шею, добираясь до кромки щетины, прикусывает кадык, дышит и ждёт, когда же, когда ему будет можно..._

_— Давай, — внезапно говорит Стив. — Пожалуйста, Баки, давай, милый, я так больше не могу._

_Баки коротко целует его, прикусывает напоследок полную нижнюю губу, и отодвигается. А дальше он помнит только, как трахает Стива, время от времени подбавляя пересыхающей смазки, и тот уже не зажимается, а подмахивает, стремясь Баки навстречу, мотает головой, и член его, опять твёрдый, зажат между их животами и истекает прозрачным соком с горьковатым ароматом. Баки ускоряется, его движения даже ему самому кажутся слишком несдержанными, но Стив держит его, Стив здесь, он рядом, он с ним... Баки кончает так, что на миг видит белый свет перед глазами, словно он умер и заглянул по ту сторону занавеса, отделяющего живой мир от мёртвого. Стив его держит до самого конца, позволяя отойти от встряски. И тогда Баки понимает, чего ему хочется самому._

_— Вставь мне, Стиви, — бормочет он Стиву куда-то под ухо. — Пожалуйста, вставь мне как следует..._

_Стив приподнимает его — какой же он теперь сильный, Господи Иисусе! — и член Баки выскальзывает из него. Он переворачивает их, укладывает размякшего, расслабленного Баки на живот, чуть приподнимает его бёдра, проводит пальцам между ягодиц, убеждаясь, что там всё готово, и медленно, дюйм за дюймом, вставляет. Баки старается не закричать, но это ощущение от тяжёлого распирающего члена внутри такое правильное, такое настоящее. Оно словно доказательство того, что он жив, что с ним всё будет хорошо. Если есть Стив, готовый трахать его, готовый любить его, всё остальное не играет никакой роли. Стив берёт его быстро и жадно, и надолго его не хватает. Он прикусывает Баки плечо, не до крови, как в тот раз, когда поставил свою метку, но всё же чувствительно, и это неожиданно возбуждает Баки снова. Он поднимается на колени, чтобы дотянуться до себя, хватается за член и принимается дрочить себе быстро и жёстко, торопясь успеть за Стивом. Они кончают почти одновременно, и Стив зажимает Баки ладонью рот и сам мычит, чтобы не заорать._

_Потом они долго лежат рядом, не засыпая, не одеваясь, только закутавшись одним одеялом. В палатке пахнет сексом и ароматом возбуждённого омеги, но ветер постепенно выдувает этот запах, сменяя его ночной прохладой. Баки постепенно начинает дрожать. Ночь по-настоящему холодная. Тогда они ищут свои вещи, помогают друг другу разобраться, где чьи и правильно натянуть их. Баки так и не находит оторванную пуговицу. Потом Стив обнимает его со спины — огромный тёплый Стив, надёжный, как самая крепкая стена, и Баки засыпает, впервые спокойно засыпает за последние недели._

***

Вечером (Баки не знал, какое сейчас время суток, но почему-то казалось, что стоит вечер) выдали первую после родов еду — плошку с нежирным мясным бульоном и стакан на удивление наваристого яблочного компота. Порция была небольшой, однако Баки смог осилить её не сразу, потягивая жидкость маленькими глотками и делая между ними паузы. Как он помнил, аппетит придёт только через день или два, тогда же ему начнут понемногу давать твёрдую пищу. Баки ощущал ужасную усталость и больше всего хотел просто прилечь и уснуть на несколько суток, но заставлял себя есть. Организму нужно было восстановиться.

Весь мир словно превратился в один бесконечный цикл из нервного, неглубокого сна, минимальных попыток поддерживать чистоту, ухода за ребёнком, кормлений, необходимости менять пелёнки, и опять по кругу. Эту карусель прерывал грохот окошка в двери, через которое подавали еду, и регулярных приходов врача, которого Баки не подпускал близко. 

Он совершенно не представлял, сколько времени прошло, но видел, что из сморщенного малыша Джозеф превращается в настоящего здорового на вид младенца с пухлыми щёчками и складочками на ножках. Настоящего, здорового, самого прекрасного на свете ребёнка. Сына. У него был сын. У него и Стива был сын. Их Джозеф. 

***

Баки до крови прокусил губу, чтобы не стонать, только молча дрожал, пытаясь вытерпеть боль. Соски болели так, словно о них тушили сигареты. Баки ненавидел, боже, так ненавидел эту режущую боль в груди, не дающую в полной мере прочувствовать миг близости. Как бы он хотел, чтобы слёзы наворачивались на глаза от нежности и счастья, а не дискомфорта. Не ждать со страхом момента, когда снова придётся дать грудь. Он и не знал, что для него это окажется так важно — кормление ребёнка. Но его грудь была с ним категорически не согласна. Баки говорил себе, что нужно просто намотать сопли на кулак и дать телу привыкнуть, немного разработать соски, и тогда всё станет хорошо. 

Баки проникся ещё большим уважением к своей матери, решившейся на четверых детей. Баки подумал о том, что, происходи всё это в нормальной обстановке, он бы точно не решился на второго. Баки мрачно усмехнулся, тут же поморщившись от новой вспышки боли в груди. Чёрт, пережив одни только роды, он бы стал пить таблетки даже когда они со Стивом просто целовались. Даже не в течку. 

Эти мысли навевали другие. Куда более мрачные, настолько, что пробивала дрожь. Баки уже пережил три беременности. Этот ребёнок не будет последним. 

Джозеф закончил со второй грудью, стукнул кулачком и недовольно закричал. Ему было мало. Он рос и хотел ещё.

— Прости, чемпион. Третьей у меня нет, — устало пошутил Баки, когда Джозеф попытался пососать ещё немного, удостоверился, что в груди пусто, и закричал снова.

Баки поднялся, устроил сына на плече и, поглаживая по спинке, принялся бродить туда-сюда по камере, дожидаясь, пока тот срыгнёт. Он бездумно напевал какую-то песню, слов которой почти не помнил. 

***

Громко заскрипела дверь камеры, и Баки, погрузившийся в полубессознательную дрёму, вздрогнул всем телом. Даже не думая, он пригнулся и закрыл собой Джозефа, низко, утробно рыча. Получилось это чисто автоматически, Баки и сам не понял как. 

— Господи, уймись уже, — раздражённо кинул Анисимов, входя внутрь. — Швы пора снимать. 

Баки продолжал смотреть на него волком.

— Я могу и по-плохому, — с угрозой добавил врач. — Не собираюсь я твоего выблядка отбирать, сиди тут с ним, сколько хочешь. Но мне надо тебя осмотреть, и ребёнка тоже. Пора. И швы снять. И вообще. 

В словах врача был смысл. В последнее время зуд в заднем проходе не давал Баки покоя. Да и воспалённые соски требовали ухода. И, кто знает, возможно Джозефу тоже требовалась помощь. С трудом преодолевая желание отшвырнуть Анисимова, Баки поднялся. 

— На живот. Жопой к краю. Ноги раздвинуть, — скомандовал Анисимов, указывая на ободранную кровать, которая так и стояла в камере. 

Лишившись тепла, Джозеф закричал. Анисимов раздражённо фыркнул. Баки принялся раздеваться. Потом он лёг животом на холодный металл кровати, глядя на матрас, где отчаянно требовал возвращения отца Джозеф.

Слышалось тихое пощёлкивание медицинских ножниц, Баки ощущал лёгкое пощипывание и жжение, когда врач одну за другой вытягивал нити из его плоти. Было не больно, но однозначно и не приятно. 

Наконец, врач взял кусок марли и бутыль из тёмного стекла. Прижал ткань к горлышку и быстро опрокинул бутыль. На марле появилось тёмно-зелёное, характерно пахнущее спиртом и чем-то ещё пятно. Защипало, но было терпимо. Потом Баки наконец было позволено встать.

Анисимов сполоснул руки, надел чистые перчатки и внимательно осмотрел грудь Баки. Пощёлкал языком, потом заглянул ему в рот, послушал лёгкие. 

— Трещины в сосках случаются, — сообщил он. — После кормления размазывай молоко по коже и пусть подсохнет. А между кормлениями наноси вот эту мазь. Смывать не обязательно, она не ядовитая и безвкусная. Постепенно пройдёт.

После этого Анисимов недвусмысленно посмотрел в сторону матраса, где по-прежнему надрывался Джозеф.

— Показывай своё сокровище, — требовательно произнёс Анисимов, но угрозы в его словах Баки не ощутил. 

И поэтому послушался.

***

— Хотел бы я прочесть тебе на ночь сказку, но, к сожалению, у меня здесь нет ни одной книги, — Баки грустно улыбнулся. Джозеф только обхватил крошечной ладонью его металлический палец. — Поэтому прости за неточности. Рассказчик я, вроде, неплохой, а вот с памятью у меня проблемы. 

Баки всегда любил сказки. Каким бы насыщенным ни был его день в детстве, лучшим всегда был момент, когда мама читала ему книжку перед сном. Иногда она читала всю сказку разом, а иногда, когда та была длинной, разбивала на несколько частей, и Баки с нетерпением ждал следующего вечера, чтобы услышать продолжение. Когда Баки вырос и начал жить вместе со Стивом, то взял с собой сборник любимых сказок. Иногда он поглаживал пальцами потёртый корешок, прежде чем осторожно взять книгу с полки, забраться с ногами в кресло и с улыбкой медленно перелистать страницы, вчитываясь в знакомые строки и разглядывая картинки. Он мечтал, что однажды точно также будет сидеть вечером на низком табурете возле кровати и читать эти истории своему ребёнку, а потом целовать в лоб и поправлять одеяло, прежде чем выключить свет. 

Вместо этого он покрепче обнял Джозефа и принялся слегка покачивать.

— Далеко-далеко, в заморской стране, жил-был принц. Он был очень молод и даже не подозревал, кто он на самом деле. Думал, что никому он не нужен. Все смотрели на него и видели слабого и болезненного паренька, и никто не знал, какое же у него горячее огромное сердце внутри. Принц был очень храбрый, но иногда очень безрассудный. И тогда у него появился верный оруженосец. Он везде сопровождал принца и защищал его, когда мог. Пока однажды не понял, что не может без принца жить. И тогда они стали жить вместе. Они собирались построить дом, посадить перед ним сад и завести детей, но злой чародей начал войну. И хотя война была за морем, она была такая страшная, что даже люди из заморской страны пошли на неё. И верный оруженосец покинул своего принца. Он очень не хотел уходить, но думал: что случится, если война переползет через море и начнётся в их заморской стране? Поэтому он отправился в путь на огромном железном корабле, оставив принца ждать его возвращения. А тот, хоть и пообещал не делать глупостей, всё-таки не удержался. Он тоже пошёл на войну. Вот только он попал к волшебнику, который предложил ему стать большим и сильным, чтобы сразиться со злым чародеем. И глупый принц согласился. Он позволил этому волшебнику делать с собой опасные вещи. Даже послушно лёг в гроб и чуть не умер в нём. Но всё же не умер, а стал очень сильным, подстать своему огромному сердцу. И вот тогда принц отправился на войну. А его оруженосец ничего не знал, он просто служил и служил и очень сильно скучал. Однажды он принял участие в большой битве, и тогда помощники злого чародея поймали его и ещё много-много других солдат и заперли их в огромных железных клетках. Они заставляли их работать, чтобы у солдат злого чародея были патроны и оружие. Иногда они приходили по ночам и забирали одного или другого с собой, и эти пленные никогда больше не возвращались. Однажды они забрали с собой оруженосца… Он оказался в страшном месте, где ему сделали больно, очень-очень больно. Так больно ему никогда ещё не было. И он даже не надеялся, что ему кто-то поможет. Но принц узнал об этом и отправился ему на помощь. Он шёл сквозь снег и лёд, сквозь огонь и воду и наконец добрался до огромного страшного замка, где держали оруженосца и других пленных. И он в одиночку сумел победить всех помощников злого чародея и войти в замок, и освободить всех пленных. Он шёл, открывая клетки и выпуская людей наружу, но так и не нашёл своего верного оруженосца. И тогда он пошёл ещё дальше, хотя вокруг всё горело и грохотало. И в одной из самых дальних камер он нашёл оруженосца. Тому было так плохо, что он едва узнал своего принца. Но принц не оставил его, он его вынес и привёл обратно к людям. И с тех пор принц и оруженосец не расставались. Они храбро сражались плечом к плечу против злого чародея, пока… — Баки вспомнил ледяной ветер, дувший из ущелья и потом такой же ветер, который вертел его тело, пока оно летело к земле. — Это уже другая история. Но принц и его верный оруженосец однажды обязательно будут вместе, а пока их связывает маленький наследник по имени Джозеф.

Баки прижался губами к макушке сына, прикрытой чепчиком. Малыш уже заснул и сладко посапывал, но Баки продолжал говорить, не отрывая губ от его головы. 

— У тебя есть два брата. Или, может быть, брат и сестра. Мне не позволили узнать, — едва слышно прошептал он. 

Хотя ему не дали увидеть лица первенца, почему-то Баки казалось, что тогда у него родился сын. 

— Я знаю, что ты этого не вспомнишь. Но я очень тебя люблю. И никогда не позволю им забрать тебя. 

Баки крепко зажмурил глаза и склонил голову, пряча лицо. В горле стоял ком, и ему пришлось до боли стиснуть зубы, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся из груди всхлипы и не разбудить ребёнка. Он чувствовал, как сочится из-под век влага и течёт по щекам. Сейчас он ощущал свою потерю особенно остро. 

Он сидел так, забыв о времени, впав в какое-то мутное серое забытьё. От знакомого грохота дверцы, через которую подавали еду, он вздрогнул. В этот раз ему дали сладкий отвар шиповника, протёртую гречневую кашу и неожиданно маленькое печёное яблоко. Его Баки съел в какие-то два укуса, оставив только жёсткую серединку, а после ещё пару часов ощущал на языке приятную фруктовую сладость. 

В эту редкую ночь Джозеф безмятежно проспал до утра, но Баки едва смежил веки, то проваливаясь в невесомое подобие сна, то просыпаясь от резкого чувства тревоги. Ему казалось, что он слышит шаги в коридоре, что вот-вот откроется дверь, и войдут те, кто попытается забрать у него Джозефа. Он был твёрдо намерен никому не отдавать ребёнка, даже если его попытаются забрать силой. Пусть лучше прикончат их обоих. Приняв такое решение, Баки провалился в глухой смутный сон, где он бесконечно искал Стива, бегая по полутёмным коридорам австрийского комбината.

***

Наблюдая за Солдатом, прилежно исполнявшим обязанности заботливой мамочки, Анисимов нередко вспоминал Кирилла Алексеевича Прокофьева. Как бы тот порадовался, видя подтверждение своих теорий. Странно, как порой Анисимову не хватало профессора-ветеринара, грубоватого и неотёсанного, но сердечного. Настоящего наставника, заботливого и надёжного, как запоздало понял он сейчас. Если бы не Прокофьев, если бы не его решение взять в программу молодого акушера-гинеколога, который никак не мог найти подходящего места — детям врагов народа устроиться на работу было нелегко — Анисимов спился бы где-нибудь в захолустной деревенской больнице. 

Раздался недовольный детский плач. Анисимов повернулся к экрану, на котором мутно и нечётко было видно изображение камеры, в которой содержался Солдат с ребёнком. Мальчик как раз недовольно бил отца (или всё же мать? С терминологией следовало наконец разобраться, отметил Анисимов про себя) по груди. Судя по всему, ребёнок хотел есть, а грудь Солдата производила недостаточно молока. Пора было переводить его на искусственную смесь, чтобы Солдат успел окончательно восстановиться перед следующей беременностью. Анисимов уже даже договорился насчёт “свидания” с Капитаном. Ему не терпелось проверить свой практически готовый стимулятор эструса на основном объекте. Но для этого следовало отобрать ребёнка, передав его давно ждущим специалистам центра воспитания, обнулить Солдата, привести его в порядок и начинать новый цикл. Новый крик малыша отвлёк Анисимова. Так он его голодом уморит! Пора, однозначно пора.

Он выкрутил веньер звука на минимум и поднял телефонную трубку. Ответил сам начальник спецохраны, невысокий лысоватый мужичок, выглядевший как беспородная дворняжка, но имевший хватку, как самый породистый бультерьер. 

— Михаил Дмитриевич, пора производить извлечение, — сказал Анисимов без предисловий. — Сегодня вечером.

— Вас понял, товарищ Анисимов, — спокойно отозвался Малышев. — Мы будем готовы к одиннадцати. 

***

Если бы Баки знал… Но он ничего не почувствовал. На самом деле он совершенно вымотался за последние дни. Джозеф хотел есть почти постоянно. Благодаря мази соски перестали болеть так сильно, как в начале, и сами они огрубели и стали менее чувствительными, но многочасовые кормления выматывали. Джозеф подолгу плакал, стоило Баки оставить его, поэтому он сдавался и вновь прикладывал ребёнка к груди. И так час за часом, день за днём. Тот даже спал, не выпуская сосок изо рта. Порой Баки казалось, что он сходит с ума. А ещё эти серые стены и электрический свет. Никакого просвета. Ему снились снег и воздух, и бруклинские улицы, и Италия, пусть и охваченная войной, но всё же прекрасная…

Он съел ужин, держа Джозефа одной рукой. Чай дали особенно сладкий, даже в горле запершило. Но он никак не мог подняться и дойти до раковины, чтобы напиться. Вместо этого его потянуло в сон. Он почти уснул и встрепенулся, когда окошко в двери вновь открылось. Баки смутно удивился, обычно после ужина никто больше не проходил. Однако вместо миски или кружки в отверстие проникло длинное чёрное дуло. Баки опоздал на половину секунды. Он рванулся в сторону, но вылетевшая из дула с лёгким хлопком стрелка всё же вонзилась ему в спину. Он сразу почувствовал, как от места укола потекло что-то жгучее, заставлявшее его мышцы ослабнуть. Он не удержал Джозефа в покое, и тот закричал, отчаянно дёргаясь. 

Дверь распахнулась. В неё двинулись люди в чёрном, заполняя собой всё свободное пространство. Баки вскочил на ноги, опираясь на стену. Правой рукой он прижимал к груди сына, а левую выставил вперёд, готовясь защищаться. Точнее, защищать. Охранники не приближались, явно ожидая, что Баки ослабнет. Осознание этого заставило его ярость взвиться сполохом пламени. Он не отдаст им сына! Баки рванулся вперёд и тут увидел его. Бледное лицо Анисимова маячило за спинами спецназовцев. Баки кинулся к нему, ещё не совсем понимая, что будет делать. Похоже, от него не ожидали ни такой прыти, ни того, что он рванёт наружу, вместо того, чтобы уйти в оборону. Он добрался до врача, опередив охранников на секунду, стиснул на его горле металлические пальцы и, как танк, попёр вперёд, пока затылок врача не соприкоснулся с отвратительным шмяком с бетоном стены. До этого напуганный и цеплявшийся пальцами за руку Баки врач вдруг разом обмяк и осел. Баки выпустил его и развернулся. Почти развернулся. Ему на затылок опустилось что-то тяжёлое и твёрдое. В глазах помутнело, но он попытался завершить разворот. В этот момент кто-то дёрнул Джозефа у него из рук. Тот завизжал совсем отчаянно. Баки попытался удержать его, но ему в шею ткнули шокером. Он упал на колени, однако отчаяние не позволило ему отключиться. Поэтому он вскочил и слепо, как охваченный безумием носорог, кинулся вперёд. Кто-то отлетел в сторону, но под ногами у Баки вдруг оказалось препятствие. Он запнулся и покатился кубарем. В этот же момент дверь с металлическим лязгом захлопнулась за его спиной. Баки развернулся. Двое охранников стояли, направив на него шокеры. Один даже успел нажать на спусковой крючок, но Баки был на таком взводе, что удар током его, казалось, просто взбодрил. Он свернул обоим шею меньше, чем за десять секунд, и отшвырнул обоих себе за спину. Потом огляделся. В камере всё было опрокинуто и разбросано. И он был один. Впервые за последние недели он был один. Он кинулся к двери. Та была надёжно заперта. Из-за неё доносился мат и отчаянный крик Джозефа, удаляющийся от Баки. Баки завыл и ударил кулаками в дверь. Раздался металлический звон. Его левый кулак оставил на металле внушительную вмятину. Он ударил ещё и ещё раз. Бил, пока плечо не загорелось болью. Дверь была покорёжена, но так и не открылась. 

Застилающая глаза алая пелена развеялась. Адреналин и ярость немного отпустили, и сквозь звон в ушах Баки вдруг услышал всхлипы, очень громкие всхлипы. Понадобилось мгновение, чтобы понять, что издавал их он сам. Он завыл от бесконечной боли, которая была куда хуже обнулений, хуже всего, что с ним делали. Хуже родов. Раздираемый этой болью, он метался из стороны в сторону, бросался на стены, спотыкаясь о ещё тёплые трупы. Бил кулаками по стенам, пока не разбил правую руку в кровь. Постепенно тело стало его предавать. Он сполз по стене на пол и сел, вытянув ноги. Пальцами он нащупал что-то мягкое. Это было белое одеяльце, одно из тех, в которые он закутывал Джозефа. Баки подтянул его к себе негнущимися пальцами, оставляя на ткани кровавые пятна, и уткнулся в него носом, вдыхая молочный запах сына. Из груди рвался тоскливый, почти звериный вой. 

Постепенно всё затянула непроницаемая мутная пелена.


	7. Chapter 7

**1973**

— А здесь, Аврам Григорьевич, ваш кабинет. Располагайтесь. 

Вознесенский сдержанно кивнул, берясь за ручку двери. Некогда этот кабинет принадлежал его предшественнику, предыдущему руководителю программы. Теперь же занять его предстояло ему. 

Дверь открылась с тихим скрежетом давно несмазанных петель. 

Перед ним предстало небольшое квадратное помещение. Затхлый воздух пах канцелярским клеем и пылью. Блёклый желтоватый свет единственной лампы под потолком придавал ему вид то ли зала старой библиотеки, то ли кафедры университета. Усиливали впечатление письменный стол и деревянный стул в углу комнаты, а также тянущиеся вдоль дальней стены картотеки и стойки, уставленные книгами и тёмными, тщательно пронумерованными папками: должно быть, личные записи по программе. Вознесенский собирался первым делом изучить именно их, а не официальные отчёты. Выбивалась из обстановки только узкая, аккуратно заправленная кровать в углу, на покрывале которой тоже уже образовался слой пыли. 

— Здесь практически ничего не трогали, ну, после, — сказал Фёдор, мужчина, водивший по базе, что-то между сторожем и домуправом.

На письменном столе стояли простые прямоугольные часы, лежала стопка книг разной толщины, выключенный сейчас светильник, несколько перьевых ручек, чернильница, деревянная линейка и огрызок карандаша. Возле них — толстая тетрадь в тёмной коленкоровой обложке. Вознесенский раскрыл её примерно на середине — просто записи, столбики цифр, какие-то химические формулы. Косые, растянутые буквы и цифры, написанные выцветшими чернилами и кое-где карандашом, густо покрывали бумагу в клетку, заходя на поля. Вознесенский пролистал тетрадь — заполнена она была примерно на две трети, и в конце оставались ещё пустые листы. Почесав колкую, начавшую седеть щетину, Вознесенский закрыл тетрадь. 

— На этом, пожалуй, и закончим. Спасибо, что всё показали, — вежливо поблагодарил Фёдора Вознесенский. 

Тот кивнул и покинул кабинет. 

Вознесенский подошёл к стойке и потянул за краешек самого крайнего регистрационного журнала, датированного зимой 1952 года. Плотная картонная обложка коричневого цвета легла в руки, слегка запачкав пальцы пылью. Бережно сметя её ладонью, Вознесенский медленно пролистал слегка пожелтевшие страницы, исписанные уже знакомым почерком Андрея Эдуардовича Анисимова, тогда ещё молодого ассистента профессора Прокофьева. Записи, записи, прикрепленные к страницам поржавевшими скрепками листы с результатами лабораторных анализов 

Взяв журнал, Вознесенский выдвинул стул и уселся за стол, подвинув лежащие на нём вещи и включив настольную лампу, не обращая внимания на пыль. Стрелка на желтовато-белых часах за это время так и не сдвинулась. 

***

Второй подуровень был отведён под медицинский блок. Лаборатория, операционная, подсобные помещения, две смотровые и родильный зал. Место, где появлялись новые безупречные солдаты, с первого вздоха обучавшиеся служить на благо Родины. Сейчас пыльное и заброшенное, ему предстояло вскоре вновь наполниться жизнью. Однако в данный момент Вознесенского интересовал склад. Как ему сказали, именно тут должны были находиться так нужные ему папки с результатами последнего испытания, упакованные уже после смерти Анисимова, а потому отнесённые сюда. В то время ими было некогда, да и некому заниматься. Вознесенский подумал, как же это грустно: умереть, так и не увидев результаты своей работы. 

Большое холодное помещение было заставлено списанным медицинским оборудованием, канистрами с хлоркой и множеством картонных коробок. Они стояли на полу, на хирургических столах, на высоких стойках, пересекавших склад, будто библиотечный зал, некоторые друг на друге, образуя шаткие башни. Часть коробок была пронумерована: приклеенные к картонным бокам белые бумажки с сочетаниями букв и цифр. Кое-где рядом от руки были выписаны широкими размашистыми буквами пояснения. Ему обещали прислать несколько человек в помощь, но Вознесенский, не став дожидаться их и терять время, принялся за работу. 

Коробки были наполнены инструментами, перевязочными материалами, лабораторной посудой, медицинскими халатами и операционной одеждой, сейчас уже устаревшей, пожелтевшей и посеревшей от времени. Те, из которых доносился звон стекла или металла, Вознесенский сразу же, не вскрывая, отправлял в сторону. Читал неряшливые надписи, сметая с коробок пыль и мелкое крошево осыпавшейся с потолка штукатурки, выискивая, где могли бы находиться драгоценные бумаги. 

Появилось несколько мужчин в серых халатах технического персонала. Коротко дав указания, Вознесенский продолжил. Техники переговаривались между собой, порой посмеивались, и Вознесенский поморщился: тратить время на бесполезную болтовню и отвлекаться от работы он не любил. 

***

Чтобы разобрать, систематизировать и привести к единому знаменателю наработки Прокофьева и Анисимова, понадобились бы даже не месяцы, а годы кропотливого труда. Однако на это у Вознесенского не было времени. Ему нужны были конкретные ответы на конкретные вопросы. А именно, его интересовал в первую очередь Зимний Солдат и результаты программы размножения.

Описанные методы воздействия и подготовки, а также достигнутые результаты впечатляли. Однако Вознесенскому не слишком нравились два момента. Во-первых то, что в последние роды у Солдата произошли разрывы, а значит, был велик шанс такой же ситуации и в следующие. Второе — то, что всех трёх детей приходилось выдавливать. Вознесенский сделал себе пометку в будущем обратить особое внимание на этот момент и по возможности избежать. С другой стороны, Солдат не рожал уже много лет, а при его регенерации можно было надеяться на полное восстановление. Вознесенский осматривал его перед отъездом на базу. Вообще, если бы не записи, фотографии и киносъёмка — нечёткие, мутные, порой прыгающие кадры, на которых Солдат совокуплялся с альфой, был явно беременным, ухаживал и кормил новорождённого ребёнка — Вознесенский бы не поверил, что этот омега хоть раз рожал. Но, возможно, это было лишь внешнее впечатление, кто знает, какие изменения могли произойти в мышечной ткани, в самой структуре его организма, в гормональных схемах. Нужен был полный цикл с оценкой фертильности. Для этого нужен был контрольный эксперимент при тех же условиях, что и ранее: тот же альфа, полный цикл от эструса до родов с тщательной фиксацией результатов и современными методами обследования. Значит, первым делом следовало добиться, чтобы на базу доставили Солдата и Капитана. И, может, ещё одного альфу для сравнительного анализа. Омеги были Вознесенскому не нужны: если в пятидесятые, после страшных военных потерь, остро стоял вопрос восстановления народонаселения и, соответственно, размножения, то сейчас государственный запрос касался производства альф с заданными характеристиками на основе новейших генетических исследований. Если бы удалось наладить регулярный цикл беременностей и родов у Солдата, то можно было бы рассчитывать на получение особых альф каждые два года. А если удалось бы стимулировать появление близнецов, то это ещё повысило бы результаты.

Вознесенский потёр лоб. Он сидел за столом Анисимова, в его кабинете. Комната почти не изменилась, только заменили лампочки накаливания на более яркие, убрали всю пыль, слегка передвинули мебель, чтобы установить телевизор. Кровать заменили диваном, но на нём теперь тоже валялась и подушка, и одеяло. 

Пригнанные на базу солдаты из ближайшего гарнизона быстро привели всё в порядок, вывезли мусор, сломанную мебель и аппаратуру. Заказанные вещи доставили по железной дороге до небольшой станции в ста пятидесяти километрах от базы, а оттуда новую мебель, врачебные принадлежности и прочее везли армейскими грузовиками. Как Вознесенский и ожидал, база наполнилась жизнью, загудела и забормотала, став похожа на встревоженный улей. Кабинет Анисимова оставался последним спокойным уголком, в который он сбегал от суеты и бесконечных вопросов. 

И откуда он уже отослал свой первый _дополнительный_ отчёт о ходе исследований. 

А потом особым транспортом среди колонны армейской техники, под конвоем переодетых в обычную солдатскую форму спецназовцев, на базу доставили Зимнего Солдата. 

***

Осматривая пока спокойного и безразличного Солдата, Вознесенский поражался, как он мог быть омегой. С омегами Вознесенский был знаком близко: ещё во время учёбы в мединституте он подрабатывал в консультации, в отделении для омег. Как правило, их можно было узнать сразу: несмотря на хорошее питание и здоровый образ жизни, омеги были мельче, субтильнее, женственнее на вид. Солдат же был здоровым, мускулистым, имел оволосение по мужскому типу, пусть и не очень выраженное, а также обладал вполне развитыми половыми органами. Вознесенский взял у него пробу квазисеменной жидкости и установил пугающе высокий уровень тестостерона и других, типично мужских маркеров. Если бы не матка, однозначно видимая на рентгеновских снимках при определённой контрастности, можно было бы подумать о подлоге. Но Солдат однозначно был омегой.

Вознесенский внимательно изучил его медицинскую карту, но в ней не было ни единой записи о наступлении течки со времени последних родов, после которых погиб Анисимов. Несмотря на всю стимуляцию, смазка у Солдата не выделялась, а на попытки проникновения под защитную складку к шейке матки он отреагировал агрессивно, сломал усиленные держатели так, словно те были из спичек, и Вознесенский понял, что слухи об исходившей от Солдата опасности для жизни обслуживающего персонала далеко не слухи. Его спасла собственная быстрая реакция и шокеры улучшенной конструкции, которыми были вооружены дежурившие в процедурной охранники. 

После этого Солдат для начала отправился в “холодную”, чтобы остыл и подумал над своим поведением, а Вознесенский снова засел за документацию.

Он нашёл описание и фотографии “машины”, которой Солдата готовили к совокуплению. Сама машина не сохранилась, возможно, не разобравшись, её попросту вывезли и уничтожили с прочим хламом. Однако мысль о “пробуждении” омеги в сочетании с гормональной терапией ему показалась многообещающей. 

Увлекательную подготовку прервало прибытие Капитана и второго альфы. Тот оказался совсем молодым парнем, только пару лет как завершившим половое созревание и ещё не доросшим до полноценного размера. Он уступал Капитану несколько сантиметров в росте и килограммов двадцать в мышечной массе, зато был куда проще в обращении. Вознесенский подкармливал его вкусностями, и альфа послушно позволял вертеть себя, обследовать, брать любые пробы. В отличие от Капитана, который, хоть его и обнулили перед доставкой, вёл себя как натуральный неадекват. Вознесенский подумал, что они с Солдатом два сапога пара и интересно было бы понаблюдать за их взаимодействием. Возможность чего ему вскоре и представилась.

***

Всех троих содержали на нижнем уровне, на три этажа опущенном под землю. Вознесенский не учёл, что система воздухоснабжения во всех камерах была общей. Похоже, феромонов альфы в этом воздухе вполне хватило на то, чтобы стимулировать Солдата, потому что три дня спустя утром дежурный медтехник сообщил Вознесенскому, что Солдат беспокоен, температура повышена и, судя по всему, у него предвестники течки. Оба альфы тоже вели себя беспокойно, особенно Капитан. Проходя мимо его камеры, Вознесенский услышал злобное, совершенно звериное рычание. Он поёжился, представляя себе, на что Капитан в подобном состоянии способен.

К сожалению, он был не единственным, кто проводил свои эксперименты на базе. Вместе с молодым альфой прибыл полковник КГБ в сопровождении собственных учёных, который обязательно хотел свести обоих альф для проверки боеспособности. Почему-то он был уверен, что Сергуня — так он звал альфу помоложе — “согнёт Капитана в бараний рог”, как он выразился. Поглядев на возбуждённых агрессивных альф, он решил устроить им показательный бой для сбора предварительных результатов.

Вознесенский присутствовал с самого начала. Ему было интересно оценить будущего осеменителя. Пока у него сложилось впечатление, что он туп, неисполнителен и опасен. Для чего его вообще держали, кроме размножения, было неясно. 

Для боя отвели малый спортзал на минус первом этаже. Он имел зеркальную стену, изнутри укреплённую решёткой, а также достаточно места в комнате за этой стеной для наблюдателей. В комнатушку набилось много людей, некоторые из которых держали в руках секундомеры, планшеты для записей и оживлённо переговаривались, обсуждая преимущества каждого из альф. Царила атмосфера, словно на боксёрском поединке, а не во время научного эксперимента. Вознесенский поморщился. Он был далёк от спортивного азарта, никогда подобным не интересовался, и ему не нравилось такое отношение к подопытным. 

Альф загнали в зал с разных сторон. Капитан вошёл, недоверчиво осматриваясь, крутя головой и прислушиваясь. Он сразу заинтересовался зеркалом, от Вознесенского не укрылся очень неприятный пристальный взгляд, который был направлен явно не на собственное отражение. В этот момент он сменил своё мнение о туповатости Капитана. Казалось, он рассмотрел всех, находившихся по ту сторону стекла, и принялся просчитывать варианты, как бы до них добраться. Ему помешал “Сергуня”, которого впустили через другую дверь. Вознесенский ещё раз удивился разнице между обоими: Капитан выглядел недовольным, опасным и агрессивным, даже если он ничего не делал, а просто стоял. Сергуня, казалось, светился благожелательностью. Правда, её поубавилось, когда он заметил второго альфу, а главное — это Вознесенский увидел чётко — когда он потянул носом воздух. Сам Вознесенский не был ни альфой, ни омегой, а потому знал о запахах исключительно теоретически, из научных трудов, бабьих сказок и не всегда чётких, зато искренних рассказов омег, с которыми ему приходилось работать. Капитан немедленно переключил внимание с зеркала на непосредственного спарринг-партнёра, тоже понюхал воздух, расширяя ноздри. Он двинулся к сопернику мягкими неторопливыми шагами, набычившись и скруглив плечи, словно ежесекундно ожидал нападения. В какой-то момент он потянулся правой рукой к левому плечу, но не донёс, а уронил руку.

— Щит ищет, — прокомментировал кто-то из наблюдателей за спиной Вознесенского.

И тот вспомнил фотографии Капитана в полном обмундировании. У него был круглый щит, который обычно висел за спиной. Если честно, он думал, что тот выполняет защитно-декоративную функцию, не больше. Похоже, он ошибался. Альфы кружили по залу, не сближаясь. Казалось, они невербально общались, и неясно было, чем же это закончится. Полковник наклонился к укреплённому на столе микрофону для связи с залом.

— Даю вводную, — командно рявкнул он.

Вознесенский следил за альфами и отметил, насколько разная у них была реакция. Молодой, Сергуня, напрягся и явно приготовился и слушать, и следом исполнять приказы. Капитан тоже насторожился, но, похоже, он скорее хотел бы добраться до говорившего. Может, Вознесенский просто выдумывал, но ему казалось, что Капитан не торопится ничего исполнять.

— Ближний бой на поражение противника. Приступайте! — продолжил полковник. — Выполнять!

Последнее слово он рявкнул так, что даже Вознесенскому захотелось побежать и что-нибудь выполнить. Сергуня словно перетёк в боевую стойку, а потом двинулся вперёд, намереваясь добраться до Капитана.

Это был странный спарринг. Оба альфы двигались экономно, технично, наносили множество ударов, ставили блоки, но ни тот, ни другой не наносили противнику значительного урона. Вознесенский услышал, как минут десять спустя после начала поединка полковник отчётливо скрипнул зубами и вполголоса сказал одному из своих планшетников:

— Они так долго плясать будут?

Раздался шорох — вероятно, техник или кто он там был пожал плечами:

— Стимула нет, а технически они примерно на одном уровне. Тренеры одни и те же. 

Вознесенский зацепился за слово “стимул”. Он обернулся и посмотрел на полковника:

— Может, внесём стимулирующий фактор? — предложил он.

— Ток, что ли, по полу пропустим? — спросил полковник, и Вознесенский уже улыбнулся шутке, но секунду спустя понял, что это вовсе не шутка.

— Зачем же сразу ток, — ответил он. — Есть и другие способы. Давайте приведём омегу.

— Чтобы они её порвали, как Тузик грелку? — усмехнулся полковник. — Как вы себе это представляете?

Вознесенский вспомнил описание старых протоколов из записей Анисимова. Там упоминалось, что запахи действовали и на альфу, и на омегу стимулирующим образом.

— Нет. Омегу сюда, к нам. И усилим воздухообмен. Мне сообщили, что Солдат практически потёк. Вот и стимул.

Полковник скривил губы, но кивнул головой. Вознесеский направился к двери, чтобы отдать приказ привести Солдата.

***

В низу живота слегка тянуло, а обычно прохладный воздух коридора ощущался странно жарким. Солдат чувствовал, как неприятно покрылась плёнкой испарины поясница, и ему ужасно хотелось стереть пот рубашкой, но он лишь продолжал идти за сопровождающим. Ещё двое охранников шли позади, и их тяжёлые шаги гулко отдавались от бетонных стен коридора. Его выдернули из камеры, где он дремал, свернувшись на матрасе клубком. Внутри звенело странное напряжение, он чувствовал беспокойство, всю ночь плохо спал, а с утра был разбит. Прислушиваясь к своему телу, он ловил странные, смутно знакомые, но забытые ощущения, и не совсем понимал, что с ними делать. Приходил врач, осматривал его, но не обеспокоился, поэтому и Солдат не стал переживать.

Сейчас он шагал по коридору под конвоем, руки ему сковали за спиной, но это Солдату не мешало. Он отмечал, насколько чувствительнее стал к запахам. В камере запахи были знакомые, но сейчас его окружал целый калейдоскоп ароматов, из которых он без труда, что удивительно, складывал картинки. Охранники боялись его до рези в животе. От них валил удушливый аромат подавленного ужаса. Пока Солдат не собирался причинять им вреда, но даже в наручниках он ощущал, что мог бы. Он мог бы сделать им больно, по-настоящему. Одновременно в коридоре чувствовались запахи других людей — обычных, их ароматы оставались тусклыми и неинтересными, кое-где крови, уже старой, давно высохшей, кое-где мочи — возможно, где-то были скрытые доступы к канализации или просто открытые стоки.

Охранники подняли его наверх, на два уровня, и вот там Солдат ощутил нечто, что заставило его встрепенуться и несколько раз втянуть воздух в себя. Отголоски резкого запаха, осевшего в затхлом воздухе коридора, заставили засевшее в низу живота тепло потечь вниз, между ягодиц, заставляя его плоть покалывать и сокращаться. Его тело отреагировало быстрее, чем его разум осознал то, что он почувствовал: недалеко находились альфы. Распалённые, агрессивные. Возбуждённые. Но пока ещё не в полноценном гоне (откуда пришло это слово? И понимание того, в каком состоянии альфы?), а просто готовые к драке.

Передние охранники остановились, постучали в одну из дверей, ефрейтор козырнул и что-то сказал. Солдат не слушал его. Из-за двери потёк смешанный аромат множества людей. Солдат отметил, что ни альф, ни омег среди них не было. Откуда же запах в коридоре? Потом ефрейтор отступил, и тот охранник, что шёл сзади, слегка подтолкнул Солдата внутрь. Он вошёл.

Он увидел не слишком большую комнату, в которую набились и военные в форме, с звёздами на погонах, и техники в халатах и с планшетами в руках. У двери ждал уже знакомый Солдату врач, который осматривал его утром. Именно он подвёл Солдата к мутноватому стеклу, сквозь которое был виден небольшой спортзал. Он был совершенно пуст — никаких тренажёров или инвентаря, только в центре кружили друг вокруг друга два альфы. Солдат оглянулся на врача, чувствуя, что должен подчиняться ему, но тот только кивком указал ему на стекло.

Солдат принялся рассматривать альф. Один был старше, массивнее, выше. Он выглядел опасным даже издалека. Светлые волосы, светлые глаза — Солдат почему-то сразу уверился, что голубые. Рукава серой футболки натягивались на бицепсах и грудных мускулах. Другой альфа был значительно моложе его, несколько ниже, но тоже достаточно крупным и широкоплечим. Черты лица мягче, а волосы — русые, не столь светлые, как у старшего. Он выглядел… милым, подумалось Солдату, несмотря на то, что в данный момент он рванулся вперёд, нанося череду ударов, работая кулаками, ногами, явно стараясь пробить оборону соперника. Однако тот парировал их без особенного труда, хотя и не переходил в наступление.

— Включите же вентиляцию, — сказали за спиной.

Солдат продолжал смотреть, безотчётно сжимая кулаки скованных рук. Прошла минута, и вдруг альфы прервались. Они отпрыгнули в разные стороны зала, завертели головами, словно прислушиваясь… Нет, принюхиваясь. И тут Солдат понял, что ощущает их запах. Два аромата, которые обволокли его, как две жидкости с разной плотностью, которые не могут смешаться. И один из запахов был словно давно и хорошо знаком. Он пришёл будто из давнего, забытого сна. Именно им Солдату хотелось бы упиться, он ударил его, словно тяжёлый кулак, одновременно в грудь, где отчаянно забилось сердце, и в живот, в котором стремительно теплело, и в голову, в которой стало пусто, но где-то звенело странное ощущение, будто такое уже бывало… Запах молодого самца так не действовал, Солдат хорошо отличал его, он был похож на аромат старшего альфы, но отличался собственными нотками. Он был мягче и свежее. Солдат был уверен, что никогда раньше его не чувствовал — в отличее от аромата старшего альфы, который ему явно был знаком, хоть и непонятно, каким образом, но в то же время он не казался ему чужим. Он будил внутри странное чувство потери, словно Солдат позабыл что-то важное. И два противоположных чувства — печали и возбуждения — раздирали его и так уже находившийся в смятении разум. Одновременно он отметил что альфы продолжили спарринг, который теперь, однако, вовсе не выглядел тренировочным боем. 

Старший альфа рвался в бой с неумолимой яростью вырвавшегося из клетки зверя. Он вышел из обороны и атаковал сам. Молодой неплохо пока справлялся, защищаясь и даже нападая порой. Из динамиков над смотровым стеклом доносились звуки ударов, выдохи, кряхтенье, шлепки босых ног по твёрдому полу — только сейчас Солдат обратил внимание на то, что альфы были не только одеты в минимальную спортивную форму, но и не имели даже обуви, не говоря о каком-то, даже тренировочном, оружии. Старший вдруг зарычал, пригнулся и двинулся вперёд, быстрый, как молния. От этого звука и вида метнувшегося тела у Солдата завибрировало где-то в груди, а дыхание сбилось. Он сжал бёдра, пытаясь унять засевшее между ними сладкое напряжение. 

Молодой отлично держался в бою, умело используя разницу в размерах: ловко уклонялся и ставил блоки, изматывая соперника, который упорно бросался в атаку и, кажется, даже не собирался уставать. Солдат почти позабыл об охватившем его в начале чувстве печали и с интересом профессионала наблюдал за схваткой, прикидывая, как действовал бы сам в подобной ситуации, когда вдруг ощутил приступ странной, непонятной тревоги. 

В голове мелькнули смутные образы, объяснения которым не было. 

_Сильная рука с крупными костяшками и грязной каймой под обломанными ногтями, лежащая на животе — круглом, натягивающем свободную фуфайку из серой шерсти._

_— Как думаешь, кто это?_

_— Не знаю. В парах, где и альфа, и омега первичные мужчины, практически всегда рождаются мальчики. Это важно?_

_— Нет. Совсем нет._

Солдат инстинктивно напряг живот, ощущавшийся подтянутым, плоским и твёрдым. Никакой округлой мягкости. Так почему?..

_...нежные, ласковые, почти невесомые касания пальцев к натянутой коже круглого живота, ощущение лёгкого дыхания на виске. Он склоняет голову, наслаждаясь мягким теплом пальцев второй руки в волосах. Большая ладонь альфы лежит чуть ниже пупка. Солдат осторожно берёт его за запястье и тянет ладонь чуть в сторону._

_— Тут._

_Ощутив пинок в центр ладони, альфа урчит, уткнувшись носом ему в затылок.  
_

Такого не могло быть. Такого не было. Но почему же оба альфы кажутся такими знакомыми? Солдат вспомнил боль, сильную, острую, холод, бренчание металла о металл, давление, а потом резкое облегчение. И крик, детский, но похожий на мяуканье котёнка. Что же это было? К нему пришло имя — Стив. Откуда это имя? Откуда странные слова, не русские, незнакомые? Солдат уткнулся головой в стекло, замечая, что крупный альфа, похоже, решил добить противника. Он перешёл в жёсткую атаку, и у молодого не осталось ни единого шанса. И Солдат чувствовал проклятое возбуждение, которое вдруг приобрело привкус затхлости, словно он хлебнул несвежего молока, от которого свело во рту. Одновременно он хотел оказаться там, за стеклом, и защитить молодого. Он рванул руки, проворачивая левую, и наручники лопнули на запястьях. Солдат ударил по стеклу кулаками, но оно выдержало. За его спиной спорили, прерывать ли спарринг, и один голос твердил, что “Сергуня справится, не мешайте”. Солдат опять ударил кулаками в стекло.

— Стив, нет! — заорал Солдат, и на секунду все вокруг затихли.

Неизвестно, услышали ли альфы Солдата, помешал ли этот крик Сергуне, отвлёк ли он его, но старший альфа — Стив, как знал теперь Солдат откуда-то изнутри — перехватил его, уронил на пол, прижал, а потом на глазах всех зубами вцепился в открывшееся горло. 

Даже привыкшие ко многому военные ахнули. Альфа вздернул голову и отплюнул кровавый шматок в сторону. Из разодранного горла Сергуни вверх ударила струя крови, которая быстро ослабла. 

— Капитан его убил! — ахнул кто-то.

— Охрана! — закричали сразу несколько голосов.

Солдат смотрел через стекло, как Капитан — почему Капитан, если Стив? — отпихнул от себя слабо подёргивающееся тело и медленно, но неотвратимо направился к стеклу. Солдату показалось, что он смотрит прямо на него, и он закричал и принялся бить левой рукой по толстому и прочному стеклу, пытаясь пробиться в зал, чтобы… отомстить? Обнять? Сдаться на милость победителя?

Кажется, он терял рассудок, видя перед собой окровавленного Стива, лицо которого обратилось в жуткую, скалящую зубы маску. И в этот момент в зал вбежали охранники с шокерами и одновременно Солдата ударили по затылку и прижали электроды к его шее. 

***

— Сами разберутся!

С этими словами охранники зашвырнули Солдата в камеру, и за его спиной с металлическим лязгом захлопнулась дверь. Он с трудом помотал головой, приподнимаясь на локте. После электрошока мышцы болели и противно дрожали, он ударился локтем и коленом, а перед глазами мельтешили тёмные мушки. В этот момент к нему кто-то приблизился. Солдат повернул голову, преодолевая головокружение.

В камере был старший альфа, только что убивший в зале второго альфу, помоложе. Всё ещё с окровавленным лицом и руками, он надвигался на Солдата неотвратимо, принюхиваясь и скалясь. Солдат почувствовал тот самый запах, теперь более густой, явственный, запах возбуждения. Альфа был в гоне, и его член натягивал тонкую ткань штанов. Солдат остался один на один с человеком, в расширенных тёмных зрачках которого плескалась бездна безумия, вызванная возбуждением, адреналином, нерастраченной яростью. Вообще подобная смесь должна была вызывать в Солдате ответный отклик, и тело действительно отреагировало: отверстие непроизвольно сжалось, между ягодицами стало влажно. Но вместо желания отдаться Солдат почувствовал, что ненависть, дикая, безумная, лишающая разума, накрыла его с головой тёмной волной. У этой ненависти не было объяснения, даже, собственно, причины — Солдат не был знаком с молодым альфой, он видел его впервые и никогда о нём не слыхал, поэтому не понимал, чем вызвана такая резкая реакция на его смерть.

Без слов, без предупреждений, он бросился в атаку. Он двигался с таким напором, что альфа на мгновение попятился. Это не были быстрые, летящие движения, которым его обучали на тренировках. Удары выходили некоординированными, размашистыми, неэффективными. Не сдерживаясь, не пытаясь правильно дышать и сохранять силы, он выплёскивал непонятную боль. Правую руку окутало напряжением, и, похоже, альфа понял, что Солдат почти выдохся, потому что внезапно перехватил летящий кулак, заламывая руку ему за спину, и завалил его на пол. Солдат попытался вывернуться, но альфа был намного сильнее. Безжалостнее. Решительнее. Он дёрнул за одежду Солдата, и рубашка разошлась по швам, словно была сшита гнилыми нитками. Та же участь постигла и штаны. Они повисли жалкими обрывками на одной ноге. Альфа настойчиво пробивал себе дорогу к его телу, освобождая доступ к нему. Бетон, должно быть, царапал голую кожу, но Солдат не чувствовал боли. Только давление. Он ощущал тяжесть на своей спине, чувствовал запах крови и мускуса. 

— Так, значит? — зашипел Солдат, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться из захвата. — Убил моего ребёнка и сразу нового заделаешь? Его потом тоже убьёшь и даже не вспомнишь?

Откуда пришло это? О каком ребёнке шла речь? Почему альфа… Почему Стив был здесь и вёл себя так? Смутные картинки вспыхивали перед глазами Солдата, в которых тот же альфа вёл себя намного мягче, в которых он брал его, но делал это без злости и не причинял боли, а они двигались друг другу навстречу, достигали совместного удовольствия. 

— Ты меня слышишь?

Альфа не ответил, скорее всего, даже не услышал, полностью поглощённый гоном. Только оттолкнулся, закусив кожу шеи у самого её основания. Ему было всё равно, что Солдат сопротивлялся, что он пытался столкнуть его с себя, сбросить, избавиться. Похоже, что в этот раз удовольствие омеги потеряло для него значение.

Боль за секунду вернулась туда, где только что были злость и ярость. Боль, такая сильная, будто ему разворотило грудь разрывным снарядом. Солдат не мог нормально дышать и терял силы. 

Свободной рукой альфа упирался в бетонный пол в десятке сантиметров от его головы. Ободранные костяшки пальцев ещё слегка кровоточили, и Солдат, почувствовав ощутимый спазм в горле, зажмурил глаза. Но запах крови никуда не делся, наоборот, стал только отчётливее. И хуже всего было то, что он различал, что пахнет кровью двух человек. Самого Стива и другого. Сергуни. Почему ему дали такое непонятное дурацкое имя? Он бы назвал его иначе...

И откуда взялся этот зверь? Почему Стив — теперь он отчётливо вспомнил его, вспомнил его моложе и меньше, а потом уже большим, но всегда неизменно заботливым, нежным, любящим — стал безумным убийцем, полностью лишившимся памяти? Такое уже было, услужливо подсказал голос в голове. Но тогда он всё равно не причинял Баки боли. Солдат увидел Баки со стороны — темноволосого омегу в грязной одежде и с выпирающим животом, и ещё в форме, стройного и аккуратно причёсанного, и в палатке, обнажённого, покрытого потом, яростно тянущегося к… Стиву. Не к этому Стиву. Другому.

Похоже, к этому моменту альфа, которого Солдат отказывался считать Стивом, наконец сумел устроиться в удобной позиции, избавиться от одежды и добраться до интересовавшего его места. Солдат… Баки закричал, когда в него ткнулся горячий и твёрдый член. Даже в течке тело отказывалось принять его сразу после долгого перерыва, однако альфа плевал на такие мелочи. Он пробил себе вход жёсткими рывками, не обращая внимания на то, что омега под ним сопротивляется и пытается зажаться. Властно прихватив его за загривок, он принялся размашисто вколачиваться, протаскивая его всякий раз по бетонному полу и сдирая кожу совсем до мяса. 

В какой-то момент Баки просто обмяк, безропотно позволяя пользоваться собой. Хотелось скулить, жалобно и тонко. Однако из горла не вырывалось ни единого звука, словно он онемел, только из глаз потекли слёзы. А он-то думал, что разучился плакать. Тишину нарушали влажные звуки вхождения плоти в плоть и хриплое, рычащее дыхание альфы. Баки не мог заставить себя назвать его Стивом. Потому что “это” не было Стивом. Что бы они с ним ни сделали, они вытравили из него Стива. Возможно, окончательно.

Бетон был таким холодным. И твёрдым. Тело на его спине тяжёлым. Член в его заднице безжалостным. А узел… Узел был огромным и твёрдым. Он вошёл в него неотвратимо, связывая их воедино и не позволяя больше сдвинуться ни на дюйм. Внутрь текло, раздражая повреждённую плоть. Он кончил, едва заметив это: оргазм был слабый, даже и не оргазм, а просто физическая реакция на раздражение в сочетание с гормонами. Альфа навалился на него, прижимая к полу. Баки едва мог дышать, но не только из-за того, что его грудная клетка почти расплющилась. В голове вспыхивало всё больше воспоминаний, его мозг работал на предельных оборотах, и от этого ему становилось хуже с каждой секундой. Потому что ничего хорошего эти воспоминания не несли. 

Он вспомнил кресло с подставками для ног, обследования и грубые пальцы врачей. То, как выл и, ломая ногти живой руки, царапал пальцами бетонный пол, когда схватки становились совсем невыносимы. Помнил, как ревел от почти животного страха. Помнил мучительную боль родов. 

Помнил, как прикладывал к наполненной молоком груди крошечного ребёнка. Помнил, как кричал и стучал кулаками о стены, разбивая в кровь руки, когда его плачущего сына унесли прочь. Сначала одного, потом второго. Их он даже не видел. А потом третьего, которого ему будто в насмешку оставили на некоторое время. А потом всё равно отобрали. И неважно, что он боролся, что убил человека в белом халате и других, в униформе. Джозефа всё равно не стало. И долгие годы холода и пустоты, когда его будили, готовили, отправляли на задания, осматривали и опять засовывали в холод. Он был бы рад сейчас стать таким же беспамятным, как был долгие годы. Но они разбудили его, подсунули под альфу, сделали, так, чтобы тот опять накачал его своим семенем. Если бы Баки мог, он бы не позволил своему телу забеременеть. Но оно его не слушалось. Никогда. Оно предавало его раньше, и он знал, что оно предаст его и сейчас. Эта уверенность была крепка в нём, как и бетонные стены, и металлические двери вокруг.

Он вспомнил всё. И понял, что его сердце разорвалось в тот момент, когда Стив перервал горло их сыну.

Их первенцу.

Которому он даже не смог дать имени. 

Убийственная ярость ушла, оставив вместо себя пустоту. Он не просто понял, он принял, что выхода нет. Он никогда не вернётся домой. Не увидит родных. Не познакомит родителей с внуками. Даже свитер тот чёртов не довяжет. Да и где тот свитер. Давно моль сожрала.

Он никого не смог спасти. Ни себя. Ни Стива. Ни их детей. Просто греческая трагедия. Неотвратимый злой рок.

Сопротивление было бессмысленно. Его всё равно заставят сделать то, что нужно им. Если он будет сопротивляться, они лишат его возможности двигаться. Прикуют, если надо, и будут пихать в горло трубку — такое уже было, после родов, когда он отказывался есть даже после обнулений. Они всегда находили способ, как растянуть его существование и не позволить подохнуть. Он мог только надеяться, что однажды умрёт сам по себе, и с этим они ничего не смогут поделать.

Он лишился сразу двоих дорогих существ. Пусть он не помнил их, но они словно жили в нём. Они и ещё двое. А теперь осталась только тоскливая пустота.

Только в сказках всегда побеждает добро. 

Только в сказках герои живут долго и счастливо, умирая в один день. 

Только в сказках конец всегда счастливый, и иначе никак. 

А Баки не герой. Он всего лишь человек, который смертельно устал и желал лишь покоя. Но именно этого ему и не удавалось достичь.

Начался новый виток бесконечной спирали.

Альфа за его спиной встрепенулся, приподнялся и двинул бёдрами. Узел выскочил наружу, но член остался внутри, всё ещё твёрдый. Альфа покрепче ухватил его за бока, подвинул поудобнее и принялся ебать по второму кругу.


	8. Chapter 8

Из записей А. Г. Вознесенского.

_**1973**  
Июнь _

_Вязка прошла успешно и была прекращена спустя двенадцать часов. Капитан вёл себя по-прежнему довольно агрессивно, в отличие от Солдата, в поведении которого отмечены полное безразличие и апатичность. Чтобы успокоить Капитана, были применены дротики с мощным успокоительным. Солдат помещён под наблюдение._

_В целом его поведение характеризуется отрешённостью и апатичностью, что подтверждают уже работавшие с ним техники. Он не противится осмотру, но и не идёт на контакт. Физиологические показатели в норме. Аппетит в норме._

_Причиной подобной перемены может быть сменившийся гормональный фон, а также улучшенные условия содержания. Солдату показана умеренная физическая активность, ежедневные прогулки и воздержание от стресса. Обслуживающему персоналу запрещено применять грубые методы физического воздействия, хотя в этом и не возникает необходимости. Неясно, восстановилась ли его память, как при прежних беременностях. В записях Прокофьева и Анисимова упоминается, что течка явно способствует регенерации не только мускульных, но и нервных клеток, в результате чего подавленные воспоминания активируются. Также улучшаются когнитивные и аналитические способности, что подтверждено наблюдениями во время учений и некоторых заданий. Одновременно с этими процессами проявляются новые (или, возможно, как раз таки старые) черты характера: упрямство, склонность к неповиновению, строптивость. Пока неясно, как бы избежать этого. Но, возможно, длительный перерыв с многочисленными заморозками и регулярными сеансами шокотерапии сказался на характере Солдата благотворно._

_Было бы интересно сравнить полученные данные с данными Капитана, однако те находятся под особым грифом и доступа к ним нет. Известно, однако, что подавление личности Капитана намного глубже, чем подавление личности Солдата. Его альфа-натура сопротивляется любому принуждению, поэтому приходится регулярно вычищать ненужное. К сожалению, побочным эффектом является потеря речи и значительное ограничение способности действовать самостоятельно и разумно, а не согласуясь исключительно с животными инстинктами и физическими потребностями. Во время гона это практически не играет роли, а вот во время прочих операций представляет собой, вероятно, значительную проблему._

_Речь Солдата не нарушена. После тестов стало понятно, что он распознаёт устную и письменную речь и сам способен как говорить, так и писать. Делает он это с явной неохотой и только после прямого приказа, но пока приказам он подчиняется. Солдату были предоставлены книги, чтобы отвлечь его, но он не выказал к ним никакого интереса. Было решено книги убрать._

_ Август _

_Беременность Солдата протекает нормально и в соответствии с прежними наблюдениями. Он прибавил в весе согласно ожиданиям. Аппетит по-прежнему хороший, хоть и умеренный. Не проявляет интереса к пищевым поощрениям. Отказывается от добавок. Пока неясно, разумно ли это поведение или же, наоборот, инстинктивно, возможно, его организм сам регулирует поступление необходимых питательных веществ и их количества. По-прежнему сложности с контактом. Реакция Солдата на словесное обращение замедленная, для получения вербального ответа необходим прямой приказ, иначе Солдат ограничивается минимальным набором жестов. Возможно, что у него обусловленная гормональным всплеском апатия._

_Наблюдения за Солдатом позволили исследовать такой интересный феномен, как временная алопеция у омег. До этого об этом нередко упоминалось в различных изданиях по омежьему акушерству, однако работ, обобщающих данные, не было. Солдат же с его короткими фазами восстановления представляет собой интересный объект для подобных наблюдений._

_Известно, что до манифестации второго пола оволосение у омег идёт в соответствии с первичным полом. В препубертатный и пубертатный период у омег женского пола развивается оволосение на лобке, в подмышечных впадинах и усиливается оволосение на нижних конечностях. После манифестации второго пола, что происходит, как правило, к пятнадцати-шестнадцати годам, иногда чуть раньше, оволосение не изменяется. Во время беременности, неважно, наступает ли она в результате течки или же без неё, под воздействием эстрогенов и некоторых других гормонов оволосение слегка усиливается, волосяные луковицы живут дольше, в связи с чем волосы на теле и голове удлиняются и становятся толще и грубее. В послеродовой период происходит обратный процесс потери части волос, а также их истончения._

_Интересно то, что у омег изначально мужского пола оволосение развивается совершенно иначе и реакция на беременность совсем другая. В своё время Анисимов работал с многочисленными омегами разного возраста. Я обобщил собранные им данные, добавил собственные наблюдения за Солдатом и собственные исследования, проведённые до прихода в исследовательский центр, и вот что я смог установить: у омег с первоначальным мужским полом оволосение в препубертатный и пубертатный период развивается по мужскому типу. Это значит: сначала оволосяется лобок, одновременно становятся гуще и грубее волосы на ногах и предплечьях, появляются волосы в подмышечных впадинах, на груди, животе, у некоторых омег на спине и ягодицах. Манифестация второго пола на тип оволосения сама по себе влияния не оказывает. Всё изменяется в процессе беременности, причём настолько значительно и быстро, что следует говорить об омежьей гормональной алопеции. Вскоре после оплодотворения омеги у него наблюдается потеря волос на теле. Процесс продолжается около двух месяцев и завершается к концу первого триместра беременности. Практически все волосы у омег выпадают, даже у тех, кто отличался весьма бурной телесной растительностью. Слабые, жидкие волосы сохраняются на конечностях, причём, как правило, исключительно на предплечьях и голенях. Корпус омеги практически лишается волосяного покрова. В паховой области остаются мелкие волоски, напоминающие пух, сосредоточенные вокруг основания члена. Тестикулы, сама промежность, область вокруг ануса очищаются полностью. По идее, подготовительные процедуры перед родами вроде бритья по сути не являются необходимыми. Одновременно отмечается бурный рост волос на голове беременных омег. Они становятся гуще, плотнее, скорость роста увеличивается._

_Теперь понятно, почему Солдат на многих фотографиях с неуставной стрижкой, а то и с длинными волосами. В условиях проживания на базе и сложностях сего гигиеническим обслуживанием его попросту не успевали стричь так часто, как было бы необходимо. В данный момент у него отросли волосы до плеч. В рамках эксперимента я решил его не стричь, а понаблюдать, насколько волосы отрастут к моменту родов и что произойдет потом._

_По результатам своих наблюдений я собираюсь написать статью в международный журнал._

_ Ноябрь _

_Замечено, что объект #3, вскормленный естественным способом, значительно обгоняет в росте и развитии объект #2, находившийся на полностью искусственном вскармливании. Возможно, целесообразным будет сцеживание и последующее вскармливание потомства грудным молоком. Разрешать Солдату кормить самостоятельно недопустимо! Это ведёт к эмоциональной дестабилизации и плохо сказывается как на функционировании Солдата, так и на развитии потомства._

_Беременность Солдата на данный момент протекает без отклонений, побочных эффектов от применения препарата так и не обнаружено. Имеет смысл сократить промежуток между беременностями, но лактация может стать помехой. Возможно стоит попробовать использовать других омег как кормилиц._

_Ожидаемое разрешение родов — середина января. Остаётся два месяца, чтобы расставить приоритеты. Идеальный вариант — совместить количество с качеством, то есть беременность с выработкой грудного молока. Возможно ли? Требуется проверить опытным путём._

__**1974** _ _

__ Февраль _ _

__Роды пришлись на 26 января. Впервые родился младенец женского пола. Результат теста однозначно показывает: второй пол — альфа. На данный момент нельзя точно сказать, вызовет ли это сложности в будущем, но наблюдать определённо будет интересно._ _

__Признаться, записи академика Анисимова были восприняты мной с скептицизмом, но темпы восстановления Солдата после родов действительно потрясают!_ _

__Производится сцеживание грудного молока с целью последующего выкармливания потомства. Следует помнить, что строение грудных желез у мужчин-омег несколько отличается от женских. Из-за их меньшего размера молоко быстро скапливается и застаивается. Необходимо производить сцеживание достаточно часто, иначе отмечается покраснение и повышение температуры в области груди. При длительном простое (больше трёх часов) грудь набухает, нагрубает, при попытке сцедить молоко идёт с трудом — данные симптомы характерны для ранней стадии лактостаза, что, свою очередь, грозит переходом в гнойные формы мастита._ _

__Набор роста и веса у объекта #4 происходит согласно норме. Может ли являться прогресс #3 просто совпадением? Как бы то ни было, имеет смысл перевести младенца на искусственное питание и в будущем придерживаться этой схемы действий. На данный момент естественное вскармливание представляется неоправданно затратным._ _

__ Май _ _

__Первая вязка Солдата произошла без подготовки и достаточно спонтанно. Результат был удовлетворительный, беременность наступила, однако на протяжении всей беременности и после неё Солдат был апатичным, малозаинтересованным, инертным. Известно, что в естественных условиях при совпадении течки и гона у альфы и омеги, образующих пару, вязка является лишь завершающим этом достаточно долгого периода совокупления, пока организм омеги готовится принять семя. Возможно, первая спонтанная вязка в стрессовой ситуации привела к депрессии у Солдата, хотя он и реагировал согласно ожиданий: многочисленные оргазмы и выделение псевдосеменной жидкости в процессе вязки тому подтверждение. Изучив опыт профессора Прокофьева и доктора Анисимова я пришёл к выводу, что подготовка Солдата с помощью так называемой “машины” необходима. После долгих поисков нам удалось найти чертежи. Они частично испорчены, однако инженерное отделение смогло восстановить их достаточно, чтобы собрать прототип “машины”. Она представляет собой скамью, на которой укреплены мягкие валики, соединённые с коленвалами. Омегу располагают на скамье лицом вниз, а валики закрепляются так, что давят ему на плечи чуть выше лопаток и на бока. При включении мотора валики приходят в поступательные движения, имитирующие тело и руки альфы, массирующие тело омеги как во время совокупления. Одновременно в проход омеги вводится катетер с раствором разбавленной семенной жидкости альфы, в результате чего происходит гормональная подготовка омеги. Через несколько часов в “машине” у омеги наступает устойчивая течка, он готов к совокуплению и не сопротивляется проникновению. Судя по записям очень способствует быстрейшему наступлению результата единая воздуховодная система в камерах омеги и альфы, которых готовят к вязке, так как выделяемые ими феромоны оказывают взаимное воздействие, ускоряя и усиливая наступление как течки, так и гона соответственно._ _

___**1976** _ _ _

__ Июнь _ _

__Планируемая вязка назначена на конец июня — начало июля. Солдат пребывает в центре. Он полностью восстановился после предыдущей беременности. По результатам последнего осмотра матка уменьшилась, зев скрыт в слизистой складке. Признаков спонтанного наступления течки нет. Капитан будет доставлен двадцать седьмого июня. После осмотра и анализов вязка планируется на тридцатое июня._ _

__ Июль _ _

__Первое использование препарата на главном объекте. Рассчитанной для Солдата дозы оказалось недостаточно — после первичного введения препарата отмечены только незначительное повышение температуры и ухудшение аппетита. На вторые сутки введена введено ещё 75% дозы, после чего в течение четырёх часов наступила полноценная течка. Одновременно использована “машина” для подготовки к вязке, результат замечательный. Солдат течёт, проход готов, в крови выявлен высокий уровень гормонов. Судя по реакции Капитана, течка у Солдата полноценная._ _

__Других помех при инициации эструса выявлено не было. Вязка прошла без происшествий. Солдат неконфликтен, позволяет выполнить все необходимые процедуры, во время полового акта с альфой не проявляет агрессии или строптивости. Дата зачатия — 1 июля, на данный момент беременность подтверждена._ _

___**1977** _ _ _

__ Март _ _

__Роды прошли успешно. Младенец мужского пола, бета, восемь баллов по шкале Апгар. Сразу после завершения третьего периода родов Солдату выдан препарат достинекс для прекращения лактации._ _

__Младенец был отнят и доставлен в центр перинатального наблюдения. Согласно отчётов развивается нормально. Солдат восстанавливается. Вскоре после родов был проведён электрошоковой терапии с целью успокоить его. Солдат послушен, спокоен, аппетит в норме. Он следует приказам, агрессии и неповиновения не проявляет._ _

__Интересно, что его гормональная алопеция так и не исчезла полностью. В процессе восстановления у него слегка усиливается оволосение в лобковой области и появляется слабо выраженное оволосение в подмышечных впадинах, однако остальная поверхность тела остаётся безволосой. Волосы на голове по-прежнему растут быстрее нормы.  
_ _

__**1979** _ _

_Февраль _

_Вязка прошла успешно. Беременность подтверждена. Во время осмотра Солдат вёл себя на удивление спокойно, можно даже сказать кротко, не оказывая ни малейшего сопротивления._

_Март   
Солдат по-прежнему пребывает в апатичном состоянии, никак не реагируя на окружающую действительность, но не доставляет проблем. _

_Октябрь _

_Успешные роды. Младенец мужского пола, 9 баллов по Апгар. При правильной технике родовспоможения удалось избежать применение приёма Кристеллера. Использование его в предыдущие разы считаю необоснованным, а также рискованным._

_ Апрель _

_В связи с изменениями международной обстановки Солдат на некоторое время изымается из программы по размножению и поступает в под командование той же группы, что и Капитан. Будет интересно понаблюдать их обоих после возвращения. А пока центр переходит на эксперименты с потомством Солдата и Капитана..._

_***_

__**1984** _ _

_Машинка гудела, валики ритмично двигались, сдавливая бока Солдата. Из его ануса торчала резиновая трубка, и несколько мгновений Иван, не отрываясь, зачарованно смотрел, как сжимаются вокруг неё припухшие, покрасневшие края. Всё так же не отрывая взгляда, oн потянулся и положил ладонь на бледную ягодицу. Его рука — некрупная и жилистая, с неровными ногтями и рыжеватыми волосками, смотрелась на заднице Солдата странно притягательно._

_Анус Солдата вновь сократился, и наружу просочилась прозрачная капля естественной смазки. Иван сглотнул. А потом потянулся, положил указательный палец на край отверстия и, слегка надавив, потянул в сторону, сильнее приоткрывая дырку. Снова сглотнул, неотрывно смотря на показавшееся в щёлке тёмно-розовое блестящее нутро. Солдат вздрогнул, напрягся, будто собирался сдвинуть ноги, но ему не позволили оковы. Иван чуть двинул пальцем, по первую фалангу проскальзывая внутрь рядом с погружённой в Солдата трубкой. Отверстие пропустило его легко, без напряжения, под подушечкой пальца было невероятно горячо, мягко и влажно. Солдат был мягким, мокрым и податливым. Конечно, об узости и речи не шло (не удивительно, после стольких родов!), однако Ивану даже нравилось, каким свободным и растянутым был Солдат даже сейчас. Можно было засадить безо всякой подготовки._

_У Ивана давно уже никого не было. Для альфы он был внешне мелковат, к тому же рыжий и в очках. Он пошёл в армию в надежде стать мужественнее, но внешне мало изменился даже после трёх лет службы на флоте. Под конец ему предложили остаться в армии, но не на море, а на суше, и, подумав, Иван согласился. Служба была непыльная, хотя им и устраивали учения, но скучная. Всё вертелось вокруг здоровенного омеги, на котором ставили какие-то эксперименты. Это интересовало Ивана мало. А вот других омег в свободном доступе больше не было. К тому же база, как оказалось, располагалась далеко от всех населённых центров, так что в увольнение можно было рассчитывать только на отсутствие дежурств и продолжительный сон, но никак не на развлечения. А это дежурство выдалось особенно сложным. Сидеть неподалёку от омеги, текущего и источавшего очень соблазнительный аромат, не было никаких сил. У Ивана стояло аж до слёз, так хотелось присунуть. Именно присунуть, а не подрочить наскоро в ладошку._

_Иван и сам не заметил, как протолкнул уже два пальца, подвигал ими внутри, слыша хлюпанье естественной смазки, а потом потянул за так мешающую надоедливую трубку. Солдат заскулил. Трубка выскользнула из его ануса и упала на пол, раздался тихий стук, когда наконечник ударился об бетон. Агрегат продолжал шуметь, на полу начала медленно образовываться лужица из текущей из трубки вязкой белёсой жидкости. Не обратив на неё никакого внимания, Иван наконец-то смог свободно запустить в Солдата уже три пальца. Машина продолжала работать, массируя корпус Солдата, но сейчас её ритмичное поскрипывание начало раздражать. Оглянувшись, Иван убрал руку, наскоро обтерев её о штаны, и выдернул вилку механизма из розетки. Валики замерли. Он ослабил стоперы и отодвинул их так, чтобы не мешали. На спине и боках Солдата виднелись красные потёртости. Дрожа от вожделения, Иван провёл ладонью от плеч Солдата до самых ягодиц, очертив позвоночник. Солдат был надёжно пристёгнут к скамейке, напоминавшей стойку для вязки крупных животных: идеальная позиция для совокупления. Задница торчала вверх, бёдра раздвинуты и зафиксированы, под животом болтался напряжённый, но не полностью эрегированный член. Он, впрочем, Ивана не интересовал. Всё его внимание сосредоточилось на неплотно сжатом отверстии заднего прохода, блестящего от естественной смазки, которая понемногу подтекала и скользила по тугим, тёмным яйцам, путаясь в редких волосках. Иван положил ладони на ягодицы Солдата и растянул их в стороны. Анус приоткрылся, вытекло ещё больше смазки, в воздухе отчётливо запахло чем-то приятным, чему Иван не мог дать названия._

_Он торопливо расстегнул штаны, высвободил член и приставил головку к отверстию входа. Солдат то ли застонал, то ли зарычал сквозь предохранительную маску, охватывавшую всё лицо. Иван не обратил на это никакого внимания. Его охватило невероятное тепло, казалось, вся кровь разом устремилась вниз, отключив мозг и оставив только базовые желания: проникнуть, овладеть, сделать своим. Пометить. Он вошёл почти до конца, практически, натянул Солдата на себя как узкую перчатку, а потом потерялся в древнем, как мир, ритме. Перед тем как начать, он планировал сделать всё быстро, тихо, на полшишечки, и ни в коем случае не пихать в Солдата узел. Но сейчас было так невероятно хорошо, что все его зароки куда-то улетучились. Иван трахал не Солдата, ему вообще было плевать, кто там под ним. Солдат сократился до влажного горячего нутра, в которое Иван погружался раз за разом, до плотных бёдер, в которые так хорошо было впиваться пальцами, до густого запаха течной омеги, до смазки, пачкавшей форму Ивана. Узел начал расти, и Иван понял, что не кончит, если не засунет его внутрь. Солдат заревел, когда плотная луковица растянула края его ануса, Иван услышал этот рык как сквозь сон. Он навалился на мокрую от пота спину, чувствуя, как неотвратимо накатывает на него оргазм, и впился в плечо Солдата зубами, чтобы не заорать от прошившего его от макушки до копчика удовольствия._

_Солдат дёрнулся, насколько позволяли его путы, а потом замер, словно принимая неизбежное. Иван прикрыл глаза. Господи, как же хорошо..._

_***_

_Вознесенский думал, что наблюдать месяцами апатичного омегу, которого даже к унитазу порой приходилось гонять в приказном порядке, это плохо. Но, как оказалось, бывают вещи и похуже. Например, прийти за омегой, которого готовят к вязке с Капитаном, и обнаружить, что в нём по самые помидоры торчит непонятное рыжее недоразумение, о котором никто бы и не подумал, что он альфа, не говори об этом полоска на тесте. Из-за одной мрази, неспособной держать хер в штанах, вся программа могла пойти крахом. И то, что Вознесенский мог отправить альфу под трибунал, ситуацию совершенно не спасало. Экспресс-анализ показывал неизбежные изменения, вызванные вязкой. Запах омеги уже изменился под воздействием генетического материала альфы, результатом секса без предохранения и укусом. Сочетание спермы и слюны не оставило никаких шансов на то, чтобы подсунуть порченного омегу другому самцу в гоне. Теперь нужно было ждать, чтобы прошло некоторое время для возвращения гормонального фона омеги в нормальное состояние, чтобы повторить инициацию эструса и таки повязать его Капитаном, или же — если омега залетел — чистить его или же ждать окончания беременности, родов и опять же нейтрализации фона. И на всё это требовалась чёртова прорва времени!_

_За стенкой бушевал распалённый гоном Капитан, но теперь ему не могли дать омегу. Если подсунуть Капитану омегу, "благоухающего" чужим альфой, то был велик шанс, что тот его либо не признает и заебёт до смерти, пытаясь заявить свои права, либо напрямую свернёт шею. Судя по документации экспериментов с вязками, Капитан был склонен ко второму. Такое уже было в прошлом, когда с Капитаном пытались случать других омег: в большинстве случаев это заканчивалось их смертью. Как минимум, обширными внутренними травмами и разрывами. И как к этому ещё отнесётся Солдат, который тоже не лыком шит и пальцем делан… Рисковать столь ценными объектами, которых нельзя было попросту списать, как делалось со вторичным “материалом”, Вознесенский не мог._

_Оставалась надежда на то, что Солдат не забеременеет. Вот сейчас Вознесенский пожалел, что не позаботился о том, чтобы держать на базе запас американских таблеток для предупреждения нежеланной беременности сразу после вязки. Незачем они на базе, где целью было именно наступление беременности. Кто ж знал, что найдётся безумец, готовый присунуть Солдату, больше похожему на полуразумный танк, чем на омегу в течке. Если же заказать их сейчас, то пока посылка пройдёт по дипломатическим каналам, Солдат уже родить успеет. Да даже если пронесёт, для нормализации фона требуется минимум месяц, а им Капитана на десять дней привезли. Вечно он там где-то насаждает мир и справедливость, приближая коммунизм._

_Короче, эксперимент летел ко всем чертям с высокого обрыва и грозил превратиться в ту самую соринку, которая всё портит. Вознесенский должен был отчитаться о результатах и придумать причины, объясняющие произошедшее. Он с отвращением посмотрел на потного, встрёпанного альфу, всё ещё цеплявшегося за бёдра Солдата. Наконец узел его уменьшился достаточно, чтобы его смогли оттащить. До особого распоряжения Вознесенский отправил его на гауптвахту. Теперь нужно было думать, что делать с Солдатом._

_Капитан был носителем оригинальной, доминантной версии сыворотки. В Солдате текла подделка, однако именно сочетание их генетического материала давало наилучший результат. Сыворотки дополняли друг друга, позволяя получить потомство с идеальный набором генов. Попытки скрестить Капитана с другими, неусовершенствованными омегами в большинстве случаев давали достаточно посредственный и не стоящий хлопот помёт. Вероятность же получить хорошее потомство от Солдата и немодифицированного альфы была и вовсе смешной. Но, с другой стороны, отрицательный результат — тоже результат. Значит, нужно представить всё не как проёб личного состава, а как спланированную акцию. То есть уничтожать альфу было нельзя. Пока нельзя. Но вот превратить его в лабораторную крысу…_

_Вознесенский оторвался от созерцания Солдата, из задницы которого продолжала подтекать смазка, и хлопнул в ладоши._

_— Отстёгиваем его, обмыть и в камеру. Кровь на анализ каждые четыре часа, постоянно наблюдение. Через сутки тест на беременность, и так далее, пока не подтвердится или не опровергнется. Да отдайте Капитану этого рыжего, пусть поиграет хоть, а потом успокоительное, он же разнесёт тут всё напрочь._

_***_

_Беременность Солдата подтвердилась на вторые сутки. Течка закончилась, даже не развившись в полную силу. Рыжего альфу прямо как был сунули Капитану в камеру. Целых пятнадцать минут Вознесенский наблюдал, как разъярённый Капитан, напоминая медведя, мотал соперника по камере. Когда стало понятно, что ещё немного, и он его прикончит, Капитана накачали сразу всеми доступными препаратами, ухитрившись погрузить его в сон на несколько часов, после чего его гон пошёл на убыль. Его быстренько сплавили обратно кураторам, поблагодарив за усилия. Рыжий альфа — Иван Романов — отлёживался в камере. У него отобрали одежду, так же, как у Солдата, брали анализы каждые четыре часа, и не сообщали, что будет с ним дальше. Правда, он пока и не спрашивал. У него было сотрясение мозга средней тяжести, перелом руки, вывих бедра, сломано несколько рёбер и множество ссадин, разрывов и гематом по всему телу. Солдат о нём, похоже, не вспоминал. Или не говорил, что для Вознесенского означало одно и то же. Солдата перевели в другую камеру, начали кормить в соответствии с разработанной для его беременностей диетой и заставлять заниматься лёгкими физическими упражнениями (лёгкими для Солдата, для его инструкторов это были выматывающие многочасовые тренировки). Так прошли девять месяцев._

_***_

_Роды выдались тяжёлыми, хотя, похоже, для Солдата это было нормой. В ребёнке было чуть больше трёх килограммов, однако без разрывов не обошлось. Да и появиться на свет он решил через целых шестнадцать часов схваток, будто и сам понимал, что рады ему не будут._

_Ребёнка сразу же унесли в соседнее помещение, чтобы не отвлекал Солдата и не мешал зашивать разрывы. Глянуть на него Вознесенский пришёл только час спустя, ничего особенного и не ожидая._

_— Девка, — пренебрежительно сообщил ему ассистент, Алексей Стрижаков. — Второй пол ещё не узнали, но сомневаюсь, что толк выйдет. Как пить дать омегой окажется._

_— Посмотрим, — ответил Вознесенский, хотя и сам ни на что путное не рассчитывал. — Сделаем тесты и понаблюдаем неделю-две, там ясно будет. Солдату пришлось швы наложить. Сейчас дам достинекс и пусть лежит, часов в шесть можно забирать._

_— Понятно, передам техникам. Надо же, три кило — и швы, — продолжил ворчать Стрижаков. — У него ж там должно быть уже такое ведро, что пролетит как пробка._

_Вознесенский ничего не ответил. Ему ещё нужно было сочинить отчёт и представить результаты эксперимента как нечто важное и полезное. Девочка с ярко-рыжими прядями волос на макушке интересовала его не более, чем набор данных для таблицы._


	9. Chapter 9

_**1986** _

Стрелка часов давно ушла за полночь, но Вознесенский даже не собирался идти спать. Виной всему было поступившее днём сообщение из Москвы. Какая-то срочная ситуация с одним из объектов программы, непременно требовавшая его присутствия. Проблема состояла не в том, что ему нужно было сорваться и отбывать в Москву, нет. Проблема состояла в том, что до предполагаемой даты родов Солдата оставалось меньше двух недель. Эта ситуация точно также обязательно требовала его присутствия, а Вознесенский не знал, сколько времени займут дела в Москве. 

Он собирался как можно скорее уладить дела, а пока поручить Солдата Стрижакову. Тому уже приходилось ассистировать при родах, должен справиться. А в помощь ему назначить Евдокимова из младшего медперсонала, парень тот вроде сообразительный и акушерством интересовался. Он вообще-то планировал стать гинекологом, однако поцапался с деканом, был отчислен и загремел в армию. И так и остался. Три курса медвуза стали хорошим основанием взять его в программу: с кадрами, готовыми добровольно месяцами сидеть посреди просторов Родины и за сотни километров от значительных населённых пунктов, всегда были проблемы. Вознесенский встал, потянулся и пошёл за чемоданом. Спать не хотелось, было у него какое-то нехорошее чувство...

***

Евдокимова разбудил стук в дверь. Глухо ругаясь себе под нос и потирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони, он отпер дверь, за которой обнаружился неуверенно переминавшийся с ноги на ногу охранник, кажется, в эту ночь дежуривший у камеры Солдата. 

— Сергей Анатольевич, — неуверенно проговорил охранник, — извините, что так поздно, но там Солдат ведёт себя как-то подозрительно. От ужина отказался, сначала ходил туда-сюда по камере, теперь лёг и скулит. Я подумал, может, вам стоит взглянуть? Алексея Викторовича пока не будил, но… 

— Всё нормально, — прервал Евдокимов, борясь с зевотой. Сон никак не хотел отступать, но взглянуть действительно стоило. Мало ли, что могло случиться под конец беременности. 

Наскоро натянув форменную рубашку и брюки и кое-как обувшись, Евдокимов последовал за охранником. Он не удивился неуставному обращению — они, работавшие в программе, большинством охранников воспринимались как гражданские врачи, а не офицеры. Да они и не настаивали. Какая, к чёрту, разница… Евдокимову точно не было. Он с удовольствием забывал, что вот уже десятый год служит и служит, а всё из-за проклятой шутки. Однако уйди он из армии, и кому он нужен? Не слесарем же на завод идти. А без диплома он не врач. Зато здесь, в исследовательском центре, как раз его диплом никого и не интересовал. Вознесенскому нужны были последовательные и решительные помощники, умеющие держать язык за зубами. Евдокимов никогда болтливостью не отличался, а работать с омегами и особенно с Солдатом было интересно. Пока он размышлял, они добрались до камеры, в которой содержался Солдат.

Тот лежал на полу, даже без матраса, который остался на топчане. Ноги согнуты в коленях, руки — металлическая и живая — обхватывали выпуклый живот. От одежды Солдат избавился, словно ему было жарко, хотя Евдокимов точно знал, что особенной жары в камере не было. Пока он наблюдал за Солдатом сквозь окошечко в двери, тот крепко зажмурился, сморщив лицо и заскрипев зубами. Невооружённым взглядом было видно, как напряглись мышцы его живота. Евдокимов распахнул дверь и торопливо вошёл, а потом присел на корточки возле Солдата. Дождавшись, пока тот перестанет тяжело и поверхностно дышать, он взялся за правое запястье, влажное от пота, и посчитал зашкаливающий пульс. 

— Это была схватка? — зачем-то спросил Евдокимов у Солдата. 

Он, наверное, и ощущений-то после обнулений не помнит. Однако тот коротко, резко кивнул. Евдокимов поднялся и рассеянно вытер ладонь о брюки.

— Эй, — окликнул Евдокимов дежурящую у дверей охрану. — Позовите Алексея Викторовича. Началось. 

Когда появился Стрижаков, заспанный, помятый и раздражённый, Евдокимов начал сомневаться, стоило ли это делать. Неужели ошибся? 

— Сколько он уже? — с порога спросил Стрижаков.

— Понятия не имею. Охрана позвала минут пятнадцать назад, за это время схватки были дважды. 

— Ложные? Или симулирует?

Евдокимов глянул на вспотевшего, тяжело дышащего Солдата и покачал головой.

— Не похоже. 

— Ладно, сейчас посмотрим, — проворчал Стрижаков. А потом резко приказал Солдату: — Поднимайся, живо. Пошли в смотровую. 

Солдат не двинулся.

— Ну, особого приглашения ждёшь? Или совсем тупой, и тебе по морде объяснить надо? Сейчас позову охрану, живо в кресло усадят, раз по-хорошему не хочешь. 

Евдокимов поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Стрижаков был старше по званию, дольше работал с Вознесенским и имел полноценное медицинское образование и законченную интернатуру. По сравнению с ним Евдокимов был никто и звать никак. Он смотрел, как Солдат тяжело переваливается на левый бок, потом кое-как опирается на металлическую руку, обхватив живой рукой живот и с трудом поднимается. Под конец Стрижаков потерял терпение и дёрнул его вверх, подхватив под руку. Солдат выпрямился с болезненным стоном. Стрижаков грязно выругался.

— Вот же цаца. Тебе неделя ещё до срока, пока дойдём, всё как пить закончится.

Они медленно отправились по коридору в направлении смотровой, расположенной от камеры за тремя проходами, сопровождаемые обескураженным охранником. Только у дверей процедурной Евдокимов сообразил приказать ему ждать за дверью, а то он наверняка и внутрь бы полез. Трясущийся Солдат рухнул на высокое сиденье гинекологического кресла.

— Ноги давай, — прикрикнул Стрижаков. 

Он торопливо натягивал халат и перчатки, готовясь к осмотру. Евдокимов пожалел Солдата. Подойдя, он помог ему поднять ноги и положить в держатели. Солдат вёл себя всегда тихо, поэтому закреплять он не стал. Помог ему сползти по спинке пониже, а потом поднял держатели, разведя в стороны. 

Физические признаки наступления родов были налицо, точнее, на другое место. Живот напряжённый, анус — покрасневший, опухший, зияющий. Ослабшие края отверстия легко пропускали внутрь пальцы, Солдат только задышал чуть чаще, когда в нём оказалась вся рука Стрижакова. 

— Не скажу, что шейка мягкая, но раскрытие есть. Сантиметр, — сообщил Стрижаков. Перевёл взгляд от задницы Солдата на лицо. — Ну и куда схватки дел? — сухо поинтересовался он у омеги. Тот, само собой, не ответил. Стрижаков стянул перчатки и почесал в затылке. — Ладно. Это песня долгая, раньше, чем пока на пять не раскроется, класть его на койку не имеет смысла. Пусть ждёт. Серёга, веди его обратно. И пошли пока по комнатам, до утра всё равно не родит. Отправь кого-нибудь дежурить у камеры, пусть наблюдают. Если что — пусть сразу же зовут. 

Евдокимов проводил Солдата до камеры. Выглядел тот неважно, и он пожалел, что Вознесенского не было на месте. Тот, кажется, относился к беременности Солдата с большим беспокойством. Однако нарушение приказа даже высказанного в свободной форме, было чревато многочисленными неприятностями, поэтому Евдокимов подчинился. В конце концов, не первые роды, и сам Стрижаков уже ассистировал. Может, для Солдата это нормально. Может, и правда придуряет. Он вызвал второго охранника, велел не спускать с Солдата глаз и при изменениях или ухудшении состояния звать немедленно. Потом вернулся к себе.

***

Утро, однако, хороших новостей не принесло.

— Он что, издевается? — процедил Стрижаков. 

Солдат в смотровом кресле выглядел так, будто всю ночь не сомкнул глаз: бледный, с тёмными кругами под глазами и обкусанными, пересохшими губами он казался смертельно измученным. Он по-прежнему хватался за живот, а когда шёл, упирался руками в поясницу. Больше всего он походил на баб из деревенского родильного отделения, пока переваливался, как утка, на раздвинутых из-за опустившегося живота ногах. Однако Евдокимов помнил, что это всё же не баба, а омега, у которого все роды проходили с какими-нибудь да осложнениями.

— Как был сантиметр, так и остался! 

— Ты точно всё правильно проверил? — уточнил Евдокимов. 

— Я идиот по-твоему? За ночь ни на миллиметр не раскрылся. Не веришь — иди и сам ему руку в задницу суй. 

Евдокимов посмотрел на Стрижакова, потом натянул перчатки и подошёл к Солдату. Стрижаков стоял с видом оскорблённой невинности, скрестив руки на груди. Облив руку медицинским гелем, Евдокимов пощупал дряблый вход Солдата, потом ввинтил в него сразу всю ладонь до основания большого пальца. Внутри было одуряюще жарко и тесно. Он нащупал указательным и средним шейку матки и прижал кончики пальцев к её зеву. Действительно, хватило одного пальца, чтобы оценить раскрытие: сантиметр, максимум — полтора, и то с натяжкой. 

Стрижаков посмотрел на него с превосходством, когда Евдокимов вытащил руку. Сбросив испачканные перчатки, Евдокимов помыл руки.

— Что будем делать?

— Ждать, чего ещё. Пошли охранников, пусть погоняют его по лестнице вверх-вниз. Помогает.

Охранники увели Солдата, но вернулись минут через сорок.

— Товарищ лейтенант, он не ходит. Садится на ступеньку и скулит. Левченко его пнул, так он огрызнулся.

— Огрызнулся он, — проворчал недовольный Стрижаков. — Пусть на кушетку ложится, сейчас пощупаем.

Но осмотр показал, что воз, а точнее, матка Солдата с места двигаться не собиралась. Посоветовавшись, Стрижаков и Евдокимов решили переложить Солдата на родильную кровать, просто на всякий случай. Солдат лёг с явным облегчением. Евдокимов принёс ему подушку и дал воды. Возможно, у Солдата просто обезвоживание.

Стрижаков сходил покурить, а вернувшись, скомандовал:

— Принеси-ка ведро из подсобки. Сейчас пузырь вскроем, тогда пойдёт дело. 

— Может лучше с Аврамом Григорьевичем свяжемся? — засомневался Евдокимов.

Он всё сильнее ощущал, что что-то шло не так.

— Я сказал, тащи ведро. Я браншу поищу. 

Евдокимов кинул быстрый взгляд на Солдата, а потом направился в подсобку.  
Когда он вернулся, неся с собой жестяное ведро, Стрижаков уже натянул перчатки и сидел между раздвинутых бёдер Солдата. В руках у него, однако, был не металлический стержень с крючком на конце, которым выполнялись такие операции, а длинные хирургические ножницы. 

— Браншу не нашёл, — с досадой пожаловался Стрижаков. — Плевать, разрежем. 

Он плеснул на ножницы спиртом из бутыли и полез в Солдата. Тот заскрипел зубами, потом вскинул голову, опять уронил её, застонал, и в этот момент Стрижаков торопливо вытащил руку, и из прохода Солдата в ведро и помимо потекла прозрачная околоплодная жидкость. Запахло кровью.

— Не зелёная, — удовлетворённо сказал Стрижаков. — Ну, теперь недолго. 

***

После вскрытия плодного пузыря дело медленно, но пошло, матка раскрылась ещё на сантиметр, однако вскоре Солдата начало рвать. Желчью, пеной, водой, которую тот успевал глотнуть перед схватками. Пришлось снимать его с кровати, чтобы не заблевал всё вокруг. Он скорчился на полу возле унитаза, ширму от которого убрали. Унитаз использовали при клизмах, иначе пришлось бы вести Солдата в туалет через весь коридор. 

Рвотные спазмы то усиливались, то ослабевали. Солдат обессиленно обмяк на полу, обхватив старый унитаз металлической рукой и прислонившись к краю щекой. Всю родовую палату наполнял противный кислый запах рвоты. Окон, чтобы проветрить, в ней не было, вытяжка работала слабо. На лице Солдата жирно блестел пот, тяжёлое дыхание со свистом вырывалось из приоткрытых губ, чуть вьющиеся от влаги волосы неопрятно свисали. Под задницей расползлось пятно мутно-зеленоватых околоплодных вод (“Всё же зелёная!” — подумал Евдокимов), и, приглядевшись, Евдокимов заметил в них примесь крови. 

Евдокимов позвал техников, чтобы протёрли пол — хотя, учитывая, что из Солдата всё ещё продолжало течь, это бы помогло ненадолго. Сам он смочил водой полотенце и протёр Солдату лицо, а потом измерил давление. Семьдесят на тридцать. Нехорошо. 

Сходив в подсобку за тряпками, он помог Солдату подняться и отвёл от лужи на полу, кинув на пол возле койки одну из тряпок, усадил на неё. Сажать Солдата на кровать он побоялся, ещё упадёт. Да и замарает всё.

Солдат прислонился лбом к прохладной металлической опоре кровати и закрыл глаза. Евдокимов пропихнул ему между бёдер оставшуюся тряпку, а потом взял за металлическую руку и подвёл ту к ней. 

— Вот так держи, — приказал он. Солдат никак не показал, что услышал, однако послушно прижал тряпку к промежности. — Ещё тошнит? Сейчас скажу, чтобы таз принесли. 

Слипшиеся от слёз ресницы Солдата едва заметно дрогнули. Глаз он так и не открыл, прижимаясь к холодному металлу и неглубоко дыша. 

Вернулся Стрижаков, отходивший, как он сказал, по делам. От него вкусно пахло борщом и котлетами. Евдокимов сглотнул. Сам он не завтракал, и живот уже ощутимо начало подводить.

— Ну и вонища, — сморщился Стрижаков. — Что он?

— Блюёт, — сообщил Евдокимов. — И течёт. Зеленью.

— Вот чёрт, — расстроенно почесал в затылке Стрижаков. — Жаль. Ладно, похрен уже, Серёга, давай на койку.

Схватки никуда не делись — иногда они становились чуть быстрее, иногда реже, но шейка раскрывалась по-прежнему плохо. Солдат стал впадать в беспамятство. Похоже, он уже просто не понимал, что происходит. 

— Схватки есть, но шейка дубовая. Он никак не может родить и сильно мучается. Нужно звонить хирургу и…

— Никакого кесарева. Если Солдата порежем, нам самим кое-что отрежут. Сам родит, не развалится.

Евдокимов, придержав Солдата за правую руку, сунул ему под нос кусок ваты, смоченной нашатырным спиртом. Солдат дёрнулся от резкого удушливого запаха, стукнувшись затылком о край койки. Туман в его глазах слегка рассеялся. 

Евдокимов натянул очередную пару перчаток (запас заметно поредел, и он надеялся, что им хватит перчаток до конца родов), сунул руку в Солдата и оценил ситуацию. При осмотре даже пальцам было тесно, куда там головке ребёнка протиснуться. Солдат устал, матка тоже. Его бы вырубить хоть на час, чтобы мышцы тазового дна расслабились. 

— Нужно в медикаментозный сон вводить. В таком состоянии он родить не сможет, если не дать хотя бы пару часов отдохнуть. 

Стрижаков нахмурился. 

— Сколько часов уже как тут валяется, и неизвестно, сколько до, и до сих пор сраный сантиметр. Ну два. Он уже родить должен был. Лучше сразу ставь окситоцин, — бросил Стрижаков и быстрым шагом вышел за дверь.

Евдокимов глянул на лежащего на койке Солдата и тяжело вздохнул. Солдат — с запачканными кровью ногами, бледный и буквально пылающий от температуры, со слезами на глазах и едва дышащий — не мог уже даже кричать. Только косился на него лихорадочно блестящими, больными глазами и сипло вдыхал сквозь приоткрытые пересохшие губы. 

— Уж прости, парень, ничего не поделаешь, — пожал плечами Евдокимов. Солдата было жаль, Евдокимов искренне не понимал, почему Стрижаков так не хочет сделать кесарево и быстро разрешить ситуацию, но решал тут не он. — Сказали самому рожать, значит будешь сам. — он вздохнул. — Давай так, — серьёзно сказал Евдокимов. — Я тебя не приковываю и попробую достать какое-нибудь обезболивающее, а ты мешать не будешь, идёт? 

Веки Солдата дрогнули. Евдокимов принял это за согласие. 

— Тогда пошли. 

Евдокимов помог Солдату подняться, придерживая под правую руку. На ногах тот держался нетвёрдо, огромный живот грозил того и гляди перевесить вперёд. 

— Давай-давай, пошли. Понемножку. Пусть вниз сдвинется, — приговаривал он, водя Солдата от койки до стены и обратно.

Тот прихрамывал и грозил вот-вот упасть, но кое-как держался. Потаскав его по палате, Евдокимов уложил его обратно на койку. Потом подтянул табурет и присел. Ужасно хотелось курить и жрать. Курить даже сильнее. Но Стрижаков смылся, а оставлять Солдата под присмотром неквалифицированных охранников даже на несколько минут Евдокимов не решился. Им бы хорошую акушерку, бабку какую из деревни, те умели разродить кого угодно. Но кто её сюда пустит без допуска…

Солдат хрипло закричал. Его скручивала особенно сильная схватка. Евдокимов кинулся к нему, положил ладони на живот, пытаясь почувствовать, что же там происходит внутри. Плод, похоже, не двигался. Схватка, наконец, закончилась, и Солдат рухнул, обессиленный и почти без сознания. Оглянувшись, Евдокимов не выдержал. Вызвал охранника, велел не отходить и пообещал вернуться через две минуты, а потом бегом кинулся по коридорам к своей комнате.

Покопавшись в личной аптечке, он нашёл полный на две трети пузырёк ношпы. Конечно, что слону дробина, но ничего сильнее в личных запасах не нашлось, а брать казённые лекарства он не рискнул. Объясняйся потом, куда потратились. Ещё и по шее надают, потому что обезболивающие Солдату явно не положены.

Евдокимов поставил пузырёк на столик для инструментов и, пододвинув табурет, присел рядом с изголовьем кресла. Солдат слегка повернул к нему голову. 

— Смотри, — начал Евдокимов. — Таблетки я нашёл, оставлю тебе, но ты пей, когда совсем невыносимо будет, больше потому что нет. Штуки по три, думаю. Сейчас поставлю тебе ещё окситоцин. Сразу говорю, ничего приятного в этом нет, боль будет намного сильнее, но зато начнёшь раскрываться. Если всё пойдёт как надо, то скоро уже родишь. Надеюсь, уговор помнишь. Попытаешься выдрать капельницу — оковы и никаких таблеток. Понимаешь?

Солдат едва заметно кивнул. 

— Вот и отлично, — Евдокимов, хлопнув себя ладонями по коленям, поднялся и направился в угол смотровой. Набрал воды из-под крана в стоящий на раковине гранёный стакан, потом вернулся к креслу, вытряхнул из банки три таблетки ношпы и пихнул Солдату в рот, а после поднёс к его губам стакан. Много, тем не менее, пить не дал, кто знает, вдруг Стрижаков-таки одумается и согласится на кесарево. Или опять рвота начнётся.

Пододвинув столик со стоящими на нём стаканом и банкой с лекарством поближе, чтобы Солдат смог до них дотянуться, Евдокимов отправился за системой для капельницы. 

Достав из застеклённого шкафа крупную стеклянную бутыль со спиртом, он полез в нижний ящик, где хранились герметичные пакеты с трубками для капельниц. В последние пару лет они полностью перешли на одноразовые капельные системы: использовать их было намного удобнее. Прихватив по пути почти израсходованный рулон ваты, он отнес всё на столик для инструментов, потом подвёз к креслу штатив капельницы. Прежде чем отправиться за окситоцином в малую лабораторию, где находились холодильники с препаратами, Евдокимов взглянул на Солдата. Тот всё так же обесиленно лежал на родильной кровати, закрыв глаза, но дышал чуть ровнее. Похоже, обезболивающее всё же подействовало. 

По счастью, окситоцин нашёлся быстро. Схватив препарат с верхней полки холодильника, Евдокимов поспешил вернуться в смотровую. Прошёл мимо откровенно скучающих охранников при входе, закрыл дверь и приступил к подготовке: откупорил медицинским ножницами бутыль, продезинфицировал спиртом, потом вскрыл пакет с капельной системой. Ввёл воздуховод, потом короткий конец системы и установил флакон на штатив. Прозрачная жидкость начала заполнять капельницу, потекла вниз, вытесняя из трубки воздух. Убедившись, что пузырьков не осталось, он, наконец, надел иглу, пережал пластиковую часть трубки зажимом и на время подвесил тот на штатив. 

— Эй, — слегка потряс он Солдата. 

Тот, всё также не открывая глаз, приподнял правую руку, позволяя наложить резиновый жгут, а после, не дожидаясь указания, начал работать кулаком. Евдокимов протёр кожу спиртом, скомандовал Солдату сжать кулак и не шевелиться, а потом быстро ввёл в чётко обозначившуюся вену иглу, подсоединил капельницу и снял жгут. 

— Готово, — сообщил Евдокимов.

Хлопнув Солдата по живому плечу, Евдокимов покинул смотровую, на всякий случай отправив к двери дополнительную охрану, а сам направился в медицинский архив. Нужно было кое-что узнать. 

***

Он пролистал страницы старых папок. Ему уже доводилось их читать, и сейчас он искал нужную информацию, просто чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся. Отчёты и наблюдения о подготовке, вязке и течении беременности ему были не интересны. Он хотел узнать, бывали ли у Солдата те же проблемы во время родов. 

Долго искать не пришлось. 1956 год, вторые роды. Спазм шейки матки. Были введены скополамин и морфин, Солдат введён в так называемый "сумеречный сон". Успешное родоразрешение. Проблемы с дыханием у новорожденного.

Новорождённый интересовал сейчас Евдокимова в десятую очередь. Нужно было постараться убедить Стрижакова усыпить Солдата.

***

— Надо выдавливать.

— Нельзя, раскрытие неполное.

— Раскроем вручную. Плод пятнадцать часов без вод. Разводи ему ноги и готовь кровать к родам, я сейчас подойду. 

Солдат не пошевелился. Только смотрел мутными глазами, сипло дыша через рот. 

— Ну что, ты слышал. Сейчас рожать будем. 

Солдат устало прикрыл глаза. Похоже, ему уже было всё равно. Евдокимов всё сильнее беспокоился за его состояние. Давление держалось на нижних отметках, сердце то стучало, как сумасшедшее, то слабело, кожа приобрела синюшный оттенок. А Стрижаков по-прежнему упрямо не разрешал ввести Солдату морфий.

— Ну? Тужься, говорят! — скомандовал он во время схватки.

— Н-не могу, — едва слышно просипел Солдат.

— Всё, бля, нарожался, — выругался Стрижаков. 

— Ничего не выйдет, — резюмировал очевидное Евдокимов. — Он скорее сдохнет, чем родит. 

— Прокесарить уже не выйдет. Ребёнок в родовых путях, только травмируем, надо вытужить, — кинул Стрижаков. А потом прикрикнул на Солдата. — Ну, ребёнка угробить решил? Он не рыба, ему у тебя в пузе дышать нечем. 

Солдат всё также безучастно лежал. Из глаз его безостановочно текли слёзы, но не похоже было, что он это замечал. Выглядело это жутко. 

— Солдат, — позвал Евдокимов, легонько тронув его за живое плечо. — Давай, соберись и приложи усилия. Не будешь тужиться — умрёшь вместе с ребёнком. 

Уголок губ Солдата слабо дёрнулся, и Евдокимову на мгновение показалось, что на лице Солдата мелькнуло облегчение. Типа, помру и ладно. Этого допускать было нельзя.

— Серёга, лезь на кровать. Садись сзади, держи подмышками. Как пойдет схватка, я буду давить на живот. Чёрт, нужен третий, а то ребёнок выпадет. Эй, ефрейтор, как там тебя!

В дверь заглянул охранник в солдатской форме.

— Иди сюда! Держи, вот тебе пелёнка. Стой вот тут, будь наготове. Сейчас ребёнок полезет, ты его примешь. Понял?

— Так точно, — отозвался ефрейтор. 

Он твёрдо подошёл к Солдату, держа пелёнку на вытянутых руках, взглянул ему между ног, где, как Евдокимов прекрасно знал, зияло окровавленное отверстие, и без единого звука рухнул на пол.

— А, сука! — воскликнул Стрижаков. — Есть там кто ещё? Сюда бегом.

Второй охранник — здоровенный ленивый детина вошёл, выслушал приказ, переступил через ефрейтора и твёрдо встал между раздвинутых ног Солдата. Евдокимов, уже сидевший за ним, почувствовал, как напрягается тело в очередной волне схватки. Он кивнул Стрижакову, а тот навалился Солдату на грудь и принялся предплечьем давить на живот, выдавливая ребёнка. Внезапно он дёрнулся, Евдокимов услышал влажный звук, словно кто-то чмокнул губами, и Солдат осел на него всем весом. Стрижаков выпрямился. Евдокимов выглянул из-за плеча Солдата: на белой, испачканной кровью пелёнке охранник держал ребёнка, с живота которого свисала пуповина. Ребёнок молчал. Охранник посмотрел на Стрижакова и протянул ему пелёнку. 

***

Евдокимов отчаянно проводил реанимацию, пытаясь заставить ребёнка дышать. Тот выглядел синим, как дешёвая курица из районного магазина. Наконец он всё-таки фыркнул и слабенько закричал. Евдокимов выдохнул. 

Стрижаков хватал всё новые и новые куски марли, прижимая их к промежности Солдата, но белая ткань моментально пропитывалась алой кровью. 

Стрижаков сдался. Отступил назад, вытирая подрагивающие руки марлевой салфеткой. Евдокимов понял, что нужно вмешиваться, иначе они потеряют Солдата. И, скорее всего, ребёнка. Кое-как прикрыв его, он оттолкнул Стрижакова и кинулся к кровати.

— Солдат, не отключаться! Не закрывай глаза, это приказ! — крикнул он.

Ему показалось, что во взгляде Солдата мелькнуло что-то, похожее на улыбку. Тоскливую, смиренную, но облегчённую. А потом Солдат чуть повернул голову, смотря в потолок. И медленно закрыл глаза. Жизнь вытекала из него с каждым толчком крови между разведённых ног. Глаза были закрыты, голова безвольно запрокинута, а кожа — мертвенно-белого, синеватого оттенка. Но Евдокимов ещё ощущал совсем слабое, неровное поверхностное дыхание. Солдат дышал, но каждый вздох, срывающийся с посиневших губ, обещал быть последним. 

Кровь, которой, должно быть, у него почти не осталось, насквозь пропитала полотенца и марлю и капала на белую плитку пола. 

— Готовь операционную, Лёха. Иначе капец нам обоим, — скомандовал он Стрижакову.

***

Евдокимов сидел в своей комнате, наконец-то позволив себе открыть сохранённую на "чёрный день" бутылку водки. Рюмка в руках тряслась. 

Вот он, "чёрный день". 

Операция Солдата закончилась всего минут двадцать назад. Разрыв тела и шейки матки, родовых путей, ануса… Солдат порвался везде, где только можно было порваться, ещё и два ребра треснули. По идее, женщинам с подобными повреждениями, если удаётся их спасти, сразу перевязывают трубы. Чтобы уж точно никогда больше… Солдату они ничего не перевязали, однако прогноз был настолько неблагоприятный, что Евдокимов не знал, как будет отчитываться перед Вознесенским. 

Ещё хуже было то, что ребёнок, протянув чуть больше суток, в результате не выжил, как они не старались его спасти. 

Кажется, опять они всё просрали.

***

— Нам удалось сохранить Солдату жизнь и даже спасти репродуктивные органы, но… — Евдокимов замешкался. Сообщать плохие новости ему не хотелось. Одновременно он понимал, что Стрижаков тоже наверняка отчитывался и, Евдокимов понимал, скорее всего попытался свалить на него всю ответственность. Было в Стрижакове что-то подловатое. — Сейчас ему категорически нельзя рожать. Нужно дать организму перерыв, долгий. Сразу после родов операция, большая потеря крови, множество внутренних разрывов. Новая беременность в таком состоянии гарантированно его убьёт.

— В чём, по-вашему, состояла причина такого исхода? 

Евдокимов заколебался, а потом решил сказать, как есть. Потому что разбирательство всё равно висело над ними, как топор.

— Товарищ лейтенант был категорически против оперативного вмешательства, — сказал он. 

— По-вашему следовало провести кесарево сечение? 

— Да. Совершенно ни к чему было мучить ни Солдата, ни ребёнка. Либо же следовало ввести Солдата в медикаментозный сон, чтобы нормализировать родовую деятельность и расслабить мышцы. Этот вариант также был отметён товарищем Стрижаковым. 

Он услышал, как Вознесенский негромко выматерился, явно отвернувшись от телефонной трубки.

— Я вернусь через неделю. Там посмотрим.

***

_**1991** _

Евдокимов стоял и курил, наблюдая, как готовятся к погрузке две криокамеры. Солдат и Капитан были проданы американцам, и Евдокимова не отпускало ощущение, что прямо у него перед глазами уходит целая эпоха. 

Солдат стал бесполезен после того, как перестал приносить потомство, а продавать его одного, оставляя при себе Капитана, было глупо и просто небезопасно. Порой Солдат был единственным рычагом влияния на Капитана. 

У руководства были в распоряжении пятеро их потомков — отлично обученных, а главное идеально послушных суперсолдат. И всё же его не оставляло ощущение огромной потери.


	10. Эпилог

Ему удалось выбить из руки нападавшего пистолет. Тот отскочил от асфальта с такой силой, что магазин вылетел из рукоятки.

То, насколько виртуозно владел своим телом мужчина таких размеров, поражало. В нем кипела непонятная, яростная сила. Альфа напирал с мощью взбешённого носорога, но при этом ловко уклонялся и ставил блоки, стоило Тони попытаться атаковать в ответ. Даже сквозь фильтр маски Тони чувствовал горячий пряный запах, куда сильнее, чем обычный запах разгорячённого тела.

Тони выбросил руку вперёд, пытаясь достать альфу, и тем самым на секунду открыл голову. Подставился, как идиот. Альфа легко перехватил руку, наплевав на металлическую перчатку, и через секунду его огромный кулак, обтянутый кожаной перчаткой без пальцев, врезался Тони в висок. 

Металл шлема выдержал, но оглушил своим звоном. Внезапно Тони ясно осознал, что ощущает человек, засунувший голову в ведро, по которому ударили железной дубинкой. Если бы не Джарвис, Тони бы пропал. Никогда, даже тормозя головой в бархан в пустыне, он не был так близок к проигрышу. Этот противник оказался ему не по зубам. Вооружённый матово-чёрным щитом, тот атаковал Тони стремительно и безжалостно. А тот никак не мог нанести решительный удар. И вот сейчас он почти потерял сознание. ИИ принял командование на себя, заставил костюм взлететь, выводя хозяина из зоны поражения, и аккуратно опустил на землю немного поодаль. 

Перед глазами плыли цветные пятна. Не обращая на них внимания, Тони, с трудом приподнявшись на локтях и стараясь не делать резких движений, попытался перевернуться на бок и сесть, но всё вокруг поплыло, как будто он раскрутился на огромной карусели.

Альфа приближался гигантскими прыжками. Тони вытянул руку, сосредотачиваясь на пляшущем крестике прицела. Он понимал, что прицел электронный и двигаться не может, однако тот то расплывался, то становился чётким. Если честно, больше всего Тони хотелось закрыть глаза и отключиться.

Наташа успела каким-то чудом, выстрелив в альфу мощным электрическим зарядом, когда тот занёс щит над головой. Мощное, затянутое в сплошной чёрный костюм тело затряслось, траектория щита изменилась, и заточенный край врезался в центр груди Железного Человека, разбив реактор. В воздух взлетел небольшой фейерверк оранжевых искр, а альфа завалился на бок и тяжело рухнул на асфальт, продолжая судорожно подёргиваться. Тони вцепился обеими руками в края щита, выдернул его из брони и с глухим металлическим звоном отбросил в сторону, а затем с трудом повернулся к альфе. 

— Джарвис, — хрипло позвал он, надеясь, что связь всё ещё работает. — Нужно усадить его в камеру, пока не пришёл в себя. 

— Отряд в пути, сэр, — отозвался ИИ. 

Наташа уже склонилась над альфой, пытаясь стянуть мощные запястья пластиковыми хомутами. Судя по тому, как выравнивалось его дыхание, момент его возвращения в сознание был не за горами. Рядом с ними затормозил чёрный “Хаммер”, один из многих. Прибыла кавалерия Фьюри. 

— Нат, — позвал Тони, — дальше вы сами.

Романова коротко кивнула. Спустя сутки, лёжа на больничной койке, Тони посмотрел запись того, как альфу скрутили магнитными наручниками и погрузили в одну из машин. Тогда же Тони позволил себе малодушно отключиться. 

***

Доктор Чо была очень-очень против того, чтобы Тони вставал, ходил и вообще проявлял какую-либо активность. И она высказала ему своё недовольство, к счастью, по-корейски. Тони не стал дослушивать, а направился к лифту. Ему не терпелось увидеть того, кто голыми руками чуть не справился с Железным Человеком, и плевать, что было уже незадолго до полуночи.

Альфу держали в одном из особых убежищ, принадлежащих Щиту. Камера располагалась под землёй, надежная, как гробница фараонов. По дороге к убежищу Тони связался с Фьюри и выбил разрешение посмотреть на пленника. Ему не давал покоя чёрный щит и ещё что-то неуловимое, словно смутно знакомое, как имя давнего друга, лицо которого ты узнал, а вот точное имя вспомнить не можешь. Тони просто не мог лежать и выздоравливать, мучаясь неведением.

Спустившись на лифте на минус первый этаж, Тони прошёл через три поста, разделённых решётками, и наконец добрался до камеры содержания. Он медленно приблизился к перегородке. Приглушенный на ночь свет лампы не долетал до дальней части камеры, и казалось, будто там вьётся густой чёрный туман. Внезапно тьма сдвинулась, обнажая черты человеческого лица. Тони нестерпимо захотелось отступить назад, но он замер, наблюдая, как выдвигается из темноты мощный высокий альфа. Он выглядел опасно и угрожающе даже сейчас, без скрывающей лицо чёрной маски. Светло-голубые глаза напряжённо сверлили Тони сквозь толстое стекло, разработанное на заводах Старк Индастриз, челюсти сжаты, светлые волосы растрёпаны. Тони отметил, что разбитые припухшие костяшки правой руки, которой тот со всей дури саданул по шлему, налились фиолетово-чёрным, и ощутил странное удовлетворение. 

Когда лампа осветила лицо альфы, очертив чёткие, словно взятые с плаката черты лица, Тони понял, кого же альфа ему напомнил. В кабинете отца висела старая фотография, на которой молодой Говард стоял рядом с высоким мощным парнем, затянутым в костюм с полосами на талии и звездой на груди. В руках того был круглый щит, раскрашенный коническими кругами и тоже со звездой. Тони знал, что звезда была белой, а полосы — синими и красными. Как и костюм, тоже синий с красными и белыми полосками. И вот сейчас из-за стекла на Тони смотрело то самое лицо с фотографии. Лицо человека, который давным-давно погиб, спасая мир.

— Срань господня, — пробормотал Тони. — Мы поймали Капитана Америку. 

***

Поначалу Тони думал, что Капитан — Америка, Гидра, чёрт знает, как его правильно звать — молчит в знак протеста. Однако уже вскоре понял, что говорить тот не может. Капитан (Стив, пора уже звать его Стив) рычал, ворчал и издавал другие совсем звериные звуки, но не произносил ни слова. Сканирование Джарвиса показало, что язык и связки у него были в норме, а значит проблема крылась либо в психологии, либо органическом поражении мозга. В это Тони соваться не собирался, свои бы разгрести. И вообще ситуация складывалась отвратительная.

Капитан Америка был символом нации вот уже почти семьдесят лет. Дети читали комиксы про него, он был героем старых кинолент, которые всё ещё показывали по телевидению в дни празднования окончания Второй мировой. В конце концов, ему была посвящена целая выставка в Смитсоновском музее. Но сейчас в Башне сидел живой Капитан, точнее, Стив Роджерс, бывший когда-то Капитаном Америкой, семьдесят лет служивший Гидре, пусть и недобровольно, с промытыми мозгами, лишённый речи, умеющий чётко исполнять приказы по ликвидации. Насколько чётко, Тони испытал на себе. И что следовало с ним делать, было непонятно.

Из Щита Тони его буквально выцарапал, договорившись с Фьюри лично и пообещав, что агенты Щита смогут общаться с капитаном Роджерсом в любое удобное им время. Справляться с ним было сложно. Капитан был альфой, лишённым малейшего налёта цивилизации: агрессивным, вспыльчивым, готовым кинуться в драку по любому поводу. Анализы показывали уровень гормонов невероятной высоты. Тони был обескуражен. Даже Джарвис признавал, что пока не мог предложить подходящей стратегии. 

Потом оказалось, что Капитана можно подманивать едой. Ему требовалось очень много пищи, а поняли это не сразу. Скорее всего, первые пару недель он мучился от постоянного голода. Вкусные булочки, печенье и вообще любая еда оказалась прекрасным способом завести некое подобие отношений с ним. А сумев добиться контакта, стало возможным работать с Капитаном по-настоящему. Правда, говорить он так и не начал, но перестал кидаться на всех приближавшихся к нему.

Он вообще оказался на редкость смышлёным. И ласковым на вид. Тони постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что относится к нему немного как к домашнему животному. Порой рука так и тянулась приласкать его. Но Стив всячески избегал прикосновений и контактов с незнакомыми людьми. 

Дни складывались в недели, потом в месяцы. Стив молчал, хоть и перестал ворчать и рычать. Терпеть не мог Фьюри и прочих агентов, мог часами сидеть в мастерской, позволяя Тони балаболить без перерыва, стеснялся Наташи. Мог врезать кулаком по стене так, что оставлял на ней внушительную вмятину. Уминал бесконечные тарелки и коробки любой еды, до которой мог добраться.

Если честно, Тони хотел помочь ему вспомнить. Ну, или пробрать до глубины души, и таким образом заставить вспомнить. Он знал истории про Бруклин и мечты Стива Роджерса, тощего и насквозь больного альфы, всегда стремившегося только к одному: служить народу и своей стране. Существовал немалый шанс, что "дружки" Кэпа попытаются вернуть его, но Тони, рискнув, повёз его в Бруклин, в надежде, что очертания старинных домов всколыхнут хоть что-то в его голове. Однако опасаться надо было не Гидры, а вездесущих папарацци, готовых следовать за ним по пятам в надежде на дешёвенькую сенсацию. Тони не ожидал, что фотографии со Стивом напечатают, но ведь он сопровождал Тони Старка. Пусть они появились не в прессе, а в интернете, но снабжённые подписью “Кто этот человек?” фото Стива распространились с вирусной быстротой. И, конечно, нашлись фанаты Капитана, которые вспомнили его лицо.

Виртуальная выставка Смитсоновского музея обрушилась под потоком непривычно большого потока посетителей. Высказывались предположения, что с Тони был двойник, актёр, что сходство случайно… Но осиное гнездо уже разворошили. В газетах вспомнили историю Пегги Картер, и в “Сан” к четырнадцатому февраля опубликовали огромную статью на целый разворот, в которой история Капитана и Пегги была представлена как история столетней любви. 

Тони газет не читал, обходясь видео-версиями новостных сводок, но на этот раз газету ему прислали прямо в лабораторию. Он мельком проглядел её и бросил на один из верстаков. Восемь полос розового сиропа, прерываемых фотографиями — старыми, из сороковых, и новыми, на которых седая и хрупкая Пегги была изображена в своей палате недешёвого дома для престарелых. Как оказалось, Стив вполне мог читать. Иначе чего бы ему пялиться в газету, шевеля губами и водя пальцем по строчкам. Тони не понравилось его выражение лица, когда Стив добрался примерно до середины статьи. До места, где, как помнил Тони, описывалось, как неказистый на вид, но умный и “очаровательный” альфа завоевал сердце неприступной английской красавицы ещё до того, как превратился в натурального Адониса. А потом там были “свидетельства” некоторых бывших танцовщиц, сопровождавших Стива в его рекламных турах, из которых следовало, что между обоими была настоящая страсть. Они намеревались пожениться, и если бы не несчастный случай… Но, как говорится, а ля герр ком а ля герр, и Стив знал, куда шёл. Тони вздрогнул, когда Стив резко скомкал газету, свернув её буквально в жгут, а потом легко порвал напополам, и ещё, и ещё раз.

— Эй, эй, приятель, — осторожно обратился к нему Тони, прикидывая, не вызвать ли броню на всякий пожарный.

Стив обернулся. Тони никогда не видел его таким эмоциональным. Обычно его лицо напоминало маску, но сейчас щёки пылали, зубы скалились, и выглядел он так, словно вот-вот начнёт крушить всё вокруг.

— Я так понимаю, визита вежливости и трогательного воссоединения голубков спустя три четверти века не будет, — продолжил Тони, настороженно держась так, чтобы между ним и Стивом был хотя бы верстак. — Что тебя так взбесило, здоровяк?

Выглядело всё так, словно Стив вот-вот заговорит, но он не заговорил. Вместо этого стукнул кулаком по верстаку, от чего на противо-ударной поверхности зазмеились трещины, развернулся и направился из мастерской прочь. Джарвис показал Тони видео из спортзала, в котором Стив лупил по мешкам с песком, вспарывая их порой одним ударом. Кажется, Стиву не нравилось вспоминать Пегги.

Приходилось думать что делать с непрекращавшейся истерией в социальных сетях.

Пресс-отдел Щита родил версию с поиском и находкой Капитана на “Валькирии”. Местоположение самолёта было давно известно, оставалось инсценировать отправку экспедиции, якобы состоявшейся под патронажем Тони. Кадры замёрзшего самолёта показали, вероятно, абсолютно все новостные каналы мира, включая Северную Корею. Стив на каталке, у окна в комнате, похожей на палату, вмёрзший в лёд щит (разумеется, поддельный). Фабрикация была так хороша, что ей поверили. На вопрос, как мог человек пролежать семьдесят лет во льду, оттаять и ожить, учёные разводили руками. Чудеса улучшенного сывороткой организма, давайте восславим доктора Эрскина, погибшего от рук проклятой Гидры. Никаких интервью, капитану Роджерсу требуется время, чтобы восстановиться.

***

Идея с выставкой принадлежала кому-то из пиарщиков. Капитан посетит выставку, посвященную себе самому, в день своего рождения, по совпадению — день национального праздника. Походит, посмотрит… Из этого сделают небольшой новостной сюжет. Говорить ему будет не нужно, только выглядеть внушительно и благообразно. Публика должна привыкнуть к нему, осознать, что он не какой-то там граф Дракула, а живой человек. Разумеется, в музее не будет ни одного случайного человека, все посетители — сотрудники Щита, журналисты специально наняты и подготовлены. Никаких неожиданностей. Все под контролем. Тони рассказал об этом, пытаясь впаять особенно упрямый транзистор. Капитан пожал плечами — вот и весь ответ. 

Они поехали на выставку вечером тридцатого июня, после закрытия музея, чтобы Стив мог подготовиться к своему “выступлению”, осмотреться, привыкнуть к тому, что его фотографии развешаны по стенам, в витринах лежат его личные вещи, а его имя повторяется столько раз, что почти потеряло свой смысл, превратившись в набор знаков, вроде сакрального титула. Все шло хорошо до того момента, пока они не вошли в зал самой выставки в сопровождении куратора музейного отдела и агента Коулсона (и пятерых хорошо вооруженных охранников, на всякий случай). Капитан повертел головой, послушно пошел туда, куда его повели, а потом оказался перед экраном, на котором в бесконечном повторе показывали его самого, Ревущих Коммнадос и…

— Баки, — хрипло выдохнул Стив. — Баки!

Все замерли. Стив, ставший вдруг очень похожим на себя в роли Капитана Америки, смотрел на экран, позабыв обо всем остальном. Губы его шевелились, но наружу вырывалось только “Баки”.

Посещение музея пришлось отменить. У Стива случилось некое подобие нервного срыва, потребовавшего его изоляции на некоторое время. Музейный куратор, ставший свидетелем, получил пожизненную пенсию такого размера, что навсегда покинул музей и переселился на заросший пальмами островок с белым песчаным пляжем. Выставку пришлось закрыть на реставрацию, а Тони узнал, что летать по воздуху и приземляться на витрину спиной — больно.

***  
Стив просидел неделю под замком, раз за разом пытаясь что-то сказать, но издавая пока бессмысленные и несвязные звуки. Тони его простил, хотя и не сразу. Помог ему Джарвис, который тщательно проанализировал каждую долю секунды пребывания Стива на выставке, использовав все записи камер безопасности. А потом предоставил Тони отчёт.

Всё началось именно перед экраном, на котором был не только сам Стив, но и Баки Барнс. Никакие фотографии прочих соратников из сороковых Стива не заинтересовали, однако Баки, лучший друг и помощник, вызвал такой эмоциональный всплеск, что Стив чуть не разнёс всё вокруг. 

Джарвис же собрал всю информацию о Баки, какую смог найти, в том числе, не признанную официально. Баки Барнс был омегой. Баки Барнс на правах лучшего друга снимал со Стивом квартиру на двоих. Потом на войне Стив впервые нарушил приказ и ушёл в самоволку, обернувшуюся триумфальным спасением военнопленных, когда узнал, что Баки схватили. Стив и Баки всегда были вместе.

Тони пришёл к мрачному Стиву, который угрюмо пялился в стену с голографическим изображением никогда не спящего города. Он положил на стол папку, в которой лежали распечатки некоторых фотографий. На них было видно, что оперативник Гидры, известный, как Зимний Солдат, выглядит по-разному. Конечно, маска не позволяла рассмотреть лицо, но один был со щитом, а второй использовал самое разнообразное оружие. И у него была металлическая рука.

— Спасти Баки, — с трудом выдавил Стив, глядя на фотографии.

Тони понял. Но прошло ещё много времени, прежде чем они сумели узнать ещё хоть что-то.

Неудавшийся поход в музей сыграл, однако, положительную роль в восстановлении Стива. Во-первых, он заговорил, и одного слова в начале оказалось достаточно, чтобы вскоре он смог вполне сносно общаться. Он занимался с логопедом и встречался с психологом, говорил “доброе утро” и “добрый день” и добровольно рассказывал и записывал для Фьюри всю информацию о Гидре, которую мог вспомнить. Правда, воспоминания возвращались неровно, кусками, порой не имея никакой связи с тем, что он уже рассказал раньше. И касались, как правило, давних дел. Всё новое то ли было стерто надежнее прежних знаний, то ли ушло на дно памяти. На операции Стива не брали, однако он доставлял достаточно информации для поисков баз Гидры, до сих пор действующих под прикрытием.

С щита сняли слой матовой чёрной краски, и теперь тот блестел первозданным белым, красным и синим. Стив начал тренироваться, поражая наблюдателей умением обращаться с таким, казалось бы, неудобным видом оружия. Самого Стива всё же представили публике, хоть и не на выставке. Щит Капитана, как и семьдесят лет назад, вновь превратился в суперпопулярный символ. Его изображения носили в качестве брелков и печатали на коробках для обедов и тетрадях для школьников. Сине-красный щит со звездой олицетворял свободу и несгибаемость.

Никто, однако, не видел, как смотрел на свой щит сам Стив. То, что он опять выглядел как во время войны, когда он использовал его для борьбы с Гидрой, мало что изменило. Смотря на него, Стив всё так же видел сотни загубленных жизней. Порой ему казалось, что со щита льётся кровь. Он как Чёрный меч Элрика из Мелнибонэ требовал крови, привыкнув пить её вдосталь за последние десятилетия.

Однако никто, кроме пары самых близких человек, этого не знал и даже не догадывался ни о чувствах Стива, ни о его прошлом. Для всего мира он опять стал лицом и честью целой страны, несгибаемый, верный, честный и правильный Капитан Америка.

***

— Нужна твоя помощь, Кэп.

— Я просил так меня не называть.

Голос всё ещё звучал слишком грубым, рычащим. Стив отвернулся к стене, на которой отображалась панорама Нью-Йорка. Раньше тут было настоящее окно, которое убрали, когда отдали комнату Стиву. Наверное, стоило оскорбиться на недоверие, но Стив был благодарен. Его нервировала необходимость находиться на открытом пространстве. Стены создавали иллюзию безопасности.

— На Фьюри напали, — продолжил Тони, словно не услышав возражения. — Ты нужен. Все нужны.

Стив поднялся. Голос Тони, раздававшийся из расположенных по всем помещениям динамиков, словно преследовал его. Стив направился в комнату, в которой спал, чтобы собраться. Он не думал, насколько всё изменится к тому времени, когда он войдёт в неё снова.

— Кто напал на Фьюри? — спросил Стив.

— Точно не известно, но на видео что-то странное. Человек с железной рукой и в маске. Ты понимаешь. 

Стив замер. Это не могло быть правдой. Этого вообще не могло быть.

— Давай, Стив, пора доказать, что ты вспомнил, каково быть Капитаном Америкой. Не Капитаном Гидра. 

***

Тогда, на мосту, Стив был так поражён, глядя в забытое и вернувшееся к нему лицо Баки, что даже не нашёл слов. А Баки исчез, как призрак. И не было ни малейшего намёка на то, что он вспомнил Стива. 

Бросая щит с геликарриера, Стив не рассчитывал, что Баки отправится за ним, что в конце концов спасёт ему жизнь, что было парадоксальным, учитывая, как сильно он старался убить Стива до этого. Но потом он исчез. Испарился, словно его не было. Как тогда, на мосту. Но тогда его спрятала Гидра, а теперь Гидра была разбита. Ей было не до поисков пропавшего агента. И всё же Баки пропал.

У Стива случился гон после той драки. Он перетерпел его в одиночестве, запершись в практически пустой комнате. В голове искрило и шипело холодным всплесками электричества. Он вспоминал Баки, сходя с ума от ненависти к себе. Он вспомнил их редкие встречи, сладкий запах, отчаянное желание присвоить. Он вспомнил лес и Баки с животом. Кажется, у них был ребёнок. Учитывая, что остальные воспоминания были связаны с течками, возможно, и не один. Интересно, выжили ли они? Родились ли вообще, или эти вязки были лишь безжалостным экспериментом? 

Наверное, ставить во главу угла поиски Баки было эгоистично. Если он не вышел на связь сам, значит, не хотел видеть Стива. Стив понимал. Правда. Понимал, что Баки вряд ли будет рад ему. Не сразу, но Стив вспомнил, как Баки кричал ему что-то, называя тупым животным. Он чем-то разозлил его. Марево гона не позволяло вспомнить подробности. Тогда он тоже был в гоне, тогда он сражался за своего омегу. Но Стиву необходимо было убедиться, своими глазами увидеть, что Баки жив, что с ним всё в порядке. 

Когда гон схлынул, унеся с собой всякий ненужный хлам нерациональных эмоций, Стив принял душ, побрился и сел за терминал. Он сдал Щиту многие базы, раскиданные по всему миру, но всё же рассказал далеко не всё, что вспомнил. Джарвис помог ему искать локации по координатам через приложение гугла. Но куда отправиться? В латинскую Америку? Ближний Восток? Центральную Африку? Америка казалась наиболее вероятной, хотя бы океан пересекать не надо было. Стив предполагал, что Баки мог отправиться на попутках на юг, перебраться через границу с Мексикой в укромном месте — его навыков наверняка хватило бы даже, чтобы пересечь её прямо под носом у пограничников, но он скорее всего предпочёл быть более осторожным. А потом всё дальше и дальше на юг, возможно, до самого побережья Юкатана. Или ещё дальше? В тропики, на Амазонку? Там тоже были схроны, небольшие, но хорошо замаскированные базы на случай вторжения в Южную Америку, сейчас скорее всего заброшенные. Стив поскрёб нос. Компьютер не мог помочь ему.

Он собрал всё необходимое в вещмешок, закрепил за спиной щит и, никого не предупредив, вывел мотоцикл из гаража. Пусть мир сам разбирается с тем, что натворил. У Стива было одно по-настоящему важное задание. 

***

Вокруг было множество людей, но Баки ощущал себя одиноким как никогда. Сейчас он понял, как же отвык быть по-настоящему один. Даже если откинуть камеру с круглосуточным наблюдением, рядом всегда кто-то был: охрана, команда сопровождения, врачи. Стив. Ребёнок в животе. 

Поначалу ему казалось, что окружающие знают о нём всё. Знают и смотрят с осуждением, отвращением и страхом. Смотрят и ждут, что он выкинет на этот раз. 

Каждый казался ему агентом Гидры или её осведомителем, каждый мог оказаться угрозой. Америка ощущалась одной огромной зоной опасности. Первые недели Баки прятался в каком-то подвале. Там нашлась ржавая водопроводная труба, из которой он пил. Еды, правда, не было, но первые дни ему было слишком плохо, чтобы отправляться на её поиски. Когда же вывернутое в драке плечо зажило, он выбрался и направился прочь из города. Посетив несколько автоматических прачечных, он набрал достаточно одежды, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Коробки с чистыми, хоть и потрёпанными вещами стояли в каждой.

Дорога до мексиканской границы заняла две недели. Он предпочитал тайком прятаться в грузовиках и товарных вагонах на железной дороге, а не голосовать открыто. По ночам обворовывал закрытые заправки. Граница была длинной, ночи в полнолуние тёмными. Он пересёк границу, никем не замеченный, и направился дальше, в Бразилию.

Огромные суда, на которых перевозили бананы, мясо и прочие товары, идущие на прокорм обжор-европейцев до сих пор отправлялись из бразильских портов. Баки украл деньги, нашёл нужных людей и получил поддельные документы. Это был румынский паспорт, виза в котором истекала через неделю. Он не стал спрашивать, что случилось с тем, кому этот паспорт был когда-то выдан. Его хватило, чтобы наняться на корабль, идущий в Гамбург. В конце концов, Румыния была частью Европейского союза, не так уж и далеко от Германии.

Он прослыл унылым и неразговорчивым, делал вид, что не понимает ни по-португальски, ни по-английски. Отстаивал свои вахты, следил за грузом, ел и спал в углу кубрика. По прибытии в Гамбург он смылся с судна ещё до того, как таможенники успели подняться на борт. Пошатался по Репербану, съел булку с копчёным угрём и заскучал. Ему показалось, что Румыния будет лучше: веселее (разве не оттуда пошли цыгане?), теплее (она же на юге?), спокойнее.

Румыния оказалась действительно теплее, чем серый неприветливый Гамбург, зато разбитой, грязной, бедной. Никого не интересовало откуда он там. Никого не интересовало, куда он уйдёт. Баки нашёл квартиру, снял её у пожилой женщины, которой обязался платить раз в месяц, а не каждую неделю, как в Нью-Йорке (почему в Нью-Йорке?). В голове было слишком много вопросов, но слишком мало ответов. Память напоминала собой ветхую ткань, ползущую от каждого прикосновения, рвущуюся под пальцами, состоящую больше из дыр, чем из материи. Баки оставил её в покое.

Воспоминания приходили к нему по ночам. Боль и страх, прикосновения — добрые и нет, вес на руках — оружия, ребёнка, Стива... Он вспомнил Стива ещё в подвале, в котором скрывался после Потомака. Постепенно он вспомнил всё: их жизнь до войны и во время, падение, появление Стива, течки, беременности, окровавленное лицо Стива, грызущего горло их безымянного первенца по кличке Сергуня. Баки не хотел возвращаться. Баки хотел пойти дальше. Кроме Сергуни были другие. Был Джозеф, была девочка (две, но одна не от Стива), были другие дети. Их нужно было найти.

К счастью, даже на задворках цивилизованного мира бывает интернет. Баки ходил в кафе и там искал информацию, меняя точки входа в сеть и шифруясь через цепочки прокси-серверов. Постепенно он смог выяснить, что детей стоит искать в Сибири. Возможно, в Красноярске. А может, и дальше. Он был готов пешком дойти до самого Оймякона, чтобы узнать, что же с ними случилось (некстати вспомнилась сказка про Марьюшку, которая в железных башмаках и с железным посохом искала по миру своего Финиста). Баки упаковал вещи на всякий случай и стал готовиться в поход на восток.

В эту ночь Баки никак не мог уснуть. Он долго ворочался, то укрываясь с головой, пытаясь схорониться от всего вокруг, то и вовсе сбрасывая одеяло и лежа так, пока не замерзали пальцы на ногах, но заснуть никак не выходило. 

Тело окутало то самое странное состояние ужасной усталости, от которой не подчинялись мозгу конечности. Казалось, стоит только закрыть глаза, и разум окутает спасительная чернота, но вместо этого перед глазами начинали прокручиваться какие-то давно прошедшие события и глупые мысли. 

Наконец он поднялся с матраса, шаркающей походкой подошёл к окну и дёрнул вверх отчаянно скрипящую, потрескавшуюся раму. Лицо окатило потоком прохладного воздуха, в комнату просочились звуки с улицы. 

Иногда Баки почти мог представить, что находится в Бруклине. Вообразить кресло и письменный стол, неубранные книги и корзинку с пряжей, вытертый ковёр на полу и их со Стивом узенькую кровать. 

Мимо проехала машина, и Баки машинально проводил её взглядом, пока не исчез за поворотом оранжево-жёлтый свет фар. Пора было уезжать.

На часах было сорок минут девятого. Простых, самых дешёвых настенных часах из какого-то местного подобия магазина "всё по доллару". Он принёс их даже раньше матраса, на котором сейчас спал. Уже через сутки после побега Баки обнаружил отчаянную нужду знать время. В камере никогда не было часов, он никогда не мог узнать, сколько прошло минут или часов, но теперь у него появилась возможность контролировать своё время. Возможность узнавать часы и минуты тогда, когда было нужно. Когда хотелось. Тогда, в подвале, он тайком выглядывал наружу и видел электронное табло на аптеке напротив. На нём, сменяясь, отображалась температура по Фаренгейту и время. Сейчас часы громко тикали, питаясь от пальчиковой батарейки, они висели на стене и, казалось, шептали: "Пора."

Баки лёг на матрас. Утром. Утром он соберет вещи, выбросит то, что не нужно, упакует одежду, запрёт квартиру и бросит ключ хозяйке в почтовый ящик. Спрячется в кузове какой-нибудь фуры с назначением на востоке и отправится в своё прошлое. А пока ему стоило поспать. Ему понадобятся силы.

***

Баки разбудил шорох. 

Где-то на задворках сознания, между светом реальности и тьмой сновидения втесался звук. Вздрогнув, Баки очнулся ото сна и затих, едва дыша и прислушиваясь к обстановке. Из-за старого окна доносились приглушённые стеклом редкие звуки машин, жужжал холодильник, но на границе этого отчётливо слышался какой-то посторонний звук. 

Быстро моргая, чтобы стряхнуть призрачные остатки сна, Баки потянулся к лежащему рядом с матрасом пистолету, одновременно пытаясь определить источник звука. Из коридора. Можно было бы не переживать на этот счёт, потому как что может быть обыденнее, чем звуки в коридоре многоквартирного дома? Однако соседняя квартира пустовала. Баки показалось, что по лицу хлестнули ледяной ладонью.

Конечно, её могли продать, хотя кто, как не отчаявшийся окончательно человек захотел бы поселиться в таком клоповнике? До того, как квартира осталась пустой, в ней жила шизофреничка с героиновой зависимостью. Из квартиры её вывезли в чёрном мешке. С тех пор за разбитой дверью с выбитым замком догнивали засраные до невозможности вещи. Там не могло никого быть.

Баки поднялся, обулся — ноги должны быть защищены, как можно осторожнее взвёл курок и вдоль стены выбрался в коридор. Коридор с разбитой лампочкой был погружён в почти полную темноту, но Баки неплохо различал очертания дверей и тёмные дыры на линолеуме в тех местах, где он прорвался. Не дыша, Баки подобрался к соседней квартире.

Дверь была приоткрыта. 

Внутри пахло сыростью, плесенью и каким-то застарелым одеколоном, старые зеленоватые обои отходили от стен, а единственный ковёр был покрыт пятнами дурного вида. Напряжение возросло до удушливых масштабов.

Баки осмотрелся: никаких признаков присутствия кого-то, и всё же он нутром чуял, что внутри кто-то был. Он пересёк прихожую и вошёл в комнату. 

Сначала он увидел чуть более светлый, чем стены, квадрат окна. Потом перевёл взгляд на сломанную кровать возле него. Потом на стол. Потом на жутко неудобное на вид кресло в этой насквозь провонявшей плесенью комнате. 

— Стив? — прошептал он, опуская пистолет. 

Высокая фигура, будто сотканная из темноты, поднялась ему навстречу.

***

Стив проехал всю Америку, с севера до самого юга, где было даже холоднее, чем на крайнем севере. А потом вернулся обратно. Баки нигде не было, ни единого следа. Что-то Стив делал не так. Но у Стива было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать, пока он вёл мотоцикл по одной бесконечной трассе за другой. Баки умел прятаться. Стив тоже умел, это была часть их работы. Маскировка, прикрытие, незаметность. Обдумав всё сотню раз, Стив пришёл к выводу, что, скорее всего, Баки покинул американский континент. По крайней мере, Стив поступил бы именно так, будь он на месте Баки. И тогда он понял, что пора отправляться за море.

Ему просто повезло. А могло ведь и не повезти. В Гамбурге, куда Стив прибыл на европейском Аэробусе, а не Боинге, он напал на след омеги с протезом левой руки. Никто не говорил, что протез был металлическим, однако Стиву этого и не требовалось. Он наконец-то взял след и пошёл по нему, пока не добрался до самого дурного района Бухареста. 

Дом был высоким, типичная свечка коммунистического периода, обшарпанный настолько, что непонятно было, какого он изначально был цвета. Стив уловил возле него знакомый запах. Пока он его не почувствовал, он даже не знал, что помнит его, но стоило ухватить самую слабую нотку аромата, как воспоминания обрушились на Стива снежной лавиной. Стив устроил себе наблюдательный пункт в подвале. Оттуда он мог следить за всеми, кто входил и выходил из дома. И Баки вскоре появился. Стив чуть не закричал, глядя, как Баки вышел из подъезда, окинул улицу взглядом, потом пониже натянул бейсболку на лоб и побрёл куда-то. Выглядел он неважно. Волосы сальными прядями свисали на шею, одежда выглядела потрёпанной и несвежей, походка была какой-то вялой. Возможно, он болел или же пребывал в подавленном настроении. По крайней мере, особенно счастливого впечатления Баки не производил. Стив дождался, пока Баки вернётся обратно. Сам он за это время распылил на себя и вокруг достаточно специального репеллента, отбивающего запах. Баки его не учуял. Он вернулся с пакетами, в которых была кое-какая еда. Разбитая дверь стукнула за его спиной, когда он вошёл в дом.

Стив дождался ночи, прежде чем последовать за ним. У него не было ни малейшего плана. Почему-то ему казалось, что Баки не будет слишком обрадован его появлением, и эта мысль высасывала из него силы лучше длительного путешествия. Чем выше поднимался Стив, тем всё более разбитой становилась лестница и всё меньше краски сохранилось на стенах. Из мусоропровода несло тухлятиной, и Стив практически перестал чувствовать Баки. Однако он откуда-то знал, что Баки забрался на самую верхотуру — на девятый этаж. В отличие от Стива он всегда любил высоту. Поднявшись туда, Стив почуял шлейф Баки. Он не был предвестником течки, просто Стив чувствовал Баки не в пример лучше остальных. Всё его тело было настроено на Баки и отзывалось на малейшее дуновение, как живой камертон.

Стив заметил, что соседняя квартира с дверью, из-за которой пахло его парой, разбита и явно заброшена. И он вошёл в неё, чтобы подумать, как же ему поступить. Он никак не ожидал, что пару часов спустя Баки сам войдёт к нему.

***

И да, Стив не ошибся, что Баки оказался ему не рад. Стив встал ему навстречу, несмотря на то, что Баки поначалу взял его на мушку. Плевать он хотел на пули. Больше всего ему хотелось сгрести Баки в охапку и прижать к себе. Но, разумеется, вряд ли бы он чего добился подобным способом. 

— Пойдём, — коротко бросил ему Баки, и Стив последовал за ним, не спрашивая, куда.

Он привёл Стива в свою квартиру. Стив осмотрелся: матрас на полу, разбитый шкаф, вещи, явно подобранные или найденные на помойке. Баки налил воды в электрический чайник с перемотанным синей изолентой шнуром, щёлкнул кнопкой. 

— Кофе? — спросил он. 

Стив кивнул, огляделся ещё раз и, приметив свободный стул, опустился на него.

— Я искал тебя, — сказал он, глядя, как Баки кладёт растворимый кофе в две кружки, добавляет сахар, потом заливает кипятком. 

— Зачем? — жёстко спросил Баки.

— Потому что… — Стив не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. 

Он отхлебнул из кружки. Кофе был кислый и противный. Почти как в Бруклине семьдесят лет назад.

— Ты меня спас.

— Чуть не убив сначала, — едва заметно улыбнулся Баки.

— Это неважно, — заверил его Стив. — Баки, почему ты ушёл?

Баки пожал плечами и отвёл глаза.

— Что ты помнишь, Стив? — спросил он, не отвечая на вопрос. — Что ты помнишь?

— Я помню тебя. То, как в Гидре нас…

— Ты узнавал, чем я занимался в перерывах между заданиями? — продолжал настаивать Баки. — Что-нибудь раскопал?

Стив потёр шею и почувствовал, что щекам становится жарко.

— Нет, я…

— Стив, меня использовали для производства суперсолдат. В прямом смысле. Я родил не меньше восьмерых детей. По крайней мере, этих я помню. 

Стив уставился на него в ужасе. Восемь детей? Откуда? От кого? А потом память услужливо предложила ему моменты со сладким запахом текущего Баки, его тело под Стивом, крепкую хватку мышц его входа. Кофе вдруг показался Стиву очень горьким, несмотря на три ложки сахара.

— Это… я? — спросил он. — Они… мои?

— Они мои, — твёрдо и даже агрессивно заявил Баки. — Всегда были и будут. Тебя там не было. Ты не знаешь…

Стив стремительно поднялся и шагнул к Баки. Он намеревался обнять его, как минимум — положить руку на плечо, но Баки плавно, словно тень, ушёл от контакта.

— Это не поможет, — произнёс он. — Завтра меня бы здесь уже не было. Как ты меня вообще нашёл?

“По запаху”, — хотел сказать Стив, но не сказал. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Куда ты собираешься? Может, достаточно прятаться?

Баки снова пожал плечами. Правое двигалось нормально, а левое выглядело массивным под одеждой, его скрывавшей.

— Вряд ли ты найдёшь их, а если и отыщешь… Это ведь не будут маленькие дети. Прошло много лет. Это взрослые люди, и Гидра — всё, что они знали с первого дня жизни, — тихо продолжил Стив. 

— Мне всё равно. Это мои дети, — так же тихо ответил Баки. — Я должен их найти.

Больше Стив не заговаривал. 

Баки отошёл к матрасу и опустился на него. Стив остался на своём стуле. Они сидели и ждали, сами не зная чего — возможно, рассвета, возможно, что один из них не выдержит… Но они оба молчали.

Стив пытался разобраться в себе. Наверное, он должен был чувствовать… волнение? Страх? Что? Стив не знал. Он только что узнал, что у него были дети, причём от его давнего партнёра, с которым они всегда собирались завести семью, но почему-то это не принесло ему ни малейшей радости. Где-то через час Стив сделал ещё одну попытку.

— Баки, вернись со мной в Нью-Йорк. Там мы сможем спокойно подготовиться… Подумать… Можно попросить Тони и других помочь нам.

— Тони — это Старк? — Баки прищёлкнул языком. — Вряд ли он будет мне рад. Не помню точно, когда, но я прикончил его родителей. 

Стив вздрогнул. Ему нечего было сказать, потому что и сам он прикончил в своей жизни столько людей по приказу Гидры, что осуждать Баки не мог.

— Это не твоя вина, — сказал он через пару минут. — Тони разумный человек, он должен понять...

Над потолком что-то зашуршало, потом словно кто-то прыгнул на крышу.

— Что это? — вскинулся Баки.

Стив вскочил на ноги.

— Ты привёл хвост? — обвиняюще рявкнул Баки, перекатываясь от матраса к стене, у которой валялся его рюкзак.

В дверь гулко ударило. Стив схватился за щит. Баки метнулся в сторону, Стив за ним. Люди в чёрных тактических костюмах уже вбегали в квартиру.

***

Если бы Стив не прилип к Баки "kak bannyj list", он бы его потерял. После настоящего сражения со спецназом Баки выскочил в окно, взмахнул по пожарной лестнице на крышу и побежал, едва не оскальзываясь на проржавешем кровельном железе. Стив следовал за ним. Баки сумел спуститься по стойкам внешней лестницы, тормозя металлической рукой. Стив предпочёл "быстрый спуск" — прыжок и приземление на щит. Несмотря на то, что вибраниум компенсировал удар, его всё же перетряхнуло. Однако он встретил Баки, уже готовым бежать дальше. Тот хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Стив провёл его закоулками к месту, где спрятал купленный в Гамбурге мотоцикл. Не такой, как в Америке, но тоже неплохой. На двоих. Вскоре они катили по дороге на восток.

Путешествие в Россию вышло трудным. Документов для пересечения границ у них не было, приходилось прятаться. Мотоцикл пришлось бросить, в одном из городов они украли другой. Они ехали вместе, но у Стива не было ощущения, что они вдвоём. Баки мало говорил с ним. Он весь жил одним стремлением: добраться до места, где, по его сведениям, содержались советские суперсолдаты. Откуда у него информация, Стив так и не выяснил. Да не особо и пытался. Он был погружён в собственный кошмар, переосознавая собственную жизнь.

Немного странно было то, что у Баки так и не началась течка, несмотря на присутствие Стива. Он вспомнил, что раньше Баки тёк от одного его запаха, если оказывался после долгого перерыва рядом. Однажды он перерыл рюкзак Баки. В одном из карманов нашёлся обширный запас подавителей и всяких средств для предохранения от беременности. Кажется, Баки был настроен весьма решительно.

Россия была даже больше, чем Стив помнил. Бесконечные километры полуразбитых дорог, окаймлённые лесами и полями. Чем дальше ехали они в сторону Урала, тем меньше встречалось им машин. Баки говорил по-русски со странным, мяукающим акцентом. Стив говорил ещё хуже: его не учили говорить, только понимать команды и задания. Он предпочитал вообще не высовываться. Перевалив через Уральские горы, они въехали в Азию. В этой части континента она представляла собой бесконечную вековую тайгу, в которой изредка встречались селения. Пришлось следить за тем, чтобы не кончился бензин до того, как они доберутся до следующей заправки. В одном из городков, названия которого Стив не запомнил они обменяли свой мотоцикл на "Иж" с коляской и стали держать в ней две канистры про запас. Порой они менялись, и Стив прижимался к спине Баки, представляя себе, как хорошо было бы, если бы она не была такой неподатливой. Казалось, суровость и нежелание сближаться прямо таки сочились у Баки из пор.

Чем ближе была та самая база, тем жестче становилась эта спина, тем более закрытым делался Баки. Стив никак не мог понять, что же именно он чувствует. Уже скоро он впервые встретит своих детей. Скорее всего, они заморожены. Они сумеют разбудить их, а если нет, то он вызовет Тони и попросит помощи. Так почему ни единая струна его души не дрогнула? Не больше, чем во время спасения Заковии. Не больше, чем во время спасения любого гражданского. Но ведь люди, с которыми ему предстояло встретиться сейчас, простыми гражданскими не были. Стиву было стыдно, но эти гипотетически дети были для него практически ничем. Он никогда их не видел, не прикасался к ним, не держал на руках. Исключение составлял тот младенец у Баки в животе, самый первый, которым он был беременный во время их лесного побега. Но и его Стив не знал. Почему же Баки так важно найти этих детей, а Стиву — нет? Этими же вопросами он задавался, когда они добрались до поросшего елями склона и, оставив мотоцикл, двинулись вверх, отыскивая вход в базу, укрытую в карстовой пещере.

Стив краем глаза наблюдал за Баки. Его нервозность была заметна невооружённым взглядом. Он то и дело начинал теребить свисающую прядь волос, ловил себя на этом и сцеплял ладони в замок, но вскоре начинал беспокойно ёрзать, бесконечно одёргивая куртку. 

***

Баки едва замечал присутствие Стива. Они спали рядом, ели рядом, мылись рядом, когда выдавалась такая возможность, но не прикасались друг к другу кроме необходимого. Мысль о том, что Стив может захотеть дотронуться до него иначе, попробует взять за руку, например, или поцеловать… Подобные представления повергали Баки не в ужас, но в некий ступор. Ночь за ночью Баки снился сон. Окровавленный, воняющий свежатиной Стив вбивается в него сзади, а Баки может только терпеть. Каждое утро ему с трудом удавалось расцепить зубы и произнести утреннее приветствие. В течение дня острота сна слабела, Баки сосредотачивался на необходимых действиях, но ночью Стив снова и снова вгрызался в горло Сергуни, распростертого на полу зала для тренировок, а потом ебал Баки, чтобы заделать ему нового ребёнка, взамен убитого. К тому моменту, когда они добрались до базы, Баки совершенно выбился из сил. И только желание увидеть, наконец, тех, кто остался, гнало его вперёд.

База была заброшена. Это чувствовалось по запаху, по тому, что отсутствовала охрана. Они беспрепятственно поднялись по склону и вошли сквозь оставленную приоткрытой боковую дверь. Уже только этого хватило, чтобы понять: ничего хорошего они не найдут. Они оказались в ангаре, огромном, тёмном и пустом. Всю технику вывезли, валялись только какие-то обрывки на полу. Стив повернул рубильник, и под потолком зажглось несколько ламп. Одна немедленно лопнула, испустив сноп искр, но, к счастью, обошлось без короткого замыкания. Пройдя весь ангар наискосок, они дошли до внутренней двери — металлической, укреплённой, но стоявшей нараспашку, и вошли в коридор первого этажа. Дальше двигаться можно было только внутрь горы, всё ниже и ниже.

Баки шёл по полутёмным коридорам и вспоминал, как его водили по ним конвоиры. Он помнил эту базу, её запах, здесь он ждал появления своих первых детей. Здесь он убил человека в белом халате, который отобрал у него Джозефа. Наверное, он даже смог бы найти свою камеру, если бы захотел. Вместо этого он вдруг оказался перед другой дверью.

От неё хотелось уйти, бежать, пока не закончится воздух в лёгких, но ноги словно закаменели. На двери не было надписей и хоть каких-то опозновательных символов, только скупые, написанные чёрной, выцвевшей и частично осыпавшейся краской цифры. Баки смог прочитать семнадцать, причём он скорее её вспомнил и угадал, чем рассмотрел. И сразу же смог, казалось, услышать звуки за дверью — стоны и вой, ругань врачей, звон инструментов, а потом — крик младенца...

— Что тут было? — Баки вздрогнул всем телом, когда услышал за спиной голос подошедшего Стива. — Ни разу не был в этом кабинете. 

— Родовая, — коротко проговорил Баки, тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания, и быстро зашагал вперёд по коридору, стремясь как можно скорее уйти от этой двери. 

Они добрались до технической части базы. Ряды устаревших мониторов пылились в полутьме. Ни один не горел. Всё напоминало кулису, построенную для постсоветского апокалиптического фильма. За стеклянной перегородкой, пошедшей трещинами, виднелись массивные кубы. Внутри потянуло холодом. Даже сквозь пыль и растрескавшееся стекло он узнал криокамеры. Он сам сидел когда-то в такой же. Баки просто вышиб стекло левой рукой. Оно осыпалось с резким звоном, разлетевшись на мириад осколков. Он не обратил внимания. Пошёл по хрустящему крошеву.

Камер было пять. В каждой кто-то был: четверо мужчин и одна женщина. Все высокие, крепкие, все неуловимо схожие. Примерно одного возраста, что было удивительно, потому что они точно родились с большими перерывами.

Во лбу каждого из них зияло по аккуратной дырочке. Все пятеро были однозначно и бесповоротно мертвы. На самих камерах никаких повреждений заметно не было. Их убили планомерно, чисто и оставили навечно сидеть во включённых на режим энергосбережения камерах. Сохранили для тех, кто пришёл бы следом. Баки горестно вскрикнул и кинулся к ближайшей камере. Солдат в ней сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, облачённый в криокостюм и подключённый к множеству шлангов и трубок. Лицо его было расслабленно. Он метнулся к другой камере, к третьей… В какой-то момент его перехватил Стив. Просто поймал и прижал к себе в несокрушимом объятии. Баки попытался вырваться. Стив не пустил.

Баки боялся признаться себе самому, но он был уверен, что найдёт детей живыми. Хотя бы одного. Он надеялся втайне, что это будет Джозеф. Малыш Джо, которого он укачивал, носил по камере, кормил и лелеял, рассказывал сказки и пел полузабытые песни. На одной из камер на табличке с именем было написано “Иосиф”. Баки увидел краем глаза и только тогда понял: его Джозеф никогда больше не окажется рядом с ним.

И он сломался. Последние годы он жил только благодаря своей цели. Когда он вспомнил, что у него были дети, он поклялся себе найти их. И он нашёл. Законсервированные трупы, похороненные будто в мавзолее в заброшенной базе Гидры. Дорога подошла к концу. Идти было некуда. Баки всхлипнул и вдруг заплакал. Так, как не плакал даже когда лишился Джозефа. Даже когда Стив убил их первенца. Он хрипел и выл, сгибаясь пополам. Он оплакивал свою потерянную жизнь, и потерянную жизнь Стива, и их общую потерянную любовь, их мечты и надежды, раскрошенные без малейшей жалости. У них были дети… А теперь он осиротел. Они со Стивом осиротели.

Стиву пришлось практически тащить Баки обратно в техзал. Он нашёл рассохшийся стул и усадил его. Потом достал фляжку с водой и попытался его напоить. Баки вышиб фляжку и заорал, требуя, чтобы Стив убрался. У него внутри болело так, что от этой боли, казалось, должно было остановиться сердце, но оно всё продолжало биться дальше.

Стив, видимо, решил оставить его ненадолго в покое и отправился бродить по залу. Баки не мог понять: неужели ему всё равно? Он только обошёл камеры, удостоверившись, что ни одна не осталась неповреждённой, и принялся искать что-то, открывая шкафы и выдвигая ящики столов. 

Баки сидел, покачиваясь, обхватив голову руками. Стив грохотал ботинками, хлопал дверцами. Понадобилось несколько секунд тишины, чтобы Баки понял: что-то не так. Он расслышал, как Стив выругался. Баки подумал, что он нашёл что-то, возможно, всё не так… Вскочив на ноги, он кинулся к Стиву. Точнее, к тому месту, где тот стоял. Боковое стекло осталось целым, и сейчас Стив смотрел на него. Поперёк стекла шла какая-то надпись.

— Не смотри, Баки! — воскликнул Стив. — Не надо!

Но Баки уже увидел. Неровные буквы, выведенные чёрным маркером, явно в спешке. Но почему-то тот, кто их писал, обязательно хотел их оставить.

“Сучьим детям собачья смерть.”

— Они бежали в спешке, — произнёс Стив. — Здесь куча документов, папок, наверняка на компьютерах остались всевозможные файлы. Надо вызвать специалистов, пусть соберут информацию.

— Они не успели их взять с собой, — мёртвым голосом сказал Баки. — Выход из стазиса занимает много времени. Они не стали ждать, просто убили их всех.

— Баки, им не было больно, — попытался вмешаться Стив. — Они даже ничего не почувствовали. Они спали…

— Пора идти, — прервал его Баки. — Тут больше нечего делать.

Он первым двинулся прочь из зала. Стив напоследок сфотографировал надпись на телефон и поспешил следом. Ему сейчас очень хотелось бы, чтобы рядом был кто-то из Мстителей, доктор Беннер, например. Он бы знал, что нужно сказать. Сам Стив никак не мог найти подходящих слов. Баки брёл впереди его. Стив вдруг почувствовал, что на него давят эти сочащиеся влагой стены, этот мерцающий слабый свет. Он хотел наружу, под серое и низкое небо, на ветер, холод и простор. Он слишком долго провёл в подобных местах, не имея возможности ни уйти, ни просто быть собой. Раз за разом его опускали на самую нижнюю ступень развития, превращали в неразумного, неспособного ни думать, ни говорить убийцу. 

Они дошли, наконец, до ангара и вышли на площадку, от которой начинался пологий спуск вниз. Баки замер на самом краю, глядя вниз. Стив встал рядом с ним, держась на всякий случай начеку. Но Баки не пытался прыгнуть или кинуться вниз. Просто смотрел в переливы бесконечной тайги, сверху напоминавшей море, а не лес. Их отвлёк странный гул. Из-за гряды, в которой находились пещеры, вынырнул хищный на вид самолёт и пошёл на посадку. Рядом с ним летел Железный Человек. Баки отшатнулся. Стив вдруг понял, что всё это время его умело и ловко “вели”, не спуская с поводка. Дозированная информация в нужное время, готовые обменяться мотоциклами жители российской глубинки… 

Баки был прав. Это Стив привёл хвост. Квинджет завис. К площадке подлетел Железный Человек.

— Привет, Стив, — разнёсся голос Тони из-под шлема. — Хватит, погулял и будет. Пора домой.

Стив шагнул к Баки. Положил руку ему на плечо и демонстративно прикрыл щитом. 

— Нас двое, Тони, — крикнул он.

В боку квинджета открылся люк. Из него высунулась жесткая лестница и упёрлась в площадку, на которой они стояли. Баки даже не вздрогнул. Казалось, ему вообще стало всё равно. Он стоял, обратив лицо к небу, словно и не видел, и не слышал самолёта. Будто ушёл в себя настолько далеко, что Стив испугался, что он так и не найдёт дороги обратно. Он подтолкнул Баки к трапу. Тот сделал шаг и замер. Стив ощутил свою беспомощность. Тони сделал круг и подлетел поближе.

— Бери принцессу на руки и неси в карету. Иначе в следующий раз мы уже не будем предлагать.

Стив словно услышал грохот вертолётного винта, ветер от лопастей, шум и голоса множества людей. Тогда их тоже просто погрузили в машину. Сейчас он готов был улететь сам. Снова закинув щит за спину, Стив повёл Баки в сторону квинджета. О своих подозрениях и прочем он собирался поговорить с Тони и Коулсоном позже. 

Внутри квинджета их ждали Брюс, наблюдавший за люком, и Наташа, сидевшая за штурвалом. 

— Привет, мальчики, — улыбнулась она. — Займите места, следующая остановка Нью-Йорк.

Стив усадил Баки и сел рядом с ним. Путешествие длиной в два года завершилось. Какое путешествие ждало их теперь впереди?


End file.
